A conspiração escarlate
by drafter
Summary: "O inferno são os outros", já dizia o filósofo. Quando uma quadrilha decide envolver os Mundos Espiritual, dos Homens e dos Demônios em uma trama macabra, Koenma se vê obrigado a interferir. Acompanhe a jornada de Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei e Kurama nesse quebra-cabeça sombrio e conheça Kiki, uma jovem que precisa aprender a enfrentar o seu próprio inferno particular.
1. Prólogo

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **Personagens e universo Yuyu Hakusho não são de propriedade da autora. Publicação sem fins lucrativos. Proibida a cópia sem os devidos créditos.**

 **A história se passa depois da Saga do Capítulo Negro - e antes da saga dos Três Reis.**

* * *

 _— Trouxe a encomenda da semana? O patrão não gosta de atrasos..._

 _— É fácil para ele fazer exigências, sentado naquela sala, como se fosse um rei._

 _— Do que você está reclamando? Esse é um dos negócios mais lucrativos que a gente já teve! O mais fácil também..._

 _— Só se for pra você. Esses humanos são um pé no saco. Bem, está feito a entrega. E meu pagamento?_

 _— Calma aí, parceiro. Você lembra do combinado: mínimo de dez cabeças por mês ou nada da grana. E você não está nem na metade da cota ainda... se eu fosse você, corria atrás do prejuízo em vez de ficar enchendo a cara._

 _— Não amola! Precisava só de um adiantamento._

 _— Quer pedir direto pro chefe? Só te aviso que ele não está com muito bom humor hoje.._

 _— Já entendi o recado, ok? Deixa que eu me viro. Aqueles humanos são uns trouxas mesmo, eu arranco alguma coisa deles._

 _— Sem chamar a atenção dessa vez. Não precisamos de problemas com o Ningenkai._

(...)

Escola Sarayashiki. O sinal tocou, indicando o começo de mais um dia de aula. Era mais uma daquelas manhãs com os mesmos velhos professores de sempre, as mesmas aulas, as mesmas pessoas... Yusuke não estava mais com cabeça para nada daquilo. Descobrir sua ascendência demoníaca tinha sido quase um choque, e o significativo aumento do seu poder era algo que ele ainda estava digerindo. Tirar um tempo para pensar em tudo isso não lhe parecia nem um pouco errado. Subiu aos pulos os degraus que levavam até o sobrado da escola, seu refúgio favorito em dias como aqueles, em que se dignava a aparecer no colégio. Longe do barulho e das interrupções, ele enfim podia repassar na sua mente os últimos acontecimentos - ou era disso que ele tentava se convencer.

Ele só não esperava encontrar o lugar já ocupado. Desde que adotou o sobrado como seu espaço particular, nunca havia esbarrado com outra pessoa por lá. A não ser por Keiko, que subia até lá com o único intuito de arrastá-lo de volta para as aulas, e Botan, com quem às vezes conversava longe dos olhares curiosos dos outros alunos, mais ninguém frequentava o lugar. Por isso, estranhou a presença daquela menina, sentada com as pernas cruzadas por baixo da saia do uniforme e o olhar perdido no horizonte.

— Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade.

Ela virou o rosto na direção do garoto, como se tivesse acabado de ser acordada. Demorou alguns instantes para compreender a pergunta e piscou os olhos algumas vezes, retribuindo a curiosidade.

— Só dando um tempo...

— Peraí, como que eu nunca te vi por aqui antes?

"Pronto, começou", ela pensou, soltando um longo suspiro. Achou que fugindo para o sobrado da escola antes das aulas começarem seria uma boa maneira de evitar perguntas inconvenientes. O plano era simples: esperar sozinha até todos irem para suas salas e se misturar à multidão, sem dar tempo para as pessoas começarem o interrogatório. "Quem é você? De que escola você veio? Por que foi transferida?" e todas aquelas perguntas inconvenientes que ela simplesmente não estava com paciência para responder mil vezes. Não tinha como dar errado. E mesmo assim, deu.

— Eu também nunca te vi antes. Estamos quites? — respondeu, cortando o assunto.

Soltou uma nuvem de fumaça com a boca e voltou a olhar para a frente, na esperança que ele entendesse o recado e a deixasse em paz. Yusuke ainda levou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que a garota estava fumando sem a menor cerimônia, em plena escola. Aquilo era realmente uma novidade.

— O que foi? — perguntou, incomodada com o rapaz que continuava a encarando.

Ela seguiu a direção do olhar de Yusuke, que caía diretamente sobre o cigarro acesso em sua mão. Puxou mais um trago apenas para provocá-lo, repuxando o lábio em um sorriso cínico. Tirou o maço do bolso e estendeu para ele, convidando-o a se juntar a ela no chão.

— Meu nome é Kiki, e o seu?

Yusuke nem teve tempo de responder. Keiko já havia subido os degraus até o terraço em sua maneira esbaforida de sempre. Ela parecia ter um radar, sempre sabia quando Yusuke estava matando aula ou fazendo alguma outra coisa que julgava errada.

— Urameshi! Eu sabia que tinha te visto subindo as escadas para cá! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir: se continuar matando aula, você não vai conseguir entrar uma boa escola secundária! É isso que você quer? — ela gritou, no minuto em que colocou os pés para fora da porta, aberta com um estrondo.

— Qual é, Keiko, me dá um tempo!

Kiki olhou surpresa para a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente, sem entender o que se passava. Amassou o cigarro no chão e levantou, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e curtos. Era a deixa que ela precisava para sair dali.

E ela já estava com a mão na porta, passando por trás da Keiko, quando enfim sua presença foi notada. Keiko se virou, surpresa por não estar sozinha ali em cima com Yusuke como imaginou que estaria - e como sempre esteve nas outras vezes.

— Você... é a menina nova...? — perguntou, confusa.

Ela revirou os olhos e bateu a porta, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder. Desceu a escada correndo, aliviada por encontrar os corredores quase vazios.

Keiko ainda encarava a porta recém-fechada do sobrado, absorta por aquela demonstração mal-educada, enquanto Yusuke aproveitava a distração para se distanciar. Tinha um certo carinho pela Keiko, e chegava a admitir em segredo que no fundo até gostava que ela pegasse no seu pé de vez em quando. Só não gostava de ter que se justificar mil vezes. Menos ainda do fato de ela não entender que ele não era como ela, que previa um futuro acadêmico brilhante pela frente. Sinceramente, tirar 0 ou 10 na prova já não fazia a menor diferença. E ele só continuava a frequentar a escola para satisfazer Keiko e sua própria mãe - não que ela parecesse acompanhar muito de perto o dia a dia do filho. Ainda assim, ele se sentia responsável por dar a ela algum orgulho, ainda que mínimo.

— Yusuke, onde você vai? Vamos embora, você precisa descer! Toma jeito, menino!

Já era tarde. Yusuke já tinha saído de vista. Havia decidido passar o tempo em algum lugar onde pudesse ficar em paz. Saiu pela escada de emergência, do outro lado do terraço e escapou pelos portões da escola antes que Keiko percebesse sua rota de fuga.

Ainda era cedo para que eles entendessem que seus dias de paz estavam contados.


	2. Uma nova missão

Aquela tarde tinha tudo para ser como todas as outras, se não fosse pelo chamado de Botan. Estava quase perdendo o interesse na condição de ser um detetive espiritual, para ser bem sincero. Parecia que as coisas estavam ganhando uma nova dimensão, e depois do problema que teve que enfrentar junto ao Mundo Espiritual graças ao seu ancestral do Makai, achou que ficaria longe do radar de Botan por uns tempos. Por isso, a curiosidade acabou falando mais alto e ele decidiu dar uma chance à guia espiritual e ver do que se tratava.

Ele foi o último a chegar. Até Kuwabara já estava lá, reunido com Botan, Kurama e Hiei. O ponto de encontro dessa vez havia sido uma praça perto do centro da cidade. Quanto mais gente por perto, melhor. Pelo menos era assim que Botan pensava, já que achava que um grupo de jovens chamaria menos atenção em um lugar movimentado do que em lugares ermos e afastados.

— E aí, Botan, o que está havendo? Achei que o Reikai não quisesse mais ouvir falar de mim.

— Yusuke, até que enfim! Estávamos só esperando você chegar — ela exclamou.

— Eu já estava quase indo embora... — Hiei resmungou. Ele não encarava com a mesma emoção os chamados de Botan. Para ele, eram apenas distrações, que ele tentava se livrar o mais rápido possível.

Kuwabara fez um esforço para não responder de maneira mal-educada ao demônio de fogo ao seu lado, mas não teve o menor problema em traduzir seu desagrado com aquela arrogância através de uma careta, que ele nem fez questão de esconder.

Botan, como sempre, ignorou aquela velha picuinha. Estava ansiosa e queria dar a eles algo com que se preocuparem de verdade.

Segundo a deusa, Koenma recebeu alertas de uma estranha energia em algumas partes da cidade. Temendo mais algum ataque ao Mundo dos Humanos — e uma represália de seu pai por não prevenir tal coisa — achou melhor mandar a turma de Yusuke investigar. Provavelmente uma pista falsa, porém Koenma não queria dar motivos para ser repreendido. Além do mais, achou que seria uma boa maneira de fazer Yusuke ganhar pontos novamente no Reikai, já que o caráter incomum dessa energia poderia estar escondendo alguma coisa.

— Energia estranha? Não dá para ser mais claro, não? — Kuwabara não estava gostando da conversa. Esperava grandes aventuras e momentos de ação, depois que se firmou como parceiro extra-oficial de Yusuke. Investigar suspeitas sem fundamento parecia entediante.

— O Sr. Koenma não tem mais informações. Na verdade, ele quer que vocês tirem isso a limpo antes que chegue aos ouvidos do pai e seja tarde demais — Botan se justificou, encolhendo os ombros. Ela entendia a decepção dos amigos, mas tinha que dar razão à Koenma. Trazer mais problemas para o Mundo dos Humanos era tudo que eles não precisavam, e nesse caso, era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Além do mais, a estratégia de mostrar a utilidade de Yusuke era válida.

— Talvez seja só uma pista falsa realmente, mas não custa darmos uma olhada. Vai deixar o sr. Koenma mais tranquilo e, se for mesmo algo errado, nos livramos do problema antes que ele piore — afirmou Kurama.

— Bem, se não tem jeito, vamos acabar logo com isso — respondeu Yusuke — Quais são os lugares que Koenma quer que investigue?

Botan desdobrou um papel que acabara de tirar do bolso, expondo o conteúdo para o grupo. Apenas três linhas, cada uma contendo um endereço.

— Vocês podem se dividir, se quiserem. Só preciso que prestem bastante atenção e não deixem passar nada! Investiguem qualquer alteração no lugar — ela pediu.

— Bem, se são só três endereços, vocês não precisam de mim, não é? Depois me contem como foi... — Kuwabara tentou escapar. Preferia ir se divertir com os amigos em algo mais emocionante do que ficar visitando lugares aleatórios da cidade sem nem saber o que procurar. Yusuke, no entanto, discordava.

— Nada disso! Você vai comigo — disse, puxando o amigo pelo braço — Eu e Kuwabara vamos no primeiro endereço — anunciou, se voltando para o grupo — e vocês decidam o que fazer com os outros dois.

— Eu posso checar o segundo e você fica com o terceiro. O que acha? — Kurama falou, se dirigindo para Hiei. Mostrou o papel para o amigo, que olhou o endereço por alguns segundos antes de sumir de vista.

Kurama interpretou o gesto como uma resposta positiva, e tomou nota do endereço que lhe cabia investigar. Pelo nome, parecia um bar, não muito longe dali. Decidiu que passaria pelo local na volta para casa, certo de que ainda estaria fechado, para sentir a aura do lugar. Alguns bares do centro preferiam só funcionar à noite, talvez pelo baixo movimento do dia, ou talvez para dar a seus frequentadores mais privacidade, longe dos olhos da polícia e dos transeuntes. Era o ambiente ideal para jogos, prostituição, venda de drogas e outras atividades ilegais que permaneciam semi-cobertas pela escuridão, pela corrupção policial e pelo vazio das ruas do bairro nas altas horas da noite. Não era de admirar que a energia suspeita de Koenma viesse dali. Tais lugares por vezes atraem demônios de classes baixas, que se esgueiram pelo Ningenkai procurando diversão barata.

Yusuke e Kuwabara pegaram o papel das mãos de Kurama e analisaram de novo o endereço. Apenas uma rua e mais nada. Nenhum número, nenhum nome.

— Por que ficamos logo com o mais difícil? Como vamos investigar uma rua inteira? — Kuwabara começou a reclamar.

— Porque somos em dois, parceiro! Ah, vambora, isso vai ser moleza!

E eles se afastam, com Kuwabara ainda arrastado pelo braço, deixando Kurama e Botan ainda na praça.

— O que você está achando disso? — ele perguntou à menina, assim que os amigos se distanciaram.

— Eu não acho nada, só estou trazendo o recado de Koenma...

Ele riu.

— Desde quando você tem medo de dar sua opinião?

— Não estou com medo — respondeu, ficando vermelha — só acho muito cedo para opinar, é isso. Vamos ver onde isso vai dar.

Eles caminharam juntos pela praça sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, absortos nos próprios pensamentos.

(...)

Yusuke e Kuwabara, depois de rodar pela cidade, perdidos, enfim localizaram o endereço mencionado. Para alívio, perceberam que se tratava de uma ruela, uma pequena travessa, não muito maior do que um beco, com saída para os dois lados.

— Não me admira a gente ter se perdido... nunca que ia saber o nome desse lugar... — murmurou Kuwabara, olhando ao redor.

Apesar da luz do dia, a travessa parecia escura. A falta de iluminação artificial e as paredes estreitas que formavam a ruela davam ao local uma aparência sinistra e de abandono. Com pouco menos de cem metros e meia duzia de janelas, em alturas diferentes, o beco parecia deserto. Os dois amigos andaram de um lado para o outro, tentando sentir alguma alteração na normalidade aparente do lugar.

— Esse lugar realmente parece ter algo errado... está sentindo, Yusuke?

Ele não respondeu, atento ao menor dos movimentos que poderia surgir de alguma sombra. Ele concordava com o amigo: algo ali parecia não fazer parte daquele ambiente... mas o quê?

— Vem, vamos dar uma olhada nessas janelas.

Procurando encontrar algum detalhe fora do lugar, mas sem chamar a atenção de quem passava pela rua transversal, os dois começaram a examinar cada moldura na parede. Muitas janelas estavam bloqueadas com papelões grossos, impedindo pessoas de fora de enxergar o ambiente interno. Tantas outras estavam quebradas, com cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. A maioria parecia simplesmente abandonada, com uma grossa camada de poeira cobrindo toda sua extensão. Algumas, alguns metros acima, ainda pareciam pertencer à moradores, com suas sacadas com varal de roupas e flores quase mortas pela falta de luz.

Uma das janelas chamou a atenção. Ficava a cinco metros do chão e, apesar de quebrada e empoeirada com tantas outras, parecia emitir luz do interior. A sensação de estranheza aumentou quando ambos pressentiram, quase ao mesmo tempo, uma forte energia negativa naquela direção.

— É ali que está o que estamos procurando! — exclamou Yusuke. Ele encarava a janela na esperança de alguma criatura aparecer no reflexo do vidro, enquanto tentava pensar em um meio de subir até lá.

Encontraram algumas latas de lixo e caixotes de madeira velhos e desgastados, que empilharam na tentativa de alcançar a janela. Kuwabara, que, apesar de mais desajeitado, era o mais alto entre os dois, tentou primeiro e conseguiu alcançar o parapeito.

— O que você está vendo? — gritou Yusuke, do chão.

— Nada, o lugar parece vazio! — a janela dava para uma sala pequena e bagunçada, com um papel de parede desbotado e com manchas escuras em alguns pontos, provavelmente causadas por infiltração. Os poucos móveis — uma poltrona forrada de tecido azul marinho, uma pequena mesa de canto de madeira, uma estante com uma prateleira faltando e um lustre de vidro — pareciam quebrados e empoeirados, além de espalhados de maneira desordenada pelo local. Havia entulho e papéis amassados espalhados pelo chão, coberto por um tapete que alguns anos atrás deveria ser de um verde vivo. Tudo ali indicava mais um apartamento abandonado pelos antigos moradores há anos atrás, a não ser um pequeno detalhe que chamou a atenção de Kuwabara: um maço de cigarros praticamente cheio, aberto, em cima da mesinha de canto, ao lado de um isqueiro também aparentemente novo.

Ele tentava olhar cada canto da sala sem no entanto ficar muito exposto a quem quer que estivesse lá dentro. Já haviam passado uns bons minutos quando finalmente conseguiu vislumbrar uma figura de relance, aparentemente com um casaco longo de chuva e um chapéu enfiado na cabeça. Ele passou pelo corredor que havia à esquerda da sala, e Kuwabara teve certeza de que a energia que haviam sentido vinha dele.

O sujeito repentinamente apareceu no campo de visão de Kuwabara, que, ao tentar se abaixar para não ser visto, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu da torre de caixotes e latas de lixo.

Com um estrondo, tudo foi ao chão. O rapaz ainda demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar, gemendo de dor e esfregando a testa ligeiramente avermelhada pela batida, enquanto Yusuke se agachava para verificar se o amigo estava bem.

— Tem alguém lá dentro! — ele disse, ficando de pé em um pulo — Com certeza ele é a pessoa que Koenma está procurando!

—Espera, conta direito o que você viu. Quem está ali dentro?

— Eu não sei, não vi direito quem ou o que era! Só sei que tudo pareceu muito estranho. O lugar está completamente sujo, bagunçado, com cara de que ninguém aparece há anos, e mesmo assim, tinha alguém lá dentro, que não combinava em nada com aquilo — relatou esbaforido. — Tenho certeza de que a energia que sentimos estava vindo dele! Rápido, vamos tentar encontrá-lo!

Ele saiu correndo, procurando a entrada principal do edifício, com Yusuke logo atrás.

O prédio parecia igualmente abandonado: sem luzes no interior, espelhos quebrados e muito entulho pelos cantos. A mesa da portaria estava quebrada e arranhada por toda sua extensão, e as paredes, rabiscadas. Tiveram que driblar os pedaços de madeira e vidro quebrado que bloqueava parcialmente a escada do edifício para conseguirem alcançar o segundo andar, onde ficava localizado o apartamento, a julgar pela altura da janela.

Chegaram correndo e usaram a intuição aguçada de Kuwabara para descobrir qual a porta deveriam abrir. Haviam apenas seis apartamentos por andar, três de cada lado do corredor. Pararam instintivamente na última porta à esquerda e arrombaram sem cerimônia. Se a pessoa ainda estivesse no prédio, aquele era o apartamento certo, disso não tinham dúvida.


	3. Os primeiros sinais

Hiei cruzou a cidade para executar a ordem recebida com rapidez. O que é que estivesse o esperando no endereço, não deveria ser nada que fosse mantê-lo ocupado por muito tempo. Esse tipo de interferência de demônios no Mundo dos Humanos era comum e muitas vezes não passava de seres procurando confusão ou até mesmo perdidos. Nada que não pudesse ser resolvido rapidamente. "Não seria nada mal se dessa vez fosse algo diferente... só para eu brincar um pouquinho".

O endereço era de um casarão antigo, de dois andares e janelas altas. Um portão de ferro enferrujado bloqueava a entrada. O lugar parecia deserto, e heras cresciam pelos muros da casa. Apesar da aparência desgastada pelo tempo, a mansão não parecia totalmente abandonada. Alguns sinais indicavam que havia sido visitada recentemente, como um caminho de pedras que levava à porta da casa, após o portão de ferro, que estava visivelmente mais limpo do que o espaço ao redor. Algumas janelas também pareciam ter sido abertas recentemente, com marcas de dedos no vidro e no batente.

Hiei forçou o portão de ferro, que apesar de enferrujado, não cedeu. Um cadeado - novo, observou Hiei - mantinha o portão preso. Rapidamente ele purou o muro de pedra que ladeava a mansão e caiu nos jardins da casa. O espaço era mal cuidado e a grama estava morta, já marrom e seca. Fora as ervas daninhas e a hera que tomava conta de algumas paredes e muros, todo o resto já parecia sem vida.

Ele se encaminhou até a entrada principal, também trancada. Não pensou duas vezes e arrombou a pesada porta de madeira, já de espada em punhos, preparado para o que viesse a encontrar.

Deu de cara com uma sala ampla, com detalhes extravagantes de uma época esquecida. Lustres e candelabros de prata adornavam o ambiente, e móveis de madeira de aparência clássica faziam parte da decoração. Hiei olhou rapidamente para os quadros de moldura rococó na parede. Todos contiam retratos de pessoas em roupas elegantes, talvez dos antigos moradores da casa.

A sala estava silenciosa e escura. Uma grande escadaria à direita subia até o segundo andar, enquanto do lado esquerdo, uma entrada levava a um corredor estreito sem janelas. Decidiu seguir pela esquerda. Três portas - duas à direita e uma à esquerda - estavam espalhadas pelo corredor. Sem paciência, Hiei, percorreu toda a extensão e abriu cada uma das portas em um gesto rápido, atento à possíveis movimentos ou ruídos. Todas as portas davam para pequenos escritórios, com poucas mobílias. O maior deles, que tinha acesso pela segunda porta à direita, continua uma mesa de reunião no centro, sete cadeiras em volta e um armário encostado na parede oposta à porta. Ninguém à vista.

Rapidamente, Hiei retorna ao salão principal e observa a escadaria, os olhos subindo os degraus até o patamar superior. Ele suspira. Em pulos rápidos e precisos ele avança pela escada, alcançando o segundo andar. Ainda empunhando a espada, Hiei segue o labirinto de corredores e portas que o esperam.

(...)

Kuwabara imediatamente identificou a sala que havia visto pela janela. Os móveis quebrados e jogados desorganizadamente pelos cantos e o papel de parede manchado não deixavam dúvidas. A diferença, ele notou, era a ausência do maço de cigarros e do isqueiro na mesinha.

Eles correram pelo corredor na expectativa de achar o dono dos objetos. O apartamento era pequeno, apenas com um quarto, uma cozinha apertada e um banheiro menor ainda. O quarto, com uma cama dobrável e uma cômoda descascada, estava vazio, assim como os demais cômodos. Não havia mais ninguém no apartamento. O ambiente parecia completamente abandonado. E a julgar pela sujeira aparente, há muitos anos.

\- Não é possível, ele estava aqui agora há pouco! - exclamou Kuwabara.

\- Talvez haja alguma saída pelos fundos do prédio... - ponderou Yusuke - Vamos, não podemos perder tempo aqui!

\- Espera! - Kuwabara, apoiado na janela, vê a figura de casaco marrom e chapéu enfiado na cabeça saindo da travessa pela direita - É ele! E está indo embora, vamos!

Sem pensar duas vezes, os dois pulam a janela da sala em direção à rua. Yusuke sai na frente e corre na direção indicada pelo amigo. O beco acabava em uma rua pequena transversal, de pouco movimento. Apenas meia dúzia de pessoas passavam a pé naquele momento, nenhuma delas com a descrição do sujeito. A rua seguia até uma movimentada avenida à esquerda, e à outra rua, também de menor movimento, à direita. Olharam confusos sem saber qual direção seguir. Já não sentiam mais a mesma forte energia de antes para guiá-los.

Era como se o suspeito houvesse desaparecido.


	4. Socos e dados

Passava das 10 da noite quando Kurama chegou ao endereço fornecido por Botan. Diferente de antes, agora o bar estava aberto e cheio de clientes de todos os tipos. A maioria, ele notou, espalhafatosos e com várias garrafas vazias à mesa.

Kurama sentou no balcão e pediu um gim-tônica. Não era adepto de bebidas alcoólicas, mas sempre teve predileção por água tônica, o que tornava o drink prazeroso. Não se importou em mentir a idade: vender bebidas para menores com certeza seria o mais leve dos crimes praticados naquele lugar. O bar inteiro exalava a corrupção e problemas. "O lugar perfeito para um demônio arruaceiro se esconder", ele pensou.

Kurama começou a observar os presentes, na expectativa de sentir alguma energia fora do normal. À sua direita, no balcão, estava um casal que parecia se desentender. O homem tentava abraçar a moça, sem sucesso, enquanto cochichava palavras em seu ouvido. "Nada aqui", ele pensou e logo desviou a atenção.

Nas mesas mais próximas, grupos diversos riam e falavam alto. A maioria composta de homens de aparência simples, provavelmente funcionários de construção civil ou mecânicos após um longo dia de trabalho. Algumas jovens faziam companhia, abraçadas aos rapazes. Kurama não teve dúvida dúvida do tipo de relacionamento que estaria se desenvolvendo ali. Ao contrario dos homens, as mulheres pareciam atentas e evitavam beber, apenas sorrindo e oferecendo mais um copo de cerveja aos acompanhantes. Na certa, esperando conseguir um programa no fim da noite antes de irem para casa. Novamente, Kurama virou o rosto, desapontado.

No fundo do bar, afastado do barulho, uma mesa com cinco pessoas de terno e gravata parecia destoar da multidão do local. Concentrados na conversa que travavam entre si, ignoravam o alvoroço ao redor com uma placidez que poderia causar estranheza a um observador mais atento. O único elemento em comum entre aquela e as demais mesas era a garrafa de bebida alcoólica — um saquê local — já quase vazia. Kurama os fitou por alguns instantes com interesse. Tentou se concentrar e prestar atenção na conversa, que, mesmo naquele ambiente ruidoso, lhe chegava clara aos ouvidos. Pareciam falar de negócios, de um jeito cauteloso. Ficou alguns minutos observando cada um deles, mas não conseguiu captar nada especial vindo daquela direção.

Ele suspirou e bebeu mais um gole do gim-tônica, o segundo da noite. Olhou o relógio. Já havia passado mais de uma hora desde que chegou ao local. Será que toda essa história realmente não passava de excesso de zelo de Koenma?

Um grito forte chamou a atenção no ambiente barulhento. Ele olhou para o canto esquerdo e viu uma mesa com seis pessoas sentadas ao redor, dois dados no centro e um montante de dinheiro na frente de cada um. Aparentemente, estavam participando de uma espécie de jogo de azar, em um frenesi que aumentava na mesma proporção em que consumiam aos goles os mais diversos tipos de drinques. A animação do grupo começou a chamar a atenção dos demais frequentadores do bar, que agora se amontoavam perto da mesa, vibrando a cada rodada.

Kurama se aproximou, estudando a ação que se desenrolava na sua frente e percebeu, com certa curiosidade, que apenas um dos ocupantes era uma mulher. Jovem, cabelos curtos e negros. A moça chamou atenção pelo alto volume de dinheiro que ia para suas mãos a cada rodada. Enquanto observava o grupo animado, notou também uma energia instável vindo daquela direção. O fato o surpreendeu: já estava quase desistindo de encontrar algo naquele bar. Se concentrou mais um pouco e tentou descobrir de onde vinha aquela energia que lhe chegava em ondas intermitentes, tamanha a aura pesada do lugar.

Teria que chegar ainda mais perto se quisesse uma percepção mais clara. Aproveitando-se da multidão, deu mais alguns passos para a frente, ficando a poucos centímetros do grupo principal que comandava as apostas. A aproximação foi suficiente para ele entender a fonte daquela carga energética e após alguns minutos a revelação o atingiu como um raio: o movimento dos dados era completamente anti-natural. A primeira vista, a alteração era sutil, quase imperceptível. Apenas um olhar mais atento seria capaz de detectar aquela anomalia. Era como se estivessem sendo invisivelmente manipulados. "Será que..."

A jovem ganhou mais uma rodada e arrecadou o dinheiro dos demais. Ela ria e juntava o dinheiro sem cerimônia, recebendo de volta algumas caras feias e ameaças que pareciam não a assustar. Ao contrário, portava-se completamente à vontade, com seu casaco de moletom cinza surrado e seus gestos descontraídos e soltos. Não se intimidava pelos companheiros do jogo e parecia disposta a continuar ganhando. Ao começarem a próxima partida, Kurama focou os olhos na moça. Ela encarava os dados concentrada, confirmando sua suspeita. "Ela está manipulando mentalmente os dados", pensou, ainda com o olhar atento.

Fim da rodada e mais uma vez a morena recebeu o dinheiro dos companheiros do jogo. Zombando dos demais, guardou o dinheiro em uma pequena bolsa e a acomodou no bolso do casaco.

— O que eu posso fazer, tenho sorte com os dados... — ela dizia, zombeteira.

E saiu do bar por uma porta lateral, enquanto os demais se dividiam entre aceitar o fato e entornar mais uma garrafa de bebida goela abaixo e esbravejar raivosos, tendo que ser segurados para conter a fúria.

Kurama saiu na mesma direção, decidido a interpelar a mulher. Ele a encontrou encostada na parede próxima à porta, acendendo um cigarro, despreocupada.

— Belo truque — disse, se aproximando sorrateiro.

— O quê? — a jovem se sobressaltou, quase queimando os dedos com a chama do isqueiro — Que truque, não sei do que você está falando — ela retrucou.

— Um bom trabalho, mas bem amador... o suficiente para enganar meia dúzia de bêbados.

— Olha aqui, você nem estava no jogo — ela esbravejou, o empurrando com uma das mãos — Não sei o que você acha que viu, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso — e, dizendo isso, virou-se de costas para o rapaz, na tentativa de ignorar aquela afronta.

— O que é? Telecinese? Talvez seus amigos do bar gostem de saber dessa sua trapaça...

A provocação surtiu efeito. A garota se virou em um pulo, as sobrancelhas franzidas sinalizando uma raiva que ela já não se preocupava em conter.

— Olha aqui, o que você quer, heim? Está querendo meu dinheiro para calar essa boca? Já falei que não tem trapaça nenhuma, até quando vai ficar torrando a minha paciência com essas histórias? — disse de uma tacada só, quase perdendo o fôlego.

— Eu não quero seu dinheiro, e já disse que seu joguinho pode funcionar lá dentro, mas não comigo — Kurama respondeu, mantendo a calma. Cruzou os braços e encarou a jovem, sério.

Antes de que ela tivesse chance de revidar, a porta se abriu com violência e uma figura exaltada correu para fora do bar. O sujeito, cabeça raspada, camiseta branca e calças sociais, parou esbaforido e olhou ao redor, pousando o olhar enfurecido na moça à sua esquerda. Uma cicatriz próxima à orelha direita marcava seu rosto anguloso, deixando sua fisionomia ainda mais assustadora.

— Ah, você ainda está aí, não é, sua ladra! — ele gritou, partindo com velocidade para cima dela.

— Ei, eu não roubei nada! Qual é o problema de vocês?

Já era tarde. Ele agora estava a centímetros da garota que, em um movimento ligeiro, agachou para fugir das mãos que se alongavam em sua direção. Levantou apressada, os braços em posição de defesa. Sem pensar, brandiu o pulso direito, acertando o rosto do homem em um soco preciso. Sentiu a injeção de adrenalina tomar conta dos seus impulsos e, confiante, mirou uma joelhada na virilha do sujeito. Seu otimismo, no entanto, durou pouco, e a jovem se viu sendo empurrada com força em direção à parede, suas costas gritando com a dor do baque. Tentou revidar, mas uma mão pesada agora prendia com firmeza seu pescoço enquanto seu casaco era invadido por uma outra mão agitada que tateava os bolsos.

— Você acha que eu sou igual àqueles otários, que pode me enganar? — ele ralhava, os olhos vermelhos enfurecidos — Sua filha da...

— Solte-a!

O homem se virou, surpreso, para a voz que surgiu de repente ao seu lado. Se deparou com um jovem ruivo de aparência adolescente, mas olhos faiscantes e postura destemida. Atraído pelo novo oponente, jogou sua vítima para longe, a fazendo cair a metros de distância da dupla.

— E você quem é? Cúmplice dessa vadia?

Kurama havia percebido que uma energia muito superior havia tomado conta do lugar. Sim, a jovem também emanava algo, mas agora, com a presença daquele sujeito, estava muito mais forte. "Terei me enganado? A energia que eu procurava vinha dele, e não dela...? Maldito bar!", ele pensou.

Não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre o assunto. No mesmo segundo já desviava do ataque do agressor, que agora o perseguia com a mesma intensidade que usara com a garota. O homem brandia socos no ar, errando Kurama por poucos centímetros. Ele, por sua vez, tentava ganhar tempo, enquanto analisava a nova situação, contornando cada golpe com destreza.

De repente, uma tampa de lata de lixo surgiu no ar, atingindo o homem na cabeça. Ele parou, mais de susto do que de dor, e encontrou a jovem novamente de pé, o olhar desafiador e uma lixeira aberta a alguns metros de distância.

— Esse é o melhor que você tem para mim? — ele riu, a pancada sendo insuficiente para sequer atrasá-lo em uma nova investida contra ela.

— Seu miserável! Devolva meu dinheiro! — ela gritou, a fúria tomando conta dos seus sentidos.

— Que dinheiro? O que você roubou?

— Eu vou acabar com você!

Ela avançou, os punhos erguidos e o rosto lívido. O acertou novamente no rosto, dessa vez com toda a força que conseguiu imprimir no golpe. Sem hesitar, desferiu mais dois socos seguidos, sujando as próprias mãos do sangue que agora escorria pelo nariz do seu adversário.

O próximo soco estava a caminho quando sentiu a mão quase quebrar com violência ao ser agarrada com força. Olhou surpresa para o homem que segurava seu punho e sentiu os dedos serem esmagados, fazendo um grito inevitável sair pela garganta. Lágrimas de dor brotaram nos seus olhos, deixando sua visão embaçada demais para distinguir os tentáculos verdes que agora enlaçavam o braço do agressor.

Ela novamente desabou, enquanto o Rose Whip de Kurama puxava com veemência sua presa. Mais um movimento ágil e o chicote agora envolvia todo o corpo do sujeito, o deixando imóvel.

— Quem é você? — perguntou o youko.

— Vocês se acham mesmo muito espertos, não é?

Kurama apertou ainda mais as cordas do seu Rose Whip em torno do corpo do homem, seu rosto tomado de raiva pelo erro de julgamento cometido mais cedo. "Como não percebi a presença dele antes? Porque me deixei levar pelo poder dela e não fui mais cuidadoso?", martelava sua mente.

— Acha que isso pode me deter? — disse, soltando uma gargalhada e sumindo no ar, o chicote caindo flácido no chão. Reapareceu alguns metros na frente, em uma postura debochada e, repetindo o truque, sumiu nas sombras.

A menina, que ainda sentia os ossos dos dedos latejando, olhou surpresa em direção à risada que ainda ecoava na escuridão e não segurou um berro de frustração.

— Maldito! Ele levou meu dinheiro! — disse, chutando o ar.

— Você está bem?

— Você não ouviu o que eu falei? Aquele desgraçado levou toda a minha grana! Merda! — continuou, inconformada.

— Você sabe quem ele é?

— Ele é um dos imbecis que estava jogando comigo. Idiota...

— Já viu ele antes?

— Eu não, é a primeira vez que venho aqui. E eu achei que essa espelunca seria um bom lugar pra fazer uma grana em cima desses otários... — respondeu, agitada. Ainda sentia o corpo tremendo pela emoção da luta e pelo desgosto de ter acabado de perder o dinheiro — É melhor que ele esteja aqui amanhã! Isso não vai ficar assim!

— Ficou maluca? Ele pode te matar!

— Ele que tente...

— Será possível que você não entendeu o que acabou de acontecer? — Kurama replicou — Ele é perigoso, fique longe dele e deste lugar. Você vai acabar se machucando.

— E quem pediu sua opinião?

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas parou por um instante antes de seguir.

— E vê se fica de bico fechado sobre esse negócio dos dados, falou? — pediu, olhando por cima dos ombros.

E se afastou, deixando Kurama pensativo.


	5. Escarlate

Kurama passou a manhã seguinte relembrando os fatos da noite anterior. O homem agressivo, a jovem morena, as energias em níveis diferentes... ele ainda não se perdoava pelo erro primário de julgamento, e tentava não pensar nisso enquanto se concentrava na investigação. Não era do tipo ansioso, mas quase não prestou atenção nas aulas daquele dia. Sua mente estava agitada e sua intuição dizia que aquele homem estava escondendo algo muito maior... algo mais sinistro do que um problema de bar.

Ouviu o sinal marcando o fim das aulas e decidiu procurar Yusuke e Kuwabara para saber o resultado da investida deles no endereço dado por Botan. Talvez eles também tenham alguma pista para contribuir e se juntassem as peças, poderiam descobrir que caminho seguir.

Os encontrou na saída da escola, misturado aos outros alunos no pátio da Sarayashiki. Eles conversavam, sérios, quando foram interrompidos por Kurama.

— Oi, meninos. Alguma novidade de ontem? — Ele foi direto ao assunto.

— Oi, Kurama. Sim, estávamos falando sobre isso. Vimos uma pessoa muito suspeita no endereço que Botan nos deu, mas ele sumiu de vista antes que pudéssemos alcançá-lo — suspirou Yusuke.

— O cara era realmente estranho... acho que estamos na pista certa — confirmou Kuwabara — E você, viu alguma coisa?

— Também encontrei uma figura esquisita. Sei que tinha poderes e uma energia acima do normal. Algo nele me pareceu suspeito e acho que pode estar acontecendo mesmo alguma coisa errada por aqui.

— Figura esquisita? Será o mesmo homem que vimos?

— Cabeça raspada e cicatriz na orelha direita? — perguntou Kurama.

— Não sei, ele estava de capa e chapéu, quase não vi o rosto dele... — lamentou Kuwabara.

— Mas ele também tinha uma energia bem incomum. Se não for o mesmo cara, talvez estejam conectados de alguma forma — raciocinou Yusuke — Sabe se Hiei encontrou algo?

— Ainda não falei com ele, vou tentar procurá-lo mais tarde. Algum plano para hoje?

— Pensamos em voltar no mesmo lugar, ver se o sujeito aparece de novo. Entramos no apartamento que ele estava, mas o lugar estava imundo e abandonado, não achamos nada de útil — respondeu o rapaz.

— Talvez seja apenas para despistar... — ponderou Kurama - ou talvez ele também estivesse procurando por algo.

— Esse caso está ficando complicado! - reclamou Kuwabara, coçando a cabeça.

— Não era você que estava resmungando por aí, sentindo falta de ação?

— Ação, porrada, briga... não ficar esperando por um cara que nem sabemos quem é ou revirando apartamentos baldios!

— Você vai ter muita ação se descobrirmos que algo está acontecendo mesmo — retrucou Kurama, achando graça.

— Olha, eu também não tenho mais paciência para brincar de detetive, mas tem algo esquisito nessa história e a gente precisa descobrir o que é para ter certeza em quem vai bater — respondeu Yusuke, com sua maneira naturalmente descontraída. Ele também era fã de ação, mas agora mais do que nunca sabia que quando se tratava de ameaças vindas do Mundo dos Demônios, era preciso ter cautela.

— Qualquer novidade, me avisem. Vou tentar descobrir mais coisas sobre a pessoa que vi ontem também. Fiquem atentos e tomem cuidado - Kurama se despedia dos amigos quando viu uma pessoa próxima aos portões da escola. Uma garota, cabelos curtos e morenos, andar distraído enquanto se afastava da multidão. Vestia o uniforme da escola, com um blazer largo por cima e uma mochila amarela desbotada pendurada em um dos ombros. O olhar deles se encontrou por alguns segundos, mas ela logo virou o rosto, seguindo apressada.

— Yusuke, quem é aquela menina?

— Ih, Kurama, ficou interessado, é? — riu Yusuke, tentando ver quem ele apontava.

— Nada disso, só acho que a conheço de algum lugar...

— Ah, aquela é a menina nova. Não sei muito sobre ela, só vi uma vez, veio transferida ou algo assim. A Keiko que deve saber, ela sempre está por dentro das fofocas da escola. Quer que pergunte a ela?

— Não precisa, devo ter me confundido. Vou indo, pessoal, nos falamos depois — e Kurama se afastou, os pensamentos caindo inevitavelmente na garota. Tinha quase certeza de que era a mesma jovem que encontrou no bar na noite anterior. Tudo estava parecendo uma terrível coincidência e ele tentava encontrar alguma lógica por trás. Haveria uma conexão entre tudo isso que estava acontecendo ou a garota estava apenas na hora e local errado?

Imerso em suas reflexões, Kurama parou de súbito, sentindo a aproximação de alguém. Se virou apenas para encontrar a menina de antes, uniforme escolar e mochila nos ombros. De perto pode confirmar o que já suspeitava: era a mesma pessoa que manipulava os dados no bar.

— Você está me seguindo? - ele perguntou, desconfiado.

— Eu que quero saber: por acaso está me seguindo? Eu te vi lá na escola. Como me achou?

— Eu não sabia que você estudava lá, fui conversar com uns amigos — ele respondeu, surpreso com a reação dela.

— Sem conversa, ruivo. É bom que isso seja verdade, não quero ninguém se metendo na minha vida.

— Por que eu estaria seguindo você? Além daquele truque barato, o que mais você estaria escondendo?

— E eu que sei? Você cisma comigo ontem e hoje aparece na minha escola... eu estou ligada, ouviu? Por acaso falou para alguém sobre os dados?

Ele acabou achando divertida a situação. Apesar de ter tentando entender uma possível ligação dela com o caso, agora, vista à luz do dia, ele já descartava essa hipótese. Ela realmente possuía alguma energia espiritual e tinha uma habilidade interessante, mas parecia inofensiva e ele não conseguia mais enxergar como ela estaria envolvida. "Não sou de acreditar em coincidências, mas acho que dessa vez foi só o destino pregando uma peça", ele pensou.

— Fique tranquila, não quero nada de você e também não contei nada a ninguém. Já falei, foi só uma coincidência...

Ele interrompeu a fala por uns instantes, sob o olhar atento dela. Por fim, perguntou:

— Você vai mesmo voltar naquele bar hoje a noite?

— Por que quer saber?

Kiki cruzou os braços, Em uma atitude defensiva, e fez a melhor cara de poucos amigos que conseguiu. Se tem uma coisa que ela detestava era pessoas querendo se meter na sua vida.

— Também quero encontrar aquele sujeito. Talvez a gente possa se ajudar.

— E porque eu ajudaria você?

— Você quer seu dinheiro, não quer?

— E o que te faz pensar que eu preciso de você para pegar ele de volta, ruivo?

— O fato de que tampas de lata de lixo não são suficientes para dar uma lição naquele cara.

Ela corou.

— Eu não tenho medo de briga não, ok? Ontem eu estava cansada, só isso. Hoje vou mais preparada.

— Tenho certeza que sim, mas ele não é uma pessoa comum, você deve ter percebido. Me ajude a encontrar aquele cara, e eu te ajudo a pegar seu dinheiro. Combinado?

Kiki olhou, desconfiada. Não estava acostumada a aceitar ajuda de estranhos, mas talvez ele tivesse razão. O sujeito da noite passada pouco se abalou com seus socos e apesar de ser boa nos dados, sua habilidade em mover objetos deixava a desejar algumas vezes. Além do mais, ficou bem impressionada quando ele sumiu daquele jeito e reapareceu do outro lado. Era melhor engolir o orgulho, ao menos daquela vez.

— Ok, mas eu não vou dividir o dinheiro com você! E isso fica entre a gente, ouviu? — ela falou, tentando soar ameaçadora.

— Claro! Te vejo mais tarde então?

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Virou as costas e se foi, deixando Kurama para trás. Ele definitivamente não pretendia incluir ela no caso, mas tudo indicava que ela iria atrás daquele homem de uma maneira ou de outra. "Pelo menos, se a mantiver do meu lado posso evitar que ela crie problemas ou se machuque", ele pensou enquanto via a garota se afastar.

(...)

Hiei estava mais taciturno que o normal. Pensava na mansão que havia visitado no dia anterior e na sensação que o não o abandonou durante todo o tempo de que algo muito grave estaria acontecendo por ali. Na reunião de Botan, apesar da preocupação de Koenma, ele imaginou que encontraria vestígios de demônios classe D, um tipo ordinário e fácil de lidar. No entanto, o que encontrou lá não parecia se encaixar nessa classificação.

Kurama interrompeu os pensamentos de Hiei, que meditava sentado na sombra de uma árvore. Conhecia o amigo e, pela expressão carrancuda em seu rosto, já esperava por notícias desagradáveis da sua busca no endereço de Botan.

— O que está te preocupando? — Kurama quis saber.

— A mansão do endereço de ontem não é uma casa humana normal — ele disparou — Tudo lá dentro soava falso.

— Você encontrou alguém lá?

— Não, mas havia muita energia espiritual pairando ali. Mais do que eu esperava... acho que estamos lidando com demônios de classe B+, pelo menos.

Kurama gelou. Raramente Hiei se enganava. Não que eles não tivessem capacidade de lidar com aquele tipo de demônio, claro. Estavam mais fortes do que nunca e tinham superado desafios maiores. Porém, se Hiei estivesse certo, isso significava uma ameaça muito maior ao Mundo dos Humanos do que eles estariam prevendo, e precisariam agir rápido para evitar maiores estragos. O que estaria acontecendo, afinal?

— Se esse for o caso, devemos reportar ao sr. Koenma... — ponderou Kurama.

— E deixar aquele baixinho acabar com a diversão?

— O que você acha que está acontecendo, Hiei?

Ele hesitou por um momento.

— Eu encontrei isso dentro da casa.

Hiei tirou de trás das costas uma pasta vermelha, do tamanho de uma folha de ofício, abarrotada de papéis. Kurama olhou com curiosidade, folheando lentamente os documentos. O que encontrou deixou o youko em choque.


	6. Não é possível

Kiki chegou em casa cansada depois de mais um dia de aula. Não tinha conseguido acordar no horário e chegou atrasada mais uma vez. A confusão da noite anterior tinha deixado ela agitada demais para dormir e passou parte da noite em claro, se revirando na cama.

Detestava quando as coisas saiam do seu controle. A sua ideia era clara: procurar um bar onde poderia tirar proveito dos bêbados da noite, ganhar alguns trocados e voltar pra casa sem grandes problemas. Já tinha feito isso antes e, apesar de ter se metido em encrencas algumas vezes, sabia se virar. Além do mais, ela sabia escolher seus adversários: geralmente, as pessoas já tinham bebido demais para conseguir agarrá-la e ela conseguia escapar antes que as coisas piorassem. Isso costumava dar certo.

Ela foi até seu quarto, grata pelo pai não estar em casa àquela hora. Fechou a porta com força e se deitou pensativa na cama, olhar fixo no teto. Ela sabia que devia deixar o problema de ontem de lado. O dinheiro nem era tanto e, no fundo, duvidava que fosse conseguir tudo de volta. Ainda assim ela estava ansiosa. Seu orgulho era maior do que seu bom senso na maioria dos casos, e a vontade de dar uma lição no homem falava mais alto.

Subitamente, o rapaz ruivo surgiu em sua cabeça e ela se arrependeu de ter aceitado aquele acordo. Devia ter mandado ele às favas e dizer que não estava nem aí pro raio do dinheiro. Ela sempre podia faturar mais alguma coisa em outro bar mesmo. "Merda, sua burra!", pensou, irritada. "Duas pessoas na mesma noite percebem meu truque e, em vez de sumir de vista, fico querendo encontrar os dois de novo".

Bateu a mão fechada no colchão, tentando sacudir a agonia que de repente tomou conta de sua alma e se virou na cama, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

(...)

Keiko correu até Yusuke e Kuwabara quando eles saiam da escola. Vira quando Kurama apareceu para conversar com eles e notou o semblante sério nos amigos, já imaginando que algo poderia estar acontecendo. Desde que Yusuke contou sobre sua ascendência demoníaca a garota se sentia desconfortável. Negava que isso fosse um problema, claro, mas não podia deixar de sentir que Yusuke cada vez se afastaria dela.

— Ei, Yusuke! — ela gritou, ao se aproximar — O que vocês vão fazer esta tarde?

— Oi, Keiko. Nada de mais, só dar umas voltas... — ele tentou desconversar. Não queria Keiko metida nas investigações dele.

— Eu vi o Kurama aqui mais cedo. Aconteceu algo? Alguma novidade do Mundo Espitirual?

— Não é nada, Keiko, não precisa se preocupar, sério. Só o Koenma cismando com algumas coisas, mas sabe como ele é, né?

Ela não respondeu. Ficava preocupada por ele estar se metendo em casos que envolviam ameaças reais. Uma coisa era brigar na escola, outra era se meter com demônios e forças ocultas. Ela já havia passado por muitos sustos desde que ele foi aceito como Detetive Espiritual, e desde que voltou daquela caverna, ela sentia que as coisas estavam diferentes, que ele estava diferente.

— Keiko... — Yusuke colocou a mão no ombro da menina — ... está tudo bem. De verdade — E deu seu melhor sorriso. Não gostava de vê-la preocupada ou sofrendo por causa dele e seu maior medo era que ela acabasse machucada por algum erro seu. "Quanto menos você souber, melhor..." , ele pensou.

Ela sorriu de volta.

— Tome cuidado, ok?

E voltou para encontrar as amigas que deixou esperando.

— Ela gosta mesmo de você, Yusuke... e você fica dando bobeira. Não sei por que não assume logo o namoro! — comentou Kuwabara, que tinha assistido à cena, e agora aproveitava para pegar no pé do amigo.

— Que namoro o quê! Vamos logo que temos que tirar essa história à limpo de uma vez! — e saiu andando na frente, tentando esconder o sorriso encabulado que surgiu nos lábios.

(...)

Yusuke e Kuwabara chegaram ao mesmo prédio do dia anterior. Dessa vez, foram direto ao apartamento vazio, já a procura de alguém ou, pelo menos, de mais pistas.

— Esse lugar está uma zona! Não vamos encontrar nada por aqui! — Lamentou Kuwabara.

— Ah, não reclama! Se aquele cara estava aqui ontem, é porque tem coisa — respondeu o amigo.

O apartamento estava do mesmo jeito de antes: bagunçado, empoeirado, móveis quebrados e papel de parede manchado. Nada parecia ter mudado de um dia para o outro.

— Você acha que ele nos viu?

— Eu não sei, foi tudo tão rápido... — Kuwabara lembrou de quando o homem veio em direção à sala de estar e tentava reprisar a cena na cabeça para encontrar algum detalhe que teria passado despercebido. Kurama afirmou ter visto um rapaz de cabeça raspada e cicatriz no rosto. Seria o mesmo homem que eles viram? Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar as feições do ocupante do apartamento, e no fundo, se recriminava por isso.

— Ei, Kuwabara! Corre aqui!

Yusuke estava no quarto do apartamento, de frente para uma escrivaninha riscada e com um dos pés quebrados. Ela pendia para o lado, com uma das gavetas faltando e marcas de cupins por toda a parte.

— O que foi?

— Você não está sentindo algo diferente por aqui? — Yusuke disse, olhando intrigado para a escrivaninha e a parede atrás dela.

Kuwabara fitou o móvel por um tempo, se concentrando para captar o mesmo que Yusuke estava conseguindo sentir.

— É, agora que você falou...

Yusuke se aproximou da mobília, tentando encontrar alguma explicação para aquilo. Abriu a gaveta que ainda fazia parte da peça, e olhou em cada canto. Tudo indicava que aquele era só mais uma mesinha antiga, já destruída pela ação do tempo.

Ele então decidiu mover a estrutura de lugar. Empurrou a escrivaninha para o lado, deixando à mostra as marcas no carpete, e olhou a parede. Um brilho azulado emanava de lá, por cima das manchas de infiltração e mofo acumuladas.

— Não é possível...

— O que é isso, Yusuke?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, ainda pensando se aquilo seria real. E teve medo quando por fim falou:

— Kuwabara... eu acho que estamos diante de um portal para o Mundo dos Demônios.


	7. Um encontro, um confronto

Kurama olhava pensativo para a pasta que Hiei havia lhe entregado. Descartou entregar os documentos à polícia humana. Se haviam demônios poderosos envolvidos, não tinha nada que eles poderiam fazer. Estava inclinado à sugerir Koenma acionar o Esquadrão de Defesa do Mundo Espiritual para o caso, e pensou em comunicar sua decisão à Botan. Algo, no entanto, o dizia para esperar. "Talvez seja melhor colher mais informações antes de reportar as novidades à Botan", ele pensou, tentando se justificar. A gravidade do conteúdo encontrado pedia urgência, mas ainda assim ele sentia necessidade de adiar a entrega do caso.

Estava decidido a ir no bar a procura do homem da noite anterior, de qualquer maneira. Com sorte, conseguiria alguma informação nova. E ainda havia a jovem morena, que ele pretendia dissuadir a perseguir o sujeito. "Nem que precise apagar sua memória".

(...)

Kurama já estava no bar quando Kiki chegou. Ela logo o viu sentado em uma das mesas do canto, seus longos cabelos ruivos contrastando com a atmosfera obscura do lugar. Vestia uma camisa de malha cinza, um casaco marrom e tinha um copo de gim-tônica à frente. Ela andou apressada até ele, usando o mesmo casaco de moletom da noite anterior, dessa vez com uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima, e o gorro sobre a cabeça, escondendo parte do rosto.

\- Pode trazer uma cerveja? - Ela pediu à garçonete que passava por eles. Sentou-se de frente para Kurama, olhando para baixo - E aí?

\- Tudo bem?

A garçonete voltou, trazendo uma garrafa de cerveja e um copo de vidro. Kiki se serviu, bebendo um copo inteiro de uma só vez, antes de se servir de novo.

\- Ah, eu estava precisando disso!

\- Eu me dei conta de que ainda não sei seu nome - ele disse, olhando com curiosidade para ela.

\- Faz diferença?

\- Pra mim faz - ele respondeu de maneira gentil, o olhar fixo nela.

Ela hesitou, virando o rosto.

\- Kiki. E o seu? - disse por fim, incomodada com aquele olhar que parecia estar enxergando até sua alma.

\- Prazer Kiki. Sou Shuichi Minamino - ele respondeu, sorrindo. Já tinha pensado de antemão se se apresentaria com seu nome youko ou humano. Optou pela segunda opção, que considerou mais segura.

\- Achei que fosse Kurama... - e bebeu mais um pouco da cerveja, despreocupada. O rosto de Kurama endureceu na mesma hora, enquanto ele olhava espantado para ela tentando esboçar alguma reação.

\- Como você...

\- Além de manipular dados, eu também leio pensamentos, sabia?

"Não é possível...". Kurama continuava encarando a jovem, o sorriso tendo desaparecido do seu rosto. "Teria sido enganado de novo? Sua energia não era tão forte assim, como poderia ter tantos poderes?" Ele tentava organizar os pensamentos rapidamente quando ela explodiu em uma gargalhada.

\- Relaxa, cara, estou brincando! Hahahaha, você devia ter visto a sua cara!

\- Não estou entendendo.

\- Antes de seguir você depois da escola, tentei ouvir a conversa do Urameshi. Ouvi esse nome e achei que estavam se referindo à você. Só joguei um verde. Não é que deu certo?

\- Você é mesmo esperta... - ele admitiu.

\- Qual é do seu nome então? Estava me dando um nome falso ou é só um apelido?

\- É uma longa história, deixa pra lá. Pode me chamar como quiser.

Ele não estava interessado em entrar nesses detalhes àquela altura. Apesar da evidente energia espiritual dela, ele queria evitar a apresentação dos fatos e achava que quanto menos ela se envolvesse em tudo aquilo, melhor para todos.

Ela ainda ria com o canto da boca enquanto terminava o último gole de cerveja. Jogou o corpo para trás, se apoiando no encosto da cadeira. Distraidamente, abaixou o gorro do casaco, tentando procurar a garçonete. Kurama se assustou com o que viu: o olho esquerdo dela estava com um hematoma arroxeado em volta, o rosto inchado de um machucado ainda recente.

\- O que aconteceu com você?

Ela se deu conta de que havia esquecido do machucado que tentava esconder sob o gorro e virou o rosto.

\- Nada, só uma briga!

\- Você está bem?

\- É só um machucado a toa, esquece.

"Bem, não ia conseguir esconder a noite toda mesmo...".

\- Bem, e então, cadê aquele sujeito, já pintou por aqui? - Ela tentava mudar de assunto e desviar o foco do seu olho roxo.

\- Ele está ali - respondeu tranquilamente, acenando com a cabeça.

\- O que? Ele está aqui esse tempo todo e a gente perdendo tempo com papo furado?

\- Não grite! Você vai chamar muita atenção - ele a censurou - Eu estou o observando desde que ele chegou. Por enquanto, não temos o que fazer.

\- Como assim, não temos o que fazer? Eu vou lá resolver essa porra! - E ela se levantou de um pulo.

\- Sente-se. Você não vai resolver nada agindo assim. Temos que ser pacientes.

\- Caralho! - ela gritou, se jogando de volta na cadeira e cruzando os braços em um gesto infantil - Eu não vim até aqui pra ficar só olhando!

\- Pode ir pra casa, se preferir, mas não vou deixar que uma atitude precipitada estrague os planos - ele falou calmamente, alheio ao brusco lampejo de raiva dela.

\- Que merda você está falando? Que planos?

\- Apenas confie em mim.

Ela resmungou, pegando a garrafa de cerveja vazia e xingando baixinho. Acenou pra garçonete, apontando para a garrafa. Estava começando a se arrepender daquela história e cogitou seriamente ignorar o conselho de Kurama e ir até o homem, que bebia animadamente no balcão do bar.

A nova garrafa de cerveja chegou na mesa e Kiki bebeu com raiva quase metade, direto do gargalo.

Kurama ignorava a atitude infantil da menina a sua frente. Ele não queria arriscar perder o homem de vista novamente e por isso sabia que um confronto direto àquela hora não era a melhor estratégia.

\- Diga, desde quando você tem habilidade para mover objetos? - ele perguntou, tentando puxar assunto para amenizar a situação. Temia que ela acabasse chamando a atenção dos demais ocupantes do lugar e colocasse tudo a perder.

\- Ah, não enche!

\- Você pode continuar emburrada como uma menina mimada ou conversar comigo para passar o tempo. Eu sugiro...

\- Vai à merda! Não me diga o que eu tenho que fazer!

Ele suspirou. A garota era impulsiva e claramente não era do tipo que esperava a hora certa de agir. "Não me admira que tenha ganhado um olho roxo...".

Kiki bufava, dividida entre ir pra casa, acertar um soco bem nos olhos verdes do ruivo a sua frente, ou ir tomar satisfação com o homem que levara seu dinheiro na noite anterior. Sabia que essa história de ajuda não daria certo. Ela só sabia resolver seus problemas sozinha.

\- Kiki, eu entendo que esteja com raiva. Por favor, é importante que sejamos pacientes agora. Esse homem... Talvez esteja envolvido em algo grande, algo perigoso, e não quero perder a chance de descobrir alguma informação.

\- Do que você está falando? Que coisa perigosa é essa?

\- Eu não posso falar agora. Por favor, confie em mim - Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos castanhos. Ela estava agitada, mas sustentou o olhar dele por alguns segundos, desafiadora. Apesar dos modos gentis, o olhar de Kurama transmitiam uma frieza que ela teve dificuldade de compreender. "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui afinal?".

\- Ok! - ela disse, exasperada. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas por alguma razão achou que deveria acreditar nele. Sua voz era confiante e lhe passava segurança, por mais que não gostasse de admitir.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes que ela falasse novamente:

\- Desde pequena... 5 ou 6 anos, por aí.

Ele olhou com um olhar intrigado, sem entender.

\- Você perguntou desde quando eu faço aquele... lance com objetos - ela respondeu ligeiramente impaciente.

\- Ah sim - Kurama notou a inabilidade social da menina, que parecia sempre estar na defensiva. "Do que ela tem medo?", ele se perguntava. -Você deve praticar bastante... demorei a perceber que estava mexendo com os dados.

\- É, até que sim - disse, com um sorriso maroto. Realmente se orgulhava de ter aprimorado especificamente sua habilidade com objetos pequenos.

\- Pena que não da maneira correta.

\- O que? Como assim?

\- Eu notei que teve dificuldade com as tampas da lixeira ontem a noite... pelo visto você não consegue manipular coisas mais pesadas ou muito grandes. Estou certo?

\- É porque eu nunca precisei! - Kiki ficou sem graça com a observação certeira dele.

Kurama mudou seu semblante repentinamente. O homem que ele observava acabava de levantar e ir de encontro a um jovem que entrava pelo bar, com uma mochila nas costas. O menino, com no máximo 8 ou 9 anos, parecia intimidado pela atmosfera do ambiente e completamente assustado. Kiki se virou na mesma hora para ver o que tinha chamado a atenção de Kurama e, juntos, observaram a cena.

Eles viram quando o homem acompanhou o menino até uma mesa próxima e ofereceu uma bebida. O garoto, ainda com um olhar amedrontado, recusou, inseguro. Os dois começaram a conversar, o homem sorrindo e tocando as mãos do garoto tímido, tentando acalma-lo. Aos poucos, ele relaxou a postura e compartilhou uma risada com o homem à sua frente.

Kurama encara os dois, estudando cada um minuciosamente. As imagens da pasta vermelha voltaram à sua mente quase instantaneamente, por mais que ele tentasse afastá-las. Ele não consegue evitar pensar que o que acontecia bem à sua frente estava intimamente ligado àqueles documentos monstruosos encontrados por Hiei.

Kiki acompanhava o olhar de Kurama, mas não entendia o que aquilo significava. Chegou a abrir a boca para fazer uma pergunta, mas o ruivo olhava a cena com tanta intensidade que ela mudou de ideia e decidiu ficar calada, esperando alguma reação dele.

Quando o homem e o menino se levantaram, ela imediatamente olhou na direção de Kurama, como se esperasse ouvir alguma ordem.

\- Vamos - ele se limitou a dizer, jogando umas notas em cima da mesa para pagar as bebidas. Levantou e saiu apressado, Kiki seguindo atrás, ainda sem compreender. A essa altura do campeonato ela já nem se preocupava mais em reaver o dinheiro. Quem ela queria enganar? Estava curiosa e adorava uma boa briga - e tudo ali indicava que ela estava prestes a ver uma.

A dupla não saiu pela porta principal do bar; em vez disso, se dirigiu para os fundos, usando uma saída escondida, através de uma porta de madeira escura que se mesclava com parede, sumindo nas sombras. Não fosse a projeção da luz quando ele abriu a porta, eles nem teriam notado aquela passagem.

Kurama seguia os dois de perto e saiu pelo mesmo lugar segundos depois. A porta dava para uma área externa, espécie de pátio localizado na parte de trás do estabelecimento. O ar frio da noite chegou aos pulmões de Kiki, que correu para alcançá-los.

\- Solte a criança - ordenou Kurama, com uma voz firme.

O homem se vira, procurando a origem daquelas palavras.

\- Você de novo? - Ele ri.

\- Eu não vou permitir que leve esse garoto. Vamos, solte-o!

\- E como planeja me impedir, moleque?

O Rose Whip de Kurama já estava pronto nas mãos do youko. Num gesto rápido, ele lança seu chicote à frente. O homem rapidamente se teleporta alguns metros para trás, escapando da arma.

\- É o melhor que pode fazer?

Kurama, no entando, não responde, o chicote ainda vibrando no ar. O rosto do homem se enfurece ao perceber o erro que cometeu: de maneira precisa e suave, o Rose Whip envolve a criança que acompanhava a cena aterrorrizada, e a puxa para perto da porta, caindo nos pés de Kiki.

\- Tire ele daqui! - Ele grita para a garota às suas costas - Rápido!

Ela não teve tempo de raciocinar; apenas pegou o menino pelo braço e correu pela mesma passagem de antes, voltando para o bar. Tentou evitar o olhar dos clientes que viraram o rosto diante da correria da dupla e saiu pela porta principal, de frente para a rua.

\- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou quando enfim alcançaram a calçada da frente do bar, a mão ainda fechada nos pulsos da criança.

\- Que-quem é-é você? - O garoto olhava amedrontado para a Kiki, tentando se afastar o máximo possível.

\- Eu estou só te ajudando - ela disse, no fundo ainda incerta do que estava acontecendo - Você não é muito novo para estar aqui não, pirralho?

\- Não me chame de pirralho! Eu-eu fugi de casa! Cansei dos adultos acharem que mandam em mim!

Kiki se surpreendeu com a abrupta coragem que surgiu no menino ao falar essas palavras. Não pode deixar de sentir uma certa empatia: ela também já tinha passado por essa fase e as consequências não tinham sido nada boas. Entendia muito bem esse sentimento de revolta juvenil, da mesma maneira que sabia que uma criança de 9 anos não tem um discernimento muito bom sobre as coisas da vida e tendia a cometer más escolhas - principalmente quando influenciada pelos outros.

\- Olha aqui, cara, eu não sei quem é você ou por quem quer fugir de casa. Tenho certeza de que tem seus motivos, mas deixa eu te falar uma coisa: tudo que você acha que sabe hoje, amanhã vai perceber que estava errado. Você vai levar muita porrada nessa vida, mas ainda tá novo demais pra isso. Aproveita que você é criança e vai curtir sua infância, vai brincar com seus amigos e estudar, porque depois que você jogar isso fora, não volta mais, entendeu?

O garoto olhou assustado diante do desabafo da desconhecida e balançou a cabeça, em sinal de concordância. No fundo, estava aterrorizado com os acontecimentos da noite e desejou poder voltar para casa o mais cedo possível. Queria pedir para que a moça o soltasse, que o deixasse ir embora, iria prometer nunca mais fugir de casa, mas estava mudo de pavor.

Ao mesmo tempo, Kiki voltava a pensar no duelo que estaria acontecendo no pátio. Não iria embora até que seu par reaparecesse - e por via das dúvidas, iria manter o menino com ela. Estava assustada também, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosa e - ela custou a admitir - preocupada com Kurama. "Ai, ruivo...vê se volta logo!".

A luta ganhava fôlego entre os dois combatentes. O cenário deixou o youko mais confiante: o terreno era cercado por uma vegetação rasteira e algumas folhagens que subiam nos muros ao redor, e ele sabia que poderia usar aquilo em seu favor. Enquanto se movia rapidamente pelo espaço, tentando confundir o inimigo, ele buscava localizar seus pontos fracos. A inteligência - ele logo percebeu - não era seu forte na batalha, e escondia isso através de golpes vigorosos, mas previsíveis.

Não demorou para Kurama traçar sua estratégia, e, com sua energia, conseguiu manipular as folhagens longas e espessas que adornavam o lugar. Elas começaram a se locomover, enroscando-se e crescendo a medida que avançavam no terreno. Logo, estavam formando lanças pontiagudas que subiam verticalmente do chão em direção ao inimigo. Com um gesto, Kurama ordenou o primeiro ataque, facilmente evitado pelo oponente. O segundo e terceiro ataques vieram e novamente erraram o alvo.

A ação deixou o homem ainda mais confiante, e ele riu ao perceber a facilidade com que escapava das investidas de Kurama. Este, por sua vez, mantinha-se impassível, olhos fixos no oponente e concentração absoluta. Ignorava as provocações proferidas pelo adversário e mais uma vez se preparou para atacar. Ainda com um largo sorriso de vitória no rosto, o rival de Kurama mais uma vez se teleporta, escapando por pouco do golpe, para logo em seguida ser acertado em cheio. Ele urra de dor, sem entender.

Uma haste formada pelas folhagens se erguia por baixo dele, cravando sua ponta fina e afiada em seu ombro direito. O sangue escorre pelo braço, enquanto ele ainda grita, atordoado.

\- Não foi difícil perceber que você seguia um padrão - Kurama justificou, andando na direção do homem, que o olha com raiva - é rápido nos movimentos, mas não no raciocínio. O tipo mais fácil de vencer.

O homem luta para se libertar da arma de Kurama, e antes que ele consiga novamente fugir, as plantas novamente o atacam, ferindo o ombro esquerdo. A dor é forte demais para que seu oponente consiga usar seus poderes espirituais e se teleportar para longe.

\- Quem é você e o que iria fazer com aquele menino?

Mesmo em aflição com os ferimentos, o homem esboça um sorriso.

\- Não devia se preocupar tanto... ele estava em boas mãos.

\- Canalha! - Kurama grita, as folhagens ao redor se movendo ameaçadoramente na direção do rival. Elas param a centímetros do seu rosto.

\- Vai me matar? Se eu fosse você, mudava de ideia... temos pessoas poderosas do nosso lado.

\- Eu não preciso te matar... posso aumentar sua dor sem acabar com a sua vida - As plantas, sob comando de Kurama, se aproximaram ainda mais do homem, arranhando de leve sua testa - De quem você está falando? Quem está envolvido nisso?

\- Idiota... você está comprando uma briga que não é sua. Nunca vai conseguir interrompê-los, eles estão espalhados por toda a parte. Temos humanos, demônios e seres espirituais do nosso lado. Acha que me derrotar vai detê-los? Você não sabe nada sobre eles...

\- Quem são eles?

Ele ri mais uma vez.

\- Vai... à... merda...

Com um gesto, Kurama coordena o ataque simultâneo de vários braços da vegetação que o circundava. Em sincronia, as plantas atingem o corpo do homem, perfurando vários pontos vitais e o matando instantaneamente. Ele anda até o corpo sem vida à sua frente e vasculha seu bolso, retirando uma carteira. Saca um maço de dinheiro, que guarda consigo, e joga o objeto vazio no chão.

\- Acabem com ele - ele ordena, enquanto se vira para sair de pátio de volta ao bar. As plantas cobrem o corpo do homem, o soterrando em meio às folhagens.


	8. Eu fiz o que precisava fazer

Kurama encontrou Kiki e o menino sentados na calçada da frente do bar. Os dois estavam exaustos de sono, mas tiveram um sobressalto ao ver a imagem do jovem ruivo vindo na direção deles. Kiki, ansiosa por respostas, levantou de pronto, puxando o menino, ainda preso pelo pulso.

— O que aconteceu? Onde está o cara?

Kurama olhou para o garoto, que abaixou o rosto assustado. Com a mão livre, ele tentou proteger a face, temendo pela vida. Estava desesperado para ir para casa, prometera nunca mais fugir ou brigar com os pais novamente, mas a moça segurava seu braço com força, chegando a machucá-lo.

— Você está bem? — ele disse, se agachando para ficar na altura da criança.

Ele virou o rosto aos poucos, ainda inseguro. Balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, antes de completar:

— Meu braço está doendo...

Ao ouvir isso Kiki abriu a mão imediatamente, libertando o garoto e fazendo uma careta.

— Onde você mora? Vamos te levar para casa.

— Minha mãe falou que eu não devo dar meu endereço para estranhos.

— Aposto que ela também falou para você não fugir de casa com o primeiro idiota bom de papo que você encontrar! — Kiki gritou, assustando ainda mais o menino.

— Nós não vamos te machucar, está tudo bem. Só nos dê um endereço e o levaremos em segurança — Kurama respondeu, de maneira gentil.

O garoto, apesar de hesitante, concordou e, logo após indicar onde morava, sentiu uma camada de pó fino ser polvilhada sobre sua cabeça, caindo desmaiado. Kurama o aparou, o erguendo em seus braços.

— O que você fez com ele? — Kiki perguntou, assombrada.

— Ele pode descansar agora. Isso vai apagar as últimas lembranças dele — respondeu, se referindo ao pólen que havia espalhado sobre a criança.

— Como é? Isso tá ficando cada vez mais complicado... quem você é, afinal?

— Você vem comigo? — ele disse, ao sair andando com o menino nos braços.

(...)

Os dois caminhavam juntos pela madrugada após deixar o garoto no endereço fornecido, acompanhados apenas pelo som de seus passos na rua deserta. Por sorte, a janela do seu quarto ainda estava aberta devido à fuga mais cedo, e conseguiram deixá-lo dentro de casa sem chamar a atenção.

— Peraí... o que você fez com o cara, afinal? — Kiki ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. O vento gelado da noite machucava seu rosto, obrigando-a a recolocar o gorro sobre a cabeça.

— Eu fiz o que precisava fazer — Kurama se limitou a responder. Evitava ter que matar inimigos, mas dessa vez uma criança estava envolvida e ele considerava isso algo hediondo e sem perdão.

— Como você sabia que ele iria encontrar com aquele moleque?

— Eu não sabia, mas desconfiei de que ele esperava alguém pela maneira ansiosa em que olhava para a porta e o relógio toda hora. Só não imaginei que seria uma criança... — ele disse, fechando os punhos com raiva. Não queria nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse intervindo — Ah, antes que me esqueça!

Kurama sacou um bolo de dinheiro do bolso e jogou na direção de Kiki.

— Seu dinheiro, lembra? — ele falou, em resposta ao olhar interrogativo dela.

— Ah, sim... — disse, sem jeito, escondendo o fato de que nem lembrava mais que estivera atrás daquilo.

Os olhos verdes de Kurama foram direto de encontro aos dela, e ele pensou por um segundo em tudo que acabara de acontecer naquela noite. Sua suspeita estava confirmada: o homem certamente fazia parte do esquema maligno envolvendo o material encontrado por Hiei. Ele mencionou pessoas poderosas e até mesmo contatos no Mundo Espiritual. Seria verdade? Seja como for, aquilo estava ficando perigoso.

— Eu não posso deixar que você corra perigo — ele disse sacando uma pequena flor púrpura do bolso, a espremendo suavemente. Se virou para Kiki e esticou a mão na sua direção. Ela imediatamente aparou o braço de Kurama com força, fazendo com que ele deixasse a delicada flor cair no chão.

— Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? Não vou deixar apagar minha memória igual você fez com aquele pivete!

— Droga, essas flores são raras, não posso desperdiçar!

— Vai desperdiçar muito mais se continuar tentando!

— Sinto muito, Kiki, você já se envolveu demais, não é seguro. Vai ser melhor se você não souber dessa gente e eles não souberem de você.

— Eu não sou criança! Além do mais, você não disse que queria minha ajuda?

— Você já ajudou muito essa noite.

— Como, sendo babá daquele pirralho?

— Eu só estou tentando te proteger, acredite.

— Você não pode apagar minha memória! Eu... sei de algumas coisas. Podem ser importantes! — ela gritou, como uma última cartada.

— Que coisas?

— Coisas que o menino me contou... tipo o nome do homem, pra onde ele queria levá-lo...

— Você está mentindo.

— Vai arriscar? — ela olhou firme para ele.

— Ok, você venceu. O que você sabe?

— Como eu sei que não vai ferrar com a minha cabeça depois que eu contar tudo?

— Se eu estou confiando em você, você precisa confiar em mim.

— Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte? Amanhã a gente conversa, to morrendo de sono... — ela falou, dando um bocejo. Tinham acabado de chegar à sua casa — Eu vou ficando por aqui, falou?

Ela ainda esperou alguns segundos, antes de se virar para entrar em casa, aguardando alguma reação dele. Kurama pensou em pedir para ela esperar, mas também estava cansado e precisava ponderar sobre o que fazer a seguir. Pensando bem, ela estava segura por enquanto: a única pessoa que sabia dela estava morta. Deu um sorriso sincero e acenou:

— Boa noite...

(...)

— Você tem certeza disso, Yusuke? Ai, o sr. Koenma não vai gostar nadinha dessa história... — Botan andava de um lado para o outro, agitada. Não falava com os amigos desde a última reunião e sinceramente não estava esperando por esse tipo de novidade.

— Estou falando, Botan! Aquilo lá é uma passagem secreta ligando o Mundo dos Humanos ao dos Demônios.

— A única passagem foi fechada, você mesmo viu isso — Hiei argumentou, falando pela primeira vez durante a conversa.

— Se eu estou falando, é porque é, seu nanico!

— Calma, meninos, não precisam brigar! Hiei está certo, o portal foi fechado pessoalmente pelo Esquadrão de Defesa do Mundo Espiritual. Se isso for verdade, é algo gravíssimo! Mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber, rapazes?

— Eu também trago novidades, Botan — Kurama se pronunciou.

— Que sejam boas notícias, por favor... — ela gemeu. Só a possibilidade de um novo portal aberto entre os dois mundos, possibilitando a livre circulação de demônios, era preocupante o bastante.

Kurama relatou o embate da noite passada, omitindo propositalmente a participação de Kiki.

— Se o portal for confirmado, as alegações sobre o envolvimento de seres do mundo espiritual fazem sentido... talvez alguém esteja acobertando essa operação — ele disse. Torcia para que tudo aquilo não passasse de um blefe, mas agora as coisas pareciam se encaixar, e isso não era nada bom.

— Era só o que faltava! Isso vai dar muito pano pra manga... — respondeu Botan.

— Espera aí — interrompeu Kuwabara — onde que a criança entra nessa história?

Kurama olhou para Hiei, que o olhou de volta, para em seguida virar o rosto. Sabia que o assunto era grave e confiava nas ações de Kurama. Se alguém tivesse que dar a notícia, que fosse o amigo.

— Hiei encontrou isso na mansão — disse o ruivo, sacando da mochila a pasta vermelha. Entregou a Botan e imediatamente Yusuke e Kuwabara se aproximaram para ver o conteúdo do material.

Botan mexeu na franja para ver melhor o que era aquilo que Kurama lhe entregava, e notou seu ar preocupado, o encarando por alguns segundos. Yusuke e Kuwabara se postaram cada um a seu lado, com ares de interrogação. Kurama sustentou o olhar e acenou a cabeça, encorajando o grupo a analisar o conteúdo.

O trio ficou enojado a medida que folheavam os papéis. Além de fichas com nomes e números, a pasta abrigava fotos de crianças e jovens, alguns tão novos quanto o menino encontrado por Kurama no bar. Em algumas delas, machucados eram visíveis por várias partes do corpo, enquanto em outras, os jovens eram retratados em situações humilhantes, com braços e pernas amarrados. Todos, no entanto, com algo em comum: estavam semi ou totalmente despidos.

— Que horror... — sussurou Botan, impressionada. Sabia que esse tipo de coisa acontecia no Mundo dos Humanos, e na sua jornada como guia espiritual já teve que encarar muitas coisas pesadas, mas ainda sentia compaixão pelos humanos, ainda mais tão jovens.

— Quem é o doente que está por trás disso? — Yusuke vociferou, pegando a pasta da mão de Botan com raiva. Poucas coisas tiravam ele do sério, e uma delas envolvia coagir uma criatura inocente. Olhou furioso para Kurama, esperando alguma explicação e sentindo o sangue ferver.

— O homem do bar mencionou pessoas poderosas, mas não deu mais nenhuma pista — respondeu Kurama impassível — Botan, acho que você precisa levar isso para o conhecimento de Koenma, ele precisa saber com que estamos lidando aqui.

Botan assentiu. Não queria ter que ir ao chefe levando informações tão desagradáveis, mas o caso pedia urgência e ela não poderia adiar nem um segundo. Prometeu aos amigos que traria novidades sobre a reunião com Koenma o mais breve possível, e partiu, levando a pasta vermelha consigo. "São provas", ela alegou ao tirar à força os papéis da mão de Yusuke. Precisou conter o garoto, que não queria esperar reunião nenhuma para ir atrás dos responsáveis, nem que fosse preciso ir ao Makai para isso.

— Kurama, eu também teria matado aquele filho da puta.

— Eu sei, Yusuke.


	9. Gritos, lágrimas e o silêncio

Kurama virou a esquina, distraído, enfiando as mãos no bolso da calça. Desviou de um grupo de colegiais que corria animado em direção a uma loja de roupas, virando o rosto em direção a uma das meninas. Por um segundo, pensou se tratar de Kiki, mas logo afastou a ideia. Pelo pouco que conhecia dela, não parecia ser do seu feitio aquela animação juvenil frente à última moda da estação. Por via das dúvidas, olhou por mais um instante o grupo e, já convencido do seu engano, voltou ao trajeto inicial.

Ele andava sem prestar muita atenção, porém sabendo exatamente em que ruas deveria virar. Tinha uma memória fotográfica que lhe era bem útil de tempos em tempos. Aproveitou os minutos de caminhada que tinha pela frente para tentar entender o quebra-cabeça que estava se formando à frente deles. O Esquadrão de Defesa do Mundo Espiritual havia fechado o único portal existente entre os dois mundos. Eles não saberiam se houvesse outro — ou outros —abertos? O próprio Sensui era obcecado em quebrar a barreira do Makai, e precisou da energia de Kuwabara para isso. Será que o outro portal já estava aberto este tempo todo? Nem mesmo Sensui sabia da existência dele?

Kurama chegou ao seu destino com duas hipóteses claras em sua mente: Yusuke teria se enganado e o túnel encontrado não levaria ao Makai, ou — e essa parecia ser a teoria mais devastadora e ao mesmo tempo mais provável — o conhecimento do portal era encoberto por autoridades do Mundo Espiritual.

(...)

Estava escuro, mas ela conhecia aquele lugar. Já estivera ali antes, milhões de vezes. Sabia que teria uma parede sólida à direita e outra mais à frente, limitando seu espaço. Sabia também que estava sozinha, como das outras vezes. Isto é, até surgir aquela mulher, a mesma de sempre, com seu sorriso apagado e o sangue escorrendo da testa. Ela vinha e ficava parada, fitando o vazio, como se esperando alguma coisa. Kiki tentava chamá-la, chegar até ela, gritar, mas todos seus esforços eram em vão. A mulher parecia não a ouvir ou ver, e virava o rosto, desaparecendo para sempre na escuridão enquanto ela continuava suplicando por sua atenção. Por que tinha que ser desse jeito? Ela só queria um olhar, queria poder dizer o quanto ela sentia muito, o quanto ela queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Kiki gritou e soluçou até acordar, ensopada em suor e lágrimas, a garganta ardendo. Demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Passou as mãos trêmulas pelo rosto e cabelos úmidos e notou que sua pele estava fria. Seu estômago se contorceu de dor e ela subitamente sentiu seus pulmões encolherem, a deixando sem ar. Com a respiração ofegante, ela levantou do sofá onde havia caído no sono naquela tarde e cambaleou até a porta. A casa parecia se fechar sobre ela e sua cabeça só conseguia pensar em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Abriu a porta e saiu apressada, ansiosa pelo ar fresco da rua. Agitada, não reparou na figura alta de cabelos ruivos parada a poucos metros da sua casa.

Ela alcançou correndo o parque circundado de grades próximo a sua casa, diminuindo a velocidade ao passar pelas árvores que levavam a um pequeno bosque escondido na lateral oposta aos portões da entrada. Localizou a trilha encoberta parcialmente pela grama e começou a subir, desviando dos galhos e troncos que deixavam o espaço apertado. Ela apertou o passo, usando as mãos como apoio nas partes mais íngremes, até as árvores começarem a rarear e darem lugar a uma clareira. Ela desabou, caindo sentada na grama rala que cobria o lugar, tentando conter a respiração. Não ia chorar dessa vez, não queria chorar, não podia...

Levantou o rosto, olhando a paisagem na tentativa de desanuviar a mente. Aquele lugar tinha sido uma descoberta e tanto. Era silencioso e, muito provavelmente, desconhecido pelas pessoas que frequentavam o parque diariamente. Nunca ouviu ou viu outra pessoa sequer passar pela mata fechada da trilha que levava à clareira, motivo pelo qual passava cada vez mais tempo por lá, perdida em seus pensamentos. O espaço não era muito grande: apenas poucos metros de área, as árvores atrás bloqueando a vista e um desfiladeiro a frente, encerrando abruptamente o chão. Em seus piores momentos, gostava de sentar na borda e deixar as pernas balançando no vazio abaixo dela. Da beirada ela conseguia ver uma parte da cidade, pessoas e carros reduzidos a tamanhos insignificantes dali de cima.

Ela já sentia sua respiração normalizar e a cor voltar à sua face quando um barulho às suas costas a assustou. Olhou incrédula quando Kurama apareceu entre as árvores, afastando gentilmente as folhas dos galhos próximos ao seu rosto.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — ela já estava de pé, confusa e furiosa ao mesmo tempo.

— Você está bem? Você estava pálida, parecia assustada... aconteceu alguma coisa?

E ela sentiu raiva da atitude dele. Odiava quando as pessoas não respondiam sua pergunta diretamente, e ele estava pegando o péssimo hábito de fazer isso com ela. Fechou os punhos e sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho, a raiva bloqueando qualquer outro pensamento.

— Vai embora, você não devia estar aqui! Não podia estar aqui!

— Eu preciso falar com você, por favor se acalme.

— Não, eu não quero falar nada agora! — ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e virou de costas, tentando esconder o choro. Passou as mãos com força pelo rosto e sentou agarrando os joelhos junto ao corpo, ainda com raiva pela presença dele naquele momento.

Kurama notou as lágrimas, mas achou melhor não mencionar. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que não conseguiria falar com ela naquela hora. Todo mundo tem seus problemas, e ele se pegou sensibilizado pela menina a sua frente. Parecia frágil, prestes a desmoronar.

Ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela, evitando encará-la.

— Tudo bem se eu sentar aqui?

— Eu não quero conversar!

— Tudo bem — ele respondeu, ainda sem olhar diretamente a ela. Ficou em silêncio admirando a paisagem, dando tempo para ela se acalmar. Ela olhou pelo canto do olho, prestes a explodir mais uma vez. Ele olhava para a frente, imóvel, e ela preferiu não falar nada. Os olhos ainda estavam vermelhos por terem sido esfregados com força para conter as lágrimas e ela temeu atrair ainda mais a atenção dele. Ele que fique aí o tempo que for, se quiser. Não ia fazer o que ele queria, e se ele tentasse puxar assunto, ia ficar falando sozinho. Aquele era seu canto e ela permaneceria ali como bem entendesse. Ele que se sentisse incomodado com o silêncio, que ficasse frustrado e fosse embora.

Ficaram sentados lado a lado, por um longo período de silêncio. Continuaram assim enquanto assistiam o dia se esvair em um por de sol que avermelhou o horizonte, e enquanto Kurama acompanhou Kiki de volta para a casa, sem trocar palavras ou olhares. Se despediriam também em silêncio, não fosse pela voz da menina, que declarou:

— Amanhã. Ok?

Kurama assentiu, satisfeito. Ela ainda não sabia, mas naquela tarde ele havia aprendido mais sobre ela do que em qualquer outra conversa.


	10. Aka

Yusuke estava mais inquieto do que o normal naquela tarde. Estava ardendo de ódio pelas imagens que viu na pasta encontrada por Hiei, e aquela espera por um parecer de Koenma era completamente absurda. Estava cansado da burocracia do Mundo Espiritual, de receber ordens, de ter que segurar suas ações. Ele podia muito bem ir até o Makai, encontrar os miseráveis que estavam por trás daquela sujeira e resolver isso de uma vez. Afinal, ele já tinha ido e voltado uma vez de lá, poderia muito bem fazer o mesmo novamente. É isso, estava decidido: iria tirar a limpo essa história, checar por conta própria se aquele portal que ele encontrou no apartamento levaria mesmo ao Mundo dos Demônios e infernizar os infelizes que se divertiam às custas de crianças inocentes.

Saiu de casa determinado a por fim nessa questão, se não fosse pela chegada de um jovem de vestes azuis e brancas, lenço vermelho no pescoço e uma chupeta na boca. Koenma, em sua forma adulta, estava parado em frente a sua porta.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando, Yusuke, mas não posso deixar você fazer isso.

— Que bom que você sabe, Koenma! E deve saber também que não adianta tentar me impedir!

— Não é tão simples assim. Vem, vamos conversar — e ele puxou Yusuke de volta para dentro de casa, olhando por cima do ombro antes de entrarem e fecharem a porta.

Yusuke notou o olhar de preocupação de Koenma ao proferir as últimas palavras e cruzou os braços, esperando ouvir a mesma lenga-lenga de sempre. Seguir as regras às vezes é simplesmente muito chato.

— Você tem razão: existe mesmo um portal aberto ligando o Mundo dos Humanos ao dos Demônios. Possivelmente mais de um... o que você encontrou parece fazer parte de uma rede muito maior do que eu imaginava.

— Eu sabia que estava certo! — ele exclamou — O que estamos esperando para acabar com eles? Aquelas crianças estão correndo risco!

— Eu sei, Yusuke... mas não vai ser fácil. Eu desconfio de que a alta patente do Esquadrão de Defesa do Mundo Espiritual esteja encobrindo essa operação, e eles podem ser perigosos. Se a notícia de que você estava investigando o portal chegar até eles, eu tenho medo do que eles possam fazer — ele explicou, cauteloso. Pela primeira vez estava temendo seriamente pela integridade dos seus amigos e até da sua própria. E conhecendo o comportamento explosivo de Yusuke, as coisas poderiam se complicar ainda mais rápido.

— E desde quando eles me metem medo? Já tentaram uma vez me banir para o Mundo dos Demônios mas não conseguiram. Se eles aparecem de novo, eu arrebento a cara daqueles malditos...

— Você não está entendendo, Yusuke! — Koenma falou, elevando a voz — Eu não estou falando de soldados treinados para receber ordens... estou falando do mais alto escalão do Mundo Espiritual. Eles sim podem decidir a sua vida e a dos seus amigos. Eles podem forjar qualquer coisa, usar seus poderes para confinar vocês em algum canto remoto do Makai ou até matá-los. Eles não precisam de ordem ou autorização, eles DÃO as ordens. Nem mesmo o Rei Enma poderia ir impedí-los, se eles realmente estiverem determinados — gritou.

Yusuke ouviu calado aquela explosão e abriu a boca para protestar, sendo imediatamente interrompido por Koenma, que continuou:

— E não seja tão arrogante a ponto de achar que pode vencê-los no combate. Você não tem ideia com quem estamos lidando aqui.

Ele lançou um olhar severo, de censura e ao mesmo tempo de súplica. Precisava fazê-lo entender a gravidade da situação. O que estava em jogo dessa vez era algo muito maior do que Yusuke conhecia.

— Ok, Koenma... e o que você sugere?

Ele suspirou fundo. Sabia que não tinha a resposta que Yusuke queria ouvir.

— Cautela, meu amigo...

(...)

— Ok, Kurama, o que você quer?

Kiki olhava para o ruivo parado à sua porta. Ele tinha retornado no dia seguinte, como ela pedira, e não queria mais adiar as coisas. Sabia que o tempo não estava a favor deles e temia que Yusuke tomasse uma atitude impensada, dado o seu histórico impulsivo. Quanto mais informação ele conseguisse reunir, mais fácil seria amarrar as pontas desse quebra-cabeça.

— Posso entrar?

Ela deu um passo para o lado, abrindo espaço para ele passar, fechando a porta atrás deles. O conduziu até a sala e sentou no sofá, acendendo um cigarro. A casa era espaçosa, porém simples. Móveis modestos, alguns um pouco desgastados, faziam companhia à decoração humilde e inexpressiva. O cinzeiro na mesinha de centro parecia não ser limpo a dias, tomado por cinzas e guimbas de cigarros apagados, e jazia displicente ao lado de uma enorme mancha de umidade na madeira.

— Preciso que me diga o que você sabe.

— Sobre o quê?

— Você sabe sobre o que estou falando.

Ela soltou a fumaça do cigarro pela boca e olhou pra ele, séria.

— Eu sei que aquele cara não queria levar o moleque para um passeio no parque. Claro que o pirralho não sabia onde estava se metendo, disse que o homem o levaria a um lugar longe dos pais dele, com outras crianças, onde ele não precisaria mais estudar, receber ordens e essas coisas. Que idiota...

— Ele falou mais alguma coisa? O nome do cara, o nome desse lugar, qualquer coisa?

— Ele chamava o cara de Ishida-san... e disse algo sobre uma viagem ou qualquer coisa assim.

— Viagem?

— É, parece que o tal lugar que eles iam não ficava por aqui, que era longe, mas que o homem conhecia um atalho e então não iam demorar muito pra chegar.

Ela soltou outra baforada. Kurama ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, pensando se a viagem se referia à ida ao Makai.

— Mais alguma coisa? — ele perguntou.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, olhando para ele com um misto de ansiedade e apreensão. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro imundo e acendeu outro em seguida, se inclinando para a frente em direção à Kurama.

— Eu peguei isso dele — disse, entregando a ele um cartão amassado que havia acabado que tirar do bolso da calça.

Kurama analisou o papel em suas mãos. Parecia um cartão de visitas vertical, porém sem nenhuma informação de contato. Apenas o nome Kaito Ishida na parte inferior, e no alto, um símbolo preto, formado pelo kanji Aka* inserido dentro de um círculo. Todo o resto do cartão, incluindo o verso, estava em branco. Ele imediatamente lembrou da pasta vermelha e do seu conteúdo sórdido. Não se lembrava se os documentos dentro dela continham aquele ideograma específico, mas não tinha dúvidas de que o sujeito de antes estava ligado à ela de algum modo. Se ao menos ele tivesse mais alguma pista...

— Você não está pensando em ir atrás desses caras, não é? — ela falou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Ele não soube o que responder. Olhou novamente para o cartão, mas foi novamente cortado pela voz dela.

— O que é isso tudo? Por que você está bancando o detetive? Como você chegou até eles?

— É uma longa história, Kiki, e você já se envolveu demais...

— Não! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo! Eu tenho direito! Não é a primeira vez que eu vejo esse cartão e dessa vez não vou deixar passar batido!

Ele olhou surpreso para a menina.

— Você sabe de mais alguma coisa sobre isso?

Ela não respondeu, mordendo o lábio, nervosa.

— Kiki... você conhece esse grupo? — ele perguntou mais uma vez.

Ela hesitou, acendendo o terceiro cigarro daquela tarde. Xingou baixinho, evitando olhar para ele.

— Sim... — sussurou.


	11. Volta ao passado

A chaleira apitou na cozinha, interrompendo a conversa. A condição da menina era clara: daria sua contribuição para Kurama se este primeiro explicasse tudo que a vinha deixando intrigada desde aquela primeira noite. Ele concordou, ainda que desconfortável com a situação. Tentou fugir de alguns pormenores, sem sucesso. A cada informação nova, Kiki queria saber mais. Foi assim que ela soube da ligação de Yusuke e Kuwabara, seus colegas de escola, com o caso, e a origem dos poderes de Kurama. Tentou parecer o menos impressionada possível, apesar de por dentro sua cabeça estar girando com as novidades. Algo naquilo tudo exercia um fascínio enorme sobre ela, e ela começou a se sentir confortável na presença dele.

Levantou com o pretexto de trazer o chá que deixou preparando na cozinha. A história seria longa, ele tinha alertado, e ela estava precisando de cafeína. Derramou água quente em duas xícaras aleatórias que encontrou no armário — as únicas que estavam limpas — e mergulhou os sachês de chá verde pensativa. Enquanto isso, Kurama aproveitou seu instante de solidão na sala para avaliar até onde seria seguro revelar para a garota. Ela havia escutado tudo com mais atenção do que ele esperava, e suas observações ocasionais eram perspicazes. Ele só esperava que o que ela tinha em troca para lhe dar fosse realmente valioso.

Ela voltou, trazendo cada xícara em uma mão e as apoiando na mesinha.

— Então você acha que estão levando as crianças para o Mundo dos Demônios? — ela perguntou, sentando no sofá.

— É o que parece.

— E o tal Ishida... seria um demônio também?

— Sua energia com toda certeza era demoníaca — ele respondeu — você não notou que sua aura era diferente? Achei que você também seria capaz de detectar esse tipo de coisa...

— Eu? — ela indagou, com estranheza — Por que eu seria capaz disso?

— Você também tem poderes espirituais. Não é todo mundo que consegue manipular objetos só com a força da mente.

Kiki o olhou surpresa. Ele era a primeira pessoa que falava sobre os poderes dela com naturalidade. Não que ela falasse sobre isso com muita gente. Teve poucas, mas desagradáveis experiências no passado, e passou simplesmente a esconder o fato.

— Agora que tal me contar de onde você conhece esse grupo?

Kiki suspirou e bebeu um gole do chá. Tinha prometido que contaria o que sabia, se ele primeiro explicasse toda aquela história para ela. Não tinha como negar de que ele cumpriu sua parte do acordo, inclusive respondendo sem rodeios todas as perguntas que ela fez. Nada mais justo do que fazer o mesmo, ainda que as lembranças fossem dolorosas.

— Vamos lá...

(...)

Paciência... como Koenma podia pedir isso num caso como aquele, onde sabe-se lá quantas crianças poderiam estar em perigo? Yusuke tentava, mas não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Koenma garantiu que tentaria descobrir algo por debaixo dos panos no Mundo Espiritual, mas ele não confiava na capacidade do baixinho. Sabia que tinha certas coisas que só seriam resolvidas na porrada — e essa era uma dessas.

Porém, sem pistas novas, como proceder? Distraidamente, ele se viu caminhando na direção do apartamento abandonado onde havia descoberto o portal. Koenma pediu pra ele ficar longe de lá, mas era a única coisa concreta que ele tinha e contava com a sorte de esbarrar com o mesmo sujeito novamente. Alguns socos e com certeza ele abriria o bico. Era só questão de saber o que fazer...

Ele só não esperava ser ele próprio objeto de observação de um vulto que acompanhava de perto seus passos na rua.

(...)

— Eu tinha sei lá, uns cinco anos, por aí. Minha mãe me levava toda semana num parquinho perto de casa. Eu sempre via o mesmo cara lá, rindo com as outras crianças, dando chocolates, essas coisas — ela começou narrando — Eu tinha medo de chegar perto, mas um dia, que minha mãe estava distraída, acabei me aproximando. Ela era bonito, sorridente, me ofereceu bala... não parecia perigoso nem nada do tipo. Passei toda a semana a ir pro parquinho já esperando encontrá-lo.

Kiki fez uma pausa. Mesmo tendo anos, as lembranças permaneciam na cabeça dela de maneira vívida. Era como nunca houvesse passado um dia sequer de todos aqueles acontecimentos.

— Claro que minha mãe um dia percebeu e me proibiu de falar com ele. E claro que eu nem liguei. Sempre dava um jeito de acenar de longe, e, às vezes, ainda conseguia um pedaço de chocolate, que eu comia escondida — ela contou, com um sorriso triste — Um dia ele disse que tinha acabado os doces, mas que poderia buscar mais em casa. Perguntou se eu não queria ir com ele ajudar a escolher, disse que morava perto.

Ela baixou os olhos, sentindo novamente a culpa. Quantas vezes ela já não tinha se recriminado por aquele momento, aquele segundo que mudou toda a vida dela? Respirou fundo e continuou:

— Ele me levou para uma casa ali perto. Eu só lembro o quanto eu estava animada por ter conseguido driblar a minha mãe, que, na minha cabeça, estava sendo apenas implicante. Ele me deixou esperando na sala, disse que buscaria as balas no quarto e que não demoraria... — ela fez mais uma pausa — Foi aí que minha mãe apareceu. Abriu a porta sei lá como, entrou desesperada, eu não entendi nada. Ela começou a gritar, disse que chamaria a polícia, me pegou pelo braço pra me tirar dali. Eu fiquei assustada, mas não queria sair. Eu gostava daquele homem, que era sempre tão bonzinho comigo e não entendia por que minha mãe ficou tão brava... ele voltou pra sala, claro, com aquela gritaria, o rosto vermelho. Eu fiquei com raiva da minha mãe, tentei soltar da mão dela...

Kiki parou, fechando os olhos. Como odiava reviver tudo aquilo! A cena reprisava na cabeça dela em um loop infinito, por mais que ela tentasse parar. Duvidava seriamente se um dia seria possível esquecer tudo aquilo. Era como se ela estivesse de novo naquela casa, vendo tudo acontecendo na sua frente, em câmera lenta. A voz de Kurama, no entanto, a trouxe de volta para a sala de estar.

— Você está dizendo que esse homem fazia parte desse mesmo grupo?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

— Como você sabe?

Ela saiu da sala, em silêncio. Ainda devia ter aquilo em algum lugar. Tentou jogar fora mil vezes, mas tinha uma séria compulsão por guardar absolutamente tudo. Suas gavetas acumulavam tralhas de anos.

Kiki voltou para a sala e entregou um cartão amarelado para Kurama. Assim como o anterior, continha o mesmo símbolo no topo, com o nome Ken Fujimoto na parte inferior.

— Eu peguei isso na casa dele, enquanto esperava... estava caído no chão, em algum lugar da sala — ela justificou — Nunca mais o vi depois daquele dia.

Kurama olhou para os dois cartões. Eram idênticos, apenas nomes diferentes.

— Você lembra onde era essa casa?

— Não sei, Kurama, eu era pequena...

— Alguma chance de sua mãe lembrar?

Ela arregalou os olhos, ante a pergunta inesperada.

— Kurama... minha mãe está morta.

Ele ficou em silêncio, mas seu semblante não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ouvir a resposta dela.

— Ele atirou nela — respondeu, o olhar baixo evitando encará-lo — eu comecei a gritar e umas pessoas apareceram atraídas pelo barulho. Quando a polícia chegou, ele já tinha sumido e minha mãe... ela já estava morta.

Ela conseguia ver o corpo da sua mãe caído na sua frente, o sangue manchando o chão, o olhar de terror no seu rosto sem vida. Se ela tivesse obedecido, se ela tivesse parado de falar com ele, se não tivesse ido na casa dele...

— Eu sinto muito, Kiki... — Kurama falou, constrangido. Imaginava a dor de perder uma mãe, ainda mais em situações tão traumáticas — mas a polícia nunca o encontrou? Por que você não entregou o cartão com o nome dele?

— Minha vida virou um inferno depois disso, e eu nem lembrava que tinha pego esse cartão. Achei umas semanas depois no bolso da calça e sei lá, guardei. Foi horrível ter que ficar contando para os policiais mil vezes a mesma história e eu não queria ter que fazer tudo de novo. Sabia que se mostrasse o cartão para alguém, todo o ciclo de perguntas ia recomeçar e eu não aguentava mais, só queria esquecer! — ela esbravejou, tentando justificar mais para si mesma do que para ele — Eu só tinha cinco anos, droga...

Parou por um segundo com as faces coradas, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Mas se vocês estão indo atrás dessa gente, eu também vou.

Ele tomou um susto.

— Impossível — respondeu de imediato — eu sei como você se sente, sei que quer ajudar, mas não posso permitir isso.

Kiki não recebeu bem aquela escolha de palavras, e a reação se traduziu na testa franzida e nos olhos apertados com e agora o encarava.

— Em primeiro lugar — ela começou — eu não preciso de permissão nenhuma. E em segundo, você mesmo disse que tenho poderes espirituais. Posso muito bem usar isso em meu favor...

— Um poder que você mal sabe utilizar? Vamos ser honestos: você nunca levou sua energia espiritual a sério. Fica brincando de dados quando podia fazer muito mais.

Ela ficou lívida. Sempre achou sua habilidade extraordinária. Era a primeira vez que alguém falava dela assim, fazendo tão pouco caso.

— Olha aqui, o poder é meu e eu uso como eu quiser! — ela gritou, levantando do sofá. Andou até a janela e se virou para ele — E você está esquecendo que eu tenho mais informações do que vocês. Ainda tenho alguns contatos. Se isso aqui caiu nas minhas mãos, acho que é um sinal para eu finalmente começar a me mexer — disse, puxando o cartão que repousava sobre a mesa e apertando com força na altura do rosto.

— E arriscar sua vida? Isso não vai trazer sua mãe de volta.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Bom, acho que já encerramos esse assunto, não é? Segue seu caminho que eu sigo o meu.

Kurama não estava acreditando. Sabia que não devia ter partilhado informações com aquela menina. Ele levantou do sofá, mas permaneceu parado, pensando no que fazer. Poderia ir embora, poderia esquecer a garota e se focar no que realmente era importante. Só havia um problema: se achava responsável por aquilo. Se ela fosse mesmo atrás daquele grupo e se machucasse, ainda que de leve, o remorso não iria deixá-lo em paz. E do jeito que ela era petulante, corria mais risco sozinha do que se ficasse perto deles.

— Muito bem — disse, por fim — eu te proponho um trato.

Ela cruzou os braços, sorrindo com desdém.

— Você acompanha nossa investigação. Te coloco a par das novidades e você nos ajuda a encontrar esse grupo. Ainda posso te treinar para que consiga utilizar todo o potencial da sua energia — ele enumerou — em troca, você me passa todas as informações que diz ter, se compromete a levar o treinamento a sério e promete não agir por conta própria. Temos um acordo?

— Não sei, acho que gostei da ideia de trabalhar sozinha... — falou provocativa, apoiando o corpo na janela.

Kurama continuava tranquilo, olhando para ela serenamente.

— Como quiser — ele se virou, indo em direção à porta — Sabe, meu amigo Hiei ficará mais do que feliz em usar o Jagan para ler a sua mente — comentou, despreocupado — Vamos poder pegar as informações que você alega ter, te fazer esquecer de tudo isso que conversamos e aí sim, cada um segue seu caminho.

— Você acha que eu vou cair nesse truque?

— Foi um prazer te conhecer, Kiki — disse, sorridente. Acenou de leve e esticou a mão para abrir a maçaneta.

Ela continuou olhando para ele, mas o sorriso começava a sumir do seu rosto. Inconscientemente, começou a bater a ponta do pé no chão de maneira ritmada.

— Pensando bem, foi uma besteira achar que você estaria interessada em treinar alguma coisa. Você já deixou claro que não liga pra isso. Dificilmente iria progredir — ele continuou, o olhar distraído — E manter você por perto seria um desastre, nunca daria certo. Só iria nos atrapalhar.

— Ei, também não exagera — reagiu, ofendida — Eu posso ser muito útil quando eu quero. E eu nunca disse que não me importava...

— Bom, mas agora tanto faz, não é? Vou deixar você sozinha.

A mão dele girou a maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a vagarosamente. Ela apertou os lábios com força, observando a cena.

— Está bem, que droga! Eu conto o resto que eu sei, já que insiste — exclamou, fazendo Kurama interromper seu gesto no meio — e posso pensar no seu caso quanto a essa história de treino. Só vamos sair daqui, estou morrendo de fome e em casa não tem nada de bom pra comer — disse, passando na frente dele e abrindo o restante da porta. Seu pai chegaria a qualquer minuto e ela não estava com disposição para encontrá-lo ou deixar que ele a visse com o rapaz dentro de casa. Iria começar a fazer perguntas e ela simplesmente não estava com cabeça.

Enquanto isso, atrás dela, Kurama sorriu. Psicologia reversa nunca falhava.


	12. Um novo ataque

Ele virou a esquina e no segundo seguinte estava sendo arremessado para a frente, batendo violentamente a cabeça na parede. O ato inesperado deixou Yusuke sem ação por alguns segundos, e ele se endireitou no chão enquanto ele tentava focalizar o autor do golpe. Viu um homem musculoso vindo em sua direção, os cabelos pretos despenteados e a barba por fazer, o rosto vermelho e contorcido em uma fúria assassina.

Yusuke reagiu rápido, levantando do chão e esquivando do investida por um triz. Sem pensar, devolveu o soco, acertando o rosto do homem, que perdeu o equilíbrio. Antes que ele pudesse se recompor, foi atingido novamente no rosto, caindo de vez no chão, o sangue escorrendo do nariz.

– Se-seu maldito... — ele gaguejou, enfraquecido. Pelo forte cheio de álcool e a facilidade com que foi derrubado, Yusuke logo percebeu que ele não estava sóbrio.

– Que diabos foi isso? Quem é você e porque está me atacando desse jeito?

– Eu sei que foi você que acabou com o Ishida! — ele gritou.

Yusuke franziu o cenho, sem entender.

– Eu vi você e seu amiguinho bisbilhotando por aqui, e no dia seguinte, ele desaparece! — o homem balbuciou — Ele era meu parceiro, cara... e você ainda tem a cara de pau de voltar aqui... mas agora eu acabo com você!

Ele levantou, ainda cambaleante, e com um impulso se jogou para frente, derrubando Yusuke novamente. Prendeu o corpo do jovem no chão e começou uma série de golpes, deixando o garoto atordoado. O peso do corpo do homem fazia pressão nas costelas de Yusuke, que tentava achar um meio de se desvencilhar daquela situação. Esticando o braço, sua mão encontrou uma garrafa vazia caída no chão; não pensou duas vezes e com força, arrebentou o vidro na cabeça do sujeito. A surpresa foi o suficiente para ele interromper a sequência de socos e, com um empurrão, ser atirado para o lado, deixando Yusuke livre para se levantar. O garoto acertou um chute nas costas do agressor e mirou o dedo, pronto para disparar um Leigan.

Ao invés disso, caiu desacordado no chão.

Atrás dele, outro homem estava de pé, olhando a cena. Cabelos loiros penteados para trás e terno bem cortado, o sujeito ainda mantinha em riste a mão usada no ataque que nocauteou o garoto à sua frente. Sem abaixar o braço, ele olhou com desdém para o outro sujeito, que agora tinha um olhar petrificado, e lentamente fechou os dedos, como se apertasse algo invisível.

– Imbecil... — foi a última palavra que que o homem atordoado ouviu antes de ter os batimentos cardíacos interrompidos sob o olhar frio do seu novo algoz.

(...)

Em algum lugar, um pequeno ser alado azul subitamente se agitou, sentindo um distúrbio na sua energia. Batendo as asas com vigor, ele levantou voo em direção a cidade, na maior velocidade que conseguiu alcançar.

(...)

Ela comia com vontade o udon à sua frente, sob o olhar paciente de Kurama, que calmamente sorvia uma misoshiro. A garota não estava brincando quando disse que estava com fome, e Kurama deixou que terminasse a refeição antes de retomarem a conversa. Talvez de estômago cheio ela ficasse mais propensa a colaborar.

– E então, pronta para falar? — ele por fim perguntou, depois da última garfada dela no macarrão.

– Ah, muito melhor agora! — ela respondeu, visivelmente mais animada — É o seguinte: há uns dois anos atrás eu conheci esse cara, tal de Akira, e, bem, a gente acabou ficando muito próximo — ela explicou rapidamente — Nessa época eu acabei tendo um probleminha e pedi ajuda a ele. Ele me deu um cartão com seu nome e disse para eu procurar um sujeito, que me ajudaria.

– Deixa eu ver se adivinho: o cartão dele era igual aos dois outros que vimos hoje.

– Bingo — ela respondeu despreocupada, tomando um gole de água.

– E que probleminha foi esse que precisou do cartão dele para resolver?

– Isso não vem ao caso! — ela respondeu irritada — o fato é que eram pessoas aparentemente comuns: o tal cara era advogado, o amigo, médico... eu passei um ano da minha vida perto dele e nunca desconfiei que ele estivesse envolvido em qualquer coisa desse tipo, está entendendo?

– E você ainda tem contato com ele?

– Não, nunca mais o vi depois disso – ela encolheu os ombros – ele sumiu depois que me deu o cartão – disse, tentando esconder o fato de que seu argumento de que ainda tinha contatos que poderiam ajuda-la não passava de um blefe.

Kurama ficou pensativo. Se os relatos de Kiki estivessem corretos, a quadrilha já operava há anos no país. Para piorar, seus membros pareciam infiltrados na sociedade sem levantar suspeitas. Isso tornava a tarefa de acabar com o grupo mais trabalhosa do que ele já previa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho na janela ao lado. Ambos olharam ao mesmo tempo, sobressaltados, quando viram uma criatura azul batendo as asas e olhando para Kurama. Ele reconheceu o ser na mesma hora:

– Piu!

Ele levantou correndo, apressado demais para dar explicações. Sabia que o aparecimento inesperado de Piu só podia significar que Yusuke estava em perigo. Concentrado em procurar o amigo, nem percebeu que Kiki fez o mesmo, tentando não perdê-lo de vista.

Kurama seguiu Piu pela cidade, até chegarem numa rua estreita e pouco movimentada, cercada por prédios antigos e com fachadas mal-conservadas. Não demorou para ele logo avistar Yusuke desacordado, próximo a cacos de vidro de uma garrafa quebrada. Ele abaixou até o corpo do rapaz e sentiu com alívio os batimentos cardíacos fortes do amigo. Kiki, que finalmente tinha alcançado Kurama, olhava a cena sem entender, apoiando as mãos no joelho, cansada pela correria imprevista.

– O que está acontecendo? — ela conseguiu falar, ainda arquejando.

– Ele está desmaiado apenas, deve ter levado uma pancada violenta — ele sabia que Yusuke não caia com facilidade, e se o estado do amigo havia deixado Piu preocupado, Kurama sabia que algo muito errado devia ter acontecido.

Ele levantou o corpo de Yusuke, segurando-o nos braços, e olhou para a criatura azul que pairava acima deles. Acenou em agradecimento e seguiu para casa, com Kiki ainda na sua cola.

(...)

Yusuke acordou ainda zonzo e olhou em volta, tentando entender onde estava. Viu Kurama de pé próximo a ele, e mais ao fundo uma garota encostada na janela. Seu rosto era familiar, mas ele não perdeu muito tempo pensando nisso. Ao invés, olhou para Kurama interrogativo.

– Você está bem? Se lembra de alguma coisa?

Ele franziu a sobrancelha, quando de repente o ataque voltou a sua memória. Lembrava de ter sido derrubado, mas também de conseguir reverter a situação e contra-atacar. Tinha inclusive disparado o Leigan — ou será que não chegou a disparar? Lembrou dos socos, daquele homem pesado sobre ele, e da garrafa que usou para quebrar a cabeça do sujeito. Ele conseguiu atirar o cara para longe, concentrou toda sua energia na ponta dos dedos e... branco total. Não lembrava de mais nada depois disso. Nem sabia como tinha ido parar ali.

– O que aconteceu, Kurama?

– Encontramos você desacordado a rua — ou melhor, Piu nos levou até você. Você tem muita sorte de ainda contar com ele!

– "Nós"? — ele olhou interrogativo para a menina, que só observava a cena. Subitamente, lembrou onde vira aquele rosto antes — O que ela está fazendo aqui?

Kiki ergueu a sobrancelha, surpresa, e olhou para Kurama.

– É uma longa história... que tal nos contar primeiro o que aconteceu com você? — e como Yusuke ainda olhava desconfiado para a presença da menina, ele completou — Ela já sabe o que está havendo, Yusuke, pode falar na frente dela.

Ele então relatou seu encontro inusitado, as acusações e a luta que se seguiu. Só não conseguiu explicar seu desmaio.

– Eu estava de pé, olhando para ele. Cheguei a mirar o Leigan... e não lembro de mais nada — ele concluiu, desanimado.

– Alguém te acertou por trás, talvez?

– Não sei, não vi ninguém se aproximando... aliás, e o sujeito que me atacou? Ele ainda estava lá?

Kurama balançou a cabeça, em sinal negativo, enquanto Kiki acompanhava a conversa em silêncio. Ela estava ficando impressionada com a história, e mais ainda por nunca ter se dado ao trabalho de procurar saber nada a respeito daquele grupo antes. A ideia de eles aparecerem de novo na vida dela a deixava no mínimo intrigada.

De repente, seu cérebro enfim fez a conexão entre os fatos. Parando para pensar, tudo parecia se encaixar: se eles se tratavam mesmo de uma quadrilha de tráfico de pessoas — especialmente crianças — o homem que matou sua mãe muito provavelmente pretendia fazer dela uma das vítimas. Aquilo era tão evidente que ela não entendeu como não compreendeu tudo desde quando Kurama lhe contou sobre suas suspeitas. Arregalou os olhos ao pensar que, se sua mãe não tivesse aparecido naquela casa, ela talvez até estivesse viva hoje, mas com certeza Kiki não estaria ali. O pensamento a fez se sentir desalentada.

– Ei, você está bem? — Yusuke perguntou, ao ver o rosto pálido da menina.

– Eu preciso ir ao banheiro — ela respondeu, saindo do quarto às pressas assim que ouviu a indicação de Kurama.

Trancou a porta esbaforida e abriu a torneira, molhando o rosto. A ideia de ser responsável pela morte da sua mãe já era ruim o suficiente, e aquela nova perspectiva das coisas a deixou com um mal estar ainda maior. Fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Aquela não era hora nem lugar para ter uma crise de pânico. Tentou controlar a respiração, se concentrando no ar entrando e saindo das narinas, até começar a se sentir melhor. Lavou o rosto mais uma vez e voltou ao quarto, tentando aparentar normalidade. Imediatamente, sua chegada atraiu o olhar dos dois rapazes, que a encararam.

– O que foi? — ela falou rispidamente.

– O Kurama estava me contando sobre você. Quer dizer que esses canalhas já estão na ativa há anos?

– É o que parece...

– Por que só agora chamaram a atenção do Koenma, então? — Yusuke perguntou, inconformado.

– Talvez só agora eles estejam recebendo apoio do Mundo Espiritual e do Mundo dos Demônios — Kurama ponderou.

– Que diferença isso faz? — ela respondeu — O importante é conseguir chegar até eles!

– Isso aí, menina, assim que se fala! — Yusuke comemorou — Há, gostei de você, viu?

– Vamos com calma! Vocês já viram que o buraco é mais embaixo. Além do mais, ainda sabemos muito pouco sobre eles.

O trio continuou a conversa por mais algum tempo, especulando sobre o assunto. Teceram todo o tipo de teoria possível, mas decidiram parar quando viram, desanimados, que estavam andando em círculos com as poucas informações que tinham.

Kiki foi a primeira a sair. Se despediu dos garotos e já estava a meio caminho da porta da rua quando ouviu Kurama a chamando.

– Amanhã, duas horas, na clareira daquele parque perto da sua casa.

Ela se virou, sem entender.

– Do que você está falando?

– Seu primeiro treino. Não falte.


	13. Uma ajuda inesperada

Kiki chegou em cima da hora marcada e encontrou Kurama já esperando por ela. Perto dele estava uma mochila, apoiada no tronco de uma árvore.

– Por que aqui?

– É perto da sua casa e você já conhece o caminho. Além do mais, precisamos de um lugar isolado para treinarmos em paz.

– Que seja, vamos logo com isso — ela disse, se espreguiçando — O que tem aí na mochila?

– Calma, nunca ouviu falar em aquecimento? Cinquenta flexões de braço, pode começar.

– O quê? — ela disse, surpresa — Você quer me matar? Como que isso vai me ajudar com alguma coisa?

Ele sentou do lado da mochila e sacou um relógio do bolso.

– Você tem cinco minutos.

Ela olhou incrédula para ele, que se mantinha imóvel.

– Se não completar as flexões a tempo, terá que começar de novo. O tempo está passando.

Kiki xingou baixinho e agachou para começar o exercício, já arrependida de ter aceitado aquele acordo.

(...)

Koenma continuava ansioso, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo. Era a primeira vez que se reunia com o chefe do Esquadrão de Defesa desde que havia pedido para Yusuke investigar o que estava se passando no Ningenkai. O encontro, sem motivo especificado, havia sido feito a pedido do Comandante Liu, deixando Koenma inquieto. Ele sabia que a alta cúpula do Mundo Espiritual tinha algum envolvimento com o esquema que tinham descoberto, porém não sabia se o próprio Comandante fazia parte da quadrilha — ou se ao menos fazia vista grossa para o que vinha acontecendo. Se esse fosse o caso, estaria o Comandante desconfiado de que o grupo de Koenma estava metendo o nariz nos seus negócios? Ele suava frio a caminho da reunião, pensando em todas as piores hipóteses que o podiam aguardar pela frente. Parou de caminhar ao chegar na sala indicada e hesitou por um segundo. Abriu as grandes portas duplas do salão e entrou da maneira mais confiante que conseguiu.

– Koenma, obrigado por atender meu chamado. Sei que o pedido não cumpriu todas as regras protocolares que devemos atender, mas o assunto que tenho para tratar com o senhor é urgente.

Liu o cumprimentou de maneira formal e foi até seus dois subordinados que guardavam à porta. Deu uma ordem aos dois, que imediatamente saíram da sala, deixando os dois a sós, com a porta fechada.

– Pedi para que aguardassem do lado de fora. Não quero que nossa conversa seja interrompida. Além do mais, não sei mais em quem posso confiar — ele justificou, e esperou Koenma sentar para poder fazer o mesmo.

– Que assunto tão urgente é esse, Comandante?

– Senhor Koenma...sei que posso confiar no senhor, e preciso contar com sua ajuda — ele começou — Recentemente descobri um grande fluxo de energia entre o Mundo dos Humanos e dos Demônios, um fluxo maior do que o normal que estamos habituados a lidar. Pedi a meus melhores homens que investigassem o motivo, mas o resultado foi inconclusivo.

Koenma se endireitou na cadeira, sentindo a tensão nas palavras do líder do Esquadrão a sua frente.

– Continue.

– Fiquei muito insatisfeito, e não quis arquivar o caso. Montei um novo time de investigação, e dessa vez decidi participar ativamente do processo, contrariando todos os meus conselheiros e generais, que foram abertamente contra o meu envolvimento.

– O que eles alegavam?

– Tentaram diminuir o caso e me acusaram de dar importância demais a ele, de gastar recursos desnecessariamente. Chegaram a tentar bloquear meu acesso aos arquivos, quase tive que solicitar ao Rei Enma que os ordenassem a liberar os relatórios. Felizmente, apenas a ameaça de levar o caso a seu pai foi suficiente.

– E qual era o conteúdo dos relatórios?

– O resultado da investigação anterior realmente era inconclusivo, mas bastava uma análise mais atenta para descobrir o motivo: os dados estavam incompletos. Várias informações estavam faltando, ou estavam erradas. Sei que os homens que designei são competentes o bastante para não cometerem esse tipo de deslize... e por isso, só consigo pensar em uma resposta...

O Comandante se aproximou de Koenma e deu uma olhada furtiva para a porta. Limpou a garganta e disse, abaixando o volume da voz:

– Membros do Esquadrão estão encobrindo essa atividade deliberadamente. E devem estar levando alguma coisa em troca para dificultar a investigação. O que me assusta é que eu não sei do que isso se trata, mas se precisa envolver corrupção do Esquadrão de Defesa, é porque é algo muito grande e lucrativo.

– Quem são os envolvidos?

– Eu ainda não sei. Além dos meus cadetes que integraram o primeiro time de investigação, vários superiores poderiam ter adulterado as informações. Por isso não sei em quem confiar a não ser no senhor. Sei que você nunca seria conivente com isso. Além do mais... desde o problema com Urameshi, você tem tido dificuldades aqui no Mundo Espiritual, e pensei que, se conseguirmos desmascarar esse grupo podre do Esquadrão, isso te ajude a ganhar pontos com seu pai.

– Desde quando você se importa com a minha relação com meu pai?

– Eu não me importo, mas preciso da sua ajuda e da sua influência. Só estou dizendo que, se me ajudar, todos podemos sair ganhando.

Koenma pensou por um segundo antes de responder. O Comandante parecia estar falando a verdade, e genuinamente interessado em desvendar o caso. No entanto, não sabia como ele reagiria se contasse que havia colocado Yusuke a cargo da investigação também. Talvez fosse mais sensato segurar essa informação mais um pouco.

– Comandante, você está certo. Também me interessa acabar com esse esquema. Porém, não sei como posso te ajudar. Estou tão limitado quanto você, ou até mais. O Rei Enma não anda facilitando as coisas para o meu lado e tenho poucos amigos aqui no Mundo Espiritual que possam me ajudar.

– Mas tem amigos no Mundo dos Humanos que podem.

– Não estou entendendo.

– Eu vi como você protegeu Urameshi, indo contra as ordens de seu pai. E também vi a força que ele tem, resultado da sua ascendência demoníaca. Se esse caso envolve o Ningenkai e o Makai, nada melhor do que contar com a ajuda de alguém que pode transitar entre os dois mundos.

– Achei que você não gostasse de Yusuke...

– Eu não gosto! — ele gritou, com o rosto vermelho — Ele é um delinquente, uma ameaça que só está solta no Mundo dos Humanos por sua intervenção. Porém, estou disposto a relevar isso, se ele se provar tão útil quanto você o julga. Aliás, se ele nos ajudar, até mesmo seu pai pode mudar de ideia quanto a ele.

Koenma assentiu. O Comandante tinha razão. Resolver aquele caso seria benéfico para todas as partes, e ter alguém de alta patente do Esquadrão ao seu lado com certeza ajudaria na apuração dos fatos. Ao menos era o que ele tinha para se agarrar naquele momento. Todas as suas tentativas de descobrir algo por baixo dos panos sem levantar suspeitas no Mundo Espiritual tinham ido por água abaixo, e ele sabia que seus amigos — principalmente Yusuke — estavam ficando impacientes e frustrados com aquele beco sem saída em que eles tinham se metido. Era inclusive um milagre que tenha conseguido segurar Yusuke por tanto tempo. O garoto costumava fazer o que seus instintos mandavam, e estes o estavam mandando fazer uma investigação a seu modo, na base de socos e chutes. Conseguindo o apoio do Comandante, tinha certeza de que a investigação avançaria a passos muito mais rápidos.

– Ok, Comandante. Comece me passando tudo que sabe.


	14. Surra e sangue e

Os treinos seguiram diariamente, e em algumas semanas Kurama já notava que ela apresentava melhoras visíveis em aspectos como concentração e força. Ela era dedicada, ele admitia, e comemorava animada cada pequeno avanço. As coisas pareciam estar indo bem para ela, que chegava a ansiar pelo encontro com Kurama todas as tardes. Uma vez, eufórica por um desempenho que julgou acima do comum ("excelente!", teria dito o ruivo), o convidou para um sorvete. "Por minha conta", ela fez questão de frisar.

Na escola, já tinha sido apresentada à Kuwabara e até à Keiko, depois do incidente com Yusuke. Mal se importava para as caretas que recebia das amigas da Keiko toda vez que a menina educadamente a cumprimentava nos corredores. Até suas crises de pânico pareciam sob controle, e ela se permitia roubar uma garrafa de cerveja do pai vez ou outra. Não que as coisas em casa estivessem melhores, mas ela nem esperava que algum dia estivesse, de todo modo. Vista com essa nova ótica, a vida até que pode ser boa. Ela só não imaginava que esse sentimento fosse durar tão pouco.

(...)

Kurama estava quase fechando os cadernos depois de uma noite de estudos. Teria prova dali a dois dias e queria manter a média que vinha conquistando durante todo o semestre. A lua já estava alta no céu e ele olhou o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira, se dando conta que passava das nove da noite. Teria tempo de revisar a matéria por mais uma hora, se não tivesse sido interrompido por um barulho na janela do quarto que chamou sua atenção. Girou o corpo em direção ao ruído e encontrou uma Kiki de olhar assustado, com uma das mãos se apoiando na parede.

– O que você está fazendo...

Ele interrompeu a pergunta ao perceber a mancha de sangue na camiseta, na altura da barriga, que ela apertava com força com a outra mão. Levantou rápido e foi em direção a ela, conduzindo-a à cama.

– Sente aqui, Kiki, eu já volto — ele disse antes de sair do quarto.

Ela obedeceu, ainda se recuperando do choque. Ele voltou com uma caixa de primeiros socorros na mão, e fechou a porta do quarto, dando-lhes privacidade.

Ajoelhou na frente da menina e enrolou sua camiseta para cima, deixando o abdomen descoberto. O sangue ainda escorria lentamente pela ferida aberta. Com uma pequena toalha umedecida, cuidadosamente limpou o sangue que manchava seu corpo.

– Quem fez isso?

– Ninguém...

Ele interrompeu a ação e levantou o rosto, a encarando.

– Você aparece no meu quarto essa hora da noite, cheia de sangue, e não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

– Foi um pivete — mentiu — Tentou me assaltar, eu reagi e ele pegou uma garrafa vazia que estava na rua e me atacou. Saiu correndo quando viu o sangue e eu não sabia para onde ir...

Ela torceu para ele engolir a história sem mais perguntas e sorriu timidamente enquanto ele ainda olhava para ela. Ele baixou o rosto novamente, voltando sua atenção ao machucado da menina.

– Você precisa tomar mais cuidado — se limitou a dizer. Puxou uma nova toalha pequena e estendeu à garota, para que limpasse as mãos sujas de sangue.

Ela suspirou aliviada, grata por ele não insistir no assunto. Mentalmente, pediu desculpas pela falta de verdade. Ele a tratava tão bem que ela se recriminava pelas mentiras, mas não tinha outra saída. Não saberia, ou melhor, não queria explicar a verdade. Como contar que o agressor era o próprio pai?

Claro, ela estava acostumada. A primeira surra veio quase dez anos atrás, semanas após a morte da mãe. Ela estava desenhando na sala quando um baque surdo explodiu no seu ouvido esquerdo e ela sentiu a pancada forte que jogou sua cabeça contra o chão. Se virou assustada a tempo de ver a mão do pai se levantar de novo contra ela e repetir o tapa uma, duas, inúmeras vezes enquanto despejava palavras duras que a acusavam da morte da mulher que ele mais tinha amado na vida. O choque havia sido tão grande que ela ficou paralisada durante toda a agressão, e a dor e a vergonha vieram assim que ele se afastou, em um mar de lágrimas que escorreu sem fim pelo rosto.

A surpresa diminuiu com o tempo, a medida que a violência crescia. Havia épocas em que as surras eram quase diárias e previsíveis, enquanto em outras eram escassas e repentinas. Ela aprendeu a esperar por elas. Podia ser pelo atraso no jantar, por matar aula na escola, por ele ter sido mandado embora do emprego pela quinta vez naquele ano, pelas contas que deixavam de ser pagas, pela chuva que uma vez estragou seus planos para o dia, e claro, pela morte da mãe — que ele fazia questão de lembrar todas as vezes.

Ela nunca revidava ou tentava impedir. No fundo concordava com ele: a culpa era dela. Ela foi a responsável pela morte da mãe e, consequentemente, pela vida que passaram a ter depois do episódio. A culpa era dela pelo pai ter virado um alcoólatra e não conseguir parar em emprego nenhum. Afinal, isso não teria acontecido se sua mãe ainda estivesse lá, viva e feliz ao lado dele. Ela merecia cada tapa, cada soco, cada empurrão contra a parede, cada olho roxo. Pela primeira vez, no entanto, ela teve medo.

Estava se sentindo bem naquela tarde, e achou que merecia uma cerveja. Era uma das poucas coisas que nunca faltavam na geladeira, e o pai bebia tantas — dentro e fora de casa — que nunca dava falta se ela contrabandeasse uma para o seu proveito. Se jogou no sofá zapeando os canais da tv e acabou esquecendo a garrava vazia — que ela sempre cuidadosamente deixava no lixo fora de casa, com as demais — na pia da cozinha. Foi o suficiente para seu pai explodir ao chegar em casa. Ela foi acordada aos gritos do cochilo que tirava na sala. Sentiu o hálito de álcool do pai perto dela e abriu os olhos enquanto era arrastada pra fora do sofá. Os insultos de sempre vieram com a mesma força dos murros. Apertando seu braço com força, a jogou contra a mesa da cozinha e ela sentiu a quina machucar suas costas. Ficou de pé, apoiada na mesa, quando viu o pai pegar a garrafa vazia aos berros e bater o vidro contra a bancada, estilhaçando o objeto em mil pedaços. Protegeu o rosto contra os cacos que voaram em todas as direções, mas logo voltou os olhos para ele, que ainda segurava a garrafa quebrada pelo gargalo quando avançou novamente para cima dela, seus passos bêbados e trôpegos.

– Larga isso, pai — ela suplicou, o deixando ainda mais furioso. Arrastou uma cadeira para a frente dele, em uma tentativa inútil de impedir o avanço. Em vez disso, fez ele tropeçar e cair em direção a ela, a garrafa ainda na mão. O vidro pontiagudo entrou no seu corpo e ela sentiu a pele arder. Instintivamente afastou o pai, que se apoiou na parede para se equilibrar e olhou aturdido para a filha, tentando entender o que aconteceu. Kiki baixou os olhos para o próprio corpo e entrou em choque ao ver o sangue escorrendo por baixo da blusa. Saiu correndo de casa, pressionando firme a ferida que teimava em arder e foi para o único endereço que passou pela cabeça.

Agora ela estava lá, sentindo o toque gentil de Kurama na sua pele. Deu um gritinho baixo quando ele passou o algodão embebido em álcool para desinfetar o machucado, e ele reagiu com um sorriso.

– Achei que fosse mais forte que isso! — disse, em tom jocoso.

Ela sorriu de volta, apreciando o cuidado que ele tinha com ela. Com gestos precisos e delicados, prendeu um pedaço de gaze com esparadrapo, cobrindo a ferida.

– O corte não foi fundo, vai cicatrizar logo.

Ela abaixou a blusa, quase lamentando que aquele contato tenha chegado ao fim. Estava gostando de sentir as mãos de Kurama em seu corpo.

– Obrigada — ela respondeu enquanto ele fechava a caixa de medicamentos — mas posso te pedir mais uma coisa?

Ele olhou para ela, interrogativo.

– Posso ficar aqui mais um tempo? Não quero que meu pai me veja chegar em casa com a blusa manchada de sangue, ele vai surtar... se eu chegar mais tarde, ele já vai estar dormindo.

– Está bem, pode ficar mais um pouco — ele acabou dizendo depois de ponderar por alguns segundos — que tal um jogo de cartas? O que você sabe jogar?

– Que tal pôquer?

– Ótimo! É a minha especialidade — ele riu, embaralhando as cartas.

(...)

Kiki acordou cedo no dia seguinte, mas não se deu ao trabalho de ir para a escola. Passou a manhã trancada no quarto, com as imagens do dia anterior ainda na cabeça. A surra do pai, a garrafa, o sangue... e Kurama. Como ele podia ser tão forte, tão sério, e ainda assim, tão amável e delicado? Começou a censurar sua atitude de ontem, mas os sentimentos estavam por demais confusos na sua cabeça.

Eles estavam jogando cartas sentados na cama dele, conversando sobre a escola e outros assuntos amenos. Já era a quarta partida que ela ganhava, e isso a divertia.

– Já está se preparando para a escola secundária?

Ela deu de ombros.

– Não pretendo fazer... estudar não é pra mim. Além do mais, não conseguiria entrar em nenhuma mesmo.

– Que bobagem! Você consegue ir para qualquer escola que quiser. É só estudar.

– Pra você é fácil, que é inteligente! Não é igual a mim...

– Você é inteligente também.

– Claro que não sou — ela disse ligeiramente envergonhada.

– Bem, não é qualquer um que consegue me humilhar no pôquer dessa maneira — ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta. Esperou alguns segundos, olhando atentamente para ele e por fim perguntou:

– Kurama, você tem namorada?

– Não — ele respondeu distraidamente, distribuindo as cartas para uma nova partida.

Sem pensar muito, ela inclinou o corpo para frente, apoiando os joelhos no colchão, e se aproximou, encostando seus lábios nos dele.

Ele ficou surpreso com aquele ato inesperado, mas passada a estranheza, não tentou a afastar; ao contrário, fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pelo momento.

Ela então se afastou e lentamente voltava para se sentar no seu lugar, quando foi impedida por Kurama, que, num impulso, segurou seu punho. Ela parou, sentindo a mão firme envolvendo seu pulso, porém sem a machucar. O gesto a encorajou; Kiki mais uma vez se debruçou na direção de Kurama e os dois se beijaram novamente.

Sem perceber, foram caindo lentamente para trás. A cama aparou o movimento e eles se viram deitados, um sobre o outro, a mão dele ainda segurando seu pulso. O olhar dos dois se encontrou quando enfim interromperam o beijo, seus rostos tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro roçando a pele.

Ela sabia que não devia seguir adiante com aquilo, mas algo a impedia de levantar. Talvez fossem os olhos verdes, hipnotizantes; talvez fosse o corpo dele por baixo do dela, criando um misto de intimidade com embaraço que ela estranhamente apreciava, ou ainda a fragilidade emocional em que ela se encontrava naquela noite. Sabia que devia simplesmente ir embora. Mesmo assim, ela ficou.


	15. Quebra-cabeças

Botan passara a última semana tentando em vão falar com Koenma. O chefe estava sempre indisponível ou ausente e, nas raras vezes em que conseguiu encontrá-lo, era rapidamente dispensada com alguma desculpa genérica. Por isso, foi com surpresa que recebeu o recado para que o encontrasse no Mundo dos Humanos naquela manhã. Alegou vagamente uma súbita vontade de alguma comida terrena qualquer e a convidou para acompanhá-lo. Koenma tinha lá suas manias, mas a deusa não engoliu aquela história e começou a se preocupar seriamente com a situação.

— O que está acontecendo afinal? — ela enfim perguntou, quando se viram sentados à mesa da lanchonete, o burburinho típico de adolescentes preenchendo o silêncio entre eles.

Koenma não respondeu de imediato, tentando repassar na cabeça o turbilhão de informações que recebeu nos últimos dias, algumas difíceis demais de aceitar. Olhou fundo nos olhos de Botan: sabia que, dos subordinados que mantinha no Reikai, ela era uma das poucas em que podia confiar plenamente.

— O Comandante Liu me procurou alguns dias atrás... — ele começou, cauteloso.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

— É sobre aquele caso, não é?

Koenma acenou discretamente a cabeça, em sinal de confirmação.

— A boa notícia é que ele está do nosso lado e forneceu informações valiosas.

— E a má... ?

Ele suspirou, abaixando a cabeça para o copo de suco na sua frente.

— A má é que as coisas são piores do que pensávamos...

Botan olhou apreensiva para o chefe, percebendo o semblante cansado que ele não conseguia esconder. Não o via assim havia centenas de anos e se perguntou o que poderia te-lo deixado tão abatido.

— Vamos precisar de Yusuke. Você consegue reunir todos ainda hoje? — ele indagou, interrompendo os pensamentos da guia espiritual.

— Ah! Yusuke! — ela exclamou, se dando conta de que ainda não havia colocado Koenma a par dos últimos acontecimentos. Aproveitou para relatar o ataque misterioso ao jovem, bem como a existência de Kiki, suas lembranças e os cartões enigmáticos. O príncipe do Reikai ouviu com atenção, e na sua mente as peças se juntaram, dando vida a um quebra-cabeça que ele preferia que estivesse errado.

(...)

A tarde já se arrastava para a metade. Depois de ter recolhido os cacos de vidro do chão — lembranças desagradáveis da noite anterior — Kiki preparou um pacote de macarrão instantâneo e devorou ainda de pé, apoiada na bancada da cozinha. Largou de qualquer jeito a louça suja na pia e apalpou os bolsos, certificando-se de que os cigarros e o isqueiro estavam consigo antes de sair de casa.

Caminhou fingindo estar distraída, apesar de saber exatamente aonde aquelas ruas levariam. Em determinado ponto, parou casualmente na calçada, se escorando em um poste. Olhou com o canto de olho para o outro lado da rua e viu ao longe um prédio largo, com três andares de janelas enfileiradas. Naquela distância, a placa afixada na parede indicando o nome do edifício estava ilegível, mas ela não precisava ler para saber que se tratava da Escola Secundária Meiou.

Sem desviar o olhar, tirou o maço do bolso, sacando um cigarro. Prendeu-o entre os dedos, enquanto usava a outra mão para tatear a calça em direção ao isqueiro.

— Esperando alguém?

O susto a fez deixar cair o objeto de plástico que tinha acabado de pegar. O dono da voz estava a um metro de distância, as mãos no bolso do uniforme e o rosto exibindo uma expressão divertida.

— Eu... ah... não — ela se atrapalhou — Estava só passando por aqui.

— Que coincidência! Justo no horário de saída da escola — Kurama respondeu, indicando com a cabeça o prédio do outro lado da rua.

— Ah, é aqui que você estuda, é? — Ela retrucou, tentando aparentar surpresa.

O ruivo deu uma risada abafada.

— Você já foi mais convincente...

Kiki ignorou o comentário, e fingiu não escutar enquanto procurava com os olhos o isqueiro caído no chão. Kurama localizou o objeto primeiro e o apanhou, chegando mais perto da menina. Acionou o isqueiro e ela imediatamente levou o cigarro à boca, enquanto ele aproximava a chama.

— Você devia parar com isso. Faz um mal danado à saúde.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Bem, quer treinar mais cedo hoje? — perguntou, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado pela calçada, se afastando da escola. Durante a semana os treinos aconteciam no final do dia, em um horário que garantisse não atrapalhar os estudos.

— Não posso te treinar hoje — ele respondeu — tenho um compromisso.

— Compromisso? Com quem?

Ele deu mais uma risadinha.

— Está com ciúmes?

— Não seja ridículo! — ela vociferou, envergonhada — Perguntei por perguntar!

— Se é assim, não preciso responder, não é?

— Engraçadinho... — ela murmurou entre os dentes.

— Como está o machucado?

— Doendo um pouco, mas nada de mais... Eu não sei o que me deu para ir ontem na sua casa daquele jeito... Quero dizer, foi só um corte à toa.

— Bem, mas que bom que você foi, não é? — disse, em meio a uma troca de olhares furtiva.

Ele parou de caminhar quando chegaram na esquina de uma avenida larga.

— Eu realmente preciso ir. Te aviso quando pudermos retomar os treinos. Nesse meio tempo, se cuide, está bem?

— Espera! O que você está escondendo? — ela olhou desconfiada para ele.

— Só estou enrolado com alguns trabalhos escolares — Kurama respondeu de maneira descontraída — Não se preocupe. Nos falamos depois.

O sinal de pedestres acendeu um verde forte indicando a permissão da travessia, e Kurama atravessou a avenida, deixando a menina para trás.

(...)

Ele localizou facilmente o prédio abandonado investigado por Yusuke e Kuwabara dias atrás. Sabia que encontraria o amigo ali dentro e subiu calmamente as escadas por meio dos entulhos, se dirigindo até o apartamento.

Kurama ignorou a sala de estar e seguiu direto para o quarto. Se deparou com Hiei em pé de frente para o espaço anteriormente ocupado por uma antiga escrivaninha quebrada. De braços cruzados, fitava a parede vazia.

— Continua vindo aqui?

Hiei passava todos os dias pelo apartamento e chegava a fitar a parede por várias horas na esperança de encontrar o que estava procurando. Sabia que aquele era o lugar onde Yusuke havia avistado o portal para o Makai e aquilo o deixava incomodado: o portal não estava mais ali.

— O portal foi fechado — ele reclamou — Acho que o problema de Koenma acabou.

— Eu não diria isso. Ele quer nos encontrar ainda hoje.

— Hum. Divirtam-se — disse virando de costas, prestes a sair.

— Engraçado, achei que você gostaria de saber o novo endereço do portal...

Hiei parou.

— Do que você está falando?

— A passagem para o Makai não foi fechada, apenas mudou de lugar.

— Onde?

— É o que estou indo descobrir.

Kurama havia recebido o recado de Botan na hora do almoço, ainda na escola. Disse que falaria com Yusuke e Kuwabara também, mas pediu ajuda do amigo para localizar Hiei. Pelo tom de voz dela, sabia que as coisas estavam ficando sérias — e exatamente por isso havia escondido a verdade de Kiki. A garota tinha potencial e era dedicada, mas ainda estava longe de poder enfrentar ameaças reais e um confronto com seres do Mundo dos Demônios seria muito arriscado. Sabia que ela não ficaria feliz quando descobrisse, mas podia lidar com isso depois. Afinal, ele também sabia que certas decisões simplesmente precisavam ser tomadas.

(...)

Kiki ficou ligeiramente desapontada. Kurama não era o primeiro cara que ela tinha beijado, mas foi o primeiro que ela sentiu vontade de ver no dia seguinte, e isso a incomodava. Nunca deu muita importância a relacionamentos românticos, ao contrário da maioria das garotas da sua idade. Por que ela estava fazendo disso uma grande coisa, então?

Tentou não dar muita bola para o assunto enquanto andava a esmo pela rua. Parou em frente a uma loja de doces pensando em afanar alguns chicletes, quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

— Akira? — ela se virou surpresa para o rapaz alto e loiro a sua frente e o reconheceu na mesma hora. Não o via há quase um ano, mas o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado e o terno cinza de sempre eram inconfundíveis — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Negócios, como sempre — ele respondeu. Apesar de não morar na cidade, conhecia bem o lugar. Seu emprego em um escritório de advocacia lhe obrigava a realizar viagens frequentes a trabalho e aquele tinha sido um destino comum alguns anos atrás. Ele fez parte da vida de Kiki por mais de um ano, a encontrando quase sempre que precisava ir até a cidade — e você, o que tem feito?

— Nada de mais... dei uma sossegada depois que você sumiu — disse, se referindo às festas que costumava frequentar no passado, a maioria promovida pelo próprio Akira.

O rapaz então esticou o braço, abrindo a porta da loja atrás dela. Com um gesto, a convidou a entrar e seguiu atrás da menina, achando graça. "Você ainda gosta dessas porcarias?", ela ouviu enquanto passeava pelas prateleiras de balas e chocolates.

Trocaram mais algumas palavras e seguiram para o caixa, ele se oferecendo para pagar as guloseimas escolhidas e ela aproveitando a generosidade dele para encher a mão com alguns doces extras.

— Escuta, Kiki... Está livre esta noite?

Ela cruzou os braços, defensiva.

— Do que é que você está falando?

— O que foi? — ele riu — Só fazer uma farra, como antigamente. O que me diz? Vou reunir um pessoal essa noite, e você é minha convidada de honra.

Ela manteve os braços cruzados enquanto pensava na proposta, mas não aguentou sustentar o semblante sério por muito tempo.

— Você não presta... — respondeu, se desmanchando em uma gargalhada.

Ela tinha ótimos motivos para aceitar o convite. Se tinha uma coisa que Akira sabia fazer, era dar uma festa. Ela não sabia muitos detalhes sobre o trabalho dele, apenas que tinha clientes poderosos e ricos o suficiente para justificar as várias viagens que ele realizava pelo país. Por isso, dinheiro nunca tinha sido problema, e ele fazia questão de ostentar, oferecendo bebidas caras, drogas e outros agrados aos seus convidados. E que diabos, ela tinha o direito de se divertir um pouco, não tinha? Além do mais, aquela podia ser a chance de tirar a limpo uma história que a intrigava: no seu último encontro com Akira, em circunstâncias nada agradáveis, ele deixara um cartão idêntico ao encontrado na casa onde se deu a tragédia com sua mãe, e mais recentemente, ao do homem do bar. Talvez pudesse ter uma oportunidade de arrancar alguma informação nova enquanto os treinos com Kurama estavam interrompidos.

Foi aí que se lembrou do acordo com o ruivo. "Você não deve agir por conta própria", ele teria dito. Sinceramente, ele achava que ela obedeceria?


	16. Red Society

— Quer dizer que agora o Esquadrão Especial precisa da minha ajuda?

— E nós precisamos da deles... acho que isso nos deixa quites — Kurama retrucou, em resposta aos resmungos de Yusuke.

— Deixa de ser orgulhoso! — Botan exclamou — Não é apenas o Esquadrão que está em jogo aqui. Isso é só a ponta do iceberg!

O grupo estava reunido no apartamento que Yusuke dividia com a mãe, convocados pela guia espiritual. Até mesmo Hiei estava presente: não que se importasse com os problemas do Reikai, mas a curiosidade do demônio de fogo falava mais alto. Amontoavam-se na sala de estar, ouvindo com atenção as informações que iam sendo reveladas pessoalmente por Koenma. Kurama sabia o que isso significava: o príncipe do Reikai não viria ao Mundo dos Humanos para discutir uma missão se não tivesse um motivo muito forte para isso.

Ele limpou a garganta e continuou:

— Tráfico de pessoas não é algo novo no Ningenkai. Organizações criminosas do mundo inteiro sempre se aproveitaram dos mais fracos, e a política do Mundo Espiritual é não se envolver com esse tipo de assunto mundano: os homens têm seus próprios mecanismos para isso. No entanto, as coisas mudaram.

Koenma acenou para Botan. A deusa imediatamente o entregou uma pasta escura de elástico, feita de um plástico firme e opaco.

— Red Society — anunciou, retirando da pasta uma folha com alguns rostos e um símbolo kanji envolto por um círculo — Acredito que isso seja familiar.

Todos reconheceram o ideograma. Kurama tirou do bolso os dois cartões de visita recolhidos com Kiki dias atrás e os colocou ao lado da folha que Koenma havia mostrado, posicionando os papéis em uma pequena mesa de café no centro da sala. O desenho era o mesmo em todos.

— O grupo sempre agiu em diversos países, porém recentemente decidiu expandir seus negócios e há seis meses vem destinando parte das suas vítimas ao Makai. Os números são desconhecidos, mas Liu acredita que a quantidade de humanos esteja crescendo exponencialmente, dado o aumento no fluxo de energia percebido entre os portais.

— O portal, onde ele está? — Questionou abruptamente Hiei, atraindo a atenção dos presentes.

— Os portais — corrigiu Koenma — Sim, são mais de um. O localizado por Yusuke e Kuwabara se tornou inativo e posteriormente, foi fechado. Mas ainda existem outros.

— Eu não entendo — interrompeu Yusuke novamente — Sensui teve todo aquele trabalho e agora você está dizendo que existem outros?

— E isso significa que todo tipo de demônio pode estar agora mesmo circulando entre a gente? — Kuwabara acrescentou.

— Sim e não — respondeu Koenma — Sensui não tinha o poder de abrir passagens para o Makai a seu bel-prazer e precisou contar com muita energia, própria e de outros, para quebrar a barreira. Modular a frequência entre os mundos, no entanto, não é algo tão complexo para o Reikai. Membros de elite do Esquadrão Especial podem fazer isso com muito mais facilidade, rompendo as membranas que separam as duas dimensões.

Ele tomou um gole de água antes de continuar.

— Os portais, porém, são escondidos do restante da população: apenas poucos humanos e demônios conhecem sua localização exata, que pode mudar de tempos em tempos, caso necessário. Isso evita que tenhamos um aporte massivo de demônios do lado de cá, fazendo a operação a mais discreta possível.

Koenma voltou sua atenção novamente para a folha disposta na mesa.

— Demônios de classes intermediárias vinham agindo como aliciadores — e apontou para alguns rostos no papel. Dentre eles, Kurama e Yusuke imediatamente identificaram dois homens.

— Foi esse que me atacou! — o detetive exclamou, apontando para uma das figuras.

— Pare de enrolar, Koenma — Hiei mais uma vez levantava a voz, impaciente — vocês estão atrás do peixe grande dessa história, e não desses imbecis. Por que não vai logo ao ponto?

Koenma tomou um susto, mas encolheu os ombros.

— Um dos líderes é um humano. O contato com o Makai o permitiu desenvolver habilidades avançadas no uso do seu reiki. O Comandante Liu acredita que ele pode ser a chave para identificar o esquema de corrupção do Mundo Espiritual. Por isso... precisamos dele vivo.

— Então é isso? A única coisa que vocês estão preocupados é com a imagem da corporação? — exclamou Yusuke, exasperado.

— Eu sabia. No final das contas, somos apenas peças de xadrez para o Reikai — Hiei falou, apertando os olhos irritado.

— Não acredito que tudo isso seja uma jogada política do Comandante para benefício próprio - Kurama ponderou - Trazer a verdade a tona pode provocar mudanças profundas nas relações do Reikai com o Makai. Porém, Koenma, isso poderia trazer também a desmoralização do Esquadrão Especial e até do Rei Enma. Você está disposto a correr esse risco?

Botan e Koenma se entreolharam. Já haviam discutido o assunto anteriormente, e chegaram com pesar numa conclusão unânime.

— Esse é o humano que vocês devem procurar.

E o príncipe puxou mais uma folha da pasta. A página mostrava a foto ampliada de um jovem sério, cabelos loiros penteados com esmero.

— Akira Tsubaki.

(...)

Kiki já tinha chegado havia meia hora, mas até o momento, nada de Akira. Ela estava acostumada com as festas do amigo, mas nunca viu o local tão cheio quanto daquela vez: centenas de pessoas riam, dançavam e bebiam ao som da música eletrônica forte que enchia o galpão fechado e mal iluminado, provocando-lhe um leve mal-estar.

Aquele lugar não era novidade. Já havia estado ali uma ou duas vezes antes. A maioria das festas de Akira eram em quartos de hotéis ou lugares reservados, mas quando ele decidia comemorar em grande estilo, era para lá que levava suas celebrações. O galpão era simples, com grossas paredes de concreto e um mezanino de metal que o amigo gostava de promover a "Área VIP", permitindo o acesso apenas a alguns convidados especiais.

No canto da parede, uma espécie de balcão fazia as vezes de bar, e ela agora encontrava-se ali, com um copo alto na sua frente onde despejou o conteúdo de uma lata de refrigerante e duas doses de vodca. Podia ter uma visão de quase todo o lugar, e notou a distribuição de uma pequena pastilha rosada entre os presentes — balas de ecstasy, que ela conhecia muito bem, mas que preferiu ficar longe daquela vez.

Passaram mais alguns minutos até que ela finalmente avistou Akira andando pelo espaço com um copo de uísque nas mãos e rodeado de amigos.

— Kiki, você veio! — ele abriu um sorriso ao ver a jovem se aproximar — Chegou bem na hora do espetáculo.

Ela olhou com uma expressão confusa enquanto ele sussurrava algo no ouvido de um dos homens ao seu lado.

— Você já vai entender. Venha comigo — e conduziu a menina até uma escada de ferro que levava ao mezanino.

(...)

Eles olhavam para o galpão à distância. Luzes no interior e uma forte batida eletrônica davam ao lugar a aparência inocente de uma festa, mas a energia que dominava o local não deixava dúvidas de que estavam no endereço certo.

Uma porta dupla na lateral entreabria para o ambiente e os convidava a chegar mais perto. Aproximaram-se cautelosos e observaram atentamente o interior: demônios de todos os tipos se misturavam no enorme espaço aberto, alheios aos recém-chegados.

— Eles são muitos... — murmurou Kuwabara.

— Então vamos acabar logo com isso — Hiei respondeu, as mãos prestes a sacar a katana.

— Espere — Kurama esticou o braço na frente do amigo — Não vamos nos precipitar. Estamos em território inimigo e em menor número. Ainda não sabemos o que nos espera.

— Kurama está certo, vamos nos ater a missão. Encontrar Tsubaki e levar o verme para Koenma. Depois acertamos pessoalmente as contas com o resto da quadrilha — Yusuke respondeu, socando o punho fechado de uma das mãos na palma aberta da outra.

(...)

Ele pegou um pequeno estojo de metal e colheu uma pastilha redonda. Engoliu o comprimido, oferecendo o estojo à menina para que fizesse o mesmo.

— Eu não tomo mais essas coisas — Kiki recusou, impaciente — O que estamos fazendo aqui em cima?

Akira apenas acenou com a cabeça para a porta aberta no andar de baixo, por onde quatro figuras acabavam de entrar. Ela apertou os olhos, tentando vislumbrar alguma coisa diante da luz fraca e inclinou o corpo para frente. A vasta cabeleira vermelha não deixava dúvidas.

— Kurama! — ela exclamou — O que...

Ela ficou sem palavras quando percebeu o que acabara de acontecer.

(...)

Eles estavam cercados. Em menos de um segundo, ataques surgiram de todos os lados e eles não tiveram tempo de pensar, apenas reagir. Rapidamente os quatro entraram em ação, empunhando suas armas e dilacerando como podiam os monstros que se aproximavam.

O som continuava forte, abafado apenas pelos gritos da batalha e o zunido dos golpes certeiros que cada um desferia. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei saltavam em todas as direções, em movimentos rápidos que acompanhavam a batida da música. A melhor defesa continuava sendo o ataque.

— Quem é aquela? - Hiei perguntou a Kurama ao ouvir o nome dele sendo chamado pela garota na plataforma de metal. Ambos lutavam lado a lado, katana e chicote em punhos, em uma coreografia macabra que resultava em corpos decapitados e mutilados por toda parte.

Kurama olhou rapidamente na direção apontada pelo amigo, o suficiente para vislumbrar um rosto familiar banhado por um facho de luz que serpenteava pelo galpão. Tomou um choque ao ver a figura de Kiki, que agora virava o corpo em direção à escadaria, indicando a intenção de descer até o local onde se dava o combate.

— Não! — ele gritou — Fique aí! Não desça!

Ela parou, hesitante.

— Se eu fosse você, ouvia seu amigo. A menos que queira morrer também... — ela ouviu a voz de Akira às suas costas e girou o corpo, enraivecida.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — exclamou.

—Soube que Koenma estava se metendo nos meus negócios e que mandaria seu detetive espiritual atrás de mim... achei que o Esquadrão Especial do Mundo Espiritual fosse conseguir manter esse pirralho sobre controle, mas são incompetentes demais para isso. Não queria, mas fui obrigado a agir.

Kiki arregalou os olhos, assustada.

— O cartão... Aka... então você está mesmo envolvido nisso tudo?

— Surpresa? — ele riu — Fiquei me perguntando até onde você sabia dessa história, depois que vi você e seu amigo resgatarem Urameshi naquele beco...

— Como você sabe que ele foi... — ela interrompeu a frase, levando a mão à boca — Você atacou Yusuke?

— Eu podia tê-lo matado ali mesmo, sabia? Mas valeu a pena esperar: agora podemos assistir tudo de camarote.

— Desgraçado!

Furiosa, ela ergueu o punho direito fechado e empurrou o ar com toda a força que conseguiu. Apesar de desprevenido, Akira aparou o golpe com facilidade.

— Ora, ora... você está mais forte do que eu lembrava! Mas não gaste sua energia comigo, é perda de tempo.

Ela ignorou o aviso e preparava-se para um segundo ataque quando sentiu os braços sendo puxados para trás. Uma força emanava das mãos do homem a sua frente e se dirigiam a ela, prendendo seus pulsos.

— Por que você tem que ser tão desobediente, Kiki?

No solo abaixo deles, o grupo começava a dar sinais de cansaço. Mais da metade dos demônios jazia sem vida — para o horror de Kiki, que demorou a perceber que não se tratavam de pessoas comuns, e sim seres do Makai.

"Eu ainda tenho quatro Leigans", Yusuke pensou, "Se conseguir encurralá-los em um canto, apenas um disparo já vai ser suficiente".

Ele era o único que ainda se defendia apenas com os punhos, em socos frenéticos que deixavam os nós dos dedos avermelhados. Olhou pelo salão e encontrou o que procurava: o mezanino de metal era sustentado por vigas de ferro, que delimitavam relativamente o espaço abaixo dele. Sinalizou para que o grupo o acompanhasse e correu até lá, esperando atrair a turba de demônios que ainda permanecia de pé.

Kiki e Akira perderam a visão do grupo quando eles sumiram por baixo do balcão onde se encontravam, mas sentiram a estrutura tremer ao ver um clarão iluminar todo o lugar. Praticamente todos os agressores restantes caíram, mortos ou extremamente feridos pelo impacto do golpe.

A energia emanada pelo Leigan foi suficiente para também nocautear o sistema de áudio, deixando o local em um silêncio profundo. A quietude, no entanto, durou apenas poucos segundos, e os quatro puderam ouvir um ruído baixo de duas mãos que batiam uma na outra, produzindo um aplauso vagaroso.

— Estou impressionado — Akira enfim falou, interrompendo as palmas — Achei que o show iria durar pelo menos mais uma hora.

— Seu maldito! Você é o próximo! — Kuwabara gritou, ainda exausto, sendo seguido por Yusuke:

— Você vai vir por bem ou teremos que ir te buscar?

— Sinto desapontar vocês, mas vou ter que deixar a brincadeira para mais tarde.

Eles avançaram para a escada, a adrenalina ainda correndo pelas veias.

— Acho que vocês não entenderam...— Akira voltou a falar, mantendo o tom inalterado da voz.

Ao mesmo tempo, Kiki caiu de joelhos no chão, levando as mãos ao pescoço. Ela tentava com todas as forças respirar, mas sua garganta parecia fechada. Mesmo nas piores crises de pânico não se sentia assim.

— Quantos minutos vocês acham que ela aguenta sem oxigênio? — ele perguntou, fingindo curiosidade — Três? Talvez cinco?

Os quatro estancaram diante da cena. Mesmo sem encostar na menina, era como se ele a estivesse estrangulando.

— O que você está fazendo? Ela não tem nada a ver com isso! — Yusuke berrou.

A garota já estava curvada no chão, alheia à discussão. Seu coração batia acelerado e ela sentia sua visão ficar cada vez mais embaçada, seu cérebro lutando para se manter ativo.

— Pare com isso! — Kurama agora gritava, dando um passo ameaçador a frente.

— Isso é só um aviso. Deixem meus negócios em paz — E recuou, sumindo na escuridão da plataforma de metal.

A ausência de Akira fez com que o ar voltasse com toda força para seus pulmões. Ela inspirou fundo, ofegante. Tentou se levantar, mas os braços ainda tremiam demais, e a fizeram desabar novamente. A visão ainda estava turva quando ela percebeu a aproximação de parte do grupo, enquanto Hiei corria até o fim do mezanino, tentando localizar o fugitivo.

— Maldição! — ele exclamou ao perceber que tinha perdido seu alvo. Uma abertura escondida na parede indicava uma segunda escada que subia para o telhado do galpão. Com saltos rápidos, o demônio de fogo chegou ao topo, apenas para constatar que era tarde demais: Akira já havia sumido.

— Você está bem? — ela ouviu, vindo de uma voz familiar. Acenou, ainda confusa, tentando restabelecer a consciência que por pouco não havia perdido durante a falta de oxigenação.

Conseguiu se erguer e foi surpreendida por uma espada que quase lhe tocou o rosto. Hiei voltara da cobertura do prédio e agora se encontrava a poucos centímetros da menina, a katana em punho.

— Onde ele foi?

Ela tomou um susto.

— E por que você acha que eu sei?

— Hiei, o que está fazendo? — ouviu Kuwabara gritar.

— Ela era a única aqui em cima com ele. Ou é só mais uma humana idiota ou — e aproximou a espada ainda mais do rosto da jovem — é sua cúmplice.

Ela apertou os olhos, com raiva. Começou a esboçar alguma reação, mas Kurama foi mais rápido e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

— Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, Hiei, abaixe a arma.

— Caso você não tenha percebido, eu quase morri, seu animal! — ela gritou mesmo assim, quando a katana de Hiei já estava a uma distância segura — E alguém pode me explicar o que diabos está havendo? E você — disse, se virando para o ruivo — o que está fazendo aqui? Esse era seu compromisso, seu cretino?

Eles se entreolharam, com um misto de frustração e cansaço no rosto. Esperavam levar a cabo o plano daquela noite, mas o rumo dos acontecimentos havia esfriado os ânimos e os deixado levemente irritadiços.

Aquela seria uma longa noite de volta para casa.


	17. Angst

— Você não acha que também nos deve algumas explicações, mocinha? Como por exemplo o que estava fazendo com aquele psicopata e com milhões de demônios que tentaram nos trucidar? — foi a última coisa que ela ouviu Yusuke esbravejar antes de quase partir para as vias de fato com o garoto.

Não sabia como, mas a discussão escalou de tal modo que em poucos minutos estavam todos brigando entre si — algo que Hiei não demorou para classificar como "uma enorme perda de tempo". Não fosse o esforço de Kurama para separar a confusão, a briga teria seguido por toda a madrugada.

Agora estavam os cinco sentindo a brisa cortante que soprava no amplo espaço aberto acima do galpão. Subiram pela escada até o terraço na vã tentativa de achar uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Akira, mas tudo que conseguiram foi aumentar a sensação de que estavam de volta à estaca zero. Em cada um deles, era visível o desconforto causado pela situação, traduzido pelos olhares nervosos e pelas respostas atravessadas que ainda trocavam entre si.

— Botan, Botan, você está aí? — chamava insistentemente Yusuke, através do pequeno comunicador que tinha trazido consigo. A deusa garantiu que ficaria em alerta naquela noite, mas tudo que ele conseguia era um sinal de estática no aparelho.

Aborrecida, Kiki se afastou do grupo. Sentou na borda do terraço e deixou as pernas caírem para a escuridão abaixo, enquanto deitava de costas no cimento frio. Tentava colocar em ordem tudo que tinha visto e ouvido naquela noite, quando percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

— Preocupada com Akira? — Kurama perguntou ao se sentar do lado dela, encarando o gramado escuro que sumia abaixo deles.

— Por que eu estaria?

— Não sei, vocês eram amigos, não eram? Não foi por isso que você veio aqui hoje?

— O que você está insinuando? Por acaso acha que eu tenho algo a ver com isso?

— Pelo contrário: só uma pessoa muito inocente não acharia arriscado vir aqui sozinha.

— Olha aqui, eu ainda estou puta por você ter mentido pra mim hoje cedo — ela rosnou, erguendo o corpo — Então não venha com gracinhas!

A conversa foi breve, mas o suficiente para a deixar agitada. Antes ele não tivesse dito nada e a deixasse lá sozinha com seus pensamentos. Nervosa demais para continuar deitada, endireitou as costas e cruzou as pernas, tentando conter o estresse que parecia correr pelo seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

— Eu lamento que tenha ficado chateada...

— Você lamenta? — ela explodiu. Sentia o sangue subir até o rosto, deixando as bochechas vermelhas — Céus, então você acha que...

— Eu não quero brigar com você, Kiki — ele interrompeu, virando o rosto na direção dela. Ergueu o braço e tocou de leve a mão da menina — então se acalme. Está bem?

Os olhos verdes a atingiram em cheio, deixando Kiki ligeiramente desconcertada. Por um instante, a maneira calma como ele se dirigiu a ela a fez se sentir um pouco infantil, e ela chegou a questionar se talvez não tivesse exagerado — não que pensasse em admitir isso, de qualquer modo. Imediatamente, desviou o olhar e puxou a mão, na esperança de dissipar aquela sensação incômoda que pairou sobre ela.

— Que seja... — resmungou baixinho.

Para seu alívio, uma exclamação atrás deles chamou a atenção, quebrando o silêncio embaraçoso que havia sido formado, ainda que por breves segundos. Yusuke, sentado no meio do terraço, finalmente tinha conseguido contato com Botan, e agora gesticulava exaltado com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apoiava o comunicador à sua frente.

— Como assim ele escapou? — ouviram ela perguntar, surpresa — O que aconteceu?

O detetive narrou rapidamente o ocorrido, desde a chegada no local da festa até o desaparecimento de Akira. Kuwabara acompanhava a conversa de perto, dividindo a tela com Yusuke, enquanto os demais se aproximavam por trás da dupla.

— Ele já estava esperando por nós — Hiei se pronunciou — Resta saber quem foi o rato que abriu a boca.

— Espera aí, você acha que isso foi uma armadilha? — Kuwabara indagou, se virando para encarar Hiei.

— Isso não é óbvio? — ele retrucou.

— Ele tem razão... — Kiki afirmou, em voz baixa. Ao perceber os olhares voltados para ela, repetiu — Hiei tem razão, ele já sabia que vocês estavam vindo. Alguém falou algo no ouvido dele pouco antes de vocês chegarem, e logo depois subimos na plataforma. Disse que teríamos um show, ou algo assim...

— I-isso não faz sentido — Botan balbuciou — Todas as informações sobre esse caso estão sendo tratadas com sigilo no Reikai. Ninguém mais sabia dessa missão.

— Pois o Koenma está comendo mosca! Fala para aquele baixinho ficar esperto — respondeu Yusuke — O que nós fazemos agora, Botan? O cara sumiu sem deixar rastro!

— Eu não sei, Yusuke... acho que vamos ter que deixar isso para depois. Estamos com um verdadeiro pepino por aqui.

— Essa não, Botan! — ele exclamou — o que foi agora?

A deusa suspirou, franzindo os lábios em sinal de desânimo. As coisas não estavam sendo fáceis para ela do lado de lá também.

— O Mundo Espiritual está um pandemônio — ela começou — houve uma fuga em massa do Centro de Detenção do Reikai esta noite. Ainda estamos tentando entender o que aconteceu e capturar de volta os prisioneiros.

Kurama arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, pensativo. Sabia que escapar do Centro de Detenção do Reikai não era tarefa fácil, dada as inúmeras magias protetivas que adornavam o lugar — sem falar na guarda especializada que fazia uma patrulha rigorosa por todo o perímetro.

— A maioria dos fugitivos eram da ala de segurança mínima e acabaram correndo de volta para o Makai. Alguns já foram encontrados, e o Esquadrão de Defesa está ajudando a localizar o restante.

— Vocês colocaram o Esquadrão a cargo disso? — Hiei falou, ácido — Não está claro que a fuga foi facilitada por alguém de dentro? A estupidez de Koenma às vezes me surpreende.

Do outro lado da tela, Botan encolheu os ombros, sem palavras. Até concordava com ele, mas não tinha autoridade nenhuma sobre o assunto. E para falar a verdade, não estavam em posição para serem tão criteriosos naquele momento.

— Também temos boatos de que a ala de segurança máxima sofreu algumas perdas. Eu estava tentando correr atrás dessas informações quando você me chamou... no tumulto que está aqui, não estou conseguindo descobrir nada, cada um fala uma coisa — ela choramingou, com um olhar abatido. Suspirou mais uma vez, afastando a franja que caia nos olhos antes de continuar — E para piorar, já estão falando no roubo de algumas relíquias do Mundo Espiritual.

— Era só o que faltava! — retorquiu Yusuke, exasperado — Não vai me dizer que agora temos que correr atrás disso também?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Para ser sincera, eu bem queria poder dar essa missão a você, Yusuke... — ela hesitou, como se procurasse as melhores palavras para dar a notícia — Mas o Sr. Koenma está trancado em uma reunião com o Rei Enma sem hora para acabar... estão querendo revogar o programa de Detetive Espiritual.

A notícia pegou todos de surpresa.

— Como assim? O que isso significa? — Kuwabara perguntou.

— Significa que Yusuke teria que deixar o cargo e devolver todas as ferramentas auxiliares de Detetive Espiritual. E, bem, vocês também perderiam imunidade — ela explicou, a última frase deliberadamente em um volume mais baixo do que o normal - Mas gente, isso é só especulação, não tem nada confirmado ainda. O Sr. Koenma está empenhado, tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo — ela se apressou a acrescentar, fechando a frase com um sorriso amarelo. Sabia que, no fundo, estava falando aquilo para convencer mais a ela própria do que os amigos.

— Como assim imunidade? Do que você está falando? — Yusuke perguntou, confuso. Nunca tinha se atido às regras do cargo e esse tipo de detalhes era algo que passava despercebido pelo jovem.

— Céus, Yusuke... — Botan falou, mudando o semblante — os detetives espirituais possuem uma espécie de carta branca para ferir e matar outros demônios quando envolvidos em alguma missão. Vai me dizer que não sabia disso? — bufou. Tantos problemas, e ela tendo que explicar algo tão básico — Como vocês se propõem a ajudar Yusuke, também ganham esse privilégio — disse, se dirigindo a Kurama e Hiei - Sem isso, vocês podem ir presos como qualquer outro youkai. Koenma está agora discutindo isso com seu pai, tentando manter o programa ao menos até o final dessa missão.

Yusuke urrou, assustando a deidade do outro lado do aparelho. Em um salto, já estava de pé, o comunicador ainda firme em sua mão.

— Olha aqui, Botan, então pode avisar pro Koenma que ele não precisa mais se preocupar! Não quero ninguém fazendo reunião para ficar decidindo o que eu tenho ou não tenho que fazer! Avisa aí o Mundo Espiritual que eu me demito! Ouviu bem?

E, dizendo isso, fechou com força o apetrecho, o arremessando para longe.

— Você ficou maluco? — Kuwabara gritou, ao ver a atitude do amigo — Você não pode fazer isso!

— Eu já fiz!

E virou, pisando firme na direção da escada. Kiki acompanhava a cena apreensiva. Sentia todos os músculos tensos e olhou para Kurama com a boca semiaberta e os olhos arregalados.

— O que está acontecendo? E Akira? A quadrilha? — perguntou, com a voz tremida.

— Não se preocupe, ele vai mudar de ideia.

— E se não mudar?

O ruivo não respondeu, em parte porque sabia que ela não ia gostar da resposta, mas também porque nem ele mesmo tinha certeza do que aconteceria dali pra frente.

Kiki se virou novamente a tempo de ver Yusuke alcançando as escadas que levavam ao galpão abaixo deles e sentiu o corpo ser tomado por uma onda de pânico. A sensação que tinha é de que tudo iria por água abaixo no segundo em que ele fosse embora, e que ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Sem que percebesse, o grito já tinha saído da sua garganta.

— Yusuke, não!

E por alguma razão, ele parou.

A jovem tinha dado um passo a frente e projetava o corpo na direção do garoto a distância, os pensamentos voando em todas as direções dentro da sua cabeça.

A alguns metros a frente, Yusuke olhou de relance. Deu de ombros, irritado, e retomou a marcha. Só então percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

— O que você está fazendo?

Ele tentava se mover, mas era inútil. Seus pés pareciam grudados no chão e suas pernas e tronco, puxados para trás como se atraídos por uma força invisível.

Kuwabara olhou espantado, demorando a entender o que estava se passando. Girou a cabeça, olhando seguidamente de Yusuke para Kiki, em completa descrença.

— Como você fez isso? — perguntou, com assombro, ao ver o amigo lutando para sair do lugar — Você está controlando o corpo dele?

— Impossível — Kurama respondeu — ela não tem controle sobre organismos vivos... Isso demanda uma quantidade de energia que ela ainda não tem.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — ela gritou — Não pode ir embora desse jeito! — Apesar do vento gelado da noite, em sua testa começaram a brotar gotas de suor. Seu corpo inteiro ardia, como se cada célula participasse de uma pequena explosão individual.

— Não enche, menina! Estou cansado de receber ordens, e não é você que vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Ela não está controlando o corpo dele — Hiei subitamente falou, se aproximando de Kurama — está controlando suas roupas: elas é que estão prendendo o movimento de Yusuke. Sua amiga é melhor do que eu esperava.

Kurama prendeu a respiração. Kiki havia progredido nos últimos dias, mas ainda tinha dificuldade em manter esse nível de concentração por muito tempo. Controlar Yusuke através de suas roupas era um truque engenhoso, porém perigoso. A chance de uma completa exaustão era enorme.

— Kiki, pare com isso — Kurama pediu — seu corpo não está preparado para aguentar esse tipo de gasto energético.

— Eu não ligo! — ela vociferou, limpando a testa e tentando esconder os sinais de cansaço. A verdade é que nem ela sabia o que estava fazendo ou o porquê. Mesmo assim, permaneceu firme, o nervosismo obliterando qualquer tentativa de raciocínio lógico de sua parte.

— Pela última vez, me solta! — Yusuke ordenou. Suas tentativas de se libertar se mostravam frustradas. A não ser pelos braços e cabeça, todo o resto de seu corpo parecia inerte.

— Isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum! — apelou novamente Kurama — Deixe de ser teimosa, Kiki!

Ela, entretanto, já não prestava mais atenção.

— Eu não queria ter que fazer isso — Yusuke falou mais uma vez — mas você não está me dando opção — e ele ergueu um dos braços, o deixando paralelo ao chão. Apontou o dedo indicador para a menina, deixando que uma pequena bola de energia se formasse.

— Você ficou maluco? — Kuwabara levou as mãos à cabeça, nervoso, mas o detetive permaneceu irredutível.

— Ora, ora, isso está ficando interessante... — Kurama ouviu Hiei murmurar, em tom divertido.

— Você vai me deixar ir por bem ou vou ser obrigado a gastar mais um Leigan essa noite?

O tempo parecia correr em câmera lenta, cada segundo com a duração da eternidade. A esfera de energia pulsava ameaçadora na extremidade da mão de Yusuke, contrastando com a escuridão do cenário.

— Acho que você vai ter que atirar então — ela conseguiu dizer. Sentia as pernas traquejarem e uma forte enxaqueca invadir seu crânio, acompanhada de um zumbido ensurdecedor.

Kuwabara instintivamente formou sua espada de energia, enquanto Kurama conjurava sua arma, de maneira preventiva. Estavam dispostos a interferir se isso significasse evitar uma tragédia ainda maior. Nenhum dos dois, no entanto, ousou dar um passo a frente, com medo de desencadear um efeito dominó irreversível.

— Parem com isso os dois! Vocês não vão resolver nada dessa forma!

A dor começou a descer pela sua coluna.

— Abaixe esse braço, Urameshi! Estou te avisando!

Um formigamento tomou conta dos seus braços, se dirigindo lentamente para suas mãos.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido! Deixe ele ir de uma vez!

Suas pernas já estavam completamente dormentes.

Teve a impressão de que a esfera de energia estava mais próxima, mas não sabia se podia confiar mais nos seus sentidos. Sua visão já estava turva demais para distinguir qualquer coisa.

O zumbido preenchia totalmente seus ouvidos, e se misturava ao clamor de vozes que agora chegava a ela de uma maneira ininteligível. Alguns metros a frente, Yusuke, iluminado pela luz do Leigan, já não passava de um borrão.

Ela sentiu seus pés vacilarem.

De repente, tudo escureceu.


	18. Quinze horas

Koenma saiu da sala em um gesto tempestuoso, batendo a porta como uma criança que tinha acabado de ser contrariada pelos pais. Encontrou Botan do lado de fora, ao lado de uma mulher alta, de rosto sisudo e vestes militares, que manteve a expressão séria mesmo diante da demonstração de raiva de Koenma. Ela o cumprimentou com um discreto aceno de cabeça e entrou no aposento que o filho do Rei Enma tinha acabado de deixar, fechando a porta com muito mais delicadeza.

\- O que ela veio fazer aqui? - ele perguntou assim que ficou a sós com Botan no corredor.

\- Trazer o relatório atualizado sobre a fuga da prisão.

Koenma olhou desconfiado para a porta fechada à sua frente. Sempre teve grande estima pela General Ayaka. Sua ascensão dentro do Esquadrão de Defesa era meteórica, e rendia elogios por todo o Mundo Espiritual. Em pouco tempo, ela alcançou a segunda patente mais alta da corporação, e seu desempenho continuava impecável e profissional. Sempre achou que a General estaria acima de qualquer suspeita. Essa certeza, no entanto, começou lentamente a desmoronar.

Em sua última conversa com Liu, Koenma pediu a lista de membros que ele desconfiava que poderiam ter envolvimento no esquema de corrupção. O Comandante, com sua integridade característica, se recusou a fazer tal lista, temendo causar alguma injustiça a seus subordinados. Contudo, o nome de Ayaka acabou sendo mencionado incidentalmente, deixando Koenma com a pulga atrás da orelha. Quando pediu mais explicações, Liu se recusou a comentar e encerrou o assunto. Podia ser só paranóia sua, mas agora, toda vez que via a General, ele se pegava perguntando o que havia por trás daquela faceta perfeita.

\- Como foi a reunião, sr. Koenma? - Botan perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos do chefe.

\- Terrível! - ele resmungou - Vamos, temos trabalho a fazer!

E saiu em uma marcha firme e apressada, fazendo Botan apertar o passo para segui-lo. Mesmo depois de horas de reunião, Koenma parecia disposto, e quem seria ela para contrariá-lo?

(...)

O ambiente parecia escuro a princípio, mas ela logo percebeu que o fato se devia mais à sua visão ainda embaçada do que à ausência de claridade. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes tentando adaptar a vista enquanto despertava seus outros sentidos para aquela nova situação. Estava deitada - foi a primeira coisa que reparou, ao notar que encarava o teto. O encosto era macio, e ela podia sentir seu corpo coberto para uma fina camada de lençol. Virou o rosto, e as bochechas tocaram o travesseiro, o algodão frio em comparação com a temperatura do seu corpo.

Olhou ao redor, confusa. Aquele lugar não lhe era estranho...

Sua atenção se voltou para o lado ao ouvir uma porta se abrindo. No segundo seguinte, um jovem de calça jeans, camisa de botão e longos cabelos vermelhos surgiu pela entrada do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

\- Você acordou, que bom! Está se sentindo bem?- Kurama perguntou, virando a cadeira da escrivaninha para se sentar de frente para a menina.

Ela levantou a coluna devagar, apoiando as mãos no colchão e sentou na cama, ainda atordoada. Balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, apesar da tontura passageira que sentiu ao se levantar. Finalmente entendeu onde estava. Estivera naquele mesmo quarto, naquela mesma cama apenas dois dias atrás. Tanta coisa havia acontecido desde então que o tempo decorrido parecia infinitamente maior.

\- Você está com fome? - ele voltou a perguntar, percebendo a confusão no rosto da menina - Eu já estou preparando o jantar...

A frase chamou a atenção de Kiki, e ela ficou se perguntando quanto tempo havia passado ali. Olhou pela janela tentando se orientar e viu que o sol já se preparava para anunciar o fim da tarde.

\- Eu... Que horas são...? Eu preciso ir pra casa... - disse, girando o corpo pra fora da cama. O movimento brusco a fez se sentir tonta novamente.

\- Cuidado! - ele inclinou o tronco para frente, se aproximando da menina e segurando seu ombro esquerdo com delicadeza - Você ainda está fraca. Fique para o jantar, você vai se sentir melhor depois que comer alguma coisa.

Ela concordou. Estava começando a tomar consciência de tudo ao se redor e o estômago foi o primeiro a protestar. Segundo Kurama, estivera dormindo por mais de 15 horas e, considerando que mal tinha comido na noite anterior, já se iam quase um dia inteiro sem uma refeição decente. Sim, o pai talvez não fosse recebê-la muito feliz depois de ela ter passado não só a noite, como também todo o dia fora de casa, mas paciência. O estrago já estava feito, adiar mais algumas horas não ia fazer tanta diferença assim.

\- Yusuke esteve aqui mais cedo - ele comentou - estava preocupado com você.

\- Consciência pesada? - respondeu, sarcástica, arrancando uma risada do ruivo.

\- Ele tem aquele jeito, mas é um bom amigo. Nunca atiraria em você.

\- Sei... Aquele cabeça-dura falou alguma coisa sobre o papo de desistir?

\- Não - ele respondeu, ainda sorridente - nem quando eu perguntei. Mas já falei pra não levar isso a sério. Yusuke fala muitas coisas da boca pra fora.

\- E Botan, deu notícias?

\- Nada.. Nem sinal o dia todo. Imagino que eles estejam querendo ser cautelosos depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Enquanto conversavam, seguiram juntos até a cozinha, onde alguns legumes jaziam espalhados pela bancada. Um wok já estava acomodado no fogão aquecido, com pequenas fatias de carne mergulhadas em um molho com um aroma forte que lembrava uma mistura de shoyo com saquê.

\- Estou fazendo _sukiyaki_ ¹, você gosta?

\- Não sabia que você cozinhava! - ela disse, impressionada.

\- Só o que aprendi na escola. Quer me ajudar com os legumes?

Kurama pegou uma tábua de bambu e a colocou na bancada, ao lado de outra que já se encontrava ali. Passou uma pequena faca de cozinha para a menina, indicando o que e como cortar. O espaço limitado os obrigava a ficarem lado a lado, seus ombros quase se tocando a cada movimento.

\- Foi bem maneiro aquilo que eu fiz ontem, heim? - Kiki falou, após alguns segundos de silêncio, sem esconder um sorriso no canto da boca.

\- O que? Apagar daquele jeito em cima do telhado?

Ela soltou um muxoxo irritada.

\- Você sabe do que eu estou falando - resmungou.

\- Sim, tem razão - ele respondeu, depois de mais uma risadinha - foi bem impressionante. Com um pouco mais de treino, você vai conseguir manter seu nível de energia elevado por muito mais tempo. Mas isso requer dedicação, não é da noite para o dia - ele levou a tábua com os legumes cortados para o fogão, jogando os pedaços no wok - Por isso, da próxima vez, me dê ouvidos quando eu pedir pra você parar. Você podia ter morrido.

\- Besteira! - ela exclamou, passando para ele sua tábua de corte, com a nova leva de legumes - eu estou me sentindo ótima!

\- Depois de ter dormido por... quanto tempo mesmo? Ah sim, quinze horas seguidas.

Ela fez uma careta, mostrando a língua para o rapaz.

\- Estou falando sério! Não quero ter que ficar cuidando de você toda vez que achar que pode agir assim. Essa sua rebeldia tem consequências.

\- Eu não lembro de ter pedido pra você cuidar de mim...

\- Sabe - ele disse cruzando os braços e se colocando na frente dela - eu acho que devia ter deixado você sozinha naquele telhado para aprender a ser menos teimosa.

Apesar da bronca, Kurama mantinha um discreto sorriso provocante no rosto.

\- E eu acho, sr. Sabe-Tudo - ela respondeu, o cutucando no peito com o dedo indicador e diminuindo a distância entre os dois ao dar um passo para a frente - que você fala demais.

O gesto fez com que ele descruzasse os braços. A mão de Kiki ainda tocava o corpo do garoto com o dedo em riste e ela olhava diretamente para seu rosto. Ele não conseguiu evitar uma risada abafada e, inconscientemente, suas mãos tocaram tímidas a cintura da menina, que sorriu de volta. O cabelo despenteado caia displicente pelo rosto da jovem, e ele achou aquela aparência encantadora.

Com o coração batendo acelerado, ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a aproximação de Kurama. Relaxou a mão, antes fechada, e agora a apoiava espalmada contra o colo do rapaz, deslizando lentamente pela camisa de botão em direção ao pescoço. Sentiu o hálito dele se sobrepondo ao seu...

 _\- Tadaima!_ ²

A saudação os fez pular de susto, os tirando do transe. A mãe de Kurama anunciava sua chegada em um tom alegre que vinha da sala de estar. Kiki deu um passo para trás, desajeitada, se afastando das mãos de Kurama, que ainda a olhou por um segundo antes de ir até a sala recepcionar a mãe.

Ela tentou disfarçar, indo até o wok e mexendo distraída o sukiyaki que cozinhava no fogão, mas a verdade é que estava completamente sem graça. O jantar, naturalmente, teria a presença de Shiori Minamino, detalhe que ela havia esquecido e que faria toda a diferença. Era péssima em conversar com pessoas desconhecidas e logo ficou imaginando o tipo de pergunta embaraçosa que a mãe de Kurama faria.

Começou a pensar em todas as desculpas possíveis para justificar uma saída repentina, mas já era tarde demais. Quando se deu conta, já estava se sentando à mesa com a Sra. Minamino, que tagarelava animada sobre como era bom ter uma amiga do filho no jantar, para variar.

(...)

Em algum lugar, longe dali, uma menina se espremia nas sombras. Estava machucada e faminta, mas determinada a seguir adiante. Se morresse no meio do caminho, pelo menos havia tentado. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar ali.

Apesar da pouca idade, seus olhos já tinham visto horrores demais, e seu corpo, sentido dores que não deveria. O desespero era tão grande que ela ignorava até mesmo a ferida aberta na perna esquerda, que dificultava, mas não impedia, a caminhada.

Um único objetivo tomava conta dos seus pensamentos naquele momento: fugir para o mais longe possível. E depressa. Não tinha ideia do que faria se conseguisse, mas podia pensar nisso depois.

Parou, tentando descobrir se era seguro continuar, mas a única coisa que ouvia eram os batimentos ritmados do próprio coração. Respirou fundo e saiu das sombras, numa manobra arriscada. O portão para a liberdade achava-se a poucos metros dali.

* * *

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA**

 _ **¹ - Sukiyaki:**_ _Prato típico da culinária japonesa, que consiste em uma espécie de cozido composto de carnes e legumes (variações podem incluir tofu, macarrão e cogumelos)._

 _E algumas escolas japonesas oferecem aulas de culinárias para os alunos, mesmo para os meninos!_

 _ **² - Tadaima:**_ _Expressão japonesa utilizada quando alguém retorna à casa._


	19. Convergência

Ela nunca imaginou que seria fácil, mas quando você não tem mais nada a perder, qualquer dificuldade parece perder o sentido.

Aqueles grandes portões de ferro haviam sido apenas o primeiro obstáculo vencido. E que obstáculo! Nunca havia imaginado que um dia seria responsável pela morte de alguém — mesmo que esse alguém fosse um dos demônios mais cruéis que ela poderia conhecer. O medo às vezes pode ser o maior estimulante da raça humana.

A pequena criatura parou, escorada por uma enorme rocha que escondia todo seu corpo. Passara a noite toda acordada, fugindo não só de seus algozes, mas dos próprios pesadelos que inevitavelmente a atormentavam no segundo em que fechava os olhos. Agora, à luz do dia, finalmente decidiu que seria seguro descansar.

Olhou para a perna e a visão quase a fez desmaiar. O sangue havia estancado e formado uma crosta seca e escura em volta da ferida. Era possível ver a carne exposta e, pela primeira vez, sentiu a região arder, em uma dor lancinante que ela havia conseguido ignorar até o momento. Com as pequenas mãos tremendo, ela puxou a bainha das vestes, arrancando um pedaço de tecido. Amarrou em volta do machucado com cuidado, protegendo a ferida.

Olhou ao redor, para se certificar novamente de que estava sozinha, e puxou do bolso um pequeno embrulho esfarrapado, feito de um papel puído. Abriu o pacote com cuidado e pegou uma pastilha. Odiava aquelas pílulas, mas sabia que precisava delas para sobreviver naquele mundo hostil.

Engoliu o comprimido e fechou os olhos, apertando os joelhos com força. Teria que esperar os efeitos colaterais passarem se queria continuar. Ironicamente, seu maior infortúnio era também seu maior trunfo: já era tanto tempo passado naquele inferno, tantas pastilhas ingeridas, que seu corpo se acostumara com a droga e agora não precisava mais do que apenas uma hora para absorver aquelas substâncias.

Sentiu o suor escorrer pela testa. Os efeitos estavam começando.

(...)

O dia nasceu calmo no Reikai. Passada a animosidade do dia anterior, Koenma parecia estar aos poucos se conformando com sua nova situação, chegando até mesmo a travar uma divertida conversa com Ayame naquela manhã — uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia o alegrar mesmo em momentos desalentadores. Infelizmente, o destino não estava tão bem humorado assim e tratou logo de por um fim àquela animação matinal.

Começou com uma batida forte na porta. Ninguém nem teve tempo de se dar ao trabalho de abrir: a mesma pessoa que batia agora escancarava a porta com uma energia incomum para um horário tão cedo.

— Com licença, senhor Koenma.

Para a surpresa de todos, a General Ayaka surgiu na entrada, em movimentos rígidos e uma fisionomia mais rígida ainda. Deu um passo a frente, abrindo espaço para dois soldados uniformizados e igualmente carrancudos.

— Podem começar com toda a prateleira superior — disse novamente, se dirigindo aos subordinados que avançavam pelo recinto e ignorando completamente o olhar perplexo dos outros ocupantes do espaço.

— O que significa isso? — Koenma bradou, com o tom mais enérgico que conseguiu, do alto de sua cadeira.

— Estamos apreendendo todo tipo de documentação envolvendo o Makai para fins de investigação interna — ela respondeu, mantendo o semblante sério.

— Como assim? Quem autorizou isso?

— Eu autorizei — a General fez questão de frisar, enquanto lançava um olhar frio em direção ao pequeno ser de feições infantis que a encarava. Para ela, isso seria o bastante para fazê-lo parar de importuná-la com aquele tipo de pergunta.

Afinal, há apenas dois meses, Ayaka havia sido indicada para liderar a Corregedoria Interna do Esquadrão de Defesa do Mundo Espiritual, responsável por fiscalizar a corporação. Isso a concedia, entre outros poderes, autoridade de confiscar quaisquer arquivo que julgasse relevante para suas investigações.

Koenma ficou mudo. Observava os soldados retirarem de sua sala caixas e mais caixas dos mais diversos documentos — muitos deles altamente confidenciais — e se sentiu de uma impotência ímpar. Buscou o olhar de seus ajudantes, mas todos apenas encolheram os ombros. Se o chefe não tinha como barrar aquela situação, não seriam eles que conseguiriam impedir.

— O que o Comandante Liu tem a dizer sobre isso? — ele enfim perguntou.

— Liu foi intimado a depor, por suspeita de fraude. Deve comparecer ainda esta tarde para prestar esclarecimentos.

Koenma perdeu o ar. O Comandante Liu era o único do Esquadrão em quem ele confiava. Fora ele quem o procurara em primeiro lugar para discutir suas suspeitas de corrupção. Por que alguém o estaria incriminando? "Talvez...", ele pensou "...para desviar o foco do principal responsável..."

Ayaka nem esperou Koenma terminar sua linha de raciocínio; em um gesto triunfal, se dirigiu à porta, se virando para a pequena divindade antes de sair.

— E você será o próximo. Voltarei mais tarde com a intimação — disse, fechando a porta e deixando a sala em um silêncio sepulcral.

(...)

Kiki avistou Yusuke na manhã seguinte e não conseguiu esconder uma pitada de ressentimento que ainda sentia pelo garoto. Ele estava do outro lado de um longo corredor, sua figura quase sendo engolida pela horda de estudantes que lotavam o corredor da Escola Sarayashiki naquela manhã. Trocaram olhares rápidos e ele logo sumiu de vista, desaparecendo na multidão.

— Você está bem? — Kuwabara perguntou, se aproximando da menina. Ela ainda estava tão distraída que mal reparou a chegada do rapaz — Não ligue para ele. No fundo, está se sentindo culpado por você ter desmaiado naquela noite. E eu também já dei um puxão de orelha nesse miserável ontem. Aliás, o que deu em você, heim?

— Eu estou ótima — ela retrucou, sem dar atenção — e eu não preciso de ninguém tomando as minhas dores.

Ela se afastou, deixando Kuwabara atônito. Teve a impressão de ouvi-lo resmungar alguma coisa, mas não deu atenção. Tampouco se deu ao trabalho de ir atrás de Yusuke. No final das contas, ela estava certa: só sabia resolver mesmo as coisas sozinha.

Por sua vez, Yusuke também não estava muito interessado em remoer os eventos passados. Já bastava ter tido que aturar Kuwabara todo o dia anterior, o obrigando a fazer um verdadeiro malabarismo para explicar para Keiko o porquê daquela implicância toda do amigo, algo que ela, claro, havia notado.

Talvez houvesse exagerado um pouco em sua pequena explosão naquela noite, mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Não era fácil aguentar toda aquela pressão vinda de todos os lados. De onde tiraram que ele teria que salvar o mundo? Aquele lance de herói não combinava com ele. Além do mais, se alguém tinha agido com excessos naquela noite, essa pessoa era Kiki, e não ele. Ela, sim, havia surtado e reagido de maneira irracional.

Não, não estava arrependido. Se Botan passou o dia inteiro sem o procurar, era sinal de que ele realmente não estava fazendo falta para o Mundo Espiritual, e para ele, era melhor assim. Podia finalmente ficar livre para cuidar da sua vida, quem sabe até se entender de uma vez por todas com a Keiko.

Realmente não estava arrependido.

Por que, então, aquela pontinha insignificante de culpa não o deixava em paz?

(...)

Já para Kurama, o dia até agora tinha sido normal na medida do possível. Havia feito uma prova na parte da manhã e achou que tinha se saído relativamente bem, principalmente depois de ter passado quase todo o dia anterior estudando no quarto enquanto mantinha o olho em uma Kiki adormecida. A desculpa havia caído como uma luva: sua mãe sempre respeitava seus pedidos de não ser incomodado quando estudava em véspera de prova, e assim, passou o dia sem notar a presença da menina na cama do filho.

Ele estava revisando as respostas com alguns colegas no pátio interno da escola, como costumava fazer em dias de prova, quando foi interrompido por outro aluno.

— Minamino, tem uma garota aí do lado de fora procurando por você — ouviu o rapaz falar — pelo uniforme, parece da Sarayashiki.

O ruivo agradeceu e, levantando, se despediu dos colegas. Ouviu os cochichos inevitáveis às suas costas, mas não deu bola e seguiu pelo caminho que levaria aos portões do colégio.

Fora Keiko, com quem ele mal trocava algumas palavras, só havia uma garota da Escola Sarayashiki com quem ele mantinha contato, a única que poderia estar ali naquela hora.

Avistou ao longe o uniforme azul tradicional. A menina estava de costas, mas ele a reconheceu de imediato. No entanto, ao invés dos negros cabelos curtos que esperava encontrar, se deparou com longos cabelos azuis presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

— Botan? — ele perguntou confuso, fazendo a deusa se virar.

— Kurama, até que enfim — ela correu em direção a ele — vamos, preciso falar com você!

E o arrastou pelo braço, se afastando da escola sob os olhares curiosos dos demais alunos.

Caminharam lado a lado pelas ruas da cidade, sem um destino definido. Quem os observasse a distância, veria apenas dois jovens estudantes absortos na própria conversa, uma cena inocente e frugal no cenário da cidade. O teor dessa conversa, no entanto, arrepiaria os pelos da nuca de qualquer um que ousasse escutar.

Finalmente Botan estava parando para ouvir a versão de Kurama sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Depois da conversa desastrosa com Yusuke, não tivera muito tempo para pensar a respeito sobre o assunto, já que agora estava a voltas com problemas diplomáticos do Reikai.

Uma manobra política havia feito com que Koenma perdesse parte de sua representação no reino de seu pai, levando assim à suspensão do programa de Detetive Espiritual. Os boatos sobre as operações da Red Society no Makai já estavam correndo por toda a parte, obrigando o Rei Enma a restringir a influência do filho sobre qualquer assunto que envolvesse as três dimensões — e o deixando novamente preso a um mero papel decorativo, responsável apenas por pequenas tarefas burocráticas.

— Pelo visto, apenas Koenma foi responsabilizado, enquanto o Esquadrão não foi afetado pelos boatos... — ele comentou, após ouvir o relato nervoso de Botan.

— Koenma concordou em não delatar o envolvimento do Esquadrão... ele e o Comandante Liu tinham achado que o melhor seria trabalhar por debaixo dos panos.

— Então Koenma aceitou se sujeitar a funções administrativas apenas para deixar o terreno livre para Liu continuar conduzindo as investigações?

— É, mais ou menos... — ela respondeu. 'Aceitar' não era bem a palavra, já que o chefe havia quase destruído toda a sala de reunião em um seus arroubos de raiva — Eles só não previram que isso iria se virar contra eles — ela continuou — e agora os dois viraram alvos da própria investigação — suspirou.

E Botan pôs-se novamente a narrar, agora detalhando a cena com a General Ayaka que presenciou apenas algumas horas antes. A situação havia pego a todos de surpresa, e Koenma não estava nada confortável em ser visto como suspeito de corrupção. O clima no Reikai estava mais pesado do que nunca.

— Bem, mas você não veio aqui só para desabafar...

— Não, você tem razão — ela concordou, desalentada — vim para pedir um favor.

Kurama não tentou esconder seu olhar de curiosidade. Se voltou para a deusa, cauteloso.

— Estou ouvindo...

Botan parou de andar e se colocou na frente do youkai, abrindo um sorriso amarelo.

— O que você acha de fazer uma visitinha ao Makai?

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA**

Ayame, mencionada no começo, para quem não lembra, é outra Guia Espiritual do Reikai, assim como Botan. Ela aparece brevemente no mangá e no anime.


	20. Bloodlust

O barulho eletrônico de tiros e magias impregnava o lugar, abarrotado de jovens de todas as idades. No meio deles, uma dupla de amigos duelava, compartilhando os controles do fliperama de maneira totalmente oposta: um era brusco e agitado; o outro, preciso e imperturbável.

— Você está falando sério? — Yusuke perguntou, mantendo os olhos vidrados na tela.

— Uhum — Kurama respondeu — O que você acha?

— Sei lá, isso está parecendo mais uma jogada desesperada do Koenma... E se não der em nada?

— Sim, é um tiro no escuro... Mas que pode atingir o alvo.

Yusuke chutou o arcade, irritado com o fim da partida que acabara de perder. Vasculhou o bolso em busca de mais alguma moeda, mas o encontrou vazio.

— Então você está pensando em ir ao Makai? — ele perguntou, ambos já se dirigindo para a saída do estabelecimento.

— Talvez... mas não sozinho.

Yusuke olhou intrigado.

— O que me diz? — Kurama perguntou, certo de que o amigo entenderia o pedido.

— Você ficou maluco? — ele respondeu, assim que a ficha caiu — Botan não disse que o programa de Detetive Espiritual foi suspenso? Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso.

— Esse não é o Yusuke que eu conheço — Kurama retorquiu — Além do mais, quem está pedindo a ajuda de um amigo sou eu, e não Koenma.

Yusuke parou de chofre, subitamente atingido por uma energia que diferia do lugar. Ao seu lado, Kurama sentiu a mesma coisa, interrompendo o raciocínio. Imediatamente começaram a apressar o passo. Em pouco tempo, já estavam correndo juntos na mesma direção, a energia ficando mais forte a medida que se aproximavam.

Não tinham percorrido nem cem metros quando esbarraram em uma criança que vinha na direção contrária, fazendo voar pela calçada um punhado de moedas que o pequeno levava nas mãos. Eles olharam confusos enquanto o menino pedia desculpas esbaforido e se ajoelhava para catar o dinheiro espalhado, gesto que os dois acabaram copiando. A forte aura negativa mantinha-se presente, deixando-os cada vez mais apreensivos.

Tão logo o garoto se afastou, outra figura surgiu. Dessa vez, um homem alto, cabelos compridos e calças rasgadas, uma barba rala e andar despreocupado. Poderia facilmente passar como mais um dos frequentadores assíduos das casas de apostas da região, se não fosse um detalhe: ele exalava uma energia fora do comum, como se fosse um...

— Demônio! — exclamou Yusuke, fixando o olhar no homem que se aproximava.

Kurama apenas concordou com a cabeça. Seu corpo enrijeceu, os punho fecharam e ele assumiu uma postura defensiva, instintivamente se preparando para lutar.

O homem parou, ao ver o caminho bloqueado. Olhou para os dois rapazes a sua frente e percebeu que eles eram diferentes. Que eles... sabiam.

— Que surpresa... — murmurou — acho que eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso.

— Quem é você? — questionou Kurama, ainda se mantendo em alerta.

A pergunta fez o homem sorrir. Era a primeira vez que ele se via em uma situação de conflito naquele mundo e a ideia o deixou animado.

— O que foi? Sou só alguém como você — disse, em um tom de deboche que deixou a dupla ainda mais inquieta.

— Senpai! — eles ouviram uma voz infantil gritar alegre — Veja só o que eu consegui!

Yusuke e Kurama se viraram na mesma hora. O menino de antes corria até o homem com um urso de pelúcia em mãos, agitando os braços de maneira eufórica.

— Segui suas dicas e consegui pegar esse bichinho hoje! — continuou o garoto, alheio à tensão que se desenvolvia ali — Agora você precisa me ensinar a ganhar naquele jogo de tiro!

— Muito bem, Ryu! — o homem disse, curvando as costas em direção ao garoto — Por que não vai indo na frente e eu te encontro daqui a pouco? Antes eu preciso resolver um problema...

A criança olhou para trás, observando a dupla. Hesitou por um instante mas por fim assentiu, correndo de volta tão feliz quanto antes.

— Eu já entendi o que está acontecendo aqui — falou Yusuke, vendo o menino se afastar — Você ganhou a confiança do moleque e o próximo passo é levá-lo para um passeio no Makai.

— Para quem você trabalha? Akira? — Kurama perguntou, cerrando os punhos.

— Vejo que vocês estão bem informados — o demônio comentou, se divertindo com a situação — em uma outra ocasião, acho que poderíamos ter uma boa conversa, mas vejam bem... não posso deixar que vocês saiam por aí dizendo essas coisas. Traz problemas, sabe? — ele continuou, mantendo o tom despretensioso — Acho que não me resta outra opção a não ser matá-los.

Ao proferir essas últimas palavras, se lançou contra eles, sacando do bolso uma pequena navalha. Kurama e Yusuke saltaram, cada um para um lado, na tentativa de desviar do golpe, mas já preparados para contra-atacar.

Na mesma hora, Kurama percebeu um corte no braço esquerdo, próximo ao ombro. Por baixo do pequeno rasgo na camisa, um filete de sangue começou a escorrer. A ferida, apesar de leve, ardia intensamente; ele, no entanto, ignorou a dor e se jogou na direção do agressor, em movimentos marciais precisos.

Yusuke acompanhou o amigo, desferindo um soco que o atingiu em cheio no maxilar, fazendo o homem ir direto ao chão, atordoado.

— Vou te dar mais chance de falar — gritou Yusuke — Quem está por trás disso?

O demônio apenas riu, limpando o sangue que corria pelo queixo, vindo dos lábios machucados pelo soco.

— Acho que vocês estão fazendo perguntas demais. Cansei dessa brincadeira — disse, pegando de volta a navalha que, com o golpe, havia caído a seu lado.

Ele se levantou, e eles puderam sentir que agora emanava uma energia superior a de antes. A navalha brilhava em sua mão e os olhos, outrora negros, foram ganhando contornos avermelhados.

— Precisamos atrair ele para longe daqui — Kurama sussurrou para Yusuke — essa área é muito movimentada, isso não vai acabar bem.

A dor do corte, entretanto, voltou a incomodar, queimando toda a extensão do braço e fazendo Kurama levar involuntariamente a mão até a ferida.

— Você está bem? — Yusuke perguntou, ao notar o sangue fluindo do amigo.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Não havia tempo para aquilo agora: o homem novamente brandia a navalha no ar e seus cabelos dançavam ao redor do seu rosto como se tivessem vida própria. Aproveitando a fúria cega do agressor, os dois correram para uma obra inacabada que despontava no final da rua, com as estruturas de madeira e concreto ainda aparentes, deixando que ele os alcançasse propositadamente.

Kurama aproveitou a proximidade com o inimigo e, jogando a mão para a frente, abriu os dedos, lançando no ar um punhado de pétalas de rosa, ao mesmo tempo distraindo e perfurando o corpo do homem, que gritou com a dor inesperada.

Sem perder tempo, Yusuke acertou o rosto do demônio com um novo soco, a força do golpe dessa vez sendo amplificada pela sua própria energia espiritual concentrada no punho. A potência do ataque faz o homem ser lançado para longe.

Durante a ação, entretanto, os cabelos do demônio se enroscaram como tentáculos no pulso que Yusuke ainda mantinha estendido, o puxando violentamente para junto de si e arremessando o garoto para a parede de tijolos ao lado. Ele bateu a cabeça e, aturdido, notou que pé ficara preso em uma armação de metal, parte da estrutura inacabada da construção. Segurou com firmeza o suporte metálico e puxou a perna, rasgando a calça e arranhando a pele no processo.

— Yusuke! — Kurama gritou, chamando a atenção do amigo. Ele virou a cabeça com rapidez, apenas para ver uma coluna de concreto caindo em sua direção, tão perto que sua única reação foi esconder o rosto com os braços, num ato simplório de auto-proteção.

Ele aguardou alguns segundos pelo baque inevitável, que não veio. Quando teve coragem de voltar o rosto na direção da pilastra, a viu parada no ar, suspensa.

— Acho que você deixou cair isso — ele ouviu uma voz feminina falar, a poucos metros dali.

No instante seguinte, a coluna foi jogada na direção do homem que ainda se encontrava sentado no chão com a navalha em riste. O concreto se despedaçou em milhões de partículas de poeira, nocauteando o alvo. Perto dali, Kiki soltou um palavrão, levando a mão na cabeça. Toda a ação não levou mais do que poucos segundos, mas o peso da estrutura que ela tinha acabado de manipular foi suficiente para lhe dar uma pontada de dor nas têmporas. Ela massageou a região vigorosamente, incomodada com a fraqueza.

— Você está bem? — Kurama correu até o amigo, que observara a cena do chão. Ele balançou a cabeça, terminando de soltar a barra da calça, que ainda estava presa em uma ponta de metal. Kiki logo se juntou a eles.

— Obrigado, essa foi por pouco! — Yusuke falou para a menina, assim que a viu — Como você veio parar aqui?

— Vi vocês correndo para cá, e o sujeito ali logo atrás — respondeu — não ia deixar passar uma cena dessas sem vir dar uma olhada. E então, quem é ele?

— Red Society — Kurama falou. Já havia colocado Kiki a par das últimas informações repassadas por Koenma sobre o grupo responsável pelo tráfico de crianças ao Makai.

Ela assentiu, sem muita surpresa. Se virou para o ruivo, prestes a falar alguma coisa, quando notou a manga esquerda do rapaz totalmente encharcada, o tecido grudado na pele em uma coloração escura.

— Céus! O que aconteceu com você?

Andou até ele e, num impulso, começou a desabotoar a camisa do uniforme de Kurama que, pego desprevenido, ficou sem reação diante do ato, deixando-a completar a tarefa.

Ela puxou o braço esquerdo do garoto para fora da manga, revelando um banho de sangue decorrente do machucado. A quantidade de fluido que corria pelo braço parecia desproporcional ao tamanho da ferida.

Yusuke também olhou espantado. Tinha visto que o amigo tinha sido atingido pela navalha, mas não imaginava que o corte tivesse sido tão profundo ou acertado algum ponto vital.

— Essa não é uma navalha comum... — Kurama falou — está tomada por uma energia negra. Foi o que ele usou para derrubar a pilastra em cima de você, Yusuke.

— Puta merda, precisamos limpar isso... — disse Kiki, ainda impressionada com o tanto de sangue que não parava de escorrer. Olhou ao redor, procurando algo que pudesse usar, mas não teve sucesso. Sem outra solução, começou a tirar a própria camiseta de alça que vestia, atraindo os olhares chocados dos dois rapazes.

— Eu estou bem, não precisa fazer isso! — Kurama se apressou a gritar, tentando impedir a jovem.

— Deixa de ser idiota, estou com outra blusa por baixo — ela retrucou, mal-humorada — Você acha que ia ficar pelada?

— Eu não vejo problema nenhum... — murmurou Yusuke, recebendo de volta um olhar que o fez ter se arrependido do comentário.

Kiki puxou a camiseta com força pela costura, a separando em duas partes. Usou a primeira metade para limpar o braço de Kurama e a outra, para amarrar sobre a ferida, na tentativa de estancar o sangue. Ele agradeceu com um sorriso, ainda tentando esconder o fato de que a dor continuava excruciante.

— E o que fazemos com ele? — Yusuke perguntou, apontando com a cabeça o homem ainda desacordado no chão.

— Você acha que ele vai falar alguma coisa? — Kiki perguntou.

Kurama olhou com firmeza para o demônio caído à sua frente e subitamente se viu tomado por uma sensação desagradável, mas ao mesmo tempo inebriante. Uma sensação que não sentia desde seus tempos de glória como ladrão no Makai.

— A gente faz ele falar...


	21. As cinzas da chuva e o frio de mim

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado confuso. Para passar as diversas emoções que aconteciam ao mesmo tempo na cena, optei por ficar alterando os pontos de vista — apesar de manter em terceira pessoa. Enfim, segue o capítulo!

O título foi retirado de um poeminha de Ruy Espinheira Filho, intitulado "Canção do Inverno"

* * *

O típico céu azul da primavera ia pouco a pouco se tingindo de cinza, um prenúncio da tempestade que se aproximava. As nuvens carregadas manchavam a paisagem com seus contornos escurecidos, transformando o dia claro em uma tarde sombria e melancólica ao mesmo tempo.

Kurama, entretanto, não estava preocupado com a súbita mudança meteorológica. Uma tormenta muito maior já havia começado dentro dele.

(...)

Ele acordou sem entender o que tinha acontecido ou onde estava. Mesmo segundos após recobrar a consciência, tudo continuava negro ao seu redor. Só então se deu conta de que uma faixa tapava seus olhos, o mantendo no escuro. Tentou levar a mão ao rosto para se livrar da venda, mas percebeu que as mãos também estavam presas, coladas uma à outra por amarras finas que incomodavam seus pulsos.

Ele começou a ficar agitado, se sentindo vulnerável. Tentou recordar os acontecimentos imediatamente anteriores que o levaram àquele estado, e as cenas vieram em fragmentos: dois garotos, socos, pétalas de rosa, uma construção inacabada...

Foi quando uma voz o trouxe de volta para o presente, uma voz completamente desprovida de emoção que o fez gelar a espinha.

— Você acordou. Ótimo — disse a voz — Podemos começar.

(...)

O demônio à sua frente parecia intimidado, dando à Kurama um estranho prazer. Ele sabia que a privação sensorial era uma forma eficaz de provocar ansiedade, razão pela qual havia optado pela venda nos olhos do homem.

— Você acordou. Ótimo — ele disse, ao ver os primeiros sinais de movimento — Podemos começar.

O demônio não respondeu de imediato, como se estivesse levando mais tempo que o normal para processar aquelas palavras. Não que isso fosse problema. Ao menos não para Kurama, que há muito tempo não se permitia brincar assim com uma de suas vítimas.

— Nome? — ele perguntou, mantendo o tom neutro.

O homem hesitou, inseguro.

— Quem é você? — foi a resposta.

— Me permita esclarecer algo: eu faço as perguntas. Você as responde — Kurama falou novamente — vamos começar de novo. Nome?

— ... Sho — disse, por fim.

— Muito bem, Sho. Conte o que sabe sobre a Red Society.

(...)

Aquela situação o deixava extremamente desconfortável. A ausência de visão aguçava seus sentidos e ele tentava a todo custo ganhar tempo para decifrar aquela enrascada em que havia se metido.

— Muito bem, Sho. Conte o que sabe sobre a Red Society — falou a mesma voz de antes.

Ele começou a enumerar mentalmente os possíveis responsáveis por aquilo, mas não conseguia ir muito longe. Talvez por que toda aquela tensão o impedia de raciocinar com clareza, ou talvez por que ele simplesmente desconhecia os reais inimigos daquela organização em que havia entrado há apenas alguns meses.

— Você está perdendo tempo comigo — ele argumentou — sou só um peão, faço o que me mandam fazer.

— Minha paciência tem limites — o seu algoz replicou, frio como a neve — Este é seu segundo aviso. Não vou ser tão bonzinho da próxima vez.

Sho começou a suar frio, temendo que a ameaça fosse mais do que um mero blefe. Foi quando uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça, algo que poderia explicar aquilo tudo.

— Isso é por causa do Fantasma? — ele arriscou.

Dessa vez, ele não ouviu a voz em retorno. O silêncio durou alguns instantes, o fazendo crer que estava certo. Com certeza, seu carrasco não esperava ouvir aquele nome e, por um momento, Sho se sentiu confiante. Chegou a esboçar um sorriso, mas este foi rapidamente apagado do seu rosto e transformado em um grito de agonia.

Uma dor aguda se fez sentir na sua nuca, tão forte que ele chegou a pensar que tivesse sido decepado. Sua mente ficou completamente entorpecida e os espasmos foram inevitáveis. O mais aterrorizante, no entanto, era a origem da dor: ela brotava de dentro do seu corpo. Não sentia nenhuma mão, nenhuma arma, nenhuma força externa. Pelo contrário, ele continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, sem nada o tocando a não ser a parede às suas costas. Aquela sensação conseguiu o deixar mais impressionado do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse vivenciado. Pela primeira vez desde que acordou naquele estado, teve medo da voz fria que lhe chegava aos ouvidos mais uma vez.

(...)

Kiki não conseguiu segurar uma exclamação ao ver o demônio se contorcendo na frente de Kurama, que permanecia imóvel. Se virou para Yusuke, que também observava a cena, porém com muito mais naturalidade do que ela, as mãos casualmente enfiadas no bolso da calça.

Ela puxou o menino de lado, se afastando da dupla e falando em voz baixa.

— O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Um raio cortou o céu, seguido de um estrondo. A chuva veio logo depois, com pingos grossos que ecoavam ao atingirem o solo com força.

— Kurama em ação, só isso... — Yusuke riu, irônico.

(...)

— Eu avisei — Kurama falou, calmamente — Eu pergunto, você responde. Basta seguir as regras, Sho.

O demônio ainda se recuperava do choque, seus gemidos sendo abafados pelo som do temporal que agora castigava a cidade.

Kurama aguardou. A semente explosiva implantada no corpo do homem a sua frente era uma espécie rara do Makai que ele não empregava fazia muito tempo — e isso o excitava, trazendo a tona seu lado mais sádico; o que, por sua vez, o assustava.

— O que... o que você quer saber? — Sho conseguiu falar.

— Red Society — o ruivo repetiu, em um tom firme — Quem são os responsáveis?

— Eu trabalho para Akira... é tudo que eu sei.

— Akira é o líder do grupo?

Sho se calou, o silêncio sendo interrompido apenas pela chuva que insistia em cair.

— Você não está colaborando, Sho... — Kurama disse, ameaçadoramente — talvez precise de mais um pouco de incentivo.

— Não! — ele gritou, ansioso — Eu falo!

(...)

Nada daquilo fazia sentido, mas ele já havia deixado de tentar entender o que estava se passando. A dor na nuca tinha sido forte o bastante para ele perceber que não estava lidando com pessoas comuns.

— Akira não é o líder — respondeu — existe alguém acima dele, que controla tudo.

— Quem?

— E-eu não sei! Meu contato é apenas Akira, nunca falei com mais ninguém! — suplicou.

A voz de novo não respondeu, deixando Sho inquieto. Não demorou muito para que seus temores se mostrassem justificados.

A dor dessa vez surgiu em seu estômago, fazendo seu ventre se revirar. Ele perdeu o ar por alguns momentos, caindo de lado e se curvando para a frente, tentado aplacar o sofrimento. Cólicas violentas o consumiam, como se sentisse seu abdomen sendo perfurado por milhares de agulhas simultâneas. Novamente, a raiz daquelas sensações era o seu corpo, como se seu órgão estivesse sendo implodido por conta própria.

A ardência se espalhou por toda a região da barriga e por um tempo, ele não sentia nada a não ser dor, uma dor implacável que fez sumir tudo ao redor dele.

— Um nome! — disse a voz dura, o trazendo para a realidade.

Seu cérebro estava confuso demais para entender o que lhe estava sendo pedido. Continuou deitado no chão, lentamente recobrando a consciência do que estava acontecendo.

Demorou demais, no entanto. Antes que conseguisse formular alguma frase, uma nova explosão o pegou de surpresa e ele sentiu o osso da sua perna se romper. Todos os ligamentos agora pareciam poeira, e o peso de mil toneladas caiam sobre seu membro. Um novo grito, ainda mais forte que o último, se formou na garganta, junto com lágrimas de dor que encharcavam a venda nos olhos.

(...)

— Eu não sei o que você está fazendo com ele, mas se continuar assim, vai acabar o matando! — Kiki disse no ouvido de Kurama, ao se aproximar do garoto.

— Por que você se importa com a vida de um ser tão desprezível? — respondeu, se virando para a menina.

— Ele é mais útil vivo, isso não é óbvio? — falou, irritada.

Kurama abaixou o rosto, incomodado. Por um instante, teve a impressão de que aquela tortura lhe servia mais para aplacar seu desejo por sangue do que para conseguir alguma informação relevante.

— Ele é inútil, vivo ou morto — declarou, indiferente.

— Grego... — ouviram, na voz baixa do demônio.

— O que você disse? — Kurama perguntou, se virando novamente para o homem.

— Já ouvi Akira mencionar esse apelido algumas vezes — Sho respondeu, com dificuldade — Eles se falam pelo telefone... Akira o chama de Grego.

— Quem é ele? Como encontrá-lo?

O demônio gemeu, em verdadeira angústia.

— Eu não sei! Nunca o vi, não sei como ele é! — ele choramingou — Só Akira tem contato com ele!

Kurama estreitou os olhos, observando Sho com atenção. Sabia que ele estava falando a verdade.

— E como encontrar Akira?

— E-eu não... é sempre ele que nos procura... nunca está em um endereço fixo — soluçou — Ele nos encontra em lugares diferentes a cada vez.

À sua frente, o jovem ruivo suspirou. Aquilo parecia um beco sem saída.

— Mas eu sei... — ele continuou — que muitas vezes ele pega o trem em Chiba¹...

Kiki estremeceu ao ouvir o demônio mencionar aquela província. Estivera lá no ano passado e não trazia boas recordações do lugar.

— Ok, Sho, tenho uma pergunta mais fácil para você dessa vez — Kurama falou — Quem é Fantasma?

(...)

A chuva continuava forte, deixando as ruas desertas naquele final de tarde.

Um novo raio caiu ali perto, iluminando as estruturas de uma construção incompleta e delineando a silhueta de três jovens que permaneciam imóveis, protegidos do aguaceiro pelos tapumes da obra.

Um Fantasma rondava a cabeça dos três. Um Fantasma sem nome e sem rosto, mas que escondia muito mais do que a própria identidade.

Um membro importante do Reino Espiritual, isso era tudo que sabiam. "Nadamos para morrer na praia", Yusuke concluiu, manifestando em voz alta o mesmo sentimento que se passava na cabeça dos amigos. Sho sabia tão pouco quanto eles e, fora a confirmação do endereço dos novos portais para o Mundo dos Demônios, suas informações tinham sido vagas e imprecisas, trazendo mais perguntas do que respostas.

— Você vai deixar ele aí? — Kiki quebrou o silêncio, se referindo ao demônio que agonizava no chão próximo a eles.

Kurama deu de ombros.

— Ele já não me importa mais. Além disso — respondeu, seco — a Red Society deve ter seus métodos para se livrar de lixos como ele.

Se voltou para Yusuke, que olhava para a chuva com o semblante rígido. Ele pouco tinha falado durante todo o tempo em que estiveram ali e Kurama achou que sabia o motivo.

— Meu convite ainda está de pé — falou.

Yusuke se virou ao ouvir o amigo. Apenas meneou a cabeça, em sinal positivo, e Kurama compreendeu que aquela era sua resposta.

Eles iriam ao Makai.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **¹ Chiba** : Província do Japão, à leste de Tóquio.


	22. Makai

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Para minha mais-do-que-querida leitora Myara, um enorme OBRIGADA, não só por acompanhar minha humilde fic tão de perto, mas também pelas conversas sobre a psiquê do Kurama e outros detalhes do universo YYH. =)

Ah, e aproveitei para finalmente editar o nome dos capítulos (e a sinopse) — estava enrolando horrores pra fazer isso!

* * *

A chuva varou noite adentro, sem um minuto de trégua.

Haviam acordado em dar prosseguimento ao plano de Koenma e seguiriam para o Makai na manhã seguinte. Se tudo desse certo, estariam de volta já no domingo, um dia após a partida.

Hiei e Kuwabara concordaram em acompanhar, o segundo apenas depois de muitas ponderações. Nunca gostara da ideia de frequentar o Mundo dos Demônios, mas detestava mais ainda não ser útil aos amigos que tanto tinha em consideração. Prometera lealdade, e isso cumpriria até o fim dos seus dias.

Hiei, pelo contrário, não escondia seu desejo, quase uma necessidade, em retornar àquela terra, voltar a pisar no chão que fora sua casa por tantos anos. Não que considerasse o Makai um lar: seu espírito cigano não fincava raízes profundas em nenhuma parte. Apenas sentia-se estranhamente mais acolhido naquelas planícies selvagens do que em qualquer outro lugar.

— No que você tanto pensa? — a voz de Kiki ressoou, fazendo Kurama despertar de suas reflexões.

Ele a olhou por um instante, andando ao seu lado debaixo da chuva que molhava seu rosto e encharcava suas roupas. Pouco haviam conversado desde que deixaram o prédio em construção, abandonando Sho à sua própria sorte.

— Kiki... — ele começou, pinçando as palavras com cuidado. Estava mais atento do que nunca em seus próprios pensamentos e na sua forma de expressa-los. O confronto daquela tarde era um sinal de que precisava se controlar. Mesmo um demônio em posição vulnerável fora suficiente para seu lado bélico se eriçar e tomar conta do seu corpo de uma maneira que o deixava em estado de alerta.

— Eu já entendi — ela respondeu, antes de dar chance a ele de proferir mais alguma coisa — Você pode ficar tranquilo. Não vou com vocês para o Makai.

Falou aquilo com naturalidade, como se a decisão fosse óbvia demais para ser contestada. Continuou andando ao seu lado sem alterar sua fisionomia ou linguagem corporal, as gotas de chuva caindo com força em seus cabelos, para então deslizarem suaves pelo corpo.

Kurama, no entanto, percebeu. Estava acostumado demais com as nuances daquela voz para saber que seu desapego em relação ao tópico não era tão autêntico quanto tentava sugerir.

— O ar do Makai é tóxico para a maioria dos humanos... — ele começou.

— Eu já falei que tudo bem! — Kiki o cortou, se poupando de continuar ouvindo aquelas justificativas.

Ela já sabia que esse era um dos motivos que vinha o perturbando por todo o trajeto. Tinha reparado nos olhares furtivos que lançava a ela enquanto o grupo fazia os planos para a jornada do dia seguinte e a maneira fria como a tinha tratado todas as vezes em que se dirigia a ele. Era como se Kurama estivesse se preparando para abordá-la a qualquer momento, sem, no entanto, nunca chegar ao ponto de fazê-lo. E isso a incomodou. Muito. Preferia que tivesse gritado com ela e deixado claro que não seria bem-vinda para acompanhar o time. Ela gritaria de volta, mandaria todos para aquele lugar e iria sozinha para casa. Em vez disso, ele optou por aquele silêncio incômodo que os perseguia como uma mosca insistente persegue a luz, deixando o trajeto mais longo do que de costume. Kiki chegou a pensar que o rapaz ao menos aproveitaria a chance de ficarem a sós para ter a decência de uma conversa franca — mas parecia ter se enganado, aumentando ainda mais o ressentimento dela.

Kurama sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Era raro ficar sem palavras daquela maneira. Queria poder dizer que sentia muito por ela ter se envolvido naquilo tudo, que ela deveria se afastar antes que se machucasse demais, que era perigoso ficar perto dele, mas se o dissesse, corria o risco de arrumar uma briga de proporções homéricas. Ela era dona de suas ações, sabia disso desde quando a viu pela primeira vez naquele bar, brincando com a sorte no rolar dos dados. Era justamente por isso que estranhava aquela indiferença. Ela nunca evitava o conflito, muito pelo contrário: bater de frente nunca havia sido problema. Por que daquela vez estava sendo diferente? Por que ela não batia o pé, como das outras vezes?

— Ei — ela chamou, com uma voz tão morna quanto a chuva — já chegamos.

Ele parou, se dando conta de que a caminhada tinha chegado ao fim e, junto com ela, sua chance de tentar consertar aquela situação. Exceto que não havia o que consertar. Sim, ele tinha agido diferente naquela tarde, os dois sabiam disso, mas isso não significava que **_estava_** diferente. Kurama e Shuichi Minamino eram os dois lados da mesma pessoa, e ele sempre achou que mantinha os dois em um equilíbrio saudável. Eram momentos como aquele, no entanto, que o faziam crer que não importava o que fizesse, Shuichi sempre perderia a batalha para Kurama.

Kiki deu uma última olhada para ele. Chegou a pensar em falar que estava farta de ser tratada como uma criança, mas mudou de ideia e mais uma vez o silêncio falou pelos dois. Cansada, virou as costas e entrou pela porta. E da mesma forma como trazia um pouco da chuva para dentro de casa, trouxe também um pouco das incertezas de Kurama para dentro de si.

"Talvez", ele pensou, com um suspiro, "fosse melhor assim".

(...)

Era sábado de manhã, e o céu já estava limpo novamente. Os quatro se encontraram na estação de trem abandonada que, segundo Sho, abrigava um dos portais escondidos que levaria ao Mundo dos Demônios, e avistaram Botan aguardando por eles.

— Como estão as coisas lá em cima? — Yusuke perguntou ao se aproximar.

— Não muito boas... Sr. Koenma foi chamado para depor hoje cedo — ela respondeu com pesar.

— É um absurdo o que estão fazendo com o baixinho... — Kuwabara falou — Foi ele quem quis começar essa investigação para começo de conversa.

— Não é tão absurdo assim. Existem pessoas no Mundo Espiritual interessadas em abafar o caso — Kurama afirmou — Perseguir aqueles que mais se empenharam para revelar a verdade é um meio eficaz de desmoralizá-las.

Yusuke olhou para o amigo.

—Fantasma... — falou, e Kurama acenou a cabeça, em concordância.

— Obrigada mais uma vez, meninos! Não imaginam como é importante saber que ainda podemos contar com vocês numa hora dessas — disse Botan — Quer dizer, vocês nem têm mais obrigação de nos ajudar, depois que a licença do Yusuke foi cassada e tudo o mais...

O grupo sorriu em retorno. Todos, sem exceção — ainda que Hiei jamais admitisse —, sentiam que a guia espiritual merecia toda a consideração possível, tendo sido uma amiga dedicada nos momentos em que mais precisaram no passado. Sabiam que era hora de retribuir. Além disso, ajudar a por fim àquela quadrilha seguia sendo uma das principais motivações.

Trocaram mais algumas palavras de apoio e por fim se despediram, deixando o Ningenkai para trás.

A travessia foi mais suave do que esperavam e a diferença na atmosfera, muito mais densa do que na cidade onde viviam, foi a primeira coisa a ser notada. Kuwabara, o único sem descendência demoníaca, era o mais sensível do grupo, e logo sentiu o pulmão pesado e uma leve ardência nos olhos — que espantou sem muita dificuldade.

O portal os conduziu a um terreno desértico e plano, o chão formado por uma areia dura, grossa e acinzentada até onde a vista alcançava. Ossadas que pareciam pertencer a animais espalhavam-se pela paragem, e um cheiro acre lhes chegou às narinas. Olharam ao redor, tentando se orientar. Eram os únicos seres vivos dali, e nada, além do típico céu rubro do Makai, era visível ao horizonte.

— Hum, Buraco da Morte — Hiei falou, reconhecendo o lugar — ótimo começo.

Yusuke e Kuwabara imediatamente viraram o pescoço em direção ao demônio, os olhos arregalados ao ouvirem aquele nome.

— É só um apelido idiota — Kurama respondeu — e não é tão grande quanto parece. Vamos.

— Você tem certeza de que sabe por onde ir? — Yusuke perguntou, se colocando ao lado do amigo.

Kurama apenas assentiu. Suas memórias do Makai ainda eram tão vívidas quanto há 15 anos atrás.

Caminharam por cerca de uma hora antes que a paisagem árida começasse a dar lugar a uma espécie de bosque cercado de árvores com folhagens enegrecidas e um chão coberto por pequenos cascalhos. A medida que se aprofundavam na mata, os troncos cresciam cada vez mais rentes um do outro, dificultando a travessia e bloqueando quase totalmente a penetração da luz — de tal forma que precisaram aguardar alguns minutos para acostumar a vista antes de prosseguirem.

— Tomem cuidado — Kurama aconselhou — Algumas criaturas se aproveitam da escuridão para atacar os viajantes incautos.

Mal pronunciou essas palavras e sentiu o ar zunir a centímetros do rosto. Parou, atento a qualquer ruído, obrigando os amigos a fazerem o mesmo.

— Minha mochila! — Kuwabara exclamou ao perceber que a bolsa que carregava nos ombros contendo provisões para o grupo havia sido arrancada das costas.

— Quem está aí? — gritou Yusuke, sem saber exatamente para onde se dirigir — Não estamos aqui para brincar! Apareça e nos enfrente, seu maldito!

Um farfalhar de galhos atraiu a atenção do grupo, que imediatamente girou os calcanhares para perseguir o barulho.

— Ali! — Hiei foi o primeiro a avistar o ladrão. Ainda escondido nas sombras, um pequeno animal de pelagem rosada e orelhas de gato lançava-se de galho em galho, se afastando do bando e levando consigo a mochila de Kuwabara. O larápio, apesar dos braços curtos, se equilibrava com perfeição, usando a longa cauda para agarrar-se nos ramos e fugir com a bolsa presa em uma das mãos.

Na mesma hora, se puseram no encalço da criatura, guiando-se pelo som das folhas que vibravam a cada salto e esquivando-se das raízes que se erguiam proeminentes do chão. Os galhos mais baixos raspavam nos seus rostos e braços, deixando suas peles avermelhadas com pequenos arranhões e os cabelos desgrenhados.

A astúcia do animal dificultava a perseguição. Por vezes, o pequeno ser virava abruptamente para esquerda ou direita, os fazendo perder segundos preciosos da corrida, enquanto em outras ocasiões, subia para o alto da copa das árvores, abafando seu rastro.

Apesar disso, não tardou para que o alcançassem. Um impulso rápido bastou para Hiei cravar sua katana no tronco de uma árvore, arrastando consigo o corpo da criatura. Um gargarejo de sangue saiu pela boca do animal, que mantinha os olhos vidrados abertos, mas já sem vida.

O demônio de fogo resgatou a mochila, que jogou para Kuwabara, e arrancou a espada, limpando o sangue na bainha das vestes. Aquele contratempo havia os desviado bastante do caminho, mas valera a pena: previam a possibilidade de pernoitar naquelas terras, e os suprimentos de água e comida se fariam mais do que necessários.

Os quatro se preparavam para retomar a trilha quando ouviram o som dos cascalhos se agitando no chão. Se viraram, prontos para se defender. Um grupo de demônios surgiu das sombras, as armas em punho em posição de ataque.

O ambiente de repente se impregnou com um cheiro de morte, as silhuetas de cada um deixando o espaço ainda mais escuro e apertado do que já era. E tudo teria acontecido muito rápido, não fosse uma voz grave que se fez ouvir no silêncio da floresta.

— Hiei?

Todos os presentes congelaram ao ouvir aquele nome familiar.

Um dos atacantes — o maior do bando e, possivelmente, seu líder — se projetou para a frente. Mesmo a meia luz, podiam vislumbrar que seu corpo era marcado pelos músculos salientes e pelo chifre protuberante que se erguia da testa.

— Goro...! — Hiei falou, surpreso ao reconhecer o indivíduo — Não sabia que agora vivia de migalhas... quer mesmo arriscar sua vida por causa de um pouco de água e comida? — perguntou, com uma ponta de escárnio na voz.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Ouvi dizer que estava vivendo com os humanos — disse Goro, ignorando o comentário anterior. Ele permanecia tenso, a espada longa e curva ainda em posição de ataque.

— Vejo que está bem informado... andou sentindo a minha falta?

Os demônios em volta de Goro se agitaram, inquietos. A maioria se lembrava de quando Hiei era um dos companheiros do bando, anos atrás — e o restante, havia, no mínimo, ouvido as histórias por trás daquele nome.

— Não precisamos derramar sangue, mas o faremos se for necessário — Kurama interveio — Nos deixe passar e pouparemos vocês.

— E você quem é? — o demônio perguntou, agora voltando a atenção para o jovem ruivo.

Hiei riu ao ouvir a pergunta.

— Não se deixe levar por essa aparência frágil — ele comentou — Você está diante do lendário Youko Kurama.

A tensão, que já estava alta entre os presentes, ficou ainda mais sufocante. Ninguém ousava se mexer, com medo de desencadear um final trágico para aquele encontro. Formado principalmente por ladrões, o grupo de Goro — que, anos atrás, havia acolhido Hiei ainda bebê — não costumava fugir da briga, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha discernimento o suficiente para saber quando recuar.

Goro, no entanto, não se deixou intimidar. Apertou com mais força o punho da espada e olhou com cuidado para Kurama.

— O que vocês querem?

— Temos assuntos para resolver aqui — Kurama respondeu — E eles não têm nada a ver com vocês.

O líder do bando refletiu por alguns segundos, optando por baixar a guarda.

— Não tenho interesse em lutar com vocês — ele falou — Me sigam e os levo para fora da floresta.

Ele se virou, pedindo com um gesto para que seus companheiros também baixasse as armas. Os quatro amigos, no entanto, hesitaram, desconfiados.

— Hum, dispensamos a ajuda — Hiei falou, apertando os olhos e relutando em por a katana de lado.

— Seu orgulho ainda vai matar você e seus amigos, Hiei. Vocês não vão conseguir achar o caminho de volta depois de se embrenharem perseguindo o pequeno Smigg aqui — falou, olhando o corpo sem vida da criatura aos pés de uma árvore — Fiquem ou venham conosco, a escolha é sua.

Kurama se adiantou, dando um passo a frente e seguindo o demônio que desaparecia entre as árvores. De fato tinham não apenas se atrasado, como também se distanciado demais do caminho que conhecia por aquela mata, e ou Goro realmente estaria os ajudando ou, na pior das hipóteses, aquilo se revelaria uma emboscada — e ele, dessa vez, não se importou em arriscar. Estava seguro de que, qualquer que fosse o caso, teriam um resultado favorável. Valia a pena correr o risco.

— Ele é confiável? — Yusuke perguntou em voz baixa para Hiei, em referência a Goro.

O demônio de fogo encarava com frieza o antigo companheiro que sumia mais a frente, mantendo o semblante sério. Começou a seguir lentamente os passos de Kurama, e, apesar de ter colocado a espada de lado, mantinha-se pronto para desembainha-la a qualquer momento.

— Não..

(...)

Kiki estava sentada na ponta da cadeira, o corpo relaxado e as costas inclinadas para trás, mal tocando o encosto. Um pires rachado fazia as vezes de cinzeiro, acumulando a sujeira dos dois primeiros cigarros. Ela já estava no terceiro quando o pai chegou.

Eles mal conversavam, mesmo quando ele estava sóbrio. Sabiam que na maioria das vezes as tentativas de diálogo acabavam em briga. E ainda havia o grande tabu da casa: nunca falavam sobre as surras, mesmo quando as consequências eram visíveis. Nenhum dos dois gostava de relembrar aqueles momentos, então o silêncio lhes servia perfeitamente.

Ele tinha menos de 40 anos, mas qualquer um diria que era muito mais velho. Os anos entregues à bebida deterioraram a jovialidade do promissor engenheiro no auge da carreira que ele fora uma década atrás. Agora vivia de rancor e empregos mal pagos - e do fardo que era cuidar de uma adolescente cuja moral ele ajudou a estragar. Em alguns raros momentos de lucidez, chegava a chorar ao pensar no que sua vida tinha se tornado, mas logo curava a angústia com a garrafa de alguma bebida barata qualquer e as merecidas sovas na filha, completando o ciclo sem fim que ambos já conheciam.

— Encontrei o Kido ontem — ele falou subitamente, sentando em outra cadeira da mesa da cozinha e pegando um dos cigarros do maço da filha — lembra dele?

Kiki tirou o isqueiro do bolso e o deslizou pela mesa, em direção ao pai. Soltou uma nuvem de fumaça e mexeu a cabeça, em uma resposta afirmativa.

— O filho deles nunca apareceu — ele continuou, jogando o isqueiro de volta para a filha após acender o cigarro — Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

— Marco — ela murmurou. Lembrava perfeitamente dele. Estudaram por anos na mesma sala e chegaram a fazer algumas atividades escolares juntos. Ele desapareceu no dia da apresentação de um trabalho em grupo que ela fazia parte, atraindo a ira dos colegas e resultando em uma nota baixa para o grupo. Ela não deu muita bola no dia, mas o fato de ele nunca mais ter aparecido na escola e de sua foto ter ido parar em todos os telejornais, o noticiando como desaparecido, acabou ficando na sua cabeça.

— Sempre achei aquele cara meio estranho... Na certa, matou o filho e escondeu o corpo. Eu vi isso num filme uma vez.

Ela puxou o maço de cigarros de cima da mesa, o enfiando no casaco.

— Quem que mata o próprio filho? — respondeu, sem se preocupar em esconder sua irritação. Levantou da cadeira, apagando o cigarro no pires — Que conversa idiota...

Se virou para sair da cozinha. Andou em direção ao quarto e voltou com uma mochila nas costas.

— Ei, onde você vai? — o pai gritou, elevando o tom de voz, ao ver a filha a caminho da porta de casa.

— Sair! — ela gritou em resposta, sem olhar para trás. Jogou o capuz da jaqueta para cima da cabeça e saiu de casa, batendo a porta com força.

Já na rua, olhou o relógio de pulso. O trem para Chiba sairia em 40 minutos.


	23. Cicatrizes

A paisagem corria apressada pela janela do trem, fazendo com que as árvores, postes e prédios fossem sumindo ao longe de uma maneira quase hipnótica. Sentada na janela do último vagão, Kiki observava distraída o mundo exterior passar por ela. Gostava de viajar assim, sentada de costas para a frente do carro, contemplando o cenário que deixava para trás e que parecia fugir das suas mãos.

Ela suspirou, encostando a testa no vidro. Era a segunda vez na vida que fazia aquela viagem. Chegou a sentir o estômago revirar ao lembrar do que a motivara a ir para lá da primeira vez.

Tinha sido quase um ano atrás. Naquela época, era frequentadora assídua das festinhas particulares de Akira e, vez ou outra, quando abusava das drogas e das bebidas servidas à vontade em tais ocasiões, acordava tendo que recolher suas próprias roupas espalhadas pelo chão de algum quarto de hotel. Não se preocupava muito com isso na época: a ressaca e as eventuais crises de pânico que às vezes o ecstasy provocava eram muito mais incômodas.

E levava a vida assim até o dia em que os efeitos de uma das noitadas reapareceram dois meses depois, na forma de enjoos matinais e um significativo atraso no seu ciclo menstrual. Desconfiada, arranjou um teste de farmácia e teve a confirmação em casa. Ela se lembrava do momento em que, sentada no chão do banheiro, olhava em choque para aquela tira de papel enquanto lia pela milésima vez as instruções que explicavam o que aquelas listras significavam.

Sua reação imediata foi ligar para Akira, que dividia com ela a responsabilidade daquele infortúnio — disso tinha certeza. Estava tremendo quando pegou o telefone e continuou assim quando se encontraram, uma hora depois. Ele, no entanto, não parecia impressionado. Perguntou se ela tinha certeza e não mudou o tom de voz em nenhum momento. Não estava bravo, nervoso, agitado ou nem mesmo preocupado: falava como se estivessem discutindo algum assunto banal e sem importância. Só depois passou pela sua cabeça que provavelmente aquela não era a primeira vez em que ele corria o risco de ser pai.

Foi então que ele puxou o cartão do bolso, o cartão com o ideograma Aka e seu nome embaixo. A lembrança da morte da mãe veio na mesma hora, mas Kiki estava nervosa demais para reviver aquela polêmica. Apenas aceitou o cartão e as instruções de procurar o médico em Chiba. "Dê isso a ele, e ele vai saber cuidar de você", Akira disse antes de se despedir.

Ela chegou a pedir que ele a acompanhasse na viagem, mas o advogado recusou e nem mesmo se ofereceu para levar a garota, com seus quase 14 anos, à estação. Já tinha feito sua parte, era isso que importava.

Kiki pegou um dos primeiros trens no dia seguinte, ansiosa para acabar logo com aquilo. Lembrava-se do olhar indiferente do Dr. Maeda, que nada falou ao ver aquela menina na sua sala. Apenas tomou o cartão de Akira das suas mãos e a acomodou na cama para o procedimento cirúrgico. Ela voltou para casa algumas horas depois, já sem carregar no ventre o motivo principal daquela viagem e disposta a nunca mais pensar no assunto.

Kiki nunca contara a história para ninguém, por isso não entendeu como, tantos meses depois, ela veio a se espalhar. O boato correu toda a escola, de uma maneira tão incontrolável que chegou ao ouvido dos professores e do diretor. Seu pai foi chamado ao colégio e ela foi obrigada a passar por uma bateria de exames ginecológicos — já que os rumores também incluíam uma extensa lista de doenças que ela supostamente teria contraído. Em casa, recebeu uma das surras mais memoráveis até então, chegando a ficar com o braço inchado por dias. Kiki se forçava a não ligar para o que diziam e pensavam a respeito dela, mas estava ficando impossível ignorar os dedos apontados e as fofocas que corriam soltas pelos corredores. A situação ficou tão insustentável que, semanas depois, recebera a notícia de que seria transferida de escola. Segundo o diretor, "para preservá-la". A garota sabia, no entanto, que o ato mirava mais preservar a reputação da própria instituição de ensino do que a dela.

Agora Kiki estava de novo naquele maldito trem, de uma certa forma, por causa daquele maldito cartão. E enquanto olhava o horizonte pelas janelas do comboio, se perguntou se o Dr. Maeda se lembraria dela...

(...)

O quarteto seguia o bando de Goro em silêncio, seus ouvidos e olhos atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito. A luz do sol entrava na mata fechada através de pequenas brechas nos galhos das árvores, trazendo feixes cintilantes que cortavam a escuridão. Até mesmo o vento tinha sua passagem dificultada entre aquela floresta, deixando o ar pesado.

Aos poucos, o ambiente começou a clarear, um indício de que aquela paisagem em breve ficaria para trás. Da mesma forma, as árvores já rareavam, ampliando o espaço por onde agora caminhavam. Foi quando ouviram um dos capangas de Goro soltar uma exclamação e correr para um ponto mais adiante, já fora dos limites da floresta. Os demais o imitaram, disparando na mesma direção.

Encontraram uma pequena menina desmaiada, a perna manchada de sangue e uma simplória atadura — feita de um tecido gasto e imundo — amarrada em um nó desajeitado em volta da ferida. A garota, de feições pueris, trajava um vestido roto e simples, sem adereços, e seu rosto e cabelo estavam sujos e ressecados. A pele do corpo, tão imunda quanto todo o resto, começava a dar sinais de magreza, com alguns ossos já salientes.

— Uma humana, por aqui? — indagou o demônio que saíra na frente — Estamos com sorte!

Ao dizer isso, ergueu a criança no colo, salivando pelo odor característico que aquela carne humana exalava.

— Seu estúpido! Solte a menina!

Todos se viraram surpresos. Kuwabara empunhava sua espada de energia, abrindo espaço entre os presentes.

— Nem vem! Eu vi primeiro! — o demônio respondeu, apertando a menina ainda mais próximo do corpo — Fazia tempo que não tínhamos carne humana para o jantar...

— Desgraçado! — Kuwabara se projetou em direção a ele, parando a poucos centímetros de distância. Não deixaria a criança ser devorada, mas ao mesmo tempo, temeu a ferir, já que agora era posta na sua frente, servindo de escudo para aquela besta.

A ousadia de Kuwabara não foi encarada muito bem pelo restante do grupo. Agora, todos os demônios, incluindo Goro, sacavam suas próprias armas, em um gesto ameaçador.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Goro falou — Abaixe a espada!

— Nada disso — uma nova voz foi ouvida. Dessa vez, Yusuke levantava a mão com o dedo apontado para o líder do bando, indo em defesa do amigo — Deixe a garota conosco.

Goro soltou uma risada tenebrosa, que ecoou pelo espaço.

— Você acha mesmo que é páreo para nós, moleque?

— Se ousar atacar, vai ter que nos enfrentar também — Kurama disse, em resposta à provocação do demônio. Na mesma hora, puxou uma rosa de trás dos cabelos, invocando seu Rose Whip.

Hiei a essa altura também já estava com a espada a postos para um eventual ataque. Não precisava de muitos motivos para cortar a garganta de Goro e de seus antigos companheiros.

O sujeito que carregava a criança ainda firme no colo olhou para seu líder, como se aguardando alguma ordem. Não estava disposto a entregar aquela presa tão facilmente. Raramente tinha oportunidade de degustar uma iguaria como aquela.

Então se fez o caos. O ataque foi simultâneo de ambos os lados. O grupo de Yusuke sofria com a desvantagem numérica, mas compensava com a agilidade e destreza de seus componentes.

O time de Goro, no entanto, era vigoroso. Resistia aos golpes recebidos e revidava com energia com suas lanças e sabres afiados. Não fosse a grande experiência em combate que os quatro haviam desenvolvido ao longo do tempo, o massacre teria sido breve e com resultados muito mais trágicos.

Yusuke ganhou tempo atirando, com seu Shotgun, múltiplos disparos ao mesmo tempo, atingindo ao menos três dos inimigos que vinham em sua direção. O golpe era útil em momentos como aquele, em que se sentia encurralado e precisava de uma saída rápida; o único problema era que, da mesma forma que sua energia era desmembrada em várias pequenas esferas, sua força era igualmente diluída, sendo insuficiente para levar ao chão um oponente mais robusto. Mesmo assim, a estratégia se provou válida: atordoados, os demônios eram facilmente abatidos com os socos violentos do rapaz.

Enquanto isso, Hiei e Kurama desviavam com facilidade dos ataques. A katana e o chicote não encontravam barreiras, e desmembravam sem piedade o que tocavam. Até mesmo Kuwabara, cego pelo objetivo de resgatar a criança desfalecida, arremetia com raiva, sua espada trazendo perdas para o time adversário. Só parou quando enfim conseguiu tomar a menina para si, jogando para longe o demônio agora desacordado.

Olhou para trás e viu o resultado da carnificina traduzido em corpos mutilados, enquanto os poucos sobreviventes fugiam escondidos. Avistou também Goro caído sentado no chão, sua arma já fora de alcance. A sua frente, Hiei mantinha a lâmina da espada apontada para a face do rival, seus olhos vermelhos tomados de rancor.

— Eu te criei, Hiei! É assim que você me agradece depois de tantos anos? — ele disse, em tom de súplica.

— Correção: você me abandonou, como todos os outros. Não é diferente daquelas Mulheres de Gelo idiotas.

E dizendo isso, ergueu a espada, pronto para tirar a vida daquele ser que agora se acuava diante de Hiei. Desceu a katana com força, mirando o pescoço de Goro, mas sentiu seu braço ser interrompido no ar.

— Isso não é necessário — Kurama falou, segurando o amigo — Ele já aprendeu a lição.

— Sua raposa maldita! Não se meta! — ele gritou.

Kurama soltou o braço do companheiro, e se virou para se afastar da dupla.

— Vamos. Estamos perdendo tempo — disse, se distanciando.

Hiei olhou novamente com raiva para Goro, a espada ainda em mãos prontas para o golpe derradeiro. No último segundo, porém, mudou de ideia.

— Você está com sorte — resumiu. Abaixou a mão, guardando a arma na cintura. Se juntou ao grupo, deixando Goro para trás e torcendo para que ele nunca mais cruzasse o seu caminho.

(...)

Maeda chegou em seu consultório na primeira metade da manhã, como sempre fazia. Gostava de acordar cedo e tomar um café da manhã demorado antes de começar as consultas do dia. Já na meia idade, era ginecologista há mais de 20 anos e estava habituado a receber todo tipo de paciente — desde mulheres maduras até jovens inexperientes. Por isso, não estranhou encontrar uma adolescente o esperando na sua sala aquele horário. O que estranhou foi o fato da menina estar sentada em cima de sua mesa, mascando displicentemente um chiclete enquanto pegava um dos porta-retratos dispostos na bancada.

— Desça já daí, sua mal-educada! — ele ralhou, fechando a porta atrás de si — Quem é você?

— Oi, doutor — a jovem falou, estourando a bola de chiclete que havia formado na boca.

— E não mexa nas minhas coisas! — disse, tirando o porta-retrato da mão da menina e devolvendo ao lugar de origem.

— Relaxa, vamos conversar.

Kiki continuou sentada no tampo da mesa, ignorando a ordem do médico, que olhava com uma expressão carrancuda para ela, ainda de pé no meio da sala.

— Vai, senta aí — ela pediu, empurrando com o pé uma das cadeiras na direção dele.

O homem fuzilou a garota com o olhar, indignado com aquela atitude, e virou o corpo para trás, enquanto reclamava em voz alta algo sobre as péssimas maneiras dos jovens de hoje em dia. Girou a maçaneta e entreabriu a porta, chamando pela secretária. Na mesma hora, no entanto, a porta se fechou com um estrondo, escapando das mãos do médico.

— Tsc! Falei para se sentar! Só quero conversar um pouco — Kiki falou, irritada.

Ele ameaçou reabrir a porta, mas para sua surpresa, a chave que pendia da fechadura girou sozinha, trancando a sala. Logo em seguida o chaveiro voltou a se mexer, dessa vez planando delicadamente em direção à mesa onde a jovem se encontrava.

— Eu fico com isso — ela disse, guardando a chave no bolso.

— Quem é você? — o homem perguntou, espantado.

— Isso não importa — respondeu, notando que ele realmente não se lembrava dela. O fato não a surpreendeu: era só mais uma das meninas que ele devia receber com frequência no consultório. Com o aborto legalizado no país, aquele procedimento certamente não seria novidade para ele — O que importa é quem **_você_** é. E eu sei que você trabalha para a Red Society.

Maeda sentiu todo o sangue esvair do seu rosto no minuto em que ouviu aquele nome. Chegou a hesitar um instante, mas disfarçou seu pânico em passos apressados ao contornar a mesa e ir direto ao telefone fixo acomodado ali.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando! — conseguiu dizer, enquanto tirava o telefone do gancho e discava um número.

Kiki girou o tronco, apoiando um dos joelhos em cima da mesa. Olhou com raiva para o aparelho nas mãos do médico, e então, como se puxado por um cabo invisível, o telefone foi arremessado contra a parede, sendo arrancado da tomada e se quebrando em alguns poucos pedaços.

A cena fez o médico se sobressaltar. Por instinto, deu um passo para trás, se afastando da menina e colando o corpo na enorme janela de vidro.

— O que você quer? — disse com a voz trêmula.

— Olha aqui, velhote, eu não estou brincando! Vamos parar com esse teatrinho!

Maeda engoliu em seco, ainda apavorado com aquela adolescente em fúria no seu escritório.

— Eu-eu não trabalho para eles.

— Mentira! — ela gritou, batendo forte a mão no tampo da mesa onde ainda estava sentada — Eu sei que você é comparsa do Akira!

E como ele continuava mudo, ela acrescentou:

— O que será que sua linda família de comercial de margarina vai achar disso, heim? — e apontou com a cabeça para o porta-retrato na bancada, que exibia Maeda com a esposa e duas crianças.

— E-eu... Você não tem provas! Eu não tenho nenhuma ligação com eles!

Kiki revirou os olhos. Estava começando a perder a paciência com aquele sujeito. Não tinha vindo até aquele maldito lugar para voltar de mãos abanando.

— Você prefere arriscar, seu idiota? Dá pra fazer um puta estrago na sua carreira com um boato desses...

Ele arregalou os olhos e ela soube que ele tinha finalmente mordido a isca.

— Ok, eu falo, mas deixe minha família fora disso, por favor — ele soluçou — eu... eu era cliente de Akira.

Kiki olhou confusa para o médico, e cruzou os braços pedindo explicações.

— Conheço Akira há alguns anos. Ele foi meu fornecedor por muito tempo.

— Fornecedor de quê? Do que você está falando?

— Você sabe... — ele sussurrou — fitas de vídeo, fotos... essas coisas.

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas, incrédula.

— Merda — ela falou baixinho, para si mesma. Tinha esperanças de que Maeda fosse alguém de dentro da organização, mas se era um simples cliente, seus planos de conseguir algo estavam indo por água abaixo.

— Tá bom — respondeu — O que você sabe sobre o Grego? — e ele olhou com uma genuína expressão de ignorância — Fantasma? — ela insistiu, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sem entender, fazendo ela bufar impaciente.

— Ok, pelo menos me dá o endereço do Akira. Eu sei que ele está sempre por aqui.

— Ele está viajando, você não vai encontrá-lo — respondeu.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei! — Kiki gritou, assustando mais uma vez o médico, que, com as mãos vacilantes, rabiscou um endereço num pedaço de papel e entregou para a menina.

Ela deu uma olhada naquela anotação e guardou o papel dobrado no bolso. Pulou para o chão, acomodando a mochila nas costas, e tirou o chiclete da boca, o grudando em baixo da mesa do consultório.

Andou até a saída e, depois de destrancar a porta, deu uma última olhada para trás.

— Ó... — disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão que imitava um zíper selando a boca — senão... — e apontou para o porta-retrato.

O doutor, ainda nervoso, balançou a cabeça, concordando, e ela então desapareceu, batendo a porta depois de passar.

(...)

Repousaram a menina próximo à sombra de um arbusto. O sol naquela hora era forte e deixava o grupo exaurido. Estavam preparados para enfrentar os mais poderosos adversários, mas o calor liderava como o pior inimigo no momento.

Kurama aproveitou a parada para checar os sinais vitais da criança. Verificou o pulso e a respiração, notando que, apesar de fracos, ainda estavam presentes. Seu corpo, entretanto, ardia em brasa, e a boca, ressecada, dava sinais de desidratação.

— Como essa garota veio parar aqui? — perguntou Kuwabara, que observava o amigo umedecer uma pequena toalha com água mineral e a levar aos lábios da menina.

— Acho que eu sei como... — ele respondeu, pensativo.

Vasculhou as vestes esfarrapadas da jovem, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi um pequeno embrulho contendo pequenas pastilhas em um tom rosáceo. Chegou a analisar aquele conteúdo, mas, sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão, voltou a fechar o papelote e o guardou na mochila.

Distribuiu a água entre o grupo, que bebeu com vontade. Em pouco tempo já estavam de volta à estrada, a menina inconsciente nos braços dos rapazes que agora se revezavam para carregá-la.

Ainda havia muito caminho pela frente. Pelos cálculos de Kurama, precisariam de mais algumas horas até alcançarem o destino final — e ainda teriam que contar com uma pitada de sorte. Kitsunes eram uma das entidades mais espertas que habitavam o Makai — Kurama, como exemplar membro da raça, sabia bem disso. Tais raposas eram ágeis, astutas e ótimas em se esconder de visitantes indesejados. Ele sabia que o youko que procuravam fazia jus a todas essas qualidades, mas não se preocupava muito. Não tinha sido à toa que Koenma elegeu Kurama para aquela missão. Afinal, nada melhor do que um kitsune para encontrar outro kitsune.


	24. Insight

Mia era uma kitsune jovem, ao menos se comparada à Kurama. Sua cauda bifurcada indicava que nascera há pelo menos dois mil anos, tempo o bastante para ter adquirido astúcia e malícia suficientes para sobreviver aos perigos do Makai — mas ainda longe de usufruir da mesma experiência dos demônios-raposa mais velhos.

Era nessa diferença de idade e experiência que residia a confiança de Kurama. Ele conhecia os truques que Mia escondia na manga, já que a jovem kitsune havia cruzado seu caminho em diversas ocasiões no passado, às vezes levando a melhor. Ele, porém, sabia lidar com ela.

— Não adianta se esconder — ele falou, em voz alta, em um tom imperativo — Eu sei que está por aqui.

Kurama estava sozinho, em uma planície cercada por uma vegetação exótica e cortada por um rio volumoso que corria mais a frente. Havia deixado os amigos tomando conta da pequena menina que ainda continuava dormindo, e seguido solitário atrás do rastro de Mia, que ela escondera quase com perfeição.

Ele pensou ter ouvido um barulho às suas costas e se virou, mas não encontrou nada além das plantas selvagens que dominavam o lugar. Estreitou os olhos, aguçando o olfato, muito mais apurado agora que assumira sua forma youko. Mia era arisca demais para ele arriscar assustá-la indo até ela em sua forma humana.

— Eu não tenho tempo para as suas brincadeiras, Mia! — Kurama falou mais uma vez, após escutar outro ruído, de novo sem origem aparente.

Uma risada sarcástica foi a resposta.

— Sentiu minha falta, Kurama?

Mia era uma vigarista engenhosa, dona de uma língua afiada e uma lábia infalível. Ao contrário dele, que buscara fama e poder entre os demônios do Makai, Mia preferia o anonimato, aplicando golpes sob os mais diversos codinomes. Eram poucos os que conheciam sua verdadeira identidade — e Kurama era um deles.

— Sentir falta de uma kitsune que nem consegue escapar da prisão? — ele riu — O que houve, perdeu o jeito?

A jovem youkai se materializou na frente de Kurama. Era alta, quase tanto quanto ele, e possuía longos cabelos dourados que lhe passavam da cintura, combinando com o rabo e as orelhas pontiagudas da mesma cor. No rosto, uma expressão ofendida.

— Por acaso não está me vendo? — respondeu, indignada — Talvez você não saiba, agora que anda enfurnado com os humanos, mas eu fui a única, eu disse a única — ela frisou — a escapar da ala de segurança máxima do Centro de Detenção do Reikai!

— Não foi isso que eu fiquei sabendo...

— E o que é que você sabe? — Mia continuava encarando ele com seus olhos turquesa vibrantes, seu ego ferido pelo ultraje daquelas palavras.

— Que você só foi solta por que aceitou fazer um acordo.

— Os meus métodos não te interessam.

— Então é verdade?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Virou as costas para Kurama e deu passos provocantes até uma árvore próxima, de onde colheu alguns frutos silvestres.

— Depende... — falou, lançando um olhar dissimulado —Eu sei que não veio até aqui para saber como eu estou. Então me diga o que você quer, que eu vejo se posso te ajudar.

Ela mastigava cada frutinha vagarosamente, olhando diretamente para ele com uma expressão gaiata no rosto.

— O acordo, ele aconteceu? — perguntou, tentando ser o mais cauteloso possível.

— Por que quer saber?

— Só responda 'sim' ou 'não', Mia.

— Hum... — ela murmurou, se divertindo com aquela situação — talvez...

— Que acordo foi esse?

— Sinto muito, próxima pergunta.

— Com quem ele foi feito?

Mia revirou os olhos

— Chuchu, você está cansado de saber as regras do jogo: eu não comento negócios, eu não revelo nomes — disse, andando de volta até ele. Contornou o corpo de Kurama e, afastando os cabelos prateados de sua nuca, falou bem próximo ao ouvido — Use a cabeça.

Ele sabia que Mia estava certa. Ela podia ter um caráter duvidoso, mas tinha seus princípios e era regida pelo próprio código de conduta. Kurama não iria arrancar nada dela daquele jeito — e usar força bruta também não estava nos seus planos. Claro, venceria fácil no combate corpo a corpo, já que Mia não era uma lutadora, mas aquela batalha deveria ser ganha de outro modo.

— Muito bem — Kurama começou, cruzando os braços e entrando no jogo de Mia — Você não pode me contar diretamente o que sabe, mas e se nós não estivermos falando de você especificamente?

— Interessante... continue — sussurrou, ainda brincando com os longos cabelos de Kurama.

— Por exemplo, vamos supor que uma certa youkai tenha descoberto algum segredo importante... importante o bastante para precisarem comprar o silêncio dela. Por que oferecer a liberdade? Não seria mais seguro simplesmente eliminar essa ameaça?

— Hum... talvez porque essa youkai seja esperta o bastante para garantir que o segredo se espalhe caso ela venha a sofrer o menor arranhão.

— Você está dizendo que outras pessoas também sabem disso?

— Ei, eu não estou dizendo nada!

Kurama suspirou, decidindo seguir adiante.

— Então essa youkai teve a ideia de chantagear alguém em troca da saída da prisão... mas como evitaria ser recapturada pelo Esquadrão depois da suposta fuga?

Ela manteve o silêncio. Voltou a caminhar lentamente, se dirigindo para a frente de Kurama com os olhos virados para cima, em uma cara inocente. Continuava sorrindo sem dizer uma palavra.

— Mesmo que tenha feito um acordo com alguém de alta patente do Esquadrão, o Comandante Liu ou, em último caso, o Rei Enma, iriam colocar um novo mandato de busca atrás de você.

— Opa, sem pronomes por aqui! Não estamos falando de mim — ela disse, em tom de aviso.

Kurama olhou intrigado para a demônio-raposa a sua frente. Ela havia sido capturada anos atrás, depois de séculos sendo perseguida pelos mais diversos golpes que aplicava no Mundo dos Humanos. Escorregadia do jeito que era, sempre conseguia se esquivar da prisão. Por isso, quando finalmente foi apanhada, foi levada quase como um troféu para a cela de segurança máxima — um exagero para muitos, já que nem de longe era tão perigosa quanto os assassinos com quem dividia o Centro de Detenção, mas não para o orgulho ferido do Rei Enma, que tantas vezes havia sido feito de palhaço pela kitsune. Para ele, manter Mia como prisioneira era uma questão de honra.

— Ok, então como essa youkai pode ter certeza de que não será mais importunada?

— Digamos que essa youkai sabe fazer negócios com a pessoa certa... — respondeu, piscando um olho.

Kurama parou, pensativo. Tinha ido ao Makai a pedido de Koenma para arrancar de Mia qualquer nome que pudesse estar envolvido no esquema do qual ele agora era vítima. Sua hipótese era de que sua fuga havia sido facilitada por alguém de dentro, e que as demais evasões — todas de infratores sem importância — foram apenas permitidas como forma de distrair a atenção para o que realmente estava acontecendo. Koenma, pelo visto, estava certo, e Mia de fato parecia ter informações comprometedoras, mas ela não falaria nada tão claramente.

— O nome Fantasma significa alguma coisa? — perguntou.

— Uau, você está bem informado!

— Ele tem alguma coisa a ver com tudo isso de que estamos falando?

Ela respondeu com uma risadinha enquanto sentava calmamente em uma pedra. Estava adorando aquele jogo, principalmente porque considerava Kurama um jogador à altura. Todas as vezes em que se esbarraram no passado tinham resultado em situações excitantes, e aquela não era diferente.

— Você... — ele interrompeu a frase, sob o olhar atento de Mia — essa youkai por acaso descobriu quem era o Fantasma e o que ele vem fazendo por baixo dos panos no Reikai?

Mia balançou a cabeça sugestivamente, levando à boca a última frutinha que ainda tinha nas mãos, saboreando o momento e a guloseima igualmente.

— Como?

— Sabe... — ela respondeu, despretensiosa — alguns apelidos falam mais sobre a pessoa do que o próprio nome...

Kurama refletiu por alguns segundos, tentando acompanhar aquela linha de raciocínio.

— "Fantasma"... ele significa alguma coisa, não é só um nome aleatório qualquer — falou, ainda observando a reação de Mia — Uma entidade...?

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso empolgado, como se esperando pelo clímax.

— Uma entidade importante no Reikai... que deixou a maior conquista do Rei Enma ficar livre sem ser importunada...

Mia esticou o pescoço para frente, aumentando ainda mais a largura do sorriso.

— ... que tentou barrar a investigação de Koenma!

Kurama prendeu a respiração. A resposta o atingiu como um raio.

— O próprio Rei Enma!

A youkai ria completamente à vontade, não compartilhando a tensão que invadiu o corpo de Kurama.

— Essa é uma acusação muito grave... Você tem certeza disso?

— Você me ouviu acusar alguém?

Ele chegou mais perto dela, puxando seu braço com irritação e a fazendo ficar de pé, o corpo dos dois quase colados de tão próximos.

— Mia, chega de joguinhos! Esse é um assunto sério!

Ela puxou o braço de volta, se livrando da mão dele.

— Eu já falei que não abro a boca para falar de negócios! — respondeu, igualmente irritada com a atitude dele — Você já chegou na conclusão que queria, fique satisfeito com isso!

Eles se encararam, os olhos faiscando a centímetros um do outro.

— Como eu sei que você não está me enganando? Que me induziu a pensar que Enma está por trás disso tudo apenas para tirá-lo do seu caminho?

Mia deu de ombros.

— Aí eu já não posso fazer nada...

Ele levantou a mão, pronta para agarrá-la de novo, mas a jovem foi mais rápida e saltou para o alto de uma árvore em um movimento gracioso, pousando de modo preciso em um dos galhos.

Kurama se preparou para ir atrás dela, pulando no mesmo galho, mas em uma fração de segundos Mia já havia sumido de vista.

(...)

Kiki olhava para os papéis espalhados a sua frente sem conseguir se conter. Finalmente havia encontrado informações consistentes sobre a Red Society e sobre toda a operação de tráfico humano que ela organizava — incluindo nomes de contatos e endereços de entrega da 'mercadoria', termo que ela achou repugnante.

Estava sentada no chão do escritório da casa de Akira, localizada graças ao endereço fornecido pelo médico. A residência era afastada da cidade e seus vários cômodos, cheios de móveis fechados a chave e com fundos falsos, o que tinha dificultado bastante o trabalho de Kiki. Porém, o que Akira tinha de precavido, a garota tinha de determinada, e conseguira entrar na casa deserta sem chamar a atenção e revirar cada gaveta e armário que encontrou — seus poderes mentais dando uma ajudinha nos casos mais complicados.

Vinha treinando em casa como abrir cadeados e fechaduras só usando sua energia espiritual e tinha conseguido um resultado bastante razoável. Finalmente teve a chance de pôr em prática o truque para algo útil de verdade, fazendo valer a pena todas as horas gastas naquele treino.

O material que encontrara era mais completo do que ela esperava, e, por via das dúvidas, separou tudo que conseguiu em uma das pastas de elástico que estava por perto.

Foi quando reparou em outra pasta, do tipo com divisórias, e com uma pequena etiqueta colada na frente. "Contratos encerrados", dizia a inscrição.

Ela abriu a pasta com curiosidade, folheando as divisórias separadas em ordem alfabética. Puxou alguns papéis, se dando conta de que se tratavam de fichas com dados pessoais do que ela julgou serem antigos funcionários da Red Society.

Uma lembrança imediatamente lhe veio à cabeça, e ela parou por um segundo, na dúvida se devia continuar ou não. No fundo, achou que seria melhor por aquilo de lado, mas mesmo assim as mãos seguiam passeando pelas divisórias da pasta, como se não pudesse mais controla-las.

Seus dedos já estavam trêmulos quando alcançou a letra F. Tirou as folhas da divisória, o coração aos pulos.

Começou a analisar uma a uma. As fichas pareciam nunca acabar — e por um lado, ela torceu para que nunca acabassem, tamanho o medo que sentia naquele momento. No entanto, ela continuou. Virou folha após folha até achar a que menos queria encontrar.

 **Fujimoto, Ken.**

O assassino da sua mãe.

A foto não deixava dúvidas. O mesmo rosto de quase dez anos atrás, o mesmo nome do cartão. A certeza trouxe lembranças tão fortes na sua cabeça que ela teve vontade de vomitar, seu corpo suando frio com a descoberta que ela preferia não ter tido. Sua mão segurava a folha com tanta força que chegava a amassar o papel, e ela agora não sabia o que fazer.

Ficou paralisada, chegando a se esquecer por um momento de onde estava.

Só voltou à realidade quando ouviu uma voz familiar a despertando daquele transe.

— Ora, ora, que surpresa agradável!

Ela ainda levou alguns segundos tentando raciocinar, e precisou se virar para ter certeza de que ouvira direito.

O autor daquela frase estava parado apoiado no batente da porta do escritório, os braços cruzados e um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

Akira.

Kiki levantou apressada, tropeçando nas próprias pernas. Em um impulso, arremessou nele a primeira coisa em que bateu os olhos, fazendo com que os pesados livros de uma estante lateral voassem em direção à porta.

— Que agressividade toda é essa? — ele perguntou, depois de abaixar a cabeça para se esquivar dos livros — Eu que deveria estar com raiva pela bagunça que você fez na minha casa.

— Não chegue perto de mim! — ela gritou, dando mais um passo para trás e enfiando a folha amassada de qualquer jeito no bolso do casaco.

Ele riu ao ver aquela cena.

— O que é isso, Kiki? Está com medo de mim?

— Esqueceu que você quase me matou da última vez que nos encontramos? — ela respondeu, muito mais com raiva do que com medo.

Uma nova risada tomou conta do escritório, deixando a garota ainda mais alerta. Com ele bloqueando a porta, sua única saída seria pela janela do outro lado da sala.

— Kiki, Kiki... se eu quisesse que você estivesse morta, você estaria. Aliás, se eu quisesse, já teria te sequestrado anos atrás quando te conheci e você hoje seria só mais um número nas contas da Red Society.

— Por que não fez isso, então? — disse, tentando ganhar tempo enquanto dava pequenos passos disfarçadamente em direção à janela.

— Eu pensei em fazer, estava nos meus planos... mas sei lá, gostei de você. Acho que fui com a sua cara e decidi te dar uma chance.

— Está arrependido?

Ela deu mais um passo discreto, a janela agora a pouco mais de três metros de distância.

— Nem um pouco. Você era uma companhia e tanto — ele respondeu — Quase uma irmã mais nova.

Foi a vez de Kiki soltar uma gargalhada.

— Essa foi a maior canalhice que eu já ouvi na vida!

Ele riu junto, consciente do exagero proposital das próprias palavras.

— Você tem razão. Mas é verdade quando digo que tenho um certo carinho por você, e por isso lamento essa situação que estamos agora.

— Então me deixe ir embora!

Ela estava quase chegando perto da parede onde se encontrava a janela. Só precisava de mais alguns passos.

— Se você tentar sair por essa janela, vou ser obrigado a quebrar sua perna, e eu não quero fazer isso — Akira disse, assumindo um tom sério.

A ameaça fez ela parar. Ponderou por um tempo se valia a pena arriscar mesmo assim, sem no entanto conseguir tomar uma decisão.

— Vamos conversar. Se você depois disso ainda quiser sair, eu não irei te impedir. Só peço que me escute, está bem?

A garota olhou surpresa, tentando enxergar a armadilha contida naquele pedido.

Akira deu um passo para o lado, se afastando da porta e abrindo passagem. Apontou com os braços para fora do escritório, em um convite para que a menina saísse na sua frente.

— Vamos?


	25. Turning tables

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Notas explicativas no final da história.

E o título do capítulo é referência à música Turning Tables, da diva Adele S2

* * *

— Alguém faça essa menina calar a boca! — Hiei exclamou, tampando os ouvidos.

A criança havia finalmente despertado, e agora enchia o pequeno acampamento improvisado com seus gritos. Assustada ao ver que tinha sido capturada, ela não dava chance para que nenhum dos rapazes conseguisse explicar quem eram ou o que estava acontecendo.

Yusuke e Kuwabara se olharam desolados. Kurama não havia regressado do encontro com Mia, e tudo que haviam combinado antes de ele partir era que, caso a menina viesse a acordar, tentariam obter informações sobre os responsáveis por ela estar ali, naquele estado. "Ela pode ser a chave para acabarmos com isso de uma vez", Kurama dissera, e todos concordaram. Só não imaginavam quão difícil seria aquela tarefa.

— Para alguém tão pequeno, você até que tem bastante fôlego, heim? — Yusuke falou, tentando uma nova aproximação.

A menina reagiu escondendo o rosto e se afastando ainda mais. Ela não os deixava chegar perto, fosse para tratar a ferida da perna ou mesmo oferecer comida. Chegaram a ficar impacientes, mas depois se deram conta, melancólicos, que ela devia ter seus motivos para ficar tão apavorada na presença de estranhos. Certos traumas, concluíram, eram difíceis de superar.

(...)

O aborrecimento causado pelo sumiço de Mia não tardou a desaparecer. Kurama tinha certeza de que ela iria atrás dele, era só questão de tempo.

Ele abriu a mão, baixou o rosto para o pequeno pingente brilhante que segurava e seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso sarcástico.

 _Hoshi no tama¹._ A esfera estelar de Mia.

Todos os kitsunes carregam consigo uma dessas esferas, uma pequena pérola incandescente que detém parte de seus poderes e um pedaço de sua alma. Ficar separado por muito tempo daquela jóia poderia significar a morte para um demônio-raposa.

Por isso os youkais mais experientes da raça a escondem com tanta engenhosidade que se torna virtualmente impossível qualquer pessoa colocar as mãos nela. Mia, no entanto, era descuidada demais, e Kurama, um ladrão astuto. Não tivera a menor dificuldade em furtar a esfera quando se aproximaram por alguns instantes, sem ela nem ao menos perceber.

Só precisava de paciência, e isso ele tinha bastante. Mia voltaria, e faria qualquer coisa para recuperar sua _hoshi no tama_.

Começou a andar de volta para o local onde os amigos estavam. A youkai saberia como encontrá-lo.

(...)

— _Matcha_?²

— Eu não quero nada! — Kiki respondeu, irritada. Estava sentada na ampla cozinha da casa de Akira, e nem mesmo a oferta do seu chá preferido melhorava seu humor por estar naquela situação que beirava o absurdo.

Ele ignorou a resposta da menina e pegou duas pequenas tigelas de porcelana do armário, depositando cuidadosamente duas colheres do pó verde em cada uma. Jogou água quente na primeira vasilha, mexendo rapidamente com o _chasen_ ³ até todo o pó estar uniformemente diluído. Repetiu o processo na segunda tigela.

— Você sabia que a água precisa estar a 80ºC para que todo o sabor do _matcha_ seja liberado? — ele continuou, mas ela já não prestava atenção. Se sentia uma idiota por ter se deixado encurralar daquela maneira e a única coisa que ocupava sua cabeça naquele momento era encontrar uma maneira de sair dali.

Akira pacientemente depositou a porcelana com o líquido verde na frente de Kiki, enquanto se sentava na cadeira oposta com a segunda vasilha em mãos. Levou o chá quente à boca e o sorveu sem pressa.

— Como você foi se envolver com tudo isso? — ele perguntou.

— É uma longa história — respondeu, ainda mal-humorada — e não é da sua conta!

— Marrenta como sempre, não é? — Akira riu. Kiki permanecia séria. O chá a sua frente, intocado — O que você acha que sabe sobre o que está acontecendo?

— O suficiente para querer acabar com essa quadrilha de uma vez — replicou.

Akira deu mais um gole no chá.

— Kiki, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa: a Red Society existe há algumas décadas; o tráfico humano, há mais tempo ainda. Não fomos nós que inventamos, e com certeza não somos os únicos a lucrar com isso.

— Isso não importa! — ela gritou, quase derrubando a tigela com o chá.

— Muito bem — Akira falou, sem se abalar — e o que você sabe sobre o Reikai? O que o seu namoradinho te contou?

— Ele não é meu namorado — murmurou entre os dentes — E que diferença isso faz? Por que estamos perdendo tempo com isso?

— Só não acho justo você saber só de um lado da história.

— Do que você está falando? — disse rispidamente. A calma dele a deixava ainda mais inquieta.

Ele a encarou por um instante, em seguida baixando a vasilha com o líquido quente.

— Você não acha estranho essa perseguição toda só começar agora? Nossos assuntos com o Makai já existem há meses — Akira começou. Kiki abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a interrompeu — Eu sei que você vai dizer que a atividade estava sendo encoberta, membros corruptos do Esquadrão Especial e blá blá blá. Você está certa. E então você concorda que nós não somos os únicos vilões da história? Que o Plano Espiritual também tem culpa no cartório?

— Koenma está cuidando disso — ela se limitou a responder.

— E se você realmente acha que ele vai conseguir resolver alguma coisa, é tão inocente quanto ele. Sabe, no começo eu cheguei a me preocupar. Toda essa confusão de Koenma colocando um detetive espiritual na minha cola me deixou um pouco apreensivo... — Akira falou — Mas já não me incomodo mais. Aliás, talvez a gente até saia ganhando com tudo isso.

Kiki olhou sem entender. Ainda estava tentando imaginar quais eram as intenções dele com toda aquela conversa.

— Koenma 'por acaso' ficou sabendo de ações suspeitas no Ningenkai. Depois, 'por acaso', começou a receber ajuda de dentro do Esquadrão para descobrir os culpados. Não está óbvio? Estão usando Koenma para afastar o principal articulador desse esquema, mas não para varrer a corrupção do Reikai ou acabar com a quadrilha. Eles só querem uma troca de poder. É tudo uma grande conspiração.

— 'Eles' quem? De quem você está falando?

Akira ignorou a pergunta, e prosseguiu.

— A Red Society é só uma desculpa. Ninguém está realmente interessado em liquidar o acordo. Bem, talvez Koenma, mas ele sozinho não tem força nenhuma.

— Desde quando Koenma está sozinho? — ela questionou, apertando os olhos, mas tudo que conseguiu foi arrancar uma risada do advogado à sua frente.

— Koenma é só um peão, assim como vocês. Quando o Fantasma for desmascarado, outro vai assumir o seu lugar, perceber como os negócios são vantajosos e deixar tudo como está. Enquanto isso, a gente assiste de camarote a briguinha entre eles — explicou — E quando digo 'vantajoso' nem estou falando em grana. O pessoal do Mundo Espiritual só está interessado em poder. Poder sobre o Mundo dos Demônios, poder sobre o Mundo dos Humanos... eles controlam tudo.

— Pois eu não dou a mínima para esses joguinhos políticos! — Kiki se exaltou, levantando da cadeira — Por mim, que se fodam todos! Não é por causa disso que eu vim até aqui, não é por isso que eu vou até o final dessa história!

Ela ficou olhando para ele sentado na mesa, que por sua vez, a olhou de volta, ambos em silêncio. Um ano atrás a relação dos dois era completamente diferente. Descomplicada, casual, simples. Agora ele era uma ameaça; ela, uma pedra no sapato.

— E se você não tem mais nada pra falar, me deixe ir embora como prometeu!

Akira levantou de supetão, fazendo a cadeira arranhar o chão ao ser empurrada para trás. Ela podia ver a ira brilhando nos olhos dele, mas não recuou.

— Sua idiota!

Ele avançou até ela e agarrou seu braço com violência. A puxou com tanta raiva que ela podia sentir a dor no local onde seus dedos a apertavam.

— Você acha mesmo que pode fazer alguma diferença? — vociferou, perdendo a calma pela primeira vez.

Kiki fechou a cara, tentando soltar o braço, mas Akira a mantinha presa com tanta força que foi impossível.

— O que eu acho ou deixo de achar não te interessa! — ela gritou, ainda tentando se livrar da mão dele.

— Vá para casa e pare de se meter nesse assunto! Você vai se arrepender se continuar entrando no nosso caminho dessa maneira!

— Isso é problema meu! Eu não vou deixar vocês continuarem arruinando a vida das pessoas como arruinaram a minha!

Ele a encarou por um instante, ainda segurando firme a menina.

— Então você acha que a culpa dos problemas dessa sua vida patética é nossa?

Kiki não respondeu. A respiração acelerada deixava suas bochechas coradas e seu coração palpitante. A dor no braço era tão forte que ela sentia que ele poderia quebrar a qualquer momento.

— Você acha que insistir em atrapalhar nossos negócios vai te fazer se sentir melhor? É disso que isso tudo se trata? De você tentar achar culpados para justificar a sua existência medíocre?

— Me solta! Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida!

— Você não tem coragem nem para enfrentar seu pai, Kiki! Como acha que vai nos enfrentar? — Akira falou, colérico, e ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa — Você não pensa que as pessoas reparam nos seus machucados, nas desculpas ridículas que você inventa?

— Chega! Cala a boca!

— Não! — ele gritou — Pare de mentir para si mesma! Pare de esconder essa sua insegurança nessa pose de durona e assuma seus próprios erros em vez de jogar a culpa nos outros. Você quer que o mundo te veja como uma garota forte, independente, mas não passa de um cachorrinho assustado.

Kiki se debatia, puxando o corpo com força para poder se soltar. Se pudesse, arrancaria o próprio braço só para poder ir para longe dali.

— É isso que você é — ele continuou, a voz carregada de desprezo — uma cadelinha que sempre volta para o dono não importa quantas vezes ele te machuque. É assim com seu pai, foi assim comigo e vai ser sempre assim. Se alguma coisa sair errado, é só colocar o rabo entre as pernas e se esconder, fingir que nada aconteceu.

Aquelas palavras invadiam a alma da garota como gotas de óleo num oceano, criando manchas insolúveis e pesadas. Ela nunca tinha visto ele com tanto ódio, e cada vez que abria a boca, era um soco que a atingia em cheio no estômago. Sua náusea estava tão grande que a dor no braço nem mais a incomodava.

— Sorte da sua mãe que está morta para não ver a filha inútil que ela teve...

— Eu falei para calar a boca, Akira! — Kiki exclamou, elevando sua voz por sobre a dele.

E então se fez o silêncio.

Apesar disso, um barulho ensurdecedor ainda enchia a cabeça dela. Mesmo horas mais tarde, enquanto vagava pelo Makai, aquelas frases ecoavam em sua mente. E parte dela se arrependeria para sempre daquele dia.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 _¹ Hoshi no Tama -_ O folclore japonês em torno dos kitsunes (raposas-demônio) fala sobre a existência do Hoshi no Tama, ou esfera estelar, uma esfera que carrega parte de seus poderes e de sua alma. Apesar do anime e do mangá não mencionarem isso em nenhum momento, achei interessante acrescentar na história.

 _² Matcha_ \- Chá verde em pó, muito aprecisado na Ásia. Para preparar a bebida, o pó deve ser diluído na água quente.

 _³ Chasen_ \- Utensílio próprio para o preparo do matcha. Uma espécie de fouet de bambu.


	26. Kishi Kaisei

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 _Kishi Kaisei_ é uma expressão japonesa que significa literalmente "acordar dos mortos e voltar à vida". É usada quando alguma pessoa passa por alguma dificuldade e acaba ficando mais forte por causa disso.

* * *

Levaria ainda algum tempo para que a menina se acostumasse com a presença dos garotos e começasse a ficar confortável para falar. Seu nome era Momoko, ela contou, e tinha 10 anos. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo em que passara ali — no começo, ela disse, ainda contava os dias em uma marcação rústica na parede da sua cela, mas aos poucos acabou desistindo. Simplesmente não valia a pena.

Kuwabara foi a quem a menina mais se afeiçoou. Algo sobre ele ser humano como ela de um certo modo a fazia se sentir mais segura.

— É verdade que você me salvou? — ela perguntou, acanhada.

— Claro! Eu não poderia deixar uma menina bonitinha como você nas mãos daqueles monstros horríveis, não é? — respondeu, arrancando um sorriso tímido da garota.

Kurama também já estava de volta e foi com muita relutância que Momoko deixou que ele se aproximasse. A aparência dele não inspirava nem um pouco de confiança na menina, e ela só permitiu que ele examinasse a ferida da perna sob a condição de Kuwabara permanecer do seu lado durante todo o tempo.

Ele ainda conservava sua forma youko. Se sentia mais forte assim, principalmente estando no Makai. E ainda havia a questão de Mia, que ele esperava que fosse atrás dele a qualquer momento. Só que Kurama sabia que tudo isso não passavam de desculpas. Mia poderia facilmente rastrear sua aura, mesmo com aparência humana, e seu youki já era suficientemente alto para não precisar transmutar-se. Mesmo assim, ele insistia em manter-se no seu estado original. Era quase como se fosse inevitável.

— A ferida está muito infeccionada — falou — Apliquei um bálsamo, mas ela precisa de cuidados mais intensivos.

— Aqui não é um lugar seguro — Yusuke replicou — O que ela precisa é voltar para o Mundo dos Humanos.

Kurama concordou, pensativo. Olhou para a menina, que ria das brincadeiras que Kuwabara inventava para distraí-la. Perguntas e mais perguntas cruzavam sua mente, a maioria sem resposta. Talvez não por muito tempo...

Ele se aproximou novamente de Momoko, dessa vez levando um chá que tinha acabado de preparar com a maceração de algumas folhas. Pediu que a menina o tomasse, disse que a faria se sentir melhor. Ela hesitou, mas acabou tomando a bebida. Em menos de meia hora, já estava em sono profundo.

— O que foi que você deu a ela? — Kuwabara perguntou, intrigado.

— É só um chá relaxante inofensivo — respondeu, acalmando o amigo — ela precisa estar completamente desligada para Hiei conseguir se conectar à mente dela.

— Como é? — Kuwabara puxou Kurama pela gola da camisa, irritado. A ideia de Hiei fazer qualquer coisa com aquela criança não lhe era nem um pouco agradável, já que o demônio de fogo certamente não se preocuparia com seu bem-estar — O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Hiei observou a cena irritado. Tinha concordado com Kurama em emprestar os poderes do Jagan para arrancar respostas da garota, mas não estava ali para ficar aturando os escândalos de Kuwabara. Ele devia era lhe agradecer.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso — ele falou, se aproximando de Momoko e ignorando as ameaças de Kuwabara sobre o que ele faria caso machucasse a menina.

Hiei arrancou a faixa da testa, despertando seu terceiro olho. A pálpebra se abriu, revelando uma enorme íris púrpura, marcada por uma pupila negra no centro. Ele fechou os outros olhos, concentrando toda sua energia no Jagan, que imediatamente começou a cintilar, emitindo um brilho sobrenatural.

Abaixou a testa em direção à Momoko. A respiração dela era calma e estável e o corpo, completamente relaxado. Estava na fase mais profunda do sono, Hiei notou, a fase ideal para o que ele pretendia fazer.

Então a atividade cerebral da menina aumentou. A proximidade do Jagan a fez entrar no estágio dos sonhos, estágio onde ele podia enfim controlar suas memórias. Buscou as profundezas da mente da criança e não teve dificuldade para encontrar o que procurava. Juntos, entraram em transe.

Ele tinha uma ideia do que aquelas memórias escondiam, mas a visão que teve foi muito mais devastadora do que ele estava esperando.

Viu episódios de abuso e tortura que se repetiam e se repetiam diante dele. Momoko era drogada e molestada infinitas vezes, com requintes de crueldade que eram impressionantes até mesmo para Hiei.

Viu o corpo da garota ser violado de todas as formas; viu a garota ser flagelada dia e noite; viu as escaras do corpo e da alma jovem daquela criatura que ele até então não tinha a menor empatia, mas que começava a se apiedar.

Ele se demorou naquelas cenas, absorvendo cada detalhe. Queria memorizar o rosto daquele agressor, queria encontrar aquele lugar e infligir no demônio os mesmos castigos — aquilo seria divertido.

Quando enfim se afastou, percebeu que o sono da menina já não era tão tranquilo quanto antes. O Jagan era poderoso, e trazia consequências desagradáveis em quem escolhia como vítima. Momoko suava frio, suas pernas e braços se repuxando em espasmos nervosos. Estava tendo um pesadelo, Hiei sabia, e dos ruins.

Ele se aproximou de novo, colando sua testa na dela. Aos poucos, a menina se acalmou. A respiração voltou ao normal e seu corpo repousava sereno. As mãos, que há poucos segundos estavam duras e fechadas, relaxaram. Ela não teria mais aquelas memórias para lhe assombrarem à noite. Suas memórias agora pertenciam a ele.

— O que você fez? — Kuwabara perguntou, exaltado, ao ver ele se levantando.

Hiei olhou de esguelha para ele. Tinha sido o único a pôr um fim de verdade no sofrimento dela.

— Sua protegida está bem, se é o que quer saber.

Kurama entendeu o que o amigo havia feito, e ficou grato por ele ter tido a lucidez de realizar o gesto.

— Não a acorde — ele pediu, ao ver Kuwabara se aproximando para checar o pulso de Momoko — Hiei apagou suas lembranças. Ela não se recordará de nada que viveu aqui, mas precisa voltar ao Mundo dos Humanos. Talvez Yukina e Genkai possam fechar a ferida da perna antes de ela voltar para casa. As duas possuem técnicas de cura mais eficazes que as minhas.

— Claro! — ele exclamou — Eu posso fazer isso! Vai ser um prazer tirar essa menina daqui e ainda poder rever minha Yukina!

Hiei revirou os olhos e se afastou, evitando ouvir o nome da irmã e os gracejos de Kuwabara, que agora tagarelava animado. Não estava com o menor humor para aquilo.

(...)

Kuwabara partiu, carregando a menina adormecida em seus braços. Prometera a levar em segurança para o templo de Genkai o mais rápido possível, onde poderia enfim se recuperar.

Enquanto isso, os demais ainda tinham assuntos não resolvidos no Makai.

— Como ela sobreviveu por tanto tempo aqui? — Yusuke perguntou, após ouvir o relato de Hiei — Achei que humanos comuns tivessem dificuldade em se adaptar à atmosfera do Makai...

— As pastilhas — Hiei respondeu, fazendo-os lembrar dos comprimidos encontrados por Kurama nas vestes da menina — São uma espécie de droga. Alteram o organismo da pessoa, a deixando mais resistente, mas ao mesmo tempo, dependente. Sem falar nos efeitos colaterais...

— Você viu o responsável por isso? — Yusuke perguntou, completamente perturbado pela narrativa — Fale onde ele está e eu mesmo acabo com esse desgraçado!

— Sossegue, Yusuke — falou calmamente — Esse trabalho já foi feito.

Eles olharam espantados com a revelação. Fora um acidente, Hiei explicou, provocado quando Momoko fugiu. Seu captor estava morto, o corpo esmagado debaixo de uma enorme coluna de pedra.

— Um a menos... — o demônio murmurou.

— O que mais você viu? — Kurama interpelou. Sabia que o amigo teria sido eficiente ao vasculhar as memórias da menina. Sabia que conseguiriam alguma coisa.

Hiei olhou em sua direção e em seguida virou o rosto, observando o horizonte.

— Se sairmos agora, poderemos atacar o lugar ao amanhecer — ele comentou.

— Que lugar? Do que está falando? — perguntou Yusuke.

— O Mercado Negro — disse, ainda com os olhos no horizonte. Virou-se para Yusuke e continuou — O lugar onde as crianças são vendidas. O núcleo da Red Society no Makai.

(...)

Caminharam na direção indicada por Hiei, que conhecia bem aquelas terras sem lei do Makai. O dia parecia se arrastar lentamente, o silêncio entre eles deixando tudo ainda mais demorado. Não queriam falar sobre o assunto, mas a verdade era que todos sentiam carregar consigo o peso das memórias de Momoko.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando decidiram interromper a jornada. Estavam bem próximos do local visto nas visões da menina, e poderiam seguir com o plano na manhã seguinte.

Encontraram abrigo em uma enorme fenda aberta na parede rochosa das montanhas que formavam aquele vale. O espaço parecia amplo o suficiente para passarem aquela noite — e mais seguro do que acampar ao relento.

No entanto, um cheiro nauseante atingiu com força suas narinas ao adentrar a caverna. Um cheiro fresco e pungente, um cheiro de morte.

Três corpos jaziam mutilados no estreito corredor que conduzia à gruta; sangue, areia e ossos se misturando no chão. Um deles, com o rosto completamente desfigurado.

— Seja quem for que fez isso, ainda está aqui — Yusuke afirmou, e os outros dois assentiram.

Podiam sentir a energia que vinha do interior da caverna chegando até eles de maneira forte e intensa, envolvendo-os, fazendo seus corpos se inebriarem com a adrenalina que agora corria acelerada pelas veias.

Aquela, porém, não era uma energia maligna. Não havia youki no ar, era algo mais leve, mais... humano.

— Kiki?! — exclamaram, atônitos.

A garota estava de pé nos fundos da caverna, enrolando a mão ensanguentada em uma espécie de gaze improvisada. Outras feridas também eram visíveis pelo seu rosto e pescoço, e no braço, uma enorme mancha roxa. Tomou um susto ao ouvir seu nome, e levantou os olhos agitada.

— Você não devia estar aqui — Kurama falou, se aproximando. Ela franziu o cenho, demorando a reconhecê-lo.

— Menina, você é maluca? — Yusuke exclamou, também chegando mais perto. Apesar da bronca, seu tom era jovial — Como você veio pra cá?

— Da mesma forma que vocês, ué! — Kiki respondeu, se virando para o garoto — Achou que eu ia ficar de fora da brincadeira?

— Você não é fácil! — ele respondeu — Ainda bem que a Keiko não anda muito com você, para não começar a ter essas ideias também!

Ela acabou rindo junto dele. Por dentro, teve um certo alívio por eles a terem encontrado. Sempre achou que era melhor sozinha, mas pela primeira vez, sentiu que isso não era verdade.

Kurama, porém, não estava achando graça e continuava analisando a menina com uma expressão séria.

— Você está machucada — disse, interrompendo a brincadeira dos dois — eu posso dar uma olhada em você.

Ele levantou a mão para tocar nos ferimentos dela, mas Kiki na mesma hora recuou, como se tivesse levado um choque. O rosto, até então sorridente, se fechou.

— Não precisa. Eu estou bem — murmurou. E se virando novamente para Yusuke, completou — Eu vou dormir. Amanhã você me conta tudo que eu perdi.

(...)

Kiki de fato estava exausta, mas não conseguiu pregar o olho a noite inteira. Seus pensamentos estavam desordenados, mas ela não fazia questão de colocá-los em ordem — e o fato do seu cérebro não entender isso a deixava profundamente irritada.

Incomodada com a insônia, acabou levantando durante a madrugada. Só precisava de duas coisas para relaxar: o ar fresco do exterior da caverna e uma boa dose de nicotina. Por sorte, ela podia ter os dois.

— Sem sono?

Kiki estava sentada na entrada da gruta quando ouviu a pergunta. Olhou para o alto, procurando a origem da voz e encontrou Kurama parado de pé a seu lado, a expressão neutra de sempre.

— Um pouco.

Ele se sentou, apoiando a cabeça na rocha e observando as estrelas numerosas que enchiam o céu limpo.

— Tem tempo que não passo um dia inteiro por aqui. Eu tinha esquecido de como o céu do Makai pode ser bonito em noites como essa.

— Estava com saudades? — perguntou, irônica.

O lábio de Kurama se ergueu em um discreto sorriso ao perceber a irritação das palavras da menina.

— Minha aparência está te incomodando tanto assim?

— Não é sua aparência que está me incomodando.

Ele a observou por um instante, calado. Kiki evitava olhar para ele, seu rosto ligeiramente virado na direção contrária. As tragadas no cigarro eram longas, e ela soltava a fumaça pelo nariz em vez de pela boca — gesto que denunciava seu nervosismo. As cinzas começavam a acumular na ponta do cigarro, e ele sabia que ela sempre as fazia cair dando batidinhas com o dedo indicador. Duas batidas, em situações normais; quatro a cinco, quando estava irritada.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Kurama perguntou.

Ela não respondeu, deixando as cinzas caírem do cigarro em silêncio. Cinco batidinhas, ele contou.

— Seu reiki está muito maior agora do que na noite passada. Para ter aumentado tanto em tão pouco tempo, algo deve ter servido de gatilho.

— E que diferença isso faz? Eu estou mais forte, isso que importa.

A frase soou como um tapa, mas ele não se importou. Talvez em outro dia teria deixado o assunto de lado, mas por alguma razão, queria continuar provocando-a, incitando-lhe a falar.

— Na verdade a jornada é tão ou mais importante quanto o destino final. A maneira como a enfrentamos diz muito sobre quem nós somos — ele replicou — A primeira vez que sua energia espiritual despertou foi quando descobriu suas habilidades, logo depois de ter perdido sua mãe...

— Não fale da minha mãe! — ela gritou subitamente, virando o rosto para ele — Eu não quero falar sobre isso, não com _você!_ — ela fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

Kurama franziu as sobrancelhas, furioso com aquela reação explosiva exagerada. Ela o encarava de volta, os olhos parecendo duas labaredas. Já tinha a visto brava, mas nunca assim.

— Por que está falando isso? — respondeu, endireitando o tronco e elevando a voz — Eu ainda sou o mesmo!

— Nenhum de nós é! — esbravejou, destacando cada sílaba. Levantou em um pulo e arremessou com força o cigarro para longe antes de marchar pelo estreito corredor de volta para o interior da caverna.

Kurama se virou, perplexo, vendo a jovem se afastar com aqueles passos decididos. Ainda ficaria sozinho mais alguns minutos, contemplando as estrelas em silêncio. Kiki tinha dado a ele muito o que pensar.


	27. Mercado Negro

Koenma acordou cansado depois de um dia inteiro de interrogatório. A General Ayaka era implacável quando liderava alguma missão, e pelo visto mantinha seus métodos espartanos também na Corregedoria Interna.

— Bom dia, sr. Koenma — Liu entrou pela porta da sala, a fechando atrás de si.

Koenma olhou para o visitante mas não teve energia para responder. Se fossem iguais aos últimos, aquele dia não teria nada de bom.

— Alguma notícia de Urameshi? — Liu continuou. Evitou demonstrar, mas estava tão desgastado quanto o príncipe espiritual.

— De que jeito? Fiquei preso ontem o dia inteiro naquela sessão de tortura que Ayaka chamou de interrogatório — reclamou — além do mais, Yusuke já não carrega consigo as ferramentas de Detetive Espiritual para facilitar nossa comunicação.

Sua voz murchou ao proferir as últimas palavras, lembranças do estado impotente em que se encontrava.

— Eles mencionaram o nome de Bozukan... — o Comandante falou, assumindo um tom mais sombrio e fazendo Koenma se virar para ele com atenção pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala.

— Acham que ele está envolvido? — perguntou, intrigado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Bozukan havia cumprido pena muitos séculos atrás — praticamente um dos primeiros youkais capturados quando o Reikai decidiu estabelecer uma ordem e instituir a barreira entre as dimensões dos Humanos e dos Demônios. Bozukan era rebelde e amargara uma sentença de 300 anos na ala de segurança máxima do Centro de Detenção do Mundo Espiritual. Já tinha sido libertado há muito tempo, e desde então parecia ter mantido suas perversões restritas ao Makai. Koenma não tinha notícias dele desde que fora solto, mas sempre soube de sua fome por poder — traço que parecia típico aos seres de pior espécie que habitavam aquele mundo infernal. Naqueles tempos antigos e que aterrorizava a Terra, a força extraordinária do youkai era tamanha que muitos humanos o classificavam como divinal.

— Desde que assumi meu posto no Esquadrão, mantemos alguns youkais sob vigilância, mas Bozukan nunca apareceu no nosso radar.

Koenma balançou a cabeça, pensativo. Se ao menos ainda tivesse acesso aos seus documentos...

— Essa General... você confia nela? — Liu indagou, mudando o assunto e quebrando a corrente de pensamentos de Koenma, que suspirou.

— Na atual situação das coisas, acho que eu não confio nem em mim mesmo... — comentou, desanimado.

Ele só queria que aquele pesadelo acabasse o quanto antes.

(...)

 _— Sorte da sua mãe que está morta..._

 _— Eu falei para calar a boca, Akira!_

E uma confusão de imagens se misturou de maneira incoerente na sua cabeça.

Os ladrilhos impecáveis da cozinha agora sujos com manchas rubras de sangue, um grito agudo — que ela nem conseguiu distinguir se tinha sido dela ou dele — a chaleira com água fervendo, socos, cadeiras quebradas...

As cenas estavam fora de ordem e deixavam o pesadelo ainda mais apavorante. Ela acordou assustada, e ainda levou alguns segundos para separar o que era realidade do que era alguma criação insana do seu inconsciente. Em seu sonho, Akira estava morto a seus pés, o corpo na mesma posição em que sua mãe havia morrido anos atrás, o sangue escorrendo da mesma forma. Até os buracos das balas eram os mesmos.

Ela olhou ao redor, recordando como fora parar ali e sentiu o corpo doer. Não só pela noite mal dormida, mas pela luta física e mental que havia travado no dia anterior. As costas doiam, a cabeça doía, até seu coração doía.

Kiki ergueu o tronco, e viu Kurama e Yusuke conversando mais à frente, longe dos ouvidos dela. O rapaz estava de costas, falando algo para Kurama, que ouvia calado. Este, por sua vez, estava de frente para ela e, enquanto observava a dupla, os olhos do demônio encontraram os seus, fazendo a garota baixar o rosto na mesma hora. Por alguma razão, olhar para ele doía também.

Levantou meio desajeitada e respirou fundo. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, torcendo, por um breve instante, que ao reabri-los, estivesse de volta em casa, no seu quarto, na sua cama. Ao invés disso, continuava ali, mirando o chão de pedra.

Ela percebeu uma sombra diferente no chão, e girou a cabeça perseguindo sua origem. Encontrou Hiei a alguns passos de distância, a expressão séria de sempre, os olhos carmesins grudados nela. Ela o encarou de volta, surpresa, e foi a vez dele de desviar o rosto. Teve uma súbita vontade de ir até ele, mas mudou de ideia. Nenhum dos dois teria o que falar um para o outro de qualquer maneira.

— Eu consegui isso... — a garota enfim se pronunciou, se aproximando de Yusuke e Kurama e entregando a pasta que trouxera da casa de Akira.

— Onde você arrumou tudo isso? — a pergunta viera de Hiei, que surgiu do seu lado silenciosamente. Ele a espiava com um ar interrogador, quase como tentando adivinhar a resposta antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa. Ou talvez já soubesse a resposta.

Os olhares dos três caíram sobre ela, que chegou a abrir a boca para explicar tudo que tinha acontecido, mas se viu sem forças para falar. Parecia que tinha vivido muito mais do que apenas 24 horas no dia anterior.

— Não temos tempo para discutir isso — Kurama falou, preenchendo o silêncio com a sua voz para o alívio de Kiki — Podemos entregar os documentos para Koenma depois, ele vai saber o que fazer com essas informações. É melhor sairmos agora. Yusuke pode te colocar a par do que aconteceu durante o caminho.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, calada.

Já estavam quase saindo da caverna quando sentiram um vulto passar por eles, os fazendo girar nos calcanhares, espantados. Longos cabelos dourados esvoaçaram diante de seus olhos, a barra de um quimono branco com detalhes em vermelho roçando rasteiro nos seus tornozelos enquanto a criatura mirava seu alvo e o acertava em cheio. Kurama se viu de costas coladas na parede, pressionado por uma jovem kitsune que já não exibia mais o sorriso matreiro do encontro anterior.

Hiei, Kiki e Yusuke se agitaram diante da cena, e não entenderam quando viram o riso no rosto de Kurama.

— Minha esfera! — Mia gritou — Onde está?

— Você demorou... estou falando que perdeu o jeito, Mia — Kurama falou, mantendo o sorriso sarcástico e enfurecendo ainda mais a kitsune.

— E quem diabos é você? — Kiki perguntou, visivelmente incomodada.

— A Mia é uma velha amiga... que vai nos ajudar a resolver esse caso — ele respondeu — Não é mesmo, Mia?

A youkai pressionou um pouco mais o corpo de Kurama na parede de pedra, antes de finalmente o soltar. Sabia que estava nas mãos dele.

— O que você quer? — rosnou.

— Por enquanto, que nos acompanhe. Acho que suas habilidades podem servir para alguma coisa.

(...)

O Mercado Negro ficava a uma pequena caminhada dali. Tinha um aspecto rudimentar que parecia se mesclar com a paisagem sombria daquele vale. Ao longe, diriam se tratar de uma montanha angulosa, seus picos negros de pedra rachada criando deformidades que subiam em direção ao céu e davam ao lugar uma aparência fúnebre e de abandono. Só quem ousava se aproximar percebia a movimentação em torno daquela fortaleza macabra.

— Fiquem aqui — Kurama pediu — Eu e Mia vamos verificar as entradas.

A kitsune protestou, mas acabou o acompanhando furtivamente até a proximidade do Mercado.

Uma dupla de demônios guardava a entrada principal, mas pelo jeito distraído com que conversavam, não seria difícil atravessa-la. Os verdadeiros desafios, Kurama calculou, estariam lá dentro.

— Vamos lá, Mia, faça o que você sabe fazer — disse, indicando a dupla na entrada, e ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Se dirigiu até eles, enquanto Kurama aproveitava para estudar a fortificação.

Pequenas aberturas eram visíveis ao longo da encosta da montanha, localizadas de um jeito que pareciam ser quase impossíveis de ser alcançadas do lado de fora, e dispostas de uma maneira que a primeira vista parecia sem sentido. Uma ponta de dúvida surgiu na cabeça da raposa.

Não demorou para que Mia estivesse de volta, ilesa como ele sabia que ela voltaria. Jogou em sua direção um pequeno objeto, que Kurama apanhou no ar. Abriu a mão para ver o fruto do trabalho de Mia e encontrou uma bolsa de couro que encerrava uma chave de metal.

— Essa chave abre o depósito, suponho que seja esse seu interesse — ela falou, ciente da legendária fama de Kurama.

— Essa não é a entrada certa, não é?

Ela olhou por cima do ombro. Os guardas agora estavam caídos desacordados, resultado do truque da kitsune para lhes roubar a chave.

— Não — respondeu — É uma armadilha. O lugar é um beco sem saída, mas enfeitiçado de modo que quem entrar, não consegue sair nunca mais, perdido na própria ilusão.

Mia suspirou. Poderia ter mandado Kurama e seus amigos direto para a armadilha depois de resgatar sua esfera. Seria sua pequena vingança por aquele ato tão vil e traiçoeiro. Nem ela sabia porque havia desistido da ideia.

— A verdadeira entrada fica do outro lado, uma passagem subterrânea marcada no solo. São três níveis abaixo da terra.

Ela hesitou por um instante, incerta de como continuar.

— Eu deveria falar para você tomar cuidado, mas acho que você não escuta esse tipo de conselho, não é?

— Eu não sou arrogante a esse ponto...

Mia deu de ombros. Sabia que, qualquer que fosse a ameaça, Kurama sempre dava um jeito de se safar. Sempre fora assim, e justamente por isso ela se surpreendeu quando soube que havia sido ferido anos atrás, a ponto de ter que se refugiar no Mundo dos Humanos. Olhou atentamente para ele, se perguntando afinal o que poderia ter mudado desde a última vez que se viram.

— Eu não consegui descobrir quem era o chefe daqueles dois idiotas, mas o timbre da voz deles mudou drasticamente quando perguntei. Não ousaram nem falar o nome...

Kurama assentiu.

— Isso é tudo? — perguntou.

A kitsune olhou de novo para a montanha atrás dela, e de volta para Kurama.

— Eles estão aprisionando humanos.

— Eu sei.

— Desde quando você se importa tanto com eles?

Kurama não respondeu. Ao invés, sacou a esfera estelar de Mia, cujos olhos brilharam na mesma hora ao avistá-la. Ela levou a mão em direção ao pingente, mas Kurama o prendeu com firmeza e o afastou da youkai.

— O Rei Enma está mesmo envolvido com isso tudo?

Ela sorriu com o canto da boca.

— Alguma vez eu menti pra você, chuchu?

Kurama apertou os olhos, tentando ler a sempre indecifrável Mia.

— Eu poderia ser uma aliada muito mais prestativa se você parasse de me torturar dessa maneira — ela sussurrou, se aproximando languidamente dele e levando sua mão até o punho fechado do demônio.

O youko reagiu afastando o corpo.

— Suas técnicas de sedução não funcionam comigo.

— Ah, mas nem sempre foi assim... não é? — ela continuou, perseguindo o olhar dele.

Kurama endureceu ainda mais sua expressão ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Hesitou por um instante, a fitando com seus olhos dourados. Abriu a palma da mão revelando a jóia, que desapareceu no mesmo segundo, junto de Mia.

(...)

Do lado de dentro, o Mercado Negro era tão sinistro quanto do lado de fora. Haviam achado sem dificuldade a passagem subterrânea indicada por Mia. Parecia abrir somente por um código específico, mas o grupo não teve problema em destruir a entrada para ganhar acesso à escadaria que levava aos níveis inferiores.

O primeiro lance de escadas levava a um salão escurecido pela ausência de luz natural. As paredes eram opacas, com uma textura difícil de distinguir. Nada ali indicava o propósito do lugar, e o ambiente era sóbrio, como se os negócios ali desenvolvidos fossem muito mais importantes do que a aparência do recinto em si.

Olharam ao redor, sem perceberem os minúsculos transmissores encrustados nas rochas de sustentação do lugar. A imagem dos quatro invasores era acompanhada de perto por um youkai no andar mais profundo daquela fortaleza subterrânea. Sentado a uma mesa, ele sorria com prazer ao ver o grupo caminhar pela sala deserta, acompanhados apenas pelo som de seus passos e pelo olhar atento do demônio.

Com um gesto, acionou um comunicador e balbuciou algumas ordens. Desligou o aparelho e voltou sua atenção para as imagens da tela, o sorriso anda mais largo.

(...)

— Quem é você? — Yusuke gritou ao ver uma figura parada no meio da segunda escada por onde eles desciam com a intenção de atingir os níveis mais inferiores.

— Não vamos perder tempo com introduções — o sujeito respondeu, abrindo um par de asas cor de chumbo e um sorriso de presas afiadas — Sou o responsável por mandar vocês para o inferno, é tudo que precisam saber.

E o demônio alado saltou em direção a eles, a envergadura tão grande que quase ocupava toda a largura da escadaria. Instintivamente, os quatro se separam em dois, cada dupla colando na parede para escapar do ataque imprevisto.

Logo as armas já estavam em punho. O youkai se aproveitava das asas para escapar dos ataques, e, apesar do tamanho, movimentava-se de maneira leve, quase como se flutuasse.

— Deixem ele comigo — Hiei gritou, e os três concordaram sem pestanejar. Aquela ameaça não seria dificuldade para a agilidade e os treinos incansáveis a que Hiei era submetido constantemente. Rejeitar a proposta seria quase uma ofensa.

Correram escada abaixo, apenas para se depararem com uma nova figura, idêntica ao demônio que tinham acabado de deixar para trás. Olharam espantados, confusos com a semelhança.

— Parece que já encontraram meu irmão — ele falou, sua voz parecendo mais grave do que o agressor anterior.

Ao se projetar, pareceu ainda mais alto e forte. As asas estavam fechadas, mas eram visíveis nas largas costas do demônio, que exibia dentes pontiagudos ainda maiores e mais assustadores.

Ele deu um salto, abrindo apenas a asa esquerda e atingindo o peito de Kurama com a ponta, que recuou com o choque.

— Eu estou bem — ele falou, erguendo o chicote de espinhos — Continuem descendo!

Yusuke e Kiki balançaram a cabeça, mas antes que pudessem voltar a descer, ouviram Kurama chamar de novo.

— Leve isso — disse, arremessando a chave para Yusuke — e tome cuidado.

Os dois assentiram, mas por alguma razão, Kiki sentiu que aquela recomendação tinha sido dirigida mais a ela do que a ele. Tentou captar um vislumbre rápido dos olhos de Kurama, mas ele estava ocupado demais atraindo a atenção do inimigo para que eles pudessem seguir em segurança.

Os dois olharam para o próximo lance de escadas ansiosos, pulando os degraus na expectativa de vencer a descida o mais rápido possível. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, mas não era necessário. Estavam naquilo juntos.

(...)

Chegaram no terceiro nível com o coração acelerado — pela corrida e pela ansiedade. Diferente do salão que os recebeu na entrada, o terceiro andar tinha um corredor comprido, iluminado apenas por luzes artificiais.

O mais baixo dos níveis era também o mais sufocante. O ar chegava ali com dificuldade, deixando a respiração mais pesada. Era como se a atmosfera fosse tão sólida que pudesse esmagar seus pulmões.

— Não estou gostando nada disso — Yusuke falou, em algum momento. Nem se deu conta que Kiki já não o acompanhava mais.


	28. Asfixia

Kiki bateu a cabeça com força no chão depois de cair de um pequeno lance de escadas na lateral do corredor. Ao contrário das outras escadarias que atravessaram, essa era apertada e discreta. Quem não soubesse de sua existência, certamente não teria muita facilidade em localiza-la a primeira vista.

Ela sabia que não tinha sido uma mera distração da sua parte tropeçar naqueles degraus. Descobriu isso no momento em que tentou abrir a boca para chamar o nome de Yusuke e encontrou os lábios colados e as cordas vocais, imóveis.

Eram apenas meia dúzia de degraus, que terminavam em uma curva de ângulo reto em uma salinha de dimensões reduzidas. O espaço apertado lhe dava uma sensação de claustrofobia e, mesmo não sendo muito abaixo do terceiro nível, aquele lugar conseguia ter um ar ainda mais denso do que o corredor onde estava antes.

Depois de alguns segundos se recuperando da batida da cabeça, a sensação de emergência lhe tomou conta, e Kiki se levantou em um pulo. O coração batia em uma velocidade vertiginosa, principalmente porque ela sabia quem poderia ter sido capaz de arrastá-la até ali. Tinha sentido seus poderes naquela maldita festa, quando ele a sufocou e prendeu seus braços sem nem precisar toca-la.

— Ora, ora... e não é que você veio mesmo pra cá? — a garota ouviu uma voz familiar que a fez gelar a espinha — Descobriu minha passagem secreta, não foi?

Akira a olhava do outro lado da sala com uma expressão tranquila. Apenas dois metros — todo o comprimento da câmara — os separavam. No rosto, as marcas remanescentes dos machucados provocados por ela no dia anterior.

A luta que travaram na casa em Chiba tinha sido rápida, mas devastadora para ambos os lados. Culminou com Akira desacordado no chão da cozinha e Kiki ferida e atordoada escapando pela fenda dimensional que encontrara na saída da casa. A passagem, quase uma ligação privativa do advogado com o Mundo dos Demônios, era uma das descritas nas informações que encontrara no seu escritório, e visava facilitar sua ida até o Mercado Negro quando necessário.

— O que foi, Kiki? O gato comeu sua língua? — ele perguntou, emendando em uma risada — Eu devia ter feito isso com você antes, evitaria aquela bagunça na minha cozinha. Tudo bem, já aprendi a lição.

A garota tentou se mexer, correr até a escada, fazer qualquer coisa para sair dali, mas ao invés disso, seus joelhos se dobraram placidamente e ela sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão. A impotência diante do próprio corpo foi desalentadora e ela só pode torcer para que Yusuke percebesse sua ausência e a descobrisse ali embaixo.

— Aliás, desde quando você ficou tão forte? — ele continuou, levando a mão até a própria mandíbula e a massageando. Ainda estava dolorida dos golpes que levara da menina — Está até conseguindo respirar aqui no Makai! Parabéns, eu quase morri quando vim pela primeira vez.

Akira colocou a mão no bolso da calça e remexeu o conteúdo, como se procurando por algo. Quando puxou a mão de volta, estava segurando um pequeno estojo de metal.

— Precisei de duas dessas para não apagar de vez — comentou, enquanto abria o objeto e pegava um comprimido com os dedos — Claro, hoje não preciso mais disso. Tomo só por diversão. Você devia experimentar.

Aquela conversa sem sentido só deixava Kiki mais tensa. Não conseguia prever o que ele faria com ela e estava se achando vulnerável naquela posição. Tentou varrer o quarto com os olhos na esperança de achar qualquer coisa que a pudesse ajudar a sair daquela situação. Para o seu desânimo, a única coisa que avistou foi um par de correntes enferrujadas presas na parede, que terminavam em duas argolas de metal grosso e que pareciam pregadas de maneira firmes demais para serem arrancadas facilmente. Ficou se perguntando no que aquelas algemas já tinham sido empregadas antes, mas o pensamento a deixou ainda mais perturbada.

O advogado, por sua vez, parecia se divertir. Mastigava a pilula com os olhos fixos nela, as costas apoiadas na parede de forma descontraída e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

— É o seguinte — ele se manifestou, após engolir a pastilha. Seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes do que nunca — Estou gostando de ver sua carinha de assustada, mas vou ser rápido, prometo.

Akira sentou no chão, ficando na mesma posição que ela, seus rostos na mesma altura.

— Minhas visitas ao Makai afetaram minha aura de alguma maneira... é como se a energia maligna daqui alimentasse minha própria energia espiritual. Com o tempo, descobri que posso controlar organismos vivos a distância.

E como que para ilustrar sua explicação, o braço de Kiki levantou involuntariamente, ficando esticado ao seu lado.

— Viu? — Akira perguntou, sorrindo — E isso não é só com músculos, mas também com quase todos os órgãos internos. Não é incrível?

E o braço da menina caiu suavemente, voltando para a posição original.

— Isso me divertiu por um tempo, e você não sabe como é útil! Mas venho pensando em como expandir ainda mais minhas habilidades. Sei lá, talvez manipular as pessoas a nível celular. Ter total domínio sobre seus pensamentos, sobre cada molécula do seu corpo... já pensou?

Kiki franziu os olhos. Não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo da conversa.

— Interromper a circulação sanguínea, criar tumores, fazer uma pessoa enlouquecer... são milhões de possibilidades! — Akira continuou, com uma animação quase pueril — Eu precisava de uma cobaia, e estava pensando em usar uma das crianças da Red Society para isso... mas para que desperdiçar uma mercadoria valiosa se eu tenho você, não é mesmo?

O terror tomou conta da garota, e o brilho nos olhos do homem sentado a sua frente só deixava tudo ainda mais apavorante. De repente, o corpo de Akira foi empurrado para trás, pego completamente desprevenido pela ação improvisada de Kiki — que enfim se deu conta de que mesmo com os membros paralisados, ainda podia manipular sua energia.

Por um segundo, ela se viu livre do controle dele e aproveitou para levantar, mas Akira se recuperou rápido do baque. Antes que ela pudesse alcançar a escada, ele já a tinha dominado de novo. Sem sorrisos no rosto dessa vez.

— Sua imbecil! Ainda acha que pode ser melhor do que eu? — ele gritou enquanto derrubava a menina no chão e a arrastava pelas pernas, ralando os braços e o rosto de Kiki no piso áspero — Eu não vou ter o mesmo descuido que tive com você lá em casa!

Kiki foi jogada contra a parede, e sentiu as costas doerem com a pancada.

— Cansei de ter pena de você — Akira murmurou, chegando perto dela — Vamos ver se vai ser tão valente agora.

Ele a puxou para cima, a segurando pelo pescoço com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra acionava um canivete que tirou do bolso do paletó.

— Merda, Akira! — gritou — Se quer me matar, por que não faz isso de uma vez?

A mão no pescoço dela atrapalhava ainda mais a sua respiração. Ela soltava o ar com força pelo nariz, engolindo a saliva com dificuldade. Sua boca estava seca e sua vista queimava com aquele ar empoeirado.

Akira esticou os lábios em um sorriso cínico e aproximou a lâmina do rosto dela.

— É claro que vou te matar... mas antes quero brincar um pouco com essa sua cabecinha...

O canivete tocou sua testa e ele o arrastou lentamente por toda a extensão, criando um corte fino. O sangue começou a escorrer, manchando de vermelho as bochechas da menina.

O líquido espesso caiu-lhe nos olhos, a fazendo piscar repetidamente. A testa ardia com a incisão, e ela notou que seu pescoço já estava livre das mãos do homem. De repente, uma tontura a atingiu com força, e ela tombou, desmaiada.

(...)

Yusuke sentiu falta do som da respiração pesada de Kiki a seu lado, e se virou, procurando a garota. O corredor estava vazio e silencioso, a iluminação parca dificultando que ele enxergasse muito adiante.

— Procurando alguma coisa? — ele ouviu uma voz falar atrás dele e se virou bruscamente.

Uma silhueta o encarava a alguns metros mais a frente do corredor, escondido pelas sombras bruxuleantes das luminárias.

— Quem é você? — ele perguntou — e o que você fez com Kiki?

— Eu não sei de quem está falando — o sujeito respondeu. Sua voz era clara e pausada, muito diferente dos timbres roucos da maioria dos demônios daquele mundo — E o meu nome é Ao-Bozukan, muito prazer.

Yusuke viu a silhuete se dobrando para frente, como se fizesse uma reverência.

— Você pode me chamar de Grego, se quiser. Foi o apelido que ganhei quando assinei o acordo com a Red Society. São apenas palavras, não fazem muita diferença para mim, mas sei que algumas pessoas levam isso muito a sério — ele continuou com seu tom tranquilo.

— Chega de papo furado! — Yusuke exclamou. Aquela calma só o deixava mais agitado — Eu não vim aqui pra conversar, e sim para acabar com esse negócio imundo. E se você é um dos responsáveis por este lugar, vou começar agora mesmo!

Uma risada discreta se ouviu no corredor e o demônio deu alguns passos lentos para a frente, saindo da penumbra e revelando sua forma.

Possuía uma coloração azul-esverdeada, e vestia uma túnica de cor clara presa no ombro e amarrada pela cintura, deixando o comprimento cair livre até os pés, quase tocando o chão. O rosto humanoide era marcado por rugas típicas de um ancião, e os braços à mostra conservavam um pouco da musculatura forte de outrora por baixo da pele envelhecida. Yusuke se perguntou se aquela seria a aparência real dele.

— Eu sou o responsável pelo Mercado Negro, e também um bom anfitrião, apesar das suas péssimas maneiras. Venha comigo.

A postura de Yusuke indicava que ele estava prestes a iniciar uma luta a qualquer momento, mas isso não intimidou Grego, que continuou andando a passos vagarosos pelo corredor, até entrar em uma sala à esquerda.

O galeria ficou vazia e silenciosa mais uma vez. O rapaz hesitou, incerto sobre se deveria acompanhar o demônio. Acabou seguindo sua intuição e caminhou com cuidado até a porta por onde Grego/Bozukan tinha acabado de passar. Achou que aquilo estava óbvio demais para ser uma armadilha.

Encontrou Grego de costas, de frente para um conjunto de telas. O demônio torceu ligeiramente o pescoço para o lado ao perceber a chegada de Yusuke.

— Veja — disse, apertando um botão no painel logo abaixo dos televisores.

As telas se acenderam, mostrando em cada uma, imagens diferentes do Mundo dos Humanos. A única coisa em comum era a presença de crianças.

O garoto olhou intrigado para os vídeos na sua frente.

— O que você pretende me mostrando tudo isso? — perguntou irritado.

— Apenas veja.

Yusuke voltou sua atenção para uma das telas em particular, que mostrava um garoto pequeno brincando. Um adulto entrou no campo de visão e ambos pareceram trocar algumas palavras. As imagens não tinham áudio, mas ele entendeu onde aquilo iria parar.

Logo, a criança estava chorando, enquanto apanhava do adulto enfurecido que aparentemente ignorava a dor que estava causando. Yusuke virou os olhos para a televisão ao lado, e uma cena similar acontecia, dessa vez em um ambiente escolar, onde uma menina era punida na frente da sala de aula. Em outra imagem, crianças abandonadas vagavam em meio a uma pilha de lixo, os corpos magros e imundos.

E as cenas se repetiam em cada tela, exibindo abusos verbais, físicos e até sexuais, o que deixou o rapaz nauseado. De repente, se lembrou da própria infância, um episódio que ele achou que já tivesse esquecido. Nele, seu pai agredia fortemente sua mãe. Quando o pequeno Yusuke tentava intervir, era também apanhado no ataque de fúria do pai. Por um segundo, aquela memória o deixou quase asfixiado, sufocado pelas sensações ruins que vieram à tona.

— Percebe? Crianças sofrem nas mãos dos humanos desde o início dos tempos. Elas não estão mais seguras no Ningenkai do que aqui — Grego falou, acordando Yusuke das próprias lembranças.

— Você tem razão... — ele respondeu, soturno — o mundo está cheio de parasitas.

Olhou para aquele mosaico de imagens mais uma vez, e de repente, socou a tela do centro, fazendo com que ela se apagasse.

A energia demoníaca de Yusuke encheu a sala, e ele se virou para Grego, que permanecia inalterado.

— Eu não posso acabar com todos eles... mas posso começar acabando com você, e tenho certeza de que isso vai ser um bom começo.


	29. Demônios interiores, parte I

O primeiro golpe partiu de Yusuke, e a força foi tanta que Grego/Bozukan sentiu o deslocamento de ar ao seu lado quando desviou do ataque.

Os socos do garoto eram ágeis e numerosos, seus punhos desenhando borrões no ar tamanha a potência que ele alcançava. Ainda assim, seu oponente evitou os ataques um a um.

Grego deslocava-se graciosamente pela sala de controle que ia aos poucos sendo destruída pelo impacto dos socos de Yusuke, que atingiam todos os lugares, menos o seu alvo.

A luta, com movimentos tão perfeitos que mais parecia uma coreografia ensaiada, arrastou-se assim por vários minutos: Yusuke aplicando toda a força em seus golpes, tentando fazer cada ataque ser mais rápido do que o anterior; Grego, mantendo a defensiva impecável.

Inevitavelmente, Yusuke parou. Estava irritado e começando a se cansar do jogo que o demônio parecia brincar com ele. O incômodo não vinha apenas pela sua taxa de acertos nula, mas também pela ausência de contra-ataque. Sentia-se lutando sozinho, e não gostava da sensação.

— Cansado? — o demônio perguntou, percebendo a respiração ligeiramente ofegante do rapaz.

— Cansado dessa palhaçada, sim. Por que não luta comigo de verdade? Desviar dos meus golpes é tudo que você sabe fazer?

Grego riu discretamente. Continuava tão calmo e descansado quanto antes.

— Qual é a pressa? — disse, sob os olhos atentos de Yusuke — Você é muito precipitado, mas acho que essa é uma característica típica dos mais jovens.

— E você fala demais! Típico dos mais arrogantes!

Yusuke avançou de novo, mas para sua surpresa, Grego não se mexeu. Permaneceu onde estava, esperando o golpe do garoto. Quando este o atingiu, no entanto, viu a imagem do demônio se desmanchar em uma nuvem de fumaça, e, ao invés do rosto do inimigo, seu punho acertou com força a parede, criando uma rachadura que fez alguns pedregulhos rolarem para o chão.

Atônito, Yusuke se virou e olhou ansiosamente ao redor, mas estava sozinho na sala. Porém, antes que pudesse falar, ouviu novamente uma voz, dessa vez, vindo do lado de fora.

— Eu disse que você era precipitado. Se tivesse mais atenção, teria percebido a ilusão...

O som o deixou alerta e sem perder tempo, o garoto voou pelo corredor, tentando apurar os ouvidos. Mentalmente, se xingou por ter caído no truque, e ficou se perguntando se ele estivera sendo enganado durante todo aquele tempo.

Seu corpo estava eriçado com aquela batalha que ele parecia travar sozinho e um misto de ansiedade, raiva e medo surgiu dentro dele. Não recuaria, nunca. De todos os sentimentos, o medo inexplicavelmente era o que mais o fazia avançar.

Atingiu o fim da galeria em um átimo, e percebeu que ela continuava à direita, terminando em um salão cujos pilares se uniam em arcos no teto abobadado. Parou de correr assim que alcançou o meio do salão e jurou para si mesmo que não se deixaria enganar novamente.

Toda a área era ladeada por grades que subiam do chão ao teto, cravadas a um metro de distância da parede. A iluminação fraca criava sombras bruxuleantes no chão, e ele notou um amontoado nos fundos das grades que não conseguiu distinguir.

— Pare de se esconder!

— Acho que você ainda não entendeu... — a voz de Grego soou novamente no ar — Você está no meu território. Acha que vai conseguir me vencer assim tão fácil?

— Já estou cheio dos seus joguinhos! Por que não me enfrenta de uma vez?

— Como quiser...

E Yusuke ouviu um clique metálico vindo de uma das grades. Se virou na direção do barulho e viu algumas das barras de ferro se moverem, indicando a existência de uma porta.

O salão ficou em silêncio novamente, e apenas sua pulsação acelerada ecoava em seus ouvidos. Sem ver mais nenhuma movimentação ao redor, caminhou até a abertura recém-revelada e deu um passo para dentro do corredor estreito formado entre a parede e as grades. Assim que entrou, a porta de ferro se fechou com um baque, fazendo novamente um clique metálico.

Estava preso.

Yusuke, no entanto, não se daria conta disso na hora. Outra coisa havia chamado sua atenção: o youkai estava na sua frente, apenas poucos metros os separavam.

Agora, uma aura muito mais forte o envolvia, criando um espectro luminoso a sua volta. Grego movia os braços em movimentos circulares e entoava um mantra em voz baixa, criando uma imagem quase hipnótica.

Da mesma forma que a energia do demônio aumentava, Yusuke sentia sua própria crescer dentro dele. Tentou direcioná-la para o punho direito, que mantinha cerrado e levemente erguido ao lado do corpo. Com um espaço mais limitado, somado à fúria que Yusuke alimentava, sabia que as chances de Grego escapar dos golpes era pequena.

Ele avançou, ziguezagueando na tentativa de confundir o inimigo, mas antes que pudesse desferir o soco, Yusuke foi atingido. Sentiu um choque alvejar sua perna e subir pelo seu tronco, irradiando por toda a coluna. A potência foi tão grande que ele chegou a perder a consciência por milésimos de segundos, enquanto caia no ar.

Examinou rapidamente a cabeça, tocando a nuca com a palma da mão. Não se lembrava de ter sentido algo tão intenso assim antes.

Ainda assim, não desistiria. Levantou, ignorando o tremor que persistia na perna impactada pelo golpe, e retomou a ofensiva.

Grego também atacou, mas dessa vez, Yusuke conseguiu captar seus movimentos e esquivou para o lado para escapar do ataque, chocando-se com a grade. E sentiu o corpo tremer com um choque muito mais potente do que o anterior.

No calor da luta, esqueceu-se do fato de que o metal é um ótimo condutor de eletricidade. As barras de ferro, atingidas pelas faíscas do ataque do youkai, grudaram nas costas do rapaz por longos segundos, provocando queimaduras intensas na sua pele e o fazendo urrar de dor. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da derme chamuscada e o tecido da camiseta colando nos ferimentos, aumentando ainda mais a sensação de ardência.

Seus joelhos fraquejaram e acabaram cedendo, e ele precisou se apoiar com a mão no chão para não cair totalmente. A queimadura latejava, e seus olhos lacrimejaram por causa da dor. Abaixou a cabeça por um instante, para em seguida levantá-la, assim como todo seu corpo.

Quanto mais esmorecia, mais sentia o sangue e a energia do seu antepassado ressurgirem dentro dele. Aquilo lhe dava forças — e Grego percebeu que havia algo de errado. A potência do golpe teria matado uma pessoa comum, mas Yusuke não somente continuava vivo, como parecia ainda ter disposição para manter a batalha pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

Um pouco acuado com aquela situação, Grego recuou em direção à ponta mais extrema do corredor gradeado. Yusuke o seguiu, acelerando o passo enquanto mais uma vez reunia suas energias na mão fechada. As dores que ainda sentia pelo corpo não eram suficientes para fazê-lo parar.

— Pare! — o demônio gritou, dessa vez erguendo a mão em direção ao amontoado indefinido que havia perto da parede, e que o garoto ainda não tinha conseguido identificar.

Yusuke ignorou completamente aquela ordem e levantou o punho, que brilhava com uma cor vermelha intensa, símbolo da energia maligna que ele agora manifestava. Grego ameaçava atirar na pilha disforme caída no chão, que ele imaginou ser alguma espécie de explosivo. Se não o acertasse antes, talvez tudo aquilo fosse pelos ares — ele e seus amigos juntos. Mas Yusuke nem se preocupava com aquilo. Estava cego de ódio demais para interromper a investida, e se morresse no ato, não teria problema. Já havia morrido duas vezes antes, a morte não o assustava.

Grego cumpriu a ameaça e atirou. O disparo produziu um clarão que quase o cegou, seguido de um som que fez Yusuke congelar. Ele parou na hora.

O Mercado Negro não havia sido destruído e ele ainda estava vivo. O amontoado escondido pelas sombras não eram explosivos.

Eram crianças.

Encolhidas, assustadas, amarradas pelos pulsos e tornozelos. Uma delas, morta depois de ter sido atingida pelo choque do demônio.

Yusuke viu seu mundo cair ao perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Fora até ali para interromper o esquema de tráfico de crianças e agora tinha em suas costas a culpa pela morte de uma delas.

O sangue de Yusuke ferveu e seus olhos brilharam coléricos. Aquele ato selou o destino do youkai.

— A vida de crianças humanas é tão importante assim para você?

Yusuke nem se mexeu. A energia que brilhava no pulso agora se concentrava em seu dedo indicador.

— Compaixão é a pior fraqueza que alguém pode ter — Grego falou novamente, com um sorriso sarcástico. Faíscas projetavam-se de sua mão.

— Você vai morrer! — Yusuke gritou, levantando a mão com o indicador apontado para frente.

Para surpresa do demônio, o garoto atirou duas esferas de energia seguidas em sua direção. O segundo tiro se encontrou com o primeiro ainda na trajetória, impulsionando-o e aumentando ainda mais sua potência.

O disparo acertou Grego em cheio antes que ele tivesse tempo de contra-atacar ou mesmo se defender. O demônio foi ao chão, mortalmente ferido.

(...)

No andar acima, Kurama e Hiei escutaram o estrondo vindo do nível mais baixo. Tinham se encontrado em uma das escadarias, e lutavam juntos contra os dois irmãos alados que compensavam a falta de poder ofensivo com a agilidade das asas.

Se entreolharam rapidamente.

— Vá — Hiei falou — Eu cuido desses dois idiotas sozinho.

Kurama hesitou, mas sabia que não adiantaria argumentar naquele momento. Desceu o resto das escadas apressado, alcançando o terceiro nível com rapidez.

Percorreu a longa galeria até chegar ao salão abobadado e avistou Yusuke à distância, por trás das grades.

O garoto ainda socava o youkai caído no chão quando Kurama o encontrou. Encolhidas no canto, um grupo de crianças chorava baixinho.

Kurama olhou com surpresa para o demônio desfalecido, reconhecendo-o imediatamente. O nome de Bozukan era conhecido por todo o Makai. Milenar, de idade desconhecida, ele talvez fosse o youkai que mais havia gerado lendas e histórias acerca dos seus feitos.

No entanto, havia algo de errado com aquilo tudo, algo que Kurama não conseguia decifrar.

— Yusuke! — chamou, fazendo o garoto finalmente perceber a presença do amigo — Onde está Kiki?

O rapaz interrompeu a sequência de golpes, saindo do frenesi em que se encontrava.

— Não sei — respondeu taciturno, enquanto levantava olhando o cenário a sua volta — Precisamos sair desse lugar.

— Você ainda tem a chave?

Yusuke remexeu os bolsos, encontrando o objeto.

— Tire as crianças daqui. Vou procurar Kiki.

Ele concordou, calado. O remorso pela morte da criança ainda o consumia.

— Você está bem? — Kurama perguntou, antes de se afastar. Os olhos opacos do amigo de alguma forma o deixava apreensivo.

Yusuke não respondeu. Sentia-se verdadeiramente derrotado.

Só queria destruir aquele lugar. E faria isso nem que fosse na mão.


	30. Demônios interiores, parte II

Kiki abriu os olhos lentamente, como se acordando de um sono profundo. Aos poucos seu corpo foi retomando os sentidos e ela olhou ao redor, percebendo que estava sentada em um sofá, em uma sala de estar antiga e sóbria, com poucos móveis e decoração básica. Além do sofá, uma estante de madeira ocupava a parede do lado esquerdo e um tapete gasto estava estendido no chão. Aquele ambiente lhe era vagamente familiar, mas ela não tinha certeza de onde estava e muito menos de como tinha chegado ali.

De repente, viu algo caído no carpete. Um pedaço de papel pequeno, que ela se inclinou para apanhar. Era um cartão de visitas amassado. De um lado, completamente branco, mas quando ela virou, viu o símbolo e o nome. Ken Fujimoto. A surpresa a atingiu como um choque, a fazendo soltar o cartão na mesma hora.

Levantou assustada, sem saber o que fazer. Sua respiração acelerou, e ela podia ouvir o coração batendo com tanta rapidez que teve a impressão que ele rasgaria seu peito a qualquer momento.

Uma porta mais à frente se abriu e uma mulher entrou apressada. Ela olhava aflita por todos os lados até encontrar Kiki aterrorizada no sofá dos fundos da sala. O rosto da mulher suavizou quando encontrou o olhar da garota, que por um instante, também chegou a relaxar os músculos tensos da face.

— Mãe...?

A mãe de Kiki andou até ela, de braços esticados e sorriso aberto. Sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, a garota deu um passo tímido para frente e começou a levar os braços ainda vacilantes até a mulher que vinha em sua direção. Não estava entendendo nada. Talvez aquilo fosse só um sonho, mas se fosse, não queria acordar. Pelo menos não antes de sentir o abraço iminente que ela por tantos anos almejou.

Seus braços estavam quase se tocando quando Kiki ouviu uma explosão forte no ouvido, seguida de outra e mais outra. O cheiro de pólvora se espalhou no ar. Sangue espirrou no seu rosto e o sorriso da sua mãe se apagou. Os olhos da mulher se petrificaram e ela caiu aos pés da filha, o tapete agora manchado de vermelho.

— N-não! — Kiki gritou ao ver a cena.

De pé, ao lado do corpo, um homem empunhava uma arma. O mesmo homem da sua infância, o moço do parque, o sujeito que ela agora via mais uma vez assassinar sua mãe.

— Isso é culpa sua! — ele falou olhando nos olhos de Kiki antes de correr porta afora.

Seu corpo todo tremia, e ela teve que sentar de novo no sofá para não perder o equilíbrio. Tentou fechar os olhos, torcendo para acordar do pesadelo, mas mesmo de olhos fechados a imagem permanecia tão vívida quanto antes. Era como se toda a cena estivesse se passando na sua cabeça, como se não precisasse da visão para enxergar.

Foi então que ouviu a porta se abrir de novo, e sua mãe entrar novamente, a expressão preocupada a procura da filha. Kiki olhou confusa para o chão, mas o corpo já não estava mais lá, nem as manchas de sangue.

Indecisa, mas encorajada pelo sorriso da mãe, Kiki esticou mais uma vez os braços na sua direção. Ainda havia dentro dela a vontade do abraço se concretizar, mesmo que parecesse impossível. Ela sabia que nunca mais sentiria aquele aconchego, mas ainda assim, uma pequenina parte so seu cérebro insistia — e ganhava a disputa que travava com a razão. "Quem sabe dessa vez...".

Mas não houve abraço. Ao invés, houve barulhos de tiros, morte e o remorso letal de sempre. "Isso é culpa sua!", ela ouviu de novo, seguido do estrondo da porta se batendo.

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, limpando o sangue que sentiu respingar na sua pele, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. E mais uma vez a sala estava vazia.

A cena se repetiu. E se repetiu, e repetiu. Kiki tentou altera-la o quanto pode. Tentou puxar a mãe de lado, bater no assassino, e até entrar na frente do revolver, mas ainda assim, o final era sempre o mesmo. Nada que ela fizesse mudaria isso, e uma sensação de sufocamento a atingiu, como se estivesse se afogando no próprio desespero.

— Chega! — ela gritou, entrando em pânico ao ver o episódio se desenrolar mais uma vez, como um filme em _loop_ em que não havia botão de pausa.

Levou as mãos à cabeça e se encolheu no chão em um grito agudo que machucou suas cordas vocais.

(...)

Akira olhava curioso para a menina caída no chão. O sangue que antes escorria fresco da sua testa começava a secar e ela permanecia imóvel desde o momento em que havia desmaiado, presa dentro do pesadelo provocado por ele.

Se aproximou do corpo da jovem e tomou seu pulso. Os batimentos cardíacos eram fracos e quase inaudíveis, mas ainda estavam lá.

Ele não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Kiki, apenas que ela nunca mais acordaria. Havia aprendido a manipular as ondas cerebrais e pela primeira vez colocava sua nova habilidade em prática, confinando a garota em seu próprio inferno particular.

Levou a mão até o rosto dela, que parecia dormir serena com sua respiração baixa, e o acariciou de leve.

— Você sempre foi descartável... — ele murmurou, com um sorriso sarcástico — mas não merecia morrer assim.

O corpo da garota contraiu de leve quando os dedos de Akira passearam pelo seu pescoço e continuaram até seu abdomen. Ele estranhou aquele movimento e ergueu mais uma vez o braço de Kiki. A pulsação continuava débil como antes.

Akira inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Nas suas mãos, Kiki parecia frágil e inofensiva, e não aquele vulcão que às vezes explodia sem aviso prévio.

Subiu os dedos novamente, indo até o ombro direito da menina. Se demorou ali por um momento, e fez uma pequena pressão com o dedo indicador. Uma protuberância surgiu na parte de trás da articulação, evidenciando o deslocamento do osso. O corpo de Kiki vibrou mais uma vez, em um espasmo de dor involuntário. Seus olhos, no entanto, continuavam fechados.

O homem sorriu ao comprovar sua tese de que nem mesmo a dor física seria capaz de tira-la daquele torpor. Poderia continuar brincando com ela o quanto quisesse. E assim o faria, se não tivesse sido interrompido pelo youkai que surgiu sorrateiro na entrada da câmara.

— O que você fez com ela?

Kurama estreitou os olhos com ódio ao ver Kiki deitada inerte, seu rosto manchado pelo próprio sangue.

Akira tomou um susto ao ver aquela figura imponente, mas não teve medo. Confiava em sua capacidade de abater qualquer inimigo, independente de sua força.

— Só estava me divertindo um pouquinho. Mas posso deixar você brincar com ela, se quiser — disse, ficando de pé — Ela é toda sua — e chutou de leve o corpo da menina.

O gesto fez o sangue de Kurama ferver e ele sentiu mais uma vez seu lado belicoso se agitar. A ideia de que Kiki podia estar morta encheu seu coração de rancor e ele não deixaria o responsável por aquilo impune.

— Eu prefiro brincar com você — respondeu com a voz fria.

O antebraço de Kurama foi enroscado por dezenas de ramos, que se estenderam por todo o comprimento, ultrapassando sua mão e formando uma haste fina e pontiaguda. Ele avançou, mirando no coração de Akira, que por pouco não foi atingido mortalmente pela arma do demônio. Kurama tentou atacar novamente, mas sentiu que seu braço não obedecia.

— Acho que subestimei você — Akira falou, um pouco sem fôlego. Kurama havia chegado a perfurar seu corpo, e agora uma mancha vermelha tingia seu paletó — Cansei dessa enrolação.

O youkai sentiu o núcleo vital que tinha no lugar do coração ser tomado de assalto, e por um segundo, achou que poderia morrer. Sua energia, no entanto, estava mais forte do que nunca. Ainda que o poder de manipulação de Akira fosse robusto, Kurama conseguiu resistir. Chegou a ficar debilitado e seus joelhos fraquejaram, mas rapidamente retomou o youki que o mantinha vivo; suas emoções, agora intensificadas, o fortalecendo mais e mais.

O homem, ferido, arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o esforço em acabar com a vida do demônio havia fracassado. Tentou ao menos controlar os membros do oponente, imobilizando seus braços, mas Kurama apenas sorriu discretamente.

— É o melhor que consegue fazer?

Akira rangeu os dentes, raivoso. O machucado começava a lhe drenar as energias, mas ele não era do tipo que desistia facilmente — e percebeu que Kurama também não. Sabia que um dos dois acabaria morto, e que ele estava na desvantagem.

Com um impulso, agarrou o corpo de Kiki, o puxando para si. A ergueu, prendendo o pescoço da menina pelo braço e deixando a cabeça da garota pender para frente.

— Ela ainda está viva — Akira falou, fazendo Kurama prender a respiração — Está presa em um pesadelo, perdida no próprio subconsciente. Posso acabar com o sofrimento dela agora mesmo, mas se me matar, vai a estar condenando a um estado vegetativo para o resto da vida, sua mente sendo torturada por toda a eternidade.

Kurama ouviu calado, analisando a probabilidade da cartada ser um blefe. Ainda que não fosse, duvidava que ele fosse manter sua palavra e libertar Kiki daquele estado. Sentia a fúria tomar conta dos seus pensamentos, e ele temeu se descontrolar. Nada o deixava mais abalado do que ver a vida de alguém querido em risco.

— E então? Vai querer que eu acorde a Bela Adormecida aqui, ou seu instinto assassino vai falar mais alto?

— Você está provocando a pessoa errada...

Akira riu. Foi uma risada enlouquecida, insana, de gelar a espinha, mas Kurama não se mexeu, acompanhando o homem com seus olhos penetrantes.

— O que você pode fazer? — Akira perguntou, puxando o corpo de Kiki mais pra perto e apertando seu pescoço com mais força — Você perdeu, demônio. De um jeito ou de outro, você perdeu.

— Perdi... ? — respondeu, com um discreto sorriso malicioso.

Uma enorme planta carnívora surgiu atrás de Akira. Em sua extremidade, as folhas se abriam como bocas, destilando uma seiva ácida e fatal. O homem se assustou, afrouxando o braço que prendia Kiki, mas ainda a mantendo perto de si.

As bocas se aproximaram, e assim que ele sentiu o ácido começar a corroer sua pele, soltou a menina, que caiu ainda desacordada no chão.

A planta aos poucos esparramou-se sobre o corpo de Akira, que agora gritava de pavor. Kurama fechou os olhos aliviados. O corpo de Kiki permanecia intocado. Sua energia vital estava tão baixa que não atraia o interesse da planta que ele havia conjurado.

Esperou o vegetal terminar sua refeição e agachou perto da menina, notando a luxação no ombro direito. Ela parecia em sono profundo, e sua respiração era tão frágil que estava quase imperceptível.

Colocou um braço nas suas costas, apoiando sua coluna, e a levantou com cuidado. Pensou nas palavras de Akira, se perguntando com pesar quais tormentos ela poderia estar enfrentando naquele momento. Acariciou seu rosto, afastando a franja dos olhos. O sangue havia secado e endurecido alguns fios de cabelo. O corte na testa era largo, e o ombro precisava de cuidados, mas a expressão de Kiki era serena, como se as dores daquele mundo não mais a atingissem.

Puxou o tronco da garota para perto do seu e a abraçou. No calor da batalha, se sentia forte, quase invencível. Agora, estava mais vulnerável do que uma criança. A devastação corroeu seu espírito, o despedaçando por inteiro.

Sim, acabariam com as operações da Red Society no Makai. Mas a que preço?


	31. Em ruínas

O céu estava fechado naquela tarde, com nuvens escurecidas encobrindo praticamente todo o firmamento. Ao contrário do dia anterior, quando o sol os castigou enquanto andavam pelo Makai, agora o tempo parecia acompanhar os sentimentos do trio, os envolvendo em uma atmosfera melancólica.

Em um canto solitário, Yusuke se ocupava de cavar, com as próprias mãos, uma cova improvisada nas proximidades do Mercado Negro para a criança morta nas galerias subterrâneas. Se as costas ainda queimavam, ele já não sentia mais nada. Era como se as dores fisicas já não importassem. Kurama apenas observava, calado. Havia se oferecido para ajudar, mas o amigo recusou e ele decidiu não insistir.

Sentado no chão árido, seus cabelos agora vermelhos balançavam ao sabor do vento. Abandonara a forma youko momentos atrás, após a morte de Akira. Não era ela que o deixava mais forte, ele concluiu. Aquela aparência era só uma casca, uma externalização da sua própria essência, que nunca morreria. O demônio Kurama viveria para sempre no homem Shuichi, e lutar contra isso seria uma batalha perdida antes mesmo de começar.

O corpo de Kiki repousava ao seu lado, tão letárgico como quanto a encontrou. Não fosse sua pulsação, que ele fazia questão de checar de tempos em tempos, poderia mesmo a dar como morta. Seus batimentos cardíacos eram suaves e vagarosos, mas eram eles que o faziam manter a tênue esperança de que ela ainda pudesse ficar bem no final das contas. O único problema era que ele se encontrava em uma dessas raras situações em que sinceramente não sabia o que fazer. Por ora, sua preocupação era apenas a manter à vista e continuar tendo certeza de que estava respirando. Se não acordasse nas próximas horas, a levaria para o templo de Genkai, onde talvez a sabedoria da mestra pudesse ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Perto dali, Hiei evitava olhar para os companheiros, principalmente porque não queria se envolver com os abalos emocionais de nenhum dos dois. Além do mais, o grupo de crianças encontrado no Mercado Negro agora se juntava a eles, deixando aquela comitiva grande demais para o seu gosto — e ele não queria ter que arcar com a responsabilidade de cuidar de nenhum daqueles humanos. Ainda assim, vez ou outra projetava um olhar furtivo em direção a eles e à Yusuke e Kurama, apenas para se certificar de que estavam bem. Mantinha a postura distraída enquanto descansava próximo a uma árvore morta, reclinando sobre o tronco ressecado, mas estava mais alerta do que nunca. Qualquer distúrbio naquela atmosfera taciturna o fazia levar sorrateiramente a mão à espada, pronto para qualquer ameaça que pudesse cair sobre eles. Felizmente, a katana não precisou ser usada, e Yusuke pode terminar em paz sua homenagem silenciosa.

A calmaria só foi quebrada por um forte estrondo que fez Hiei e Kurama virarem seus rostos sem muita surpresa, quase como se estivessem esperando por aquilo. Seus olhares caíram sobre a entrada do Mercado Negro, agora soterrada. De pé, o dedo ainda em riste, Yusuke olhava para as ruínas que tinha acabado de criar. Seu dever estava cumprido.

(...)

Voltaram para o Mundo dos Humanos no mesmo dia. As crianças, todas com idades entre quatro e oito anos, estavam confusas e exaltadas. Algumas, menores, choravam. Quando falavam, suas palavras eram desconexas, como se não conseguissem explicar com clareza tudo que tinha acontecido — ou talvez não quisessem.

Decidiram, logo após a travessia, simplesmente remover suas lembranças mais recentes. Eram jovens demais para continuar carregando aquelas memórias. Deixaram as crianças adormecidas em uma praça deserta, de onde fizeram uma ligação anônima para o hospital local, e aguardaram à distância. Em poucos minutos, estariam sendo levadas por uma ambulância e em breve, voltariam para suas famílias, deixando para trás todos os horrores dos últimos dias. Seus pesadelos ficariam enterrados para sempre naquelas ruínas do Makai.

(...)

— Como ela está? — Yusuke perguntou, vendo a menina ainda nos braços de Kurama.

— Viva... — respondeu, olhando para o rosto de Kiki. Foi a melhor palavra que conseguiu e naquele momento, era tudo que importava — Vou leva-la para o templo. Yukina e Genkai poderão ajuda-la a se recuperar.

"Já que eu não fui capaz...", ele pensou. Havia mantido o corpo dela próximo ao seu durante todo o tempo, mas o dia já estava indo embora e nenhuma de suas tentativas de reanima-la surtiram efeito. Se sentia impotente e frustrado com aquela situação. Seu único consolo era de que o monstro que havia feito aquilo agora não estava mais entre eles. Akira nunca mais encostaria em Kiki.

— Grego tinha razão... humanos podem ser piores que demônios às vezes... — Yusuke comentou, pensativo.

— E suas costas?

— Não esquenta, eu vou ficar bem — falou. Desde que havia renascido como demônio, seu fator de cura havia aumentado exponenciamente. Do contrário, sabia que ainda estaria amargando as dores alucinantes daquelas queimaduras terríveis, que chegaram a lhe causar bolhas na pele — Você sabe que pode contar comigo se precisar de alguma coisa, não é?

— Eu sei, Yusuke, obrigado. Por tudo.

Se despediram, cada um seguindo seu caminho. Kurama sabia que o amigo ainda precisava digerir os últimos acontecimentos e não pretendia incomoda-lo se não fosse estritamente necessário. O papel dele naquela história estava terminado.

No entanto, Kurama sabia que o seu ainda não estava. Sabia que o problema do Reikai era muito pior, e se sentia na obrigação de colaborar com Koenma, um dos poucos seres do Mundo Espiritual por quem ele tinha admiração. Além do mais, devia isso a Botan.

Pensou sobre o assunto durante todo o trajeto até o templo de Genkai, tentando ligar as pontas soltas. Algo que Kiki comentara não saíra da sua cabeça desde aquela manhã: no caminho para o Mercado Negro, ouviu a garota conversar com Yusuke sobre o dia anterior, com ele a colocando a par sobre as memórias de Momoko e o encontro de Kurama com Mia. Nessa última parte, no entanto, a menina deu de ombros, como se aquilo não tivesse importância.

— Koenma está perdendo tempo com essa história toda. Está servindo de fantoche para um golpe de estado no Mundo Espiritual. Lá só tem gente podre, não é muito diferente do mundo humano... — Kiki falou com desprezo.

Kurama desejou ter a interpelado naquele momento.

Suspirou e seguiu adiante em suas reflexões. Era tarde demais para lamentar. Agora seu pensamento se voltou para o demônio encontrado dentro do Mercado Negro. Não os gêmeos alados, que não passavam de distrações, mas Bozukan. O lendário e temido Bozukan. Kurama havia o encontrado algumas poucas vezes e pudera ver que o nível de imoralidade e devassidão fazia jus a todas as histórias que ouvira. Ele não era um rival que alguém gostaria de enfrentar, isso era certo.

Mais cedo, quando o viu morto sob Yusuke, sentiu uma estranheza imediata, um certo incômodo, como se a cena não parecesse correta. Na hora não conseguiu raciocinar com clareza, mas agora poderia se demorar naquela imagem.

E finalmente compreendeu o motivo daquele desconforto.

Aquele não era o verdadeiro Bozukan. O demônio era um impostor.

De repente, tudo fez sentido.

(...)

Kurama chegou no templo quase ao anoitecer. Normalmente, se sentiria desconfortável por chegar sem avisar àquela hora, mas sabia que a mestra entenderia.

Deitaram Kiki em um futon, após limparem e cobrirem seus machucados. O osso do ombro já estava no lugar, mas a região parecia seriamente inflamada, e Yukina se apressou em massagear a área com uma das pomadas medicinais de Genkai.

— Não sei como agradecer... — ele falou, sentindo um nó na garganta por ter que ir embora e não poder ficar com a menina — Tentei acorda-la como pude, mas talvez a senhora tenha mais sucesso do que eu.

— Você poderia tentar um milhão de vezes, e um milhão de vezes iria fracassar — Genkai retrucou — ela precisa acordar sozinha. Ninguém pode fazer isso por ela.

Kurama se surpreendeu com a resposta inesperada e por um momento, se desesperou ante a possibilidade de aquilo nunca acontecer.

— Não se desespere, rapaz — ela falou, ao notar a mudança no semblante de Kurama — Você não é emotivo como Yusuke. Essa menina significa tanto assim para você?

— Sim, mestra — ele admitiu.

Genkai o estudou por um tempo. Kurama costumava ser paciente e impassível, mas dessa vez podia ver a agitação na sua alma que ele tentava disfarçar.

— Vá para casa. Se ela for forte o bastante, vai conseguir sair do mundo dos sonhos sozinha. E se não for, não há nada que possamos fazer.

Ela se afastou, indo cuidar de seus afazeres. Kurama olhou uma última vez para o quarto, observando Yukina que agora cobria gentilmente a garota com um lençol de linho.

Esperou a youkai de gelo sair do aposento para se aproximar da garota, ajoelhando ao lado do futon.

— Seja forte — ele sussurrou — Estou esperando por você aqui fora.

Inclinou a cabeça e beijou de leve a testa de Kiki, onde o corte agora estava coberto por uma gaze.

— E não me deixe esperando muito tempo...

Kurama levantou e saiu do quarto, fechando com cuidado a porta de bambu. Voltaria para casa, como Genkai sugeriu, mas parte dele ainda ficaria naquele templo.


	32. Juntando as peças

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Esse capítulo será um pouco mais 'parado' que o normal, mas é CRUCIAL para entender tudo que aconteceu.

Aproveitei o capítulo para falar um pouquinho da Yukina também, que quase não apareceu na fic e merece nossa atenção, já que é uma fofa, né?

E finalmente teremos as deduções de Kurama sobre o caso!

* * *

Genkai passara toda a manhã em sua meditação silenciosa. Perto da hora do almoço, quando enfim encerrou sua prática, estranhou não encontrar Yukina alegremente preparando a refeição como gostava de fazer.

Yukina era uma alma curiosa, Genkai logo percebeu quando a acolhera no templo. Prestava atenção nos detalhes e tentava reproduzir tudo o que aprendia. O mundo humano a fascinava. Tudo era colorido e alegre, bem diferente do País de Gelo de onde tinha saído.

Mas além de tudo, Yukina tinha uma alma gentil. Tão gentil que podia facilmente ser confundida com uma inocência pueril, mas Genkai sabia que ela já não era a mesma garotinha assustada que havia deixado seu povo em uma jornada solitária em busca do irmão. Tinha sofrido na mão de humanos, mas ao invés de isso endurecer seu coração, ela passara a distinguir aqueles que também carregavam a pureza escondida dentro de si. Provavelmente, pensava Genkai, o único motivo por ter se afeiçoado tanto à Kuwabara. E também a razão para ter se apegado à pequena Momoko, que chegara ali em um estado deplorável dois dias atrás.

A mestra duvidava que a garotinha sobreviveria, mas preferiu não expor seus pensamentos. Apesar de cruel, talvez fizesse bem à Yukina ter que encarar a morte assim tão de perto. Mas contrariando suas expectativas, Momoko floresceu. No dia seguinte, depois de uma refeição e um banho quente, parecia quase recuperada. Com a memória dos últimos acontecimentos completamente esquecida, não teve problemas em acreditar que a encontraram desacordada entre as árvores da floresta que margeiam o templo. Nem mesmo chegou a desconfiar que a cuidadosa jovem de cabelos esverdeados que a tratava tão bem tinha vindo do mesmo lugar de onde ela por tanto tempo tentou escapar.

Alimentada e com as forças restabelecidas, fora escoltada por Kuwabara de volta à cidade. Apesar de feliz pelo bem estar da menina, Yukina também lamentava sua partida. Novidades do mundo exterior eram sempre maravilhas aos olhos da jovem youkai, e Momoko tinha preenchido esse papel no curto espaço de tempo em que passou ali.

Para a surpresa de ambas, no entanto, o templo receberia uma nova hóspede apenas algumas horas depois. Kurama chegou de noite, carregando nos braços uma adolescente inconsciente e machucada. Enquanto Yukina se preparava para limpar os ferimentos, Kurama relatou brevemente o que os levava até ali. Deixara Kiki com as duas e se fora. Sabia que a menina estava em boas mãos. E agora Yukina tinha uma nova distração entre seus afazeres domésticos.

Por isso, quando, após sua meditação, Genkai não a encontrou na cozinha, já tinha uma ideia de onde ela poderia estar.

— Você deveria deixá-la descansando — observou, ao se deparar com Yukina ajoelhada de frente para o futon onde Kiki ainda dormia.

— A temperatura dela aumentou... e a respiração também está diferente. Alguma coisa está acontecendo.

A youkai olhava atentamente, notando os movimentos tímidos do tórax da garota, subindo e descendo em um ritmo inconstante, porém imperceptível. Uma pessoa comum talvez não reparasse nessas nuances, mas os olhinhos vermelhos da demônio de gelo captavam com facilidade tais variações.

Genkai se aproximou, pela primeira sentindo o forte reiki que a menina emanava. Não havia observado nada quando ela chegara no dia anterior, o que denotava uma mudança drástica no seu nível de energia.

Um sorriso diminuto se formou no canto de sua boca.

— Vamos. Acho melhor não estarmos aqui quando ela acordar...

(...)

Kurama caminhou com passos firmes e decididos por entre os corredores do palácio espiritual, atraindo olhares por onde passava. Aqui e ali se ouvia algum burburinho daqueles que ficaram impressionados com a presença de um youkai desfilando tão naturalmente por aquele recinto, mas ninguém teve a coragem de se aproximar. Apenas observavam o rapaz ruivo marchar em direção à sala de Koenma e simplesmente invadir o aposento sem a menor cerimônia.

— Preciso falar com o responsável pela investigação sobre a Red Society — ele anunciou, tão logo fechou a porta da sala atrás de si.

Koenma pulou. Não esperava ver Kurama na sua sala naquele horário, nem em horário algum. Com as tensões acirradas dentro do Mundo Espiritual, qualquer coisa fora do lugar era suficiente para fazê-lo sobressaltar-se.

— Que diabos está fazendo aqui? — respondeu, por trás da chupeta inseparável — Você quer complicar a minha situação aqui dentro?

Koenma soava bravo, mas na verdade estava apavorado. Era ele quem tinha pedido ajuda de Kurama para ir atrás de Mia e conseguir qualquer resposta sequer, e sabia que com isso tinha infligido algumas regras do Reikai. Contava com a discrição de Botan e do rapaz, mas pelo visto Kurama não estava tão preocupado quanto ele em ser discreto.

— A única coisa que me interessa agora é falar com quem está a frente do caso — disse, com o mesmo tom impassível de antes. Seu semblante era sério e não dava nenhuma pista sobre o motivo da visita, o que deixava Koenma ainda mais apreensivo.

Antes que mais alguém tivesse tempo de se pronunciar, a porta foi novamente aberta. A General Ayaka, ciente dos cochichos sobre a presença do youko no palácio, não demorou para ir checar pessoalmente o motivo daquela agitação. Alcançou a sala bem a tempo de ouvir a última fala de Kurama.

— E por que eu deveria recebê-lo?

O ruivo se virou, encarando a General e a estudando com cuidado.

— Tenho informações que podem ser interessantes — disse, mostrando a pasta que trouxera consigo — mas gostaria também de conversar a sós.

Ayaka pegou a pasta e a abriu, varrendo os olhos pelo conteúdo. Se calou durante alguns segundos, enquanto lia rapidamente os documentos.

— Onde conseguiu isso?

— Não vou ter problemas em explicar isso e mais algumas coisas. Só peço que seja feito em uma reunião particular.

A oficial não pareceu satisfeita. Não era do tipo que cedia com facilidade, e Kurama logo percebeu. Ele, no entanto, sabia que naquele momento, era ele quem dava as cartas.

— Você pode hesitar o quanto quiser, mas sabe que vai ter que aceitar meus termos — falou, perante o silêncio dela.

— Você parece muito confiante. Aqui não é seu território, youkai. Eu poderia te prender como cúmplice e obrigar você a falar do mesmo jeito.

— Então por que não faz isso? Não estou oferecendo resistência.

Kurama sorriu discretamente, enfurecendo a General. Ele desconfiava que o inquérito estava completamente desgastado e que o prestígio da corporação caía em queda livre. O próprio interrogatório de Koenma revelava uma atitude desesperada em manter o caso aberto, mesmo sem novas evidências. O seu palpite era de que a General estava tendo dificuldades em prosseguir com a investigação e vinha encontrando resistência dentro do próprio Esquadrão. O fato dos portais entre o Mundo dos Humanos e dos Demônios continuarem abertos só evidenciava os conflitos internos que o Reikai devia estar passando. Prender Kurama significaria mais burocracia e mais gastos — o que talvez, ao invés de ajudar, enfraquecesse ainda mais a Corregedoria.

— Guardas! — ela ordenou — Acompanhem esse demônio até a sala de interrogatório — e se virando para Kurama, completou — É bom que você não esteja me fazendo perder tempo...

Marcharam em silêncio até a sala em questão. Ayaka seguia na frente, mantendo sua postura autoritária, enquanto Kurama seguia escoltado por dois membros da guarda oficial do palácio. O som das pesadas botas dos soldados ecoava pelos corredores, atraindo mais uma vez a curiosidade dos demais funcionários que abriam passagem para o quarteto.

— Muito bem, vou direto ao assunto — ele falou, tão logo se sentaram frente à frente — Você está perdendo tempo em focar sua investigação na Red Society. O esquema com eles é apenas um bode expiatório para esconder o que realmente está acontecendo aqui no Reikai.

— E o que seria isso?

— Um golpe contra o Rei Enma, às custas do Ningenkai.

— Isso é absurdo! — ela respondeu, mas Kurama nada falou. Estava tão sério que não deixava margens para outra interpretação a não ser a mais literal possível — Como você poderia saber disso?

— As peças são óbvias se olhadas com atenção. Eu posso mostrar o caminho, mas são apenas especulações. Caberá a você conseguir as provas se quiser alguma condenação.

— Você não tem provas? — perguntou, incrédula.

Kurama apenas respondeu negativamente, como se elas fosse apenas um detalhe. Estava tão seguro de suas hipóteses que aquilo realmente não fazia diferença.

Prudente, Ayaka seguia analisando o youkai com atenção. Raramente se pegava titubeando perante um interrogatório, mas aquele demônio sabia esconder suas emoções como ninguém, e isso a deixava vigilante. Não costumava confiar nos seres do Makai.

— Muito bem, vamos ouvir sua teoria.

Kurama assentiu.

— Quando Koenma nos procurou para essa nova missão, ele nos deu três endereços — começou, erguendo a mão e exibindo três dedos — um bar, um apartamento abandonado e uma mansão. Estatisticamente falando, a probabilidade de todas as três suspeitas estarem corretas é de apenas 12,5%. Isso é matemática pura e simples. Em uma operação tão grande como essa envolvendo a Red Society, os responsáveis nunca seriam descuidados dessa maneira. Logo, está óbvio que queriam que descobríssemos alguma coisa. Até a pasta achada na mansão foi cuidadosamente "esquecida" para ser encontrada por nós.

— Continue.

— O responsável por trás disso queria que achássemos que as informações encontradas eram fruto da nossa investigação, mas na verdade tudo a que tínhamos acesso era meticulosamente selecionado. Akira, a Red Society, a participação de membros do Reikai, a fuga em massa do Centro de Detenção... Tudo foi orquestrado para que chegássemos a uma só conclusão.

— E que conclusão seria essa?

— Que o Rei Enma é o responsável.

Ayaka ficou estarrecida com aquelas palavras. Apoiou as mãos na mesa e ficou de pé, encarando aqueles olhos esmeralda que não demonstravam nenhuma comoção.

— Como ousa ser tão insolente?

—Foi o sr. Enma que vetou a participação de Koenma na investigação e que suspendeu o programa de Detetive Espiritual. E foi ele que um dos prisioneiros soltos alegou ter chantageado em troca de sua liberdade. Tudo realmente aponta para ele — Kurama continuou, tomando o cuidado de não mencionar o nome de Mia.

— E você sinceramente acha que a palavra de um youkai fugitivo tem algum valor?

— Aqui dentro, sei que não muito. Mas se quer a minha opinião, as coisas não são tão simples assim.

— Do que é que você está falando agora?

Kurama respirou fundo e limpou a garganta antes de continuar.

— Como eu disse, alguém queria que chegássemos a essa conclusão. Alguém que sabia desde o início tudo que estava acontecendo, e quis se aproveitar disso para afastar o Rei Enma do cargo. Muito provavelmente, essa pessoa participou do acordo ou até mesmo influenciou a decisão de Enma sobre ele. E não — ele acrescentou — não acredito que o Rei Enma seja inocente nessa história. Ingênuo, talvez.

A General continuava o encarando, agora de braços cruzados.

— Poucos meses após o esquema estar em andamento, essa mesma pessoa levantou as suspeitas necessárias para dar início à investigação. E para garantir que o pacto com o Makai era genuinamente perigoso, decidiu apelar para um nome que apavora gerações dentro do Reikai: Bozukan.

O nome fez Ayaka se alvoroçar. Sem perceber, já tinha descruzado os braços e voltado a se sentar, tamanho foi o impacto daquela revelação.

— Só que Bozukan nunca faria um acordo com o Reikai, independente da finalidade — Kurama continuou — e sinceramente, duvido muito que qualquer membro do Reino Espiritual teria coragem de sequer ir atrás dele para propor um negócio. Por isso, foi escolhido um caminho muito mais fácil: um demônio metamorfo, que pudesse assumir a aparência de Bozukan. Era só disso que eles precisavam, já que sabiam que ninguém contestaria alguém tão hostil.

— Como você pode ter certeza?

— Acredite, eu já estive na frente do verdadeiro, e aquilo que encontramos no Makai não passava de uma cópia barata.

— Mas se não é o verdadeiro Bozukan, a ameaça não é real...

— A ameaça é real a partir do momento que a imagem do impostor é usada para atrair e convencer outros youkais perigosos. Só que, diferente de um metamorfo que estava claramente sob controle, esses demônios não vão se contentar em esperar pacientemente pelas entregas da Red Society. Não quando souberem que a barreira para o Ningenkai está quebrada e acessível.

— Você está dizendo que...

— Que demônios de classes superiores estão sendo potencialmente atraídos para um ataque ao Mundo dos Humanos. Isso explicaria a presença da energia maligna poderosa sentida em um dos três endereços que visitamos inicialmente — Kurama disse, se lembrando do palpite de Hiei sobre demônios de classe B+ na mansão — Com a ameaça iminente e a investigação levando até o Rei Enma, sua saída do poder é inevitável. Entraria em cena um novo nome, uma promessa de um reinado mais seguro e mais intolerante contra youkais. A mesma pessoa criou o problema e agora quer se apresentar como solução.

Ayaka estreitou os olhos, intrigada.

— Sem provas, isso não passa de uma teoria conspiratória. Por que eu deveria acreditar?

— Chame do que quiser, mas eu não arriscaria se fosse você — ele respondeu — Estou te alertando pois acredito na sua boa intenção em salvar o Reikai desse pandemônio que seus próprios integrantes criaram. E eu não quero ver minha família e meus amigos no Mundo dos Humanos sofrendo por causa da incompetência do Esquadrão.

A oficial não gostou daquelas últimas palavras e franziu os lábios irritada. Kurama continuava sem mover um só músculo da face, e isso a incomodava ainda mais. Chegou a bufar baixinho, e baixou o rosto tentando controlar sua ira. Se aquele assunto não fosse tão delicado, já teria jogado o youko na cadeia por desacato.

— E essa pasta? — ela perguntou — Como você conseguiu tudo isso?

— Os documentos estavam na casa de Akira, um dos grandes articuladores da Red Society. Como eu os consegui não importa — falou. Não queria ter que explicar a participação de Kiki naquela história — Quanto ao resto, foi só ligar as pontas. Talvez ainda dê tempo de conter o estrago, então sugiro que sele todos os portais abertos o quanto antes. Nessa pasta estão todas as localizações que você precisa.

Ayaka abriu a pasta novamente, usando aquele gesto como pretexto para ganhar tempo enquanto pensava em tudo. Era difícil acreditar naquelas alegações, ainda mais vindas de um youkai infame como Kurama. Não conseguia crer que alguém do Reino Espiritual pudesse pensar em colocar humanos em risco apenas para proveito próprio. Ao mesmo tempo, se ele estivesse certo e ela não agisse a tempo, não seria só sua carreira que estaria em perigo.

— Quem é o responsável por isso, afinal? — perguntou, tentando esconder a insegurança na voz.

— A menos que mais alguém soubesse e estivesse repassando as informações, o que não acredito, apenas Koenma e Liu estavam por dentro do caso. Koenma é completamente inocente, e isso é visível. É muito fácil saber quando ele está mentindo ou escondendo alguma coisa. Isso só nos deixa uma opção.

— Liu...


	33. Calafrio

Kurama saiu da sala de interrogação, deixando Ayaka sozinha com seus questionamentos. Ele sinceramente esperava que a General tomasse alguma atitude energética antes que fosse tarde demais — e que, ao menos daquela vez, fosse possível passar por cima das burocracias para exilar os verdadeiros culpados daquela conspiração. No entanto, sabia que seria necessário coletar provas contundentes se algo fosse realmente mudar no comando do Reikai.

Estava a caminho da sala de Koenma, com o intuito de coloca-lo a par de sua conversa com a General, quando esbarrou em alguém que vinha correndo por um dos corredores laterais. Quando foi se desculpar, notou o tradicional quimono rosa e os cabelos azuis preso no rabo de cavalo.

— Kurama?! O que está fazendo aqui? Eu te procurei por toda parte! — Botan falou, esbaforida.

— Dando minha contribuição para o caso — ele respondeu — Pode me acompanhar, se quiser. Deve estar querendo saber sobre o encontro com Mia, não?

Ela olhou confusa, demorando para compreender.

— Ah! — exclamou — É mesmo! Mia! Nossa, tinha até me esquecido! Fiquei tão aturdida depois que passei no templo de Genkai que nem me lembrava mais que era por isso que estava te procurando!

Kurama interrompeu o passo na mesma hora.

— Do que você está falando? O que houve no templo?

— Er...

— Aconteceu algo com Kiki? — insistiu.

— Ela acordou, foi isso...

— E como ela está, Botan?

Kurama de repente se sentiu apreensivo. Até a conversa com Koenma perdera a importância.

— Ah, está um pouco desorientada... normal, né? Mas fora isso está bem, está sim! — disse, balançando a cabeça exageradamente e exibindo um enorme sorriso forçado no rosto.

O youko não precisava ouvir mais nada. Botan era uma péssima mentirosa.

(...)

No jardim, Yukina e Genkai ouviam os urros vindos do interior do dojo, seguidos de estrondos que faziam as estruturas do lugar tremerem.

A jovem youkai parecia apreensiva, e segurava as próprias mãos na tentativa de se acalmar. A mestra, ao seu lado, havia a impedido de seguir a origem do barulho e pedido paciência. Apenas quando todo o alarido vindo do templo finalmente cessou, horas depois, que Genkai enfim achou que deveriam se aproximar.

— Vou fazer um chá — Yukina anunciou assim que entraram no templo.

Genkai assentiu e seguiu sozinha até o quarto onde haviam deixado Kiki repousando na noite anterior.

Encontrou o lugar completamente devastado. As paredes estava rachadas e quebradas em diversos pontos. A delicada porta de bambu já não existia mais, agora transformada em um amontoado de pequenos pedaços espalhados pelo chão. Os poucos móveis não apenas estavam fora do lugar, como também parcialmente destruídos, e até partes do teto podiam ser vistas em meio aos destroços. Os danos se estendiam até metade do corredor.

No meio do que havia restado do quarto, sentada no futon e de cabeça baixa, Kiki arquejava. A faixa que protegia o corte na testa tinha se rompido, deixando a cicatriz a mostra, e a tala que imobilizava o ombro estava quase indo pelo mesmo caminho. Ela estava tão transtornada que só percebeu a presença de Genkai quando ela já estava quase na sua frente.

— Que-quem é você? — perguntou, perplexa.

— A dona deste lugar.

Kiki piscou os olhos algumas vezes, enquanto olhava lentamente ao redor. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava.

— Sua energia ficou acumulada enquanto você dormia, e acabou explodindo quando você acordou — Genkai explicou — Não se preocupe com os estragos, eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Mas só depois de ter certeza de que já consegue controlar seu reiki.

A garota ainda mantinha a expressão estarrecida no rosto, sem conseguir fixar o foco em nada do que via. Tudo lhe parecia estranho. Até as palavras lhe chegavam ao cérebro de maneira lenta e confusa, como se as frases não fizessem sentido.

Se virou para onde antes ficava a porta ao ouvir passos vindo na direção do quarto, e viu quando uma jovem de quimono se dirigia até elas com uma bandeja de xícaras na mão. Yukina, ao ver o caos em que o aposento havia se transformado, se assustou, deixando a bandeja escorregar dos dedos.

Ao invés de espatifar no chão como esperado, as xícaras pairaram no ar por alguns segundos, antes de cuidadosamente se assentarem no chão. A mestra observou quando a menina levantara as mãos quase automaticamente quando pressentiu a queda da louça e sabia que tinha sido a responsável por aparar os objetos, evitando o baque.

— Seus reflexos ainda estão bons — comentou.

Yukina agachou para apanhar a bandeja novamente, mas nesse instante, algo atraiu a atenção de Kiki, que levantou os olhos, surpresa. Por trás da youkai, a garota vislumbrou a figura de Kurama correndo em direção ao quarto e sentiu um alívio imediato. Levantou do futon e, em passos largos, se jogou em direção ao rapaz, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços.

Ele retribuiu o abraço, a apertando forte contra si.

— O que está acontecendo, Kurama? — ela murmurou ao seu ouvido — Eu estou assustada.

Kurama sentiu o rosto dela próximo ao seu, as faces se tocando e compartilhando a umidade das lágrimas que Kiki agora derramava. Era a primeira vez que ela não tentava mascarar sua insegurança.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — respondeu baixinho — Eu prometo.

Ele a conduziu aos jardins do templo, onde a brisa fresca e o som da natureza a ajudaram a se acalmar. Ainda se sentia em choque com tudo que havia passado, mas a presença dele a seu lado era um porto seguro naquele mar de incertezas em que parecia naufragar.

— Eu vi minha mãe... — ela disse de repente, com a voz embargada — A culpa foi minha, eu sempre soube disso, mas agora...

Kiki não conseguiu completar a frase, sentindo um nó na garganta. Kurama não fez uma só pergunta sobre o que havia se passado enquanto ela estava desacordada, mas ainda assim ela sentia necessidade de falar.

— Eu só queria ter morrido no lugar dela — completou, secando algumas lágrimas que voltaram a brotar nos olhos.

— Não é sua culpa, Kiki, nunca mais diga isso.

Caminhavam lado a lado, mas Kurama podia ver pelo canto do olho o estado fragilizado da menina, e ficou verdadeiramente penalizado. Era como se finalmente tivesse cedido ao peso de anos de sofrimento em silêncio, a gota d'água tendo sido as longas horas imersas em seu próprio subconsciente, revivendo o que provavelmente fora o pior dia da sua vida. Odiou ainda mais Akira por aquele gesto covarde e sem escrúpulos.

— Não foi você que puxou o gatilho. Não pode assumir a responsabilidade pelas ações dos outros — ele disse mais uma vez — Você já sofreu demais.

— Eu a desobedeci, eu a fiz ir até lá... ela só estava lá por minha causa.

— Você era uma criança. Precisa superar isso — replicou — Não pode deixar que esse pesadelo continue te assombrando para o resto da vida. Era isso que Akira queria.

— Akira...? — ela repetiu. A menção àquele nome a trouxe de volta a realidade — Onde ele está? O que... ?

— Você não precisa mais se preocupar com ele — Kurama respondeu, relutante.

Kiki não perguntou o que aquilo queria dizer. No fundo, preferia não saber. Todas as boas lembranças que tinha de Akira do passado já não existiam mais e ela desejou que as más recordações também sumissem com o tempo.

— Você merece ser feliz, Kiki. Não duvide disso nem por um segundo.

Ela parou de andar e se virou para Kurama, fazendo com que ele também suspendesse a caminhada. Nunca alguém tinha dito algo do tipo para ela. Pelo menos não daquele jeito, tão transparente e sincero.

— Por que você se preocupa tanto comigo?

Kurama achou graça na pergunta, e respondeu, sorrindo com os olhos:

— Não está óbvio?

Kiki a princípio franziu a testa, mas o semblante confuso não durou por muito tempo, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— Você não tem ideia de onde está se metendo... — ela respondeu.

— Já enfrentei desafios piores, acho que vou me sair bem.

Ela deu uma risada nervosa. O _timing_ para aquela conversa não podia ter sido pior. Costumava ter as respostas na ponta da língua, mas dessa vez ela não soube como reagir.

— Só me deixe te ajudar, está bem? — Kurama falou, segurando a mão dela. Estava fria como gelo.

Kiki balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, antes de reclina-la para repousar no peito do rapaz, que a acolheu entre os braços.

— Obrigada... — sussurrou, sentindo uma última lágrima rolar pelo rosto e molhar a camisa de Kurama. Nunca alguém tinha chegado tão perto. Era como se sua alma estivesse completamente exposta.

Ainda assim, a sensação de conforto não podia ser maior, e ela fechou os olhos, deixando o calor daquele abraço a envolver. Se pudesse, trocaria toda a eternidade por aquele único momento.

(...)

Kuwabara tinha ido para a aula naquele dia apenas depois de muita insistência da irmã. Quase apanhara quando alegou estar sem a menor disposição para estudar depois do que tinha passado, e ainda teve que aturar os desaforos sobre o que ela faria se ele não entrasse na escola técnica que tanto queria.

Ainda assim, não conseguia evitar não se sentir um estranho entre os alunos. Tentou o máximo que pode afastar tal pensamento, mas a sua mente acabava indo parar nos acontecimentos recentes do Makai toda vez que olhava para o lado e via a carteira de Yusuke vazia.

Mais a frente, Keiko mantinha a postura compenetrada e estudiosa de sempre, não fosse pelo ligeiro tique nervoso no olho esquerdo que sempre aparecia quando ela ficava preocupada. Kuwabara não só sabia como também compartilhava o motivo daquela preocupação. Matar aulas nunca fora uma novidade em se tratando de Yusuke, mas agora era... diferente.

— Eu vou procurar o Urameshi depois da aula pra ver se está tudo bem — ele disse, durante o intervalo entre classes.

— E por que você acha que eu me importo? — Keiko respondeu, um pouco zangada — Ele sabe que eu mato ele se não estiver tudo bem!

Kuwabara riu, acrescentando que ele faria o mesmo. Yusuke podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas para Kazuma, era como se fosse um irmão.

O encontrou facilmente na tradicional casa de jogos eletrônicos que costumava frequentar. Não o via desde quando se despediram ainda no Mundo dos Demônios e ele ainda não sabia tudo que havia se passado após sua partida.

— Eu sabia que estava me preocupando à toa — exclamou — Mal voltou do Makai e já está aqui, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— O que é que você quer, seu mala? — perguntou mal-humorado, sem tirar os olhos da máquina à sua frente.

— Ei, acho que eu mereço saber o que aconteceu, não é?

Yusuke bufou.

— Já acabou, está bem? Foi tudo pro quinto dos infernos. Satisfeito? — gritou, dando um soco na máquina onde tinha acabado de perder uma partida, e levantou irritado. Não queria ter que falar sobre o que tinha se passado no Mercado Negro.

— Como assim 'acabou'?

— Esquece esse assunto, cara! As crianças estão bem, não tem mais Mercado Negro, não tem mais Grego, não tem mais Akira, não tem mais nada! Eu já fiz a minha parte e o tampinha do Koenma que se vire para arrumar a bagunça no Reikai. Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso!

Kuwabara olhou com uma expressão incrédula no rosto, enquanto o amigo começava a se afastar. Ainda parado no mesmo lugar, falou em voz alta o suficiente para ser ouvido por Yusuke:

— Então o que é esse calafrio que eu estou sentindo desde de manhã?

O rapaz parou de andar ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Sabia que a sensibilidade espiritual de Kuwabara muitas vezes era maior do que de todos eles juntos.

— Ainda não acabou, Yusuke.


	34. Sinal dos tempos

O barulho do trem embalava os adolescentes sentados lado a lado em um dos bancos nos fundos do vagão. Kiki vinha economizando nas palavras desde que saíram do templo, principalmente enquanto ouvia o resumo de Kurama sobre o que havia se passado nas últimas 24 horas. Ficou aliviada com o desfecho do Mercado Negro, mas ainda assim, algo a inquietava.

— Isso não significa o fim da quadrilha... — ela disse, com um quê de ressentimento na voz — Ela já existia muito antes do acordo com o Makai.

— Eu sei... E os documentos que você trouxe da casa de Akira só corroboram a ideia de que eles formam mesmo uma rede poderosa.

— O que você fez com os documentos?

— Deixei parte com o Reikai... ao menos a parte que interessava a eles. O resto, que dizia respeito às ações no Mundo dos Homens, fiz uma cópia e enviei como denúncia anônima para a polícia.

— E você acha que eles vão resolver alguma coisa?

— Eu espero que sim. Talvez saia algo na mídia nos próximos dias, vou tentar acompanhar o desenrolar do caso.

Kiki olhou incrédula. Não era esse o tipo de resposta que ela esperava.

— Você jura que vai se conformar com isso? O que aconteceu com o demônio frio e calculista que eu conheci?

— Eu não posso resolver todos os problemas do mundo, Kiki... — ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros — Às vezes eu só quero levar minha vida humana em paz.

A garota o fitou por alguns segundos, antes de se voltar novamente para a paisagem da janela. Não conseguiu engolir aquela justificativa, e a perspectiva de voltar para casa com um assunto inacabado não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Kurama, por sua vez, tentava acreditar que aquela tinha sido a melhor alternativa. As possíveis repercussões da conspiração do Reikai no Mundo dos Humanos já o preocupavam o suficiente, e por isso, sua prioridade era ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Poderia se ocupar do resto — se ainda fosse necessário — depois.

— Posso te mostrar uma coisa? — a garota perguntou, cortando o silêncio que havia surgido momentaneamente sobre eles.

— Claro.

Kiki então puxou do bolso um papel amassado, dobrado em duas partes iguais, e entregou para Kurama. A folha era a mesma encontrada na casa de Akira, com todas as informações sobre Fujimoto. Ela chegou a esquecer que tinha trazido consigo aquele papel, e foi com surpresa que o encontrou intacto depois de ter acordado no templo. Preferia que ele tivesse se perdido, mas agora que o tinha novamente em mãos, vinha matutando sobre aquilo de uma maneira quase neurótica.

— Você vai atrás dele? — Kurama perguntou depois de analisar o conteúdo.

Kiki mordeu o canto do lábio.

— Eu preciso por um ponto final nisso, você mesmo disse.

— Através de vingança?

— Justiça! — ela corrigiu.

Kurama apenas dobrou novamente o papel e o devolveu, mudo.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou.

— Você está sendo leviana. Tudo que vai conseguir é se machucar ainda mais.

Ela olhou de volta para a folha em suas mãos. O rosto estampado no canto do papel lhe sorria de uma maneira odiosa.

— Você não faria o mesmo se fosse sua mãe?

Kurama trincou os dentes ao ouvir a pergunta. A vida da sua mãe já tinha sido ameaçada diversas vezes, mas ele sempre tomou as medidas necessárias para que tais ameaças nunca fossem levadas à cabo. Se algum dia não conseguisse protegê-la, não saberia do que seria capaz.

Ou melhor, ele sabia. Sabia que seu lado youkai nunca deixaria impune qualquer ser que ousasse ferir um ente querido. Sabia que vingança não seria nem sequer uma hipótese: seria uma certeza.

Antes que ele conseguisse formular uma resposta, sentiram o trem parar de maneira abrupta, fazendo seus corpos serem empurrados para a frente. O sistema de som da composição logo anunciou um pedido de desculpas, seguido de um informe sobre interrupções na linha. O serviço ficaria intermitente dali pra frente.

Um discreto burburinho tomou conta do vagão, e os passageiros se entreolharam, tentando adivinhar o motivo daquela parada. Kurama olhou pela janela, percebendo que estavam relativamente próximos da cidade, e, por alguma razão, sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha.

— Vamos tentar sair daqui — ele falou, pegando na mão dela e levantando do banco.

Kiki olhou surpresa para ele, mas não fez objeção. O acompanhou enquanto ele apertava o botão de emergência do trem, fazendo as portas abrirem automaticamente. Saltaram juntos do comboio em repouso, atraindo a curiosidade dos demais ocupantes do transporte.

— Por que fizemos isso? — ela perguntou. Kurama andava apressado, ligeiramente a sua frente, ainda segurando firme a mão da menina.

— Tem alguma coisa errada.

Ele parou de repente. Já estavam alguns metros afastados da composição, ainda parada, e seguiam os trilhos pela margem direita. Apesar da proximidade com a cidade, aquela área ainda era rural.

— Tem mais alguém aqui... Foi por isso que você parou? — Kiki perguntou. Era a primeira vez que conseguia sentir a presença de alguém daquela maneira tão nítida.

Kurama balançou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos enquanto aguçava sua percepção.

— Vamos — chamou, virando para o lado e correndo na direção oposta aos trilhos.

Ela o seguiu, o coração batendo acelerado. A energia maligna chegava até ela em ondas, ora mais forte, ora enfraquecida — e isso a deixava ao mesmo tempo nervosa e excitada. Fechou os dedos com força sobre os de Kurama, como forma de mostrar sua confiança, mas ele nem pareceu notar a mudança na intensidade do aperto. Continuava correndo, seus olhos de lince focados apenas no trajeto.

Estavam perto de uma plantação de arroz quando ele parou novamente. Uma sombra passou por eles, tão rápida que fez a garota se assustar. Era Hiei.

— Tire ela daqui — o demônio de fogo sugeriu. Tinha uma certa apreensão no olhar, algo que raramente o acometia.

Kiki franziu a testa, mas antes que pudesse dar alguma resposta, Kurama falou na sua frente.

— Está tudo bem. Ela fica.

Hiei olhou um pouco surpreso.

— Como quiser — respondeu.

Ela também se surpreendeu, e olhou para Kurama tentando agradecer, mas logo já estavam correndo novamente, se embrenhando pelo arrozal. Suas mãos, no entanto, permaneciam unidas.

Foi quando uma explosão os pegou de surpresa, os fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Os três foram ao chão, atônitos, aparados pela terra fofa. Se levantaram sem perder muito tempo, a procura da origem do estrondo.

— Já começou... — Hiei murmurou, irritado.

(...)

Um alarme estridente soou por todo o Reikai, chamando a atenção de todos. Somente situações de extrema gravidade provocavam aquele som específico, e por isso o alvoroço foi geral.

Ayaka estava justamente na sala de gerenciamento de crise quando ouviu o alarme. Havia despachado pelo menos metade da sua tropa para o fechamento dos portais enquanto analisava os documentos e as considerações de Kurama sobre o caso, e não esperava ter que enfrentar uma emergência assim tão rápido.

Saiu da sala às pressas e encontrou Koenma, que também seguia apressado em direção ao aposento do pai.

— Quem fez soar o alarme? — ela perguntou, o interrompendo.

— Ora, quem? O Rei Enma, é claro! — respondeu, irritado — Se vocês tivessem me deixado tomar conta do caso, nada disso estaria acontecendo! Ainda bem que o Comandante Liu já seguiu com o Esquadrão para o Ningenkai.

O nome fez a General parar de repente. Ainda não havia conversado com Koenma sobre as suposições do youko, preferindo ter uma base mais sólida antes de apresentar as denúncias. Mas aquela situação mudava tudo de figura.

— Acho que você precisa saber de algumas coisas, Koenma. Me acompanhe.

A situação era crítica e ele estava tão decidido a tirar satisfações com o pai que a princípio pensou em ignorar o pedido. Bastou, no entanto, ver a expressão preocupada da General para ele mudar de ideia.

Avançaram a passos rápidos pelos corredores labirínticos do palácio enquanto ela tentava, com discrição e prudência, relatar as teorias de Kurama. E Koenma não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu.

(...)

Kiki arregalou os olhos ao ver o enorme buraco no meio da plantação, a apenas poucos metros de distância. O que quer que tenha sido, se os tivesse atingido, seria fatal.

Hiei sacou a espada e desapareceu, em uma velocidade espantosamente alta. Kurama o seguiu, fazendo com que a garota também se mexesse e acompanhasse a dupla. Parecia ser a única a estar com o coração a mil.

Mais explosões foram ouvidas; algumas pareciam a quilômetros dali, enquanto outras reverberavam fundo nos ouvidos, de tão próximas.

Os pés de arroz farfalhavam, golpeando seu rosto a cada passo que dava. A vegetação era tão alta que ela tinha dificuldade de enxergar o que tinha além do campo, e se guiava pelo som e pela energia de Kurama e Hiei, que seguiam na frente.

Preocupada em não se distanciar muito dos amigos, acabou não prestando atenção ao que vinha ao seu encontro, e foi pega de surpresa por um baque violento que a atingiu pelo lado esquerdo. Instintivamente levantou as mãos para se defender, mas logo vislumbrou dois rostos conhecidos e interrompeu a ação.

— Kuwabara? Yusuke? Como assim?

Yusuke havia trombado com ela, e Kuwabara, que vinha logo atrás, bateu no amigo em seguida. Haviam ido até aquela área graças à insistência de Kuwabara, que pressentia que uma ameaça devastadora ainda estava por vir. Não demorou para que ambos tivesse certeza que ele estava certo, e se entranharam pela plantação, seguindo não só a intuição mas também o forte youki que vinha daquela direção.

Os três se entreolharam surpresos, mas uma nova explosão ali perto os fez lembrar que não podiam se dar ao luxo de explicações muito demoradas no momento.

— Por aqui! — ela gritou, voltando a seguir o caminho que trilhava antes de ser interrompida.

Foi então que eles avistaram a causa de tudo aquilo. Dois youkais pareciam estar lutando entre si, em saltos tão altos que era quase como se estivessem flutuando. A cada ataque, a terra tremia, e uma nova cratera se abria no chão.

A alguma distância do combate, Hiei e Kurama observavam a cena estáticos.

— O que diabos significa isso? — Yusuke perguntou, assim que alcançou a dupla.

— Significa que força não tem nada a ver com inteligência — Hiei resmungou.

Um dos lutadores — que já estava visivelmente mais machucado — foi arremessado pelo oponente, caindo a poucos passos do grupo. Hiei não hesitou e, com um movimento rápido, cravou a katana no corpo do demônio. Não demorou para o segundo youkai se aproximar, enfurecido pela intromissão do desconhecido.

— Como ousa interferir? — falou, em uma voz grave — Ele era meu!

— Você demorou demais — Hiei retrucou — E eu não tenho paciência.

— Já que você é tão apressadinho, vai ser o próximo a morrer!

Hiei apenas sorriu diante da petulância do demônio. Avançou com a espada erguida e, em menos de um segundo, o corpo do segundo youkai caiu no chão, cortado ao meio.

— Ufa, até que foi rápido... — Kiki comentou. Estava esperando uma batalha muito mais sangrenta.

— Não comemoraria tão cedo se fosse você — Kurama respondeu — Olhe.

A garota virou o rosto na direção apontada pelo rapaz. A luz do sol a cegou um pouco, mas ela conseguiu vislumbrar o motivo de sua preocupação.

Pontos negros pincelavam o céu, em contraste com a brancura das nuvens de algodão, se juntando a outros que agora infestavam os campos verdes ao longe. Os pontos foram aumentando de tamanho, assumindo uma forma assustadora.

Uma horda de demônios de todos os tipos se aproximava. Barulhenta, ameaçadora e, principalmente, sedenta por humanos.

— Você está pronta? — Kurama perguntou.

Kiki engoliu em seco. O ombro não só estava dolorido como também parcialmente imobilizado. Seu corpo, apesar do repouso físico, parecia esgotado, e ela ainda enfrentava os resquícios do pesadelo que a destruiu psicologicamente, correndo o risco de ter uma crise de ansiedade a qualquer momento. Respirou fundo e olhou para o que teria que enfrentar.

— Estou — respondeu decidida. Aquela não era hora de recuar.

Os cinco se emparelharam, ficando de frente para a turba que rapidamente ganhava terreno.

Nervosos. Tensos. Mas preparados.


	35. Marcas de sangue

O vento agitava os pés de arroz, produzindo uma espécie de chiado, quase um lamento, melodioso e constante. Por alguns minutos, tal ruído foi a única coisa a preencher seus ouvidos enquanto encaravam a ameaça que se aproximava, mas não demoraria para que outros sons, bem menos agradáveis, tomassem conta do espaço.

Os demônios vinham aos bandos, emaranhados uns aos outros, selvagens e grosseiros. Alguns lutavam entre si e eram eliminados pelo caminho. Outros, apenas ignoravam os demais e mantinham a distância. Vista de longe, era uma cena confusa.

— O que está acontecendo? — Kuwabara perguntou.

— O portal não foi fechado a tempo. Esses são youkais simples, diria categoria D talvez. Geralmente os primeiros a se aproveitarem de uma brecha — respondeu Kurama, que olhava fixamente para o que acontecia mais à frente.

— Como assim? Os portais ficaram abertos por meses! Por que só agora essa invasão? — perguntou Kuwabara.

— Porque nós destruímos o Mercado Negro e acabamos com os que comandavam o lugar — Yusuke falou, taciturno — Não há mais ninguém controlando a passagem.

Kurama concordou silenciosamente com o amigo. Temia que isso fosse acontecer, mas tinha esperança que as barreiras fossem fechadas a tempo. Pelo visto, os youkais tinham sido mais rápidos.

— Espera aí — Kiki interrompeu — Que isso de categoria? O que isso significa?

— É só um ranking, baseado em níveis energéticos — Kurama explicou — Não é muito preciso, já que o ki de um indivíduo não é algo estático e pode oscilar até mesmo durante a batalha. Mas basicamente, no caso de demônios, quanto mais baixa sua categoria, mais primitivo ele é.

— Primitivo? Quer dizer que não são muito espertos?

— Exatamente. Mas o que não possuem de cérebro, compensam com músculos. Esse tipo de youkai só conhece uma maneira de conseguir o que quer, que é usando a força bruta. Já soube de casos onde foram capazes até mesmo de derrotarem demônios mais evoluídos, que pecaram por os subestimarem demais. Nunca duvide da persistência de um ignorante. Eles não sabem quando recuar.

— Pois eu aposto que acabo com todos sozinho — falou Hiei, já sentindo a sede de sangue que começava a tomar conta dos seus sentidos.

Ele sacou a espada, se preparando para o ataque, mas os demônios não vinham mais na direção do grupo. Haviam desviado a rota, e agora se dirigiam a uma pequena vila, a oeste dali, atraídos pelo irresistível aroma humano que provinha do lugar.

Os cinco olharam horrorizados, já prevendo o que aconteceria. Alguns soltaram exclamações e palavrões, e Yusuke foi o primeiro a se mexer, correndo o mais rápido que conseguiu. Tentou diminuir a distância a todo custo, mas o bando estava muito mais avançado e alcançou o vilarejo antes que o garoto pudesse desferir qualquer tipo de golpe. Usar o Leigan agora implicaria em admitir a morte de todos aqueles locais — e ele não queria mais nenhuma morte desnecessária na sua conta.

Logo os outro quatro também corriam a seu lado, compartilhando sua urgência. Não foram ágeis o bastante, no entanto, para impedir que os primeiros gritos de terror fossem arrancados de gargantas inocentes.

Na vila, as casas ao longo da estreita rua de pedras haviam se transformado em um cenário de tragédia. Telhados estavam arrancados, paredes, destruídas, e móveis, espalhados pelo que restava das construções ou jogados pela calçada. Os demônios não vinham problema em devastar o que viam pela frente, se isso significasse conseguir o que vieram buscar.

A visão que tinham do lugar ia ficando cada vez mais lúgubre a medida que avançavam. Os youkais se espalhavam por toda parte, se divertindo com o pavor dos humanos que conseguiam capturar e devorar. Riam entre si, deixando à mostra as presas afiadas manchadas de sangue.

Kuwabara se sentiu enojado e desceu com força sua espada espiritual em todos os inimigos que conseguia tocar. Rasgou alguns ao meio e chegou a amputar outros tantos, enquanto era seguido de perto por Yusuke, que concentrava toda sua energia no punho enquanto os atacava com raiva. Aplicava tanta intensidade em cada golpe que seus adversários eram arremessados pelos ares às vezes com um único soco.

Hiei, por sua vez, também já se locomovia com destreza pelas ruínas, seus olhos brilhando com a mesma intensidade do metal da espada que refletia a luz do sol. Em poucos segundos, a lâmina já tinha perfurado a pele de dezenas de inimigos, cortando com maciez a couraça de outros tantos.

Perto dali, o Rose Whip de Kurama estalava no ar, acertando sem piedade os demônios que encontrava. Sua maior dificuldade estava em justamente desviar das pessoas que corriam em pânico por entre os destroços, fazendo os youkais se espalharem ainda mais. A maioria simplesmente fugia do chicote de Kurama, preferindo sair no encalço dos humanos e dar início à caçada — com o youko logo atrás.

Kiki tentava ajudar os moradores como dava, bloqueando o caminho e atrasando seus predadores para fazê-los ganhar um pouco mais de tempo. Em alguns casos, se engajava em lutas corporais, comprometendo ainda mais o estado do ombro direito — que ainda sofria as dores pelo deslocamento recente. Quando queria dar um descanso ao membro machucado, apenas repelia os oponentes, os atirando para longe. Conseguiu quebrar a cabeça de pelo menos uma meia dúzia com essa estratégia.

Aos poucos, o grupo foi se cansando. A desvantagem numérica continuava enorme, e, depois de terem abatido dezenas, alguns ferimentos começaram a aparecer. Kuwabara tinha certeza de que tinha fraturado ao menos uma costela, enquanto Yusuke colecionava arranhões pelos braços descobertos. As roupas de todos davam sinais de quão brutal estava sendo aquele combate e não havia um só entre eles que não estivesse com gotas de suor escorrendo pela nuca.

A balbúrdia já tinha causado a morte de vários aldeões, principalmente idosos e crianças, os mais fragilizados. A maioria perecia nas mãos dos youkais; entretanto muitos foram simplesmente pisoteados durante a confusão, criando uma trilha de corpos que era devorada na primeira oportunidade.

E eles faziam de tudo para o número de óbitos não subir ainda mais — o que significava ter que frear o próprio uso de suas energias. Sabiam que se apelassem para o máximo de suas capacidades, atingiriam vários inocentes pelo caminho. Todos aqueles fatores os causavam a sensação de estarem perdendo a batalha, mesmo sendo capazes de ganhar.

De repente, um feixe de luz intenso cortou o céu, causando um alvoroço em um ponto mais distante do vilarejo. Os cinco se viraram ao mesmo tempo. Bastou um olhar entre eles para que todos começassem a correr naquela direção.

Nem precisaram se aproximar muito para entender o motivo da confusão. A dezenas de metros dali, o Esquadrão de Defesa do Mundo Espiritual, encabeçado pelo Comandante Liu, marchava em ritmo militar pelos destroços. Pararam precisamente no ponto mais central da aldeia e iniciaram uma formação triangular, se preparando para o ataque.

Quando o comandante deu alguns passos para o lado e gritou algumas palavras de ordem, eles se sobressaltaram. Foi com um certo receio que viram cada um dos soldados erguendo os braços, acumulando energia na palma da mão.

— Merda, eles vão atirar! — Kiki exclamou assim que percebeu a iminência do disparo.

Instintivamente, todos procuraram se proteger do ataque, que por pouco não os deixou atordoados. Primeiro, foi um clarão, tão intenso que quase os cegou, obrigando a fechar os olhos. Em seguida, uma vibração potente empurrou tudo ao redor, fazendo tanta pressão em seus corpos que eles precisaram levar uma das mãos ao rosto para se proteger.

Quando abriram os olhos, todo o pouco que sobrava da aldeia tinha virado pó. As ruas, casas e comércios não existiam mais. Haviam sido desintegrados, junto com os demônios que ainda restavam. E junto, eles perceberam, com o resto dos moradores. Agora todo o terreno era apenas uma enorme planície aberta, coberta de pó e manchada de sangue.

— Miserável! — Kiki exclamou — Não acredito que a gente teve tanto cuidado em poupar as pessoas, pra vir esse maldito e acabar com tudo!

Em dois tempos, Yusuke já estava sobre o comandante, acertando um soco que não apenas o derrubou, como também o fez ser arrastado por metros. Imediatamente, o pelotão que o acompanhava cercou o garoto, erguendo as mãos para um novo ataque.

— Você matou centenas de inocentes! — ele berrou, nem um pouco impressionado com a ameaça da tropa ao seu redor.

Liu levantou, avançando sobre o rapaz com passos firmes.

— O bem de poucos não deve se sobrepor ao bem da maioria — o comandante respondeu — Se essa invasão não fosse contida, o estrago no Mundo dos Humanos seria muito maior.

— E desde quando o Reikai se preocupa com o bem-estar dos humanos?

Yusuke tinha uma grande implicância com o Esquadrão, mas ainda desconhecia as acusações de Kurama sobre o comandante. Se soubesse, certamente não estaria perdendo tanto tempo com debates.

— Você está brincando com fogo, rapaz! Não pense que por ser amigo de Koenma, não sofrerá consequências pelas suas ações.

Ao seu lado, Kurama percebeu o rosto de Kiki mudar. As sobrancelhas se uniram e ela franziu os lábios, esticando de leve o pescoço para frente, a típica expressão que fazia quando estava prestes a explodir. Sabia que ela começaria a vomitar todas as acusações que tinha ouvido contra o comandante e o esquema obsceno que montara no Reikai, e achou que não seria prudente. Não em um momento delicado como aquele, que incitaria ainda mais revolta entre os presentes. Por isso, apoiou a mão no ombro da garota e tomou a palavra antes que ela tivesse a chance.

— Veio colher os louros da batalha, Liu?

— Vim cumprir meu papel e proteger o Mundo dos Humanos da ameaça dessa escoria. E encontro justamente vocês aqui, o que não me admira muito, considerando a fama que carregam. Ou devo dizer, infâmia?

Kiki se agitou de novo, mas Kurama mantinha a mão em seu ombro, e a segurou com firmeza, esperando que ela entendesse.

— Nós nos arriscamos no Makai para tentar ajudar você a limpar a sujeira do Mundo Espiritual — Kuwabara falou — O mínimo que deveria fazer era nos agradecer.

— Eu não quero agradecimento nenhum — Hiei se pronunciou, com uma voz gélida — mas a sua prepotência está começando a me irritar. E você não quer me ver irritado.

O clima entre os dois grupos era o mais denso possível. Qualquer fagulha ali seria capaz de gerar uma explosão de níveis extraordinários.

No entanto, algo muito pior aconteceu.

Uma risada seca e rouca ressoou do alto, atraindo a atenção de todos e revelando um novo youkai que agora se aproximava. Ele, porém, era completamente diferente dos que tinham acabado de enfrentar. Os primeiros eram animalescos, enormes, com feições monstruosas. Este era humanóide, imponente e bem mais contido em seus gestos.

O demônio trajava vestes claras que flutuavam com leveza, deixando a mostra os braços musculosos de tonalidade azul que mantinha dobrados na frente do corpo. Kurama, Yusuke e o Comandante Liu ficaram particularmente chocados com a visão.

— O Ningenkai está um pouco diferente desde a última vez que estive aqui — o demônio falou, escancarando os lábios.

— Não é possível! Você devia estar morto! — Yusuke gritou — Eu tenho certeza de que...

— Você está falando daquele plágio mal feito? Não me confunda com aquilo, por favor. _Eu_ sou o verdadeiro Bozukan. Só não me chame de Grego. Detestei esse apelido.

A tropa do Esquadrão estremeceu discretamente ao ouvir aquele nome. Do grupo, a grande maioria só conhecia o youkai pelas histórias contadas boca-a-boca, sem nunca ter estado a tão poucos passos de distância como naquele momento.

— Plágio? Como assim...? — Yusuke murmurou, confuso.

— É muita ousadia de sua parte vir até aqui — o comandante interrompeu — Não vamos permitir que avance! — E, virando-se para a tropa, continuou — Pelotão, ativar modo ofensivo...

Mas Bozukan nem deixou Liu continuar.

— Acho que você ainda não entendeu. Nosso acordo acabou, Liu — disse tranquilamente.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— Não se faça de desentendido. Por quanto tempo você achou que eu fosse continuar esperando? Eu só aceitei esse trato para poder aproveitar a brecha na barreira entre os mundos. Ou você realmente achou que eu estava me importando com seus joguinhos políticos? Não confunda minha cortesia com burrice.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Nosso comandante não faz acordos com demônios como você! — um dos soldados exclamou.

Novamente a risada rouca se espalhou pelo ar.

— Acho que você está um pouco desinformado, meu jovem.

— Cale a boca, seu maldito! — Liu gritou.

— Cale a boca você!— ele vociferou, aumentando o tom de voz pela primeira vez. Limpou a garganta e continuou — Me perdoem por essa grosseria, mas eu realmente detesto injustiças. Veja bem, o nosso comandante aqui quis usar meu nome e minha fama para proveito próprio, enquanto me mantinha sob controle. Em troca, o Reikai me deixaria em paz e eu ainda ganharia um belo carregamento de filhotes humanos toda semana para me divertir. Parecia um bom negócio, não e mesmo? Eu só precisava ficar longe dos portais, e deixar aquele metaformo idiota se passar por mim.

Kurama não acreditou no que ouviu. Achou que Liu não seria estupido o bastante para ir atrás de um youkai da classe de Bozukan, mas pelo visto estivera enganado. O comandante não tinha ideia no que tinha se metido.

— Acontece que eu não me dou muito bem com certas regras. Não ia aguentar ficar na sua coleira por muito tempo. Cansei de depender da Red Society, e quando soube que o Mercado Negro tinha vindo abaixo, achei que era a hora de voltar à ativa.

Com um movimento rápido, Bozukan arremessou Liu para um canto como se fosse uma velha boneca de pano. O agrupamento de soldados soltou uma exclamação e ficaram divididos entre conferir o estado de seu comandante ou atirar no demônio. Optaram pela primeira opção.

— E parece que posso começar por aqui mesmo... — o youkai falou, olhando para o grupo dos cinco jovens que o encaravam — É cheiro de humanos o que estou sentindo?

Kuwabara logo empunhou sua espada, enquanto Kurama se colocava na frente de Kiki com seu chicote também a postos.

— Chegue perto de alguém e você morre — Kurama avisou, fazendo Bozukan sorrir perante a audácia.

— Você é bem corajoso. Uma pena que essa coragem não será de muita serventia para sua amiga aqui.

— Você claramente ainda não conhece Kurama — disse Yusuke, se aproximando dos amigos — Se eu fosse você, pensaria duas vezes antes de tentar alguma coisa por aqui.

Bozukan encarou o ruivo por alguns instante, reconhecendo finalmente a frieza dos seus olhos verdes.

— Kurama? "O" Kurama? Você mudou, meu caro. O que faz aqui ao lado desses humanos?

— Os protegendo de tipos feito você.

— Que irônico, não é mesmo? — ele sorriu — Parece até que já esqueceu que um dia você foi igual a mim, Kurama.

— Nós nunca fomos iguais, Bozukan.

O demônio riu mais uma vez.

— Tudo bem, Kurama, vou poupar seus amigos por ora, se ficarem fora do meu caminho. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer para recuperar meu tempo perdido aqui no Mundo dos Humanos.

E, dizendo isso, Bozukan ergueu-se alguns centímetros no ar, flutuando. Preparava-se para se afastar, mas virou-se ao ouvir as vozes que ainda vinham do grupo.

— Onde pensa que vai? — disse Kuwabara.

— Você fala demais — Hiei falou, trazendo a espada para sua frente — Podemos acabar com isso agora mesmo.

Hiei avançou com sua habitual agilidade, mas no segundo seguinte era arremessado pelo ar, caindo de costas no chão. Bozukan olhou para os outros que estavam de pé e, antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, ergueu a mão fazendo um gesto curvo da direita para a esquerda. O choque atingiu os quatro, que caíram, impotentes.

Quando conseguiram levantar a cabeça, o youkai já não estava mais ali.


	36. Mind Games

— Como assim Liu e Bozukan ainda não foram localizados?

A voz do Rei Enma soava grave e poderosa, fazendo todo o Reikai estremecer. O monarca era conhecido pelo temperamento difícil e pela maneira draconiana com que governava o Mundo Espiritual, mas ainda assim, costumava ser reservado. Poucos tinham tido o desprazer de ver o governante realmente nervoso.

— Toda a força-tarefa do Esquadrão está empenhada em fechar os portais abertos, senhor — Ayaka respondeu, com seu jeito austero.

— Já se passaram cinco dias desde a última invasão. Por que a missão ainda não foi concluída?

— A tropa precisou ser dividida. Tínhamos pelo menos quatro fendas ativas, e o consenso foi trabalhar com todas simultaneamente, evitando novas invasões. Não podíamos deixar nenhuma das barreiras desprotegidas, senhor. Não depois do que aconteceu.

— E qual é a sua previsão, General?

— De acordo com o último relatório, calculo que vamos precisar de mais 72 horas para assegurar a completa vedação...

— Termine em 24 horas — Enma interrompeu.

— Senhor, nossa equipe já está trabalhando com a capacidade máxima...

— O prazo é esse. E assim que os portais estiverem fechados, quero todas as unidades empenhadas na eliminação de Liu e Bozukan imediatamente.

A general engoliu em seco.

"Eliminação"

— Sim, senhor.

Rei Enma a dispensou e Ayaka deixou a sala, concentrada em repassar a ordem de acelerar o fechamento das fendas dimensionais para a tropa que atuava no Mundo dos Humanos.

Compreendia a urgência do soberano, da mesma maneira com que se preocupava com o fato de Bozukan estar livre no Ningenkai, e se sentia frustrada por não poder dar conta de tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era disciplinada o bastante para saber cumprir ordens, delegar tarefas e planejar sua estratégia de maneira eficaz para minimizar possíveis danos colaterais, mas aquela situação a deixava mais agitada do que o normal.

— Precisamos conversar, Sr. Koenma — a general anunciou ao ser recebida na sala do filho de Enma.

Ele se surpreendeu com a chegada de Ayaka. Começou a imaginar toda sorte de más notícias que ela poderia estar trazendo.

— O que houve?

— Em particular, por favor.

Koenma bufou, mas acabou acompanhando a general até uma sala de reunião, onde puderam ficar a sós. A mesma sala onde tinha se encontrado pela primeira vez com o Comandante Liu para discutirem aquele caso. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar em quão irônica era a situação.

— Como meu pai continua dando ordens, depois das denúncias que tivemos sobre ele?

— Não temos provas do envolvimento dele no acordo com o Makai — a general respondeu — E ele negou todas as acusações. Sem provas, não temos muito o que fazer. Além do mais, Kurama se enganou quando disse que duvidava que Liu tivesse procurado o Bozukan original, então talvez tenha se enganado sobre o Rei Enma também.

O raciocínio prático de Ayaka realmente caminhava nessa direção, mas a ordem de eliminar Liu a pegou de surpresa. O protocolo correto do Esquadrão seria localizar, prender e interrogar o comandante e não "eliminar".

— Bom, e o que você quer comigo?

Ayaka ponderou por um segundo.

— Koenma, você confia nos seus amigos?

Ele não entendeu a pergunta — ou ficou com medo de entender.

— Como assim...?

— Urameshi, Kurama... você acha que eles são confiáveis?

— Você vem me perguntar isso depois de tudo que aconteceu? Não foram eles que abriram os portais ou causaram toda essa confusão!

— Eu sei — respondeu Ayaka, um pouco perplexa pela resposta enérgica de Koenma — Só queria saber se ainda podemos contar com eles...

Ela interrompeu a fala, pensando em como expor sua opinião. A verdade era que ainda não se sentia confortável em confiar em um grupo composto quase que inteiramente por youkais, mas achou que isso talvez fosse deixar Koenma ofendido. A general, no entanto, não conseguia evitar. Tal sentimento tinha sido insistentemente incutido dentro da sua cabeça ao longo dos muitos anos de treinamento a que se submetera até alcançar a patente atual.

— Digo, a licença de detetive espiritual foi caçada. Teoricamente, Urameshi não tem mais nenhuma obrigação ou vínculo conosco — ela emendou.

— Você tem razão, ele não tem — respondeu — mas Yusuke nunca deixaria de agir para proteger seus amigos. Onde está querendo chegar?

Ayaka fez uma nova pausa, pensando com cuidado em como colocar o assunto.

— O Esquadrão está empenhado em fechar as barreiras com o Makai, mas enquanto isso não estiver finalizado, não podemos nos dedicar a mais nada que exija um efetivo muito potente... — falou, com cuidado.

Koenma continuou calado, ouvindo a general com uma expressão cética.

— Vamos investir todas nossas forças em encontrar Liu e Bozukan assim que o pelotão estiver disponível. Meu medo é que isso seja tarde demais.

— Você quer que Yusuke e os outros encontrem Bozukan e Liu antes, é isso?

— Digamos que seria bom eles ficarem de olho...

Koenma sorriu discretamente. A general com certeza não conhecia seus amigos.

(...)

Kurama desligou a televisão da sala no meio do noticiário, tentando disfarçar a raiva enquanto conversava com a mãe. Disse que ela deveria se ocupar com assuntos mais leves em vez de ficar se preocupando com aquelas notícias sensacionalistas. Shiori sorriu, dizendo que o único preocupado ali era ele, mas no fundo, agradecia os cuidados que o rapaz tinha com ela. Shuichi era o filho mais amoroso que uma mãe podia ter.

Quando ele inesperadamente anunciou, assim que terminou de lavar a louça do jantar, que iria sair, a senhora Minamino não resistiu a uma provocação.

— Vai namorar?

— Eu não tenho namorada, mamãe! A senhora sabe disso — Kurama riu, se despedindo da mãe com um aceno bem-humorado.

A expressão descontraída deu lugar a uma muito mais séria tão logo ele pôs os pés na rua. As notícias daquela noite o inquietaram. Na verdade, vinha se incomodando com o noticiário há cinco dias, quando mortes inexplicáveis e insólitas começaram a ser reportadas nos jornais. As poucas pistas deixavam a polícia confusa, que criava todo o tipo de teoria para explicar os assassinatos, desde animais selvagens a serial killers, passando por rituais satânicos ou até mesmo acidentes improváveis.

Kurama, no entanto, sabia exatamente quem estava por trás daquelas mortes — e de provavelmente muitas outras que nem sequer chegavam ao conhecimento do público. A mídia evitava dar muitos detalhes, provavelmente para não chocar a população, mas ele não precisava dos jornais para saber quão bárbaras eram as condições das vítimas encontradas. Kurama tinha visto com os próprios olhos.

— Alguma atividade incomum até agora? — perguntou em voz alta, apesar de estar desacompanhado.

Hiei já tinha pressentido a chegada do amigo antes mesmo de ouvir a pergunta. Se ajeitou no galho da árvore onde gostava de se esconder dos olhares humanos e saltou para o lado de Kurama.

— O filho da puta decidiu se esconder hoje — ele respondeu — Sabe que estamos atrás dele.

— Ele sabe, mas não é por isso que está quieto.

Desde o incidente com Bozukan, Hiei vinha monitorando incessantemente os movimentos do demônio através do Jagan. O único problema era que o youkai conseguia esconder sua energia de uma maneira impecável, ficando praticamente invisível para o radar de Hiei. Porém, vez ou outra, deixava escapar pequenas centelhas de seu youki, criando um rastro sutil, mas forte o bastante para ser captado pelo terceiro olho do demônio de fogo. Em todas as vezes, Hiei se apressaria até o local, guiado pelo Jagan, apenas para encontrar o lugar já deserto.

Ou quase deserto.

Kurama tinha acompanhado o amigo em várias dessas excursões e por mais de uma vez, tudo que achavam era um corpo sem vida, destroçado. Ou ao menos, partes do que um dia fora um corpo humano.

— Ele está brincando conosco — Kurama concluira.

Tão logo percebeu que estava sendo vigiado, Bozukan passara deliberadamente a deixar suas pistas pela cidade, fazendo-os achar que poderiam agarra-lo na próxima oportunidade. Muitas vezes, o resquício da energia maligna do youkai era tão forte que era como se eles o tivessem perdido por uma questão de segundos. Não demorou para Kurama perceber que estavam sendo feitos de trouxas pelo demônio.

Ainda assim, Hiei continuou observando as atividades de Bozukan, tentando compreender alguma lógica nos ataques. Achava que poderia prever em qual área da cidade ou até mesmo da província ele iria surgir, o surpreendendo em tempo hábil. O youkai, entretanto, parecia continuar sempre um passo a frente deles.

No começo, os lugares e horários escolhidos para suas investidas eram aparentemente aleatórios, sem nenhuma conexão entre si. Por isso, quando Hiei comentou que sentira o youki de Bozukan a duas quadras da escola de Kurama, ele inicialmente pensou se tratar de uma coincidência.

Começou a se preocupar quando os ataques passaram a ser reportados em locais cada vez mais conhecidos pelo grupo. Um corpo foi encontrado na mesma rua do restaurante dos pais de Keiko, e, dois dias depois, uma cabeça decepada foi descoberta no parque próximo à casa de Kiki — o mesmo parque com a trilha que levava à clareira que a menina gostava de frequentar.

Kurama entendeu que aquilo era uma provocação, talvez um aviso para pararem de uma vez por todas com aquela brincadeira de gato e rato que vinham jogando nos últimos dias. "Vou poupar seus amigos", Bozukan tinha dito. Não que um sociopata como ele levaria a sério suas promessas, mas Kurama sabia que o demônio gostava de criar _mind games_ e provocar terrores psicológicos em seus inimigos. Talvez realmente não os atacasse diretamente, mas isso não significava que eles seriam poupados.

O pai de Kiki, a mãe de Yusuke, a irmã de Kuwabara, a mãe de Kurama, a família de Keiko. Qualquer um deles poderia ser usado para atingi-los. E essa possibilidade o perturbava.

— Nenhum sinal o dia todo? — Kurama voltou a perguntar.

— Nada.

O ruivo apertou os lábios. Bozukan sabia o efeito que isso causava no youko.

Aquele silêncio não significava que o demônio estava sem agir. Pelo contrário, eram nesses momentos que ele mais atuava. Os corpos desfigurados e o banho de sangue eram apenas um espetáculo, o fazia meramente para aparecer e causar pânico. O verdadeiro prazer de Bozukan estava em promover horas de tortura, estripar as vítimas ainda vivas e só então devora-las por completo.

— Me avise de qualquer interferência, Hiei — ele pediu — Não importa a hora que for.

Hiei aquiesceu. Conhecia muito bem a obsessão que Kurama às vezes desenvolvia por algum inimigo.

Se despediram, mas Kurama não voltou para casa imediatamente. A reunião com Hiei não tinha sido o único motivo que o fizera sair naquela noite.

Esperou o amigo desaparecer e caminhou mais um pouco pela praça vazia, iluminada apenas pelos postes de luz amarela que adornavam a alameda e criavam sombras de proporções exageradas a medida que ele passava.

Continuou andando pelas ruas, já com outro destino em mente. Parou assim que encontrou o viaduto que seria palco do seu próximo encontro. Analisou o ambiente e, quando teve certeza de que estariam sozinhos, avançou.

— Estou aqui, Liu.


	37. Olho de Jade e as Relíquias Primordiais

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Lá vou eu brincar com a linha narrativa de novo!

Estou abrindo o capítulo com um flashfoward (quem assistia Lost está familiarizado com o recurso, hehe).

Divirtam-se!

* * *

Era começo da madrugada. O tempo no Reikai passava diferente dos outros mundos, e lá, o sono não tinha a mesma importância que para os humanos. Ainda assim, os seres que habitavam o Reino Espiritual necessitavam regularmente recarregar as energias dispendidas com suas tarefas habituais. Se revezavam em turnos, permitindo que as atividades mais importantes jamais ficassem desamparadas.

O Palácio Celestial nunca ficava vazio, apenas menos movimentado em determinados momentos. E aquele era um deles. Poucos ogros se dividiam em funções como organização de documentos e vigilância, enquanto algumas guias espirituais continuavam seu trabalho de transportar as almas que necessitavam de julgamento.

Botan era uma das guias no plantão daquela madrugada. Tinha acabado de retornar ao Palácio depois de auxiliar a travessia de mais um espírito quando percebeu algo de errado.

Um dos ogros estava caído no chão, desacordado, na entrada de um corredor. Botan correu até ele, nervosa, mas constatou que não estava ferido e nem apresentava sinais de luta. Estava simplesmente desmaiado, como que por encantamento ou alguma substância nociva.

Deixou a criatura onde estava e se levantou, cautelosa. Decidiu seguir o corredor, na esperança de descobrir o que poderia ter causado aquele mal súbito ao funcionário. Tinha adquirido sua boa dose de coragem de tanto acompanhar as aventuras de Yusuke, e preferia ter certeza de que havia motivo para alarde antes de causar um pânico desnecessário.

Seu nervosismo aumentava a medida que se embrenhava por aquela passagem. Raramente ia tão longe dentro do Palácio, mas sabia aonde aquele corredor iria a levar. Todos ali sabiam.

A Câmara dos Tesouros Sagrados era a última porta daquele longo passadiço. Era onde todas as relíquias do Mundo Espiritual ficavam armazenadas, protegidas em um cofre que, por algumas vezes, havia sido alvo de ataques. A proteção em volta dele era cada vez maior, mas ainda assim, não se comparava à segurança em torno das Relíquias Primordiais.

As Relíquias Primordiais eram presentes dados ao Rei Enma no início dos tempos. Tais relíquias — o Selo Dourado e o Punhal do Guardião — eram mais antigos do que a própria Terra e, segundo a mística em torno dos objetos, eram eles que conferiam o poder de governar os mundos Espirituais e dos Humanos.

Por isso, não ficavam junto com os outros tesouros. Escondiam-se em um relicário, um nicho secreto guardado por magias protetivas e armadilhas mortais, longe das mãos e dos olhos dos mais ambiciosos. As Relíquias nunca deixavam aquele aposento, nem nunca eram tocadas por outras mãos que não as de Enma. Nem mesmo Koenma tinha permissão de vê-las, exceto em ocasiões muito extraordinárias.

Nas raras vezes em que a Câmara dos Tesouros havia sido atacada, os gatunos se contentavam com as riquezas do cofre, que por si só já eram de valor inestimável. Nunca ninguém ousara localizar o nicho secreto, que dirá arromba-lo.

Por isso, quando Botan entrou na saleta e viu o relicário aberto pela primeira vez em toda sua existência, não conseguiu segurar uma exclamação. Sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando sentiu uma mão tampando firme sua boca enquanto outra a prendia pela cintura, vindo por trás dela.

— Shh... — Ela ouviu o invasor falar no seu ouvido, e imediatamente sentiu suas narinas serem preenchidas por um suave aroma de rosas.

Ficou trêmula, com medo de fazer o menor movimento ou ruído. Seu corpo se retesou ainda mais ao sentir uma picada fina no pescoço. No segundo seguinte, todos seus músculos relaxaram e a vista começou a escurecer. Quando o assaltante a desprendeu, Botan caiu, sem força para se sustentar. Virou o rosto a tempo de ver a massa de cabelos vermelhos desaparecer pela porta da Câmara.

Desmaiou.

(...)

 ** _2 horas antes_**

— Eu sabia que viria, youko — Liu falou, saindo das sombras em passos vagarosos.

— Me mostre — Kurama ordenou.

Liu abriu um sorriso cínico. Estava à vontade.

— Direto ao ponto, não é? Eu gosto disso...

Kurama não respondeu. Encarava o comandante com um semblante sério, como a situação exigia. Não estava ali para perder tempo ou fazer parte de joguetes. Seu objetivo era claro, e seu propósito, urgente.

Com cuidado, Liu retirou do próprio bolso uma espécie de embrulho, feito de um tecido leve e de uma cor tão alva que chegava a cintilar sob a luz da lua. O abriu com cuidado, revelando um medalhão de prata incrustado de gemas verde-escuras ao redor das bordas. Tinha uma aparência antiga, apesar de bem conservado, e parecia querer emitir um brilho incomum por uma brecha lateral. A joia era coberta pelo desenho em relevo de um olho e possuía uma pequena dobradiça em um dos lados.

Kurama não conseguiu deixar de fitar obsessivamente o objeto, hipnotizado pela sua beleza e pelo poder que possuía.

— Quero testa-lo — pediu.

— O que você trouxe?

Estendeu a mão, revelando dois fios negros de cabelo. Ofereceu-os ao comandante, enquanto este abria o medalhão, deixando seu brilho iluminar os dois rostos naquela noite escura.

Liu pegou os fios com cuidado e os depositou no centro da joia. Os cabelos foram imediatamente absorvidos pelo objeto, que em seguida projetou uma imagem alguns centímetros no ar. Era uma imagem etérea e pequena, pouco maior do que um palmo de largura, mas perfeitamente nítida e detalhada. A figura, que agora se movimentava, tal qual um filme, exibia Hiei, sentado em uma árvore, olhos e Jagan abertos e atentos.

A cena mostrava não apenas o youkai — dono daqueles fios de cabelo que Kurama sorrateiramente conseguira momentos atrás —, mas também boa parte do ambiente em que ele se encontrava. Era possível enxergar com clareza algumas das árvores próximas e até mesmo a passarela iluminada pelos postes de rua. Tudo não durou mais do que dez segundos, mas foi o suficiente para Kurama ter certeza.

— O Olho de Jade é um poderoso amuleto de vidência, que revela qualquer ser, humano ou demônio — Liu explicou — Só precisa ser alimentado por algo que contenha parte de sua energia vital. Quanto mais você tiver para oferecer, mais receberá em troca.

— Como você conseguiu isso?

Liu mais uma vez esticou os lábios, exibindo os dentes em um sorriso condescendente.

— A maioria dos encantamentos de proteção da Câmara dos Tesouros foi criada por membros do Esquadrão — Liu falou — Não é difícil se esgueirar lá sem ninguém perceber quando se é o Comandante. O sumiço do Olho de Jade só foi notado na última fuga em massa do Centro de Detenção.

Kurama assentiu, sem muita surpresa, se recordando do episódio.

— E Bozukan? Como posso ter certeza de que vou encontra-lo?

— E como você acha que eu tinha controle sobre ele? — retrucou — Como parte do acordo, consegui um pequeno frasco com seu sangue. O monitorava para ter certeza de que ficaria longe dos portais. Claro, ele sabia que eu estaria ocupado demais com a invasão daquele dia para vigia-lo e aproveitou a brecha. É muito petulante...

— Deixe-me ver!

— Negócios primeiro.

Kurama deu um passo à frente, ameaçador. Tinha uma expressão fechada, assim como seu punho.

— Preciso de uma prova de que não está mentindo!

— Vai ter que se contentar com a minha palavra.

— Nada feito.

Liu, que ainda segurava o medalhão por cima do tecido, puxou o objeto para perto de si, o fechando.

— Que pena, youko. Achei que você seria mais esperto e soubesse negociar. Talvez mude de ideia depois que Bozukan fizer uma visitinha à sua mãe. Tenho certeza de que ele vai se divertir...

Ele cobria com cuidado o Olho de Jade com o manto branco, quando sentiu Kurama chegar ainda mais perto. Os olhos verdes do rapaz ferviam de ódio.

— Que tal se invés disso, eu matar você e ficar com o medalhão?

O comandante engoliu em seco diante da ameaça, e apertou ainda mais a relíquia com os dedos. Deu um passos para trás, tentando se distanciar do garoto.

— Se fizer isso, terá morrido na praia. O sangue de Bozukan não está comigo, está guardado em um lugar seguro.

Kurama novamente não respondeu de imediato, fulminando Liu com o olhar.

— O que você quer? — perguntou, depois de um tempo.

Liu voltou a sorrir.

— Fez a decisão certa, Kurama — falou — Existem relíquias que nem mesmo o Esquadrão tem acesso. Elas são protegidas por maldições e magias repelidoras, encantamentos que as guardam por milênios... barreiras que somente o ladrão mais habilidoso do Makai seria capaz de transpor...

Os olhos do comandante brilhavam com avidez. Os de Kurama, se apagavam ao ouvir a missão a que teria que se submeter.

(...)

Kurama andava apressado pelas ruas vazias enquanto a cidade dormia. Trazia nas mãos a recompensa pela empreitada perigosa que tinha realizado no Reikai, e, no pulmão, o veneno que o castigava pelo mesmo motivo.

Para completar o martírio daquela noite, sua mão direita ardia em dores quase insuportáveis. Fora somente depois de entregar o Olho de Jade a Kurama que Liu o informara, com uma certa malícia: o medalhão, bem como o véu que o cobria, possuíam propriedades sacrossantas fortíssimas, e queimariam em contato com energias malignas. Kurama manteve seu youki o mais baixo possível, mas ainda assim, a joia reagira.

Queria parar, curar o veneno que o consumia e dificultava sua respiração, aplacar a ardência da mão, descansar o corpo e a alma, mas não podia. Sabia que em breve estariam a sua procura. O encontro inesperado com Botan no Palácio Celestial o dava certeza disso. A amiga nunca o trairia, mas em um caso como aquele, Kurama já não tinha tanta certeza.

Por outro lado, não podia continuar daquele jeito. Começava a se sentir mais fraco a cada passo que dava e precisava urgentemente aliviar as dores da queimadura — ou a mão ficaria inutilizável, se ainda não estivesse. Não queria soltar o medalhão, tampouco segura-lo com a outra mão e correr o risco de acabar com as duas machucadas. Precisava de alguém para manipular o Olho de Jade por ele, alguém sem energia maligna. Precisava de um humano.

Ou uma humana.

Alcançou o parapeito da janela do quarto de Kiki quase sem forças e torceu para estar aberta. Estava.

A garota acordou com um pulo e ficou chocada ao ver Kurama, ainda do lado de fora. O ajudou a entrar e, por via das dúvidas, trancou a porta do quarto.

Ofegante, o garoto despencou na cama, largando pela primeira vez o medalhão embrulhado no tecido branco. Kiki levou a mão à boca ao ver as marcas da queimadura. Deviam estar muito piores que Kurama imaginava.

Tudo que pediu foi meio copo d'água, que a menina prontamente atendeu. Com alguma dificuldade, separou algumas das sementes que carregava sempre consigo, as remexendo com os dedos até encontrar a que queria. Panaceia, a cura de todos os males, a mais rara do Makai. Seu estoque era tão limitado que só usava em ocasiões de vida ou morte. Como aquela.

Ele espremeu a semente, deixando a seiva escorrer para dentro do copo. A água ganhou uma cor acobreada e ele a tomou de um só gole, se permitindo fechar os olhos por um instante. Kiki tinha ido procurar algo para cobrir a queimadura da mão e o deixado sozinho no quarto. Quando ela retornou, com um punhado de gelo, gazes e esparadrapos, já começava a se sentir restabelecido.

— O que diabos aconteceu com você? — ela perguntou, tentando abafar a voz, enquanto enrolava desajeitadamente a gaze na palma de Kurama.

— É uma longa história — respondeu, se lembrando como algumas semanas atrás estiveram em situação completamente oposta, com ele a ajudando depois da garota aparecer de surpresa na sua janela.

— Bom, nós temos a noite toda.

— Não, eu não posso ficar aqui.

A menina rasgou um pedaço de esparadrapo com os dentes, e o grudou na gaze, a fixando na mão dele.

— Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda — Kurama adicionou.

— O que está havendo?

— Tenho como localizar Bozukan — ele disse, apontando para o amuleto com a cabeça.

A menina olhou para o embrulho, desconfiada.

— Foi isso que te queimou?

Kurama balançou a cabeça, em sinal afirmativo.

— Mas não vai te queimar. Só atinge demônios.

Ainda receosa, Kiki abriu o manto, revelando o Olho de Jade. Tocou de leve a imagem entalhada no centro, percorrendo seus traços. Não sentiu nada.

Já com gestos seguros, pegou com firmeza o medalhão e o abriu, deixando o brilho inundar seu quarto.

— Aqui — Kurama exibiu um pequeno frasco, com um líquido vermelho intenso que o enchia até a metade. Pingou apenas uma gota.

A garota acompanhou de perto, intrigada, e se surpreendeu quando viu a imagem se formar na frente dos dois.

Era Bozukan, em um festim diabólico em que devorava três corpos humanos de uma só vez. Kiki virou o rosto, enojada, ao ver o sangue escorrendo pelas presas afiadas do youkai.

A imagem se apagou.

Kurama voltou a abrir o frasco, despejando um pouco mais do líquido viscoso, que era imediatamente absorvido pela relíquia.

A cena reapareceu, dessa vez durando quase um minuto. Os dois comtemplavam em silêncio. Kiki, nervosa. Kurama, compenetrado.

— E agora? — ela perguntou quando o figura se desvaneceu diante de seus olhos.

— Agora eu preciso ir — ele respondeu, se levantando. Tinha uma ideia de onde Bozukan estava, se baseando pela estrutura do local. Com sorte, o localizaria ainda naquela noite. Mas para isso, teria que partir imediatamente.

— Espera!

Kiki fechou o medalhão, o embrulhando de qualquer jeito. Pegou um casaco que estava jogado sobre uma cadeira e o vestiu por cima do pijama.

— Eu vou com você — disse com firmeza, e, sem esperar resposta, foi em direção à janela.

Kurama não contestou.

E com um sentimento agridoce no peito, saiu atrás da menina.


	38. Castelos de areia

Quando Botan abriu os olhos, tudo era paz. O silêncio, a temperatura sempre agradável do Palácio Celestial, o teto branco imaculado. Chegou a ficar alguns segundos piscando os olhos devagar, deixando as imagens ganharem forma lentamente na sua vista embaçada. Até resquícios de um delicado aroma floral ainda permeavam suas narinas e a fizeram se sentir bem, quase aconchegada.

Se levantou sem pressa, primeiro sentando no chão e em seguida esticando os braços para o alto, chacoalhando a preguiça e a sensação de dormência. Foi então que estranhou o ambiente. Olhou ao redor, reconhecendo a Câmara dos Tesouros. De um lado, a entrada do cofre, cerrada como sempre. Do outro, o relicário. Aberto.

Recobrou as lembranças na mesma hora. Ficou de pé, mas não soube o que fazer. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado desde que adormecera, mas a julgar pelo silêncio sepulcral do lugar, o roubo ainda não havia sido descoberto. Indecisa, ponderou entre alertar alguém sobre o ocorrido ou ficar calada. Delatar o amigo ou omitir a verdade.

Kurama era confiável, e ajudou o Reino Espiritual em diversas ocasiões — inclusive no caso atual, o mais intrincado e complexo que a jovem guia tinha presenciado. Por outro lado, cometera uma infração gravíssima, e ainda por cima a atacara. Teria tido algum motivo nobre por trás de atos tão vis, ou seus instintos e sua ambição falaram mais altos? Botan queria acreditar na primeira opção, mas até ela sabia que era impossível ter certeza absoluta. E convencer os demais, mais inviável ainda.

O único que a escutaria seria Koenma. Ele teria bom senso. Ele procuraria Kurama para pedir explicações, e sabia que seriam plausíveis. Talvez até o convencesse a devolver as Relíquias Primordiais antes que o mundo viesse abaixo. Ou Yusuke. Yusuke tinha seu jeito rebelde, mas no mínimo os ajudaria a localizar Kurama. Nem que fosse para ajudá-lo a fugir da fúria do Rei Enma. Com sorte, o Mundo Espiritual nem precisaria tomar conhecimento do roubo. No final, tudo daria certo. Como sempre.

O rosto se iluminou com tais pensamentos. Com o peito abastecido de esperança, se virou para sair da sala. Deu os primeiros passos cheios de confiança, mas nem chegou a passar pelo umbral. Chocou-se com um oni¹ que vinha na direção contrária, e que adentrava a Câmara naquele mesmo segundo. A guia quase foi ao chão novamente, atordoada.

— Você está bem, menina? — ele perguntou — O que estava fazendo aqui?

Ela gaguejou, sem saber o que falar. Tentou pensar rápido, mas nada convincente lhe vinha à cabeça.

— O Palácio foi invadido — o oni continuou — Encontrei um colega desacordado na entrada do corredor. Você viu alguma coisa?

— Sim! Digo, não. Digo, vi alguém desmaiado e também vim conferir, mas o cofre está fechado, está tudo certo. Vai ver ele está só tirando um cochilo, esses turnos matam a gente!

O ogro a olhou desconfiado, e esticou o pescoço para espiar a Câmara por cima do ombro de Botan. Algo chamou sua atenção. Com os braços musculosos, afastou a guia para o lado e entrou na saleta. Caminhou direto para o nicho ainda entreaberto e escancarou a portinhola, soltando um grito de espanto.

Botan se sobressaltou. Nem se lembrara de fechar o relicário.

— As Relíquias Primordiais! — ele exclamou — Alguém assaltou o relicário sagrado!

— O quê? Você tem certeza? Nossa, quem faria uma coisa dessas? — Botan respondeu, tentando soar o mais surpresa possível.

O ogro a ignorou, e passou por ela acelerado. Pelo rosto, a guia podia ver o pânico que tomava conta da criatura.

— Preciso reportar isso ao Rei Enma! — falou, apreensivo, antes de partir porta afora. Correndo, sumiu de vista pelo corredor.

Botan levou as mãos à cabeça e disparou atrás do oni. Só pensava em chegar logo até Koenma. Ele saberia o que fazer.

(...)

— Você não vai me falar onde arrumou esse troço? — Kiki perguntou pela segunda vez naquela noite.

— Isso não é importante — Kurama respondeu, evitando ao máximo ignorar as dores que insistiam em flagelar seu corpo. A tarefa improvisada que teve que executar no Reikai não lhe dera tempo para se preparar corretamente e o veneno lhe atingira em cheio. Nem mesmo a Panaceia seria capaz de uma cura completa em tão pouco tempo. Kurama, no entanto, não estava disposto a esperar.

— Você roubou, não é? Por isso ficou todo machucado.

Ele olhou de soslaio para a menina, e hesitou por um instante. Ela parecia despreocupada, acendendo um cigarro enquanto o fitava com curiosidade.

— Mais ou menos.

— Não tem problema, eu não estou te julgando. Se você obedece todas as regras, acaba perdendo a diversão, não é assim?

Kurama parou de andar de repente. Em uma ação rápida, virou na direção de Kiki e a segurou pelo ombro com a mão enfaixada. A dor da queimadura voltou a arder, mas ele não deu importância.

— Isso é diversão pra você? — perguntou, sem nenhum sinal de sorriso no rosto. O verde dos olhos a encarava gélido, fixo.

Kiki se surpreendeu com o gesto abrupto e deixou o cigarro pendurado na boca, por pouco não o desprendendo totalmente dos lábios. O olhou de volta, mas se perdeu naquele olhar e não conseguiu responder.

— Volte para casa, Kiki — ele disse, largando seu ombro e voltando a andar. Sentiu-se subitamente amargurado. Pelo ataque imprevisto à Botan, por ter colaborado com Liu, por ter se deixado contaminar pelo ódio. A única coisa que queria era no mínimo fazer aquela empreitada ter valido a pena.

— Eu não vou voltar — a garota respondeu. A voz soou abafada, mas decidida — Você não tem condições de enfrentar Bozukan sozinho.

Kurama sentiu a verdade naquelas últimas palavras. Saber disso o machucava ainda mais e novamente ele se condenou pelo planejamento precário daquela noite.

— Não pretendia ir sozinho — admitiu.

— De qualquer maneira, eu vou com você — Kiki falou mais uma vez, e ele sabia que ela falava sério.

Não adiantaria discutir, e ele em verdade nem o queria. Precisava se focar no que viria a seguir, e qualquer ajuda seria bem-vinda. Só esperava não se arrepender de ter ido até ela naquela noite.

De súbito, algo os interpelou, cortando o ar com uma rajada de vento ao passar. A capa preta de Hiei esvoaçou quando ele apareceu na frente dos dois. O Jagan cintilava, completamente exposto.

— Ele atacou — Hiei falou — Está aqui perto.

Kiki olhou para os dois, e entendeu do que se tratava. Apesar de não compreender perfeitamente o funcionamento do terceiro olho de Hiei, sabia que ele estava em uso. O youki que sentia vindo dele era enorme.

Mal falou, e Hiei sumiu de vista, disparando na direção que seu Jagan indicava.

— Não deveríamos checar o medalhão primeiro? — ela perguntou.

— É melhor não perder tempo — Kurama respondeu, começando a seguir o amigo. Kiki, sem alternativa, o acompanhou — Podemos usar o Olho de Jade quando chegarmos mais perto.

Hiei era muito mais rápido que os dois, mas ambos seguiam seu rastro intuitivamente. No meio do caminho, um sentimento obscuro começou a tomar conta da garota. Ela conhecia aquele itinerário.

As trevas se alastravam dentro dela a cada passo e o mau pressentimento ia ganhando força. Em cada esquina, torcia para Hiei seguir outra direção. Ele, no entanto, permanecia na rota que Kiki temia. Quando virou na última rua, a certeza foi quase inexorável. Aumentou a velocidade, deixando Kurama para trás, e já nem precisava mais de Hiei para saber seu destino.

A porta da casa aberta foi a facada final.

Hiei já estava lá dentro, mas ela o empurrou para o lado e correu até o quarto do pai. Sujou as mãos de sangue ao ligar o interruptor.

A casa estava vazia. Bozukan já tinha partido, mas sua presença ainda podia ser sentida. E o resultado do seu último ataque manchava de vermelho as paredes do cômodo.

Do chão ao teto, o sangue tingia o quarto. A cama era o lugar mais afetado: o colchão estava encharcado, e restos de vísceras pontuavam os lençóis. No chão, a cabeça do pai, com o crânio aberto, os olhos vidrados e a boca contorcida em um grito de horror, jazia virada para ela.

Dor, raiva, medo, revolta... Uma confusão de sentimentos explodiu no peito da menina. Kiki sentiu um enjoo na mesma hora, e correu de volta para fora da casa, esbarrando em Kurama no caminho. Não aguentou e colocou para fora todo o conteúdo do estômago.

— O que deu nela? — Hiei perguntou, vendo a garota pálida ainda curvada para frente.

Kiki ouviu, mas não conseguiu responder. A voz do demônio de fogo parecia distante, como se eles estivessem em planos diferentes. Em seguida, ouviu a voz de Kurama, ainda mais distante. Quando o garoto a segurou, ela se sentiu tonta. Sabia que estava tremendo, e teve dificuldade em focalizar o ruivo na sua frente.

Com algum esforço, pegou o embrulho do bolso e o abriu, revelando o medalhão.

— Andou assaltando o cofre do Reikai novamente, raposa? — Hiei perguntou, sarcástico, mas não obteve resposta.

— Vamos. Atrás. Dele — Kiki falou entre os dentes — Agora.

— Você não...

— Agora! — repetiu, dessa vez mais alto, e Kurama entendeu que aquilo não era uma ordem; era uma súplica. Ela apertava o Olho de Jade com força entre os dedos e encarava Kurama com uma chama ardente no lugar das pupilas — Eu odiava meu pai, mas ele não merecia isso. Bozukan mexeu com a pessoa errada.

— Você ouviu a menina — Hiei falou — Estamos perdendo tempo ficando aqui parados.

Relutante, Kurama pegou o frasco com o sangue do youkai. Kiki tentava manter a relíquia firme na frente dos dois, mas ele podia ver o suor escorrendo do seu rosto, apesar do vento frio que soprava. A menina ia pouco a pouco recobrando o rubor das faces, e a respiração, pesada e difícil, começava a se normalizar. O choque, contudo, ainda era visível em seu rosto, por mais que ela tentasse se conter.

Pingou uma gota no medalhão e esperou a imagem se formar. Não o deixariam escapar dessa vez.

(...)

Liu acariciou mais uma vez a delicada caixa que tinha nas mãos. Abriu a tampa apenas para se deleitar com a visão das relíquias que descansavam tranquilamente no brilhante forro de cetim.

O Selo, um anel dourado com o brasão de Enma, e o Punhal, uma arma pequena, forjada em adamantino², estavam lado a lado, reluzentes e tentadoras.

Liu pegou o Punhal, sentindo a enorme energia que emitia. Ele era abençoado com um reiki fortíssimo e tinha propriedades que poucos conheciam. Entre os humanos, tais tesouros não passavam de misticismo, e suas histórias eram contadas através das lendas e contos antigos.

Já entre os seres espirituais, as duas relíquias eram símbolos da supremacia e da bondade do Reikai, verdadeiros baluartes do poder do Reino Espiritual. Considerados sagrados e perfeitos, os objetos eram capaz de causar tanto a desgraça quanto a bem-aventurança da Terra. Enma, no entanto, sabia que um uso indiscriminado dos instrumentos causaria um desequilíbrio irreversível no planeta, e, por isso, raramente lançava mão desse recurso.

O que muitos desconheciam, todavia, era a outra característica singular daquele punhal. De material indestrutível e energia inestimada, O Punhal do Guardião era uma das poucas coisas do mundo com o poder de promover o deicídio.

Ela era capaz de matar deuses.

Ela era capaz de matar Enma Daioh.

(...)

Kuwabara acordou alarmado. Olhou pela janela aberta do quarto o céu negro da noite. A lua repousava serena atrás de algumas nuvens e todo o firmamento parecia em paz — algo que, por alguma razão, o deixava ainda mais inquieto.

Limpou o suor da testa e se debruçou no parapeito, afrontando as estrelas.

Em seu sonho, todos estavam mortos.

* * *

NOTAS:

¹ - Oni: O mesmo que ogro. No folclore budista, ogros são os ajudantes/assistentes de Enma.

² - Adamantino: Material mitológico indestrutível. Sim, o mesmo usado no Wolverine xD


	39. Madrugada

Kiki não precisaria ver nem mais um segundo. Assim que bateu o olho na figura formada pelo medalhão, reconheceu o lugar imediatamente. Chegou a se irritar, e fechou com raiva o Olho de Jade antes mesmo que a projeção se apagasse.

Com os dentes cerrados e os olhos comprimidos, se dirigiu a passos largos para o lugar que deveria ir. Nem sequer prestava atenção em Kurama ou Hiei; eles que a acompanhassem, se quisessem. Como se isso importasse!

Tentava expulsar da cabeça as imagens do quarto do pai, mas elas insistiam em voltar e fincar suas raízes fundas na memória. Talvez ainda estivessem recentes demais para a abandonarem. Ou simplesmente permanentes demais para serem apagadas — como as da sua mãe. O pensamento fez seu estômago doer e ela quase vomitou de novo, de raiva e de nojo.

Era estranho. Um sentimento confuso que ela não sabia descrever. Nos últimos anos, fazia de tudo para evitar o pai. Queria ele longe da sua vida — de preferência, para sempre. E agora que ele finalmente estaria, isso a machucava de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha imaginado antes. Era como se um tumor tivesse sido arrancado do seu peito e deixado um rasgo ainda maior. Um espaço vazio, oco, que ela só conseguia preencher com dor e mais nada.

Entrou no parque perto de sua casa de uma maneira automática, deixando seus pés a guiarem. Conhecia o caminho de cor, e podia deixar o cérebro livre para se ocupar de outras coisas. Como o que faria com Bozukan quando o encontrasse, por exemplo. Imagens do youkai morto nas suas mãos povoaram suas ideias de maneira fantasiosa. O rosto sem vida a seus pés, seus gritos de horror, o sangue do demônio espalhado pela grama, seu corpo estraçalhado entre as árvores. O deixaria em pedaços, irreconhecível.

Ele a estava provocando, tinha certeza. Escolhera seu pai de propósito. Deixara só a cabeça, para que não houvesse dúvida. E agora, a esperava na sua clareira, na clareira que era só dela, mas que em breve se transformaria no túmulo de Bozukan.

Com sangue nos olhos, subiu a trilha, arrancando as folhas dos galhos mais baixos por onde passava, descontando sua raiva nas mudas inocentes que sempre a protegeram do mundo exterior. Agora aqueles mesmos ramos roçavam por suas pernas e braços, bloqueando a passagem, tentando a abraçar, atrasando seu destino. Kiki, no entanto, os afastava sem piedade. Eles seriam sua testemunha.

A ausência de luz artificial e a proximidade das árvores deixavam a subida quase totalmente no breu. Ainda assim, a menina não tropeçou nem errou o caminho. Algo mais forte do que ela conduzia aquele trajeto. As trevas da sua alma eram tão profundas que a claridade já não faria a menor diferença.

Percebeu que as árvores começavam a se espaçar e que o brilho da lua invadia o local. Continuou seguindo em frente, mantendo o ritmo e sentindo a pulsação acelerar. Até que se viu sozinha no meio da clareira. Apurou os ouvidos, mas tudo que ouvia era o canto das cigarras e a relva sendo amassada debaixo de seus pés.

Um ruído chamou sua atenção. Ela se voltou agitada para o acesso da trilha, mas eram apenas Kurama e Hiei.

— Onde ele es...

— Shh! — ela interrompeu, arrancando um olhar atravessado de Hiei.

O espaço era pequeno e, apesar da madrugada, razoavelmente visível sob o céu limpo. Porém, além dos três, estava completamente deserto. Ficaram no mais ãbsoluto silêncio, tentando sentir a energia do lugar, mas nada obtinham dali.

— Você pode ter se enganado — Kurama falou, se aproximando.

— Não! — ela exclamou, ainda andando cautelosamente enquanto olhava ao redor.

— Isso é perda de tempo — Hiei reclamou — Eu não vou ficar dando ouvidos a essa lunática.

Kiki se virou com raiva e, acompanhando seu movimento da cabeça, Hiei voou até colidir o corpo em uma árvore à esquerda da passagem. Caiu de pé, atordoado, e num impulso, sacou a katana e a mirou na garota.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — gritou.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum!

— E é você quem vai me impedir?

A garota sentiu seu rosto arder e teve vontade de fazer a espada atravessar a garganta de Hiei. Chegou a olhar com fúria para as mãos que empunhavam a arma, mas teve a visão cortada por Kurama, que agora se colocava entre os dois.

— Parem com isso! Vocês não percebem que Bozukan está tentando nos confundir?

— Eu _sei_ que ele está aqui! — ela repetiu irritada — Eu sei o que vi! Você viu também!

— Talvez ele quisesse que você achasse isso. Ele já deve saber que estamos com o Olho de Jade — Kurama falou. A verdade era que tudo que conseguira ver, antes de Kiki fechar prematuramente o dispositivo, era o demônio em meio a árvores e nada mais. Para ele, podia ser qualquer lugar.

— Não! Ele tem que estar aqui! Deve estar escondido! Eu não estou maluca! — gritou, mais para convencer a si mesma do que os outros.

Hiei guardou a katana, mas lançou um olhar impaciente e acusatório para Kurama.

— Vamos olhar no medalhão mais uma vez! — a menina falou, puxando nervosa a peça do bolso — Vocês vão ver que eu estou certa!

Eles a olhavam calados. Nenhum dos dois saiu do lugar.

— Vamos! — ela pediu, ansiosa. Se virou para Kurama, incrédula — Qual o problema de vocês?

Kurama chegou perto dela. Pacientemente tocou no braço da menina que segurava o Olho de Jade e a encarou.

— Você está muito agitada. Vamos nos reunir com os outros, e depois pensamos como agir.

Kiki deixou a mão cair devagar ao lado do corpo. Olhou mais uma vez para a joia que segurava e a apertou com força entre os dedos.

— Eu quero encontrá-lo tanto quanto você — ele falou mais uma vez — Mas estamos andando em círculos. É melhor irmos.

— Não! — a garota exclamou de repente.

Com um empurrão, derrubou Kurama, que caiu no chão sem entender. O frasco com menos da metade do sangue do youkai saiu do seu bolso e foi atraído até a mão de Kiki. Hiei olhou surpreso para a cena e, como reflexo, chegou a agarrar a empunhadura da katana.

A garota fez um sinal para que não se aproximassem, com medo de que lhe tirassem a relíquia e o frasco. Deu alguns passos para trás, vacilante, enquanto abria o vidro. Pingou o líquido no medalhão, tentando controlar a mão que agora não parava de tremer.

Mas o que viu a pegou desprevenida.

Kurama e Hiei se aproximaram, estranhando aquele sobressalto.

E em vez de Bozukan, viram três corpos caídos em um gramado, inertes. Sangue escorria de cada um, formando uma poça enorme ao lado de um deles.

Os rostos estavam totalmente desfigurados, mas eles não tiveram dúvidas.

Kiki, Kurama e Hiei se reconheceram imediatamente.

(...)

A atmosfera silenciosa no Palácio Celestial, que antes tanto agradava Botan, agora a dava nos nervos. O ogro que a encontrou na Câmara dos Tesouros já tinha disparado na frente e sumira da vista da guia. Provavelmente, já tinha chegado ao Rei Enma. Provavelmente, ele já sabia do roubo. Um caos podia estar se formando naquele exato instante. Mas aquele silêncio agudo não a dizia nada.

Só quando alcançou a ala mais ao leste é que enxergou alguma movimentação. A porta da sala de Enma Daioh, ela espiou, permanecia fechada. Esbaforida, correu até os aposentos de Koenma e o encontrou de pé, com um semblante cansado, quase pessimista. Não era a expressão nervosa ou intrigada de sempre. Dessa vez eram feições que poderiam muito bem traduzir reflexão e cautela, mas Botan só enxergava tristeza.

— Que bom que o encontrei! — ela falou, indo até ele — Preciso falar com o senhor!

— Agora não, Botan. Estou ocupado — disse, a dispensando com um aceno de mão.

— Mas é urgente!

Koenma apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto saia do quarto. A guia foi atrás, o seguindo pelo corredor.

— Meu pai está me chamando. _Isso_ é urgente.

Botan olhou ao redor quando viraram em mais um corredor, fazendo o caminho até a sala do Rei. Aqui e ali, alguns onis passavam apressados, os impedindo de ficarem a sós. Para piorar, Koenma andava acelerado, apesar das pernas curtas, deixando a guia para trás.

— Koenma! — ela exclamou, espevitada — Me escute!

Koenma parou, um pouco surpreso pelo tom de voz da jovem. Se virou para encará-la.

— O que pode ser mais urgente do que o roubo das Relíquias Primordiais?

Botan inclinou o corpo para frente, tentando chegar mais perto, e ao mesmo tempo, abafar as palavras, as protegendo de ouvidos alheios. Não queria que mais ninguém ouvisse o que tinha a dizer.

— Eu sei quem roubou as Relíquias — sussurrou.

— O quê?! — Koenma arregalou os olhos.

— Shh, fale baixo! — ela pediu — Mais ninguém sabe!

— Isso é muito sério! Você tem certeza? Como sabe disso?

Botan torceu as mãos, nervosa.

— Eu vi, ele me atacou...

— **O quê?!**

Koenma já estava quase gritando, chamando a atenção indesejada dos que passavam pelo corredor e fazendo Botan começar a achar que não deveria continuar aquela conversa ali. O rosto do príncipe ficou vermelho na mesma hora. Tinha uma grande estima por Botan, e, se a notícia do roubo já era ruim o bastante, saber que ela tinha sido atacada era ainda pior.

— Me prometa que não vai falar isso com ninguém — a guia falou.

— Venha comigo, você precisa falar com meu pai!

E Koenma agarrou a jovem pelo braço, mas Botan, espantada, puxou o corpo, o fazendo largar.

— Não! — disse, atemorizada — Não fale nada com o Rei Enma!

Ele a olhou confuso. Botan, apesar do jeito brincalhão e atrapalhado, era incrivelmente leal e entendia como poucos a seriedade de certos assuntos. Além do mais, nunca protegeria um agressor. A menos que tivesse um motivo muito forte.

— Quem roubou as Relíquias, Botan? — perguntou, cauteloso.

A guia contraiu o canto do olho, as mãos ainda contorcendo, agitadas. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez e se aproximou o máximo possível, colocando a palma da mão em concha do lado da boca. Hesitante, revelou o que preferia que fosse mentira.

Koenma sentiu um choque ao ouvir o nome de Kurama A revelação inesperada o deixou sem reação e pelos próximos segundos, tudo que conseguiu foi encarar Botan. Esperava que ela a qualquer momento falasse mais alguma coisa. Que tinha se enganado, ou que havia uma explicação para aquilo. Até mesmo que estava brincando. Mas ela apenas a encarou de volta, angustiada.

— O que vamos fazer? — ela perguntou.

Koenma olhou para a porta da sala do pai, no final do corredor. Ele o esperava lá, para uma reunião de emergência a portas fechadas, que talvez durasse horas. Ou dias. Ou minutos apenas, vai saber. Nunca antes alguém levara as Relíquias Primordiais do Reikai antes, aquela situação era completamente nova para ele. E, com certeza, para Enma.

— Não podemos contar para o Rei Enma... não é?

— Ele é meu pai... — disse, com cuidado — E Kurama nos traiu.

O desespero no rosto da guia ficou ainda mais evidente.

— E se ele estiver com algum problema? E se ele tiver sido obrigado? — tentou mais uma vez.

Koenma não respondeu.

No fim do corredor, a sala se abriu. Rei Enma apareceu, emoldurado pelo batente grosso e dourado da porta.

— Koenma — ele chamou, com os olhos tão cansados como os do filho.

— Eu preciso ir, Botan.

Koenma se afastou. A porta voltou a se fechar, engolindo os dois e deixando a guia sozinha no corredor. Sem chão, se deixou encostar na parede. Levou a mão fechada ao peito, tentando conter sua inquietação, olhando para o nada.

"Kurama nos traiu".

Koenma estava certo. Traição era a única coisa que definia aquele ato. Por que, então, sentia que tinha feito a coisa errada?

(...)

Kuwabara até tentou, mas não conseguiu mais pegar no sono. Era como se algo o impedisse de dormir, como se algo o quisesse acordado. Possivelmente, sua própria consciência.

Incomodado, saiu do quarto. Rumou até a cozinha, o mais silencioso que conseguiu. Não queria correr o risco de acordar a irmã. Não aquela hora.

O que o surpreendeu, no entanto, foi justamente encontrá-la também acordada, sentada na cozinha enquanto soprava distraidamente a fumaça do cigarro acesso.

— Mana?

Shizuka virou o rosto para olhar o irmão. Sorriu discretamente e puxou a cadeira ao lado, indicando que ele se sentasse.

— Não consegue dormir? — ela perguntou, assim que Kuwabara sentou.

A voz era suave e acolhedora, muito diferente da que normalmente usava, nas ocasionais broncas que dava no irmão. Shizuka tinha timbre e temperamento fortes, era dura quando necessário e cínica na maioria das vezes, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha uma doçura que, Kuwabara desconfiava, era o único a conhecer. E da mesma forma que seus puxões de orelha eram justificados, seus momentos de retração também o eram.

— Tive um sonho ruim — explicou.

— Ah...

E a irmã ficou assim, calada, misteriosa, como se tivesse compreendido tudo. E, Kuwabara pensou, talvez tivesse mesmo. Afinal, eram nas poucas palavras que Shizuka mais era eloquente.

— Eu sei o que está pensando — a jovem falou, depois de um tempo — Por que não vai atrás deles?

Ele a olhou com admiração. A irmã realmente sempre sabia de tudo.

— Essa hora? Vão pensar que eu sou maluco...

Ela apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, soprando a última nuvem de fumaça antes de se levantar. Caminhou até a porta da cozinha, mas parou antes de sair.

— Você está acordado por alguma razão, Kazuma. Não deixe que seja pelo remorso.


	40. Enfrentamento

Enma tinha o olhar perdido enquanto encarava as janelas que subiam do chão ao teto do Palácio, admirando melancolicamente o Mundo Espiritual.

Koenma entendia bem aquele desalento do pai. Tinha estado ao seu lado em graves momentos de crise no passado para saber reconhecer aquele ar desesperançoso que tão raras vezes ele testemunhara. Pelo semblante refletido no vidro, Koenma chegou até mesmo a notar uma certa expressão de derrota no rosto do Rei, sensação que logo foi dissipada: mesmo aparentemente esmorecido, Enma ainda transpirava vigor e imponência por todos os lados.

A conversa com Botan no corredor ecoava na memória. A denúncia sobre o autor do furto das Reíquias havia sido um choque que ele tentava pouco a pouco digerir. Era como se estivesse revivendo novamente o roubo dos Artefato das Trevas, a ansiedade para encontrar os culpados, o medo dos castigos do pai, a tensão pelas consequências... Paralisado pelas lembranças, Koenma não conseguiu fazer outra coisa senão aguardar pela ira do Rei.

— Esta é a primeira vez que as Relíquias Primordiais são levadas do Palácio — Enma falou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Devemos acionar o Esquadrão de Defesa? — respondeu, quase que automaticamente.

Enma suspirou. Tirou os óculos finos do rosto e os limpou com cuidado nas vestes.

— O Esquadrão está focado no fechamento das barreiras entre o Mundo dos Humanos e dos Demônios — Ele fez uma pequena pausa — Na verdade, ainda não dei o alerta. Queria conversar com você primeiro.

Koenma assentiu, engolindo em seco. Sentiu nos ombros a responsabilidade pesar sobre ele, mas manteve-se firme olhando para o pai.

— É muito provável que Liu esteja por trás disso, apesar de ainda não saber como ele pode ter invadido o perímetro sem ser notado — o Rei continuou — Todos aqui foram informados de que ele foi banido do Reino Espiritual.

Koenma prendeu a respiração. A ideia de Kurama ser o autor do ataque ainda estava tão recente em sua cabeça que chegou a se surpreender com a dedução do pai sobre Liu. Baixou os olhos, confuso, e precisou reprimir o impulso de gritar que ele estava errado.

No momento em que a guia lhe confidenciou que fora atacada, não pensou em outra coisa senão contar ao pai. Agora, na frente do Rei, a certeza já não era tão sólida. Um medo quase irracional de o enfurecer ainda mais lhe assaltou. Se contasse a verdade, com certeza Koenma seria responsabilizado pela sua aproximação inapropriada com Yusuke, Kurama e Hiei, youkais que atraíam a desconfiança do Reikai. Se não contasse e Enma viesse a descobrir, ele certamente sofreria consequências inimagináveis pela omissão do fato.

Enma se virou para ele, percebendo a agitação do filho.

— O que Botan queria com você?

Koenma voltou a olhar para o Rei. Os sentimentos conflitantes quase o impediam de pensar com clareza. O encarou por um segundo, tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

— Nada — ele mentiu — Assuntos de sempre do Ningenkai. Bozukan ainda está a solta.

— Eu sei — disse, voltando-se para a janela.

Koenma abaixou o rosto, lívido pela mentira e, ao mesmo tempo, impressionado consigo mesmo.

Desde que assumira o comando do programa de Detetive Espiritual anos atrás, passara a gozar de certa autonomia no Reikai, apesar da permanente subordinação ao Rei. Aprendera muito com os humanos — Kuroko¹, Sensui, Yusuke — e sentia que crescera junto com eles.

Sua maior demonstração de coragem e independência provavelmente fora o enfrentamento às ordens do pai quanto à situação de Yusuke, logo após a batalha com Sensui. Agora estaria ele novamente se opondo a Enma para defender um amigo, ainda que em condições nada favoráveis?

Koenma balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Imediatamente, outro questionamento brotou em sua mente. Kurama havia dado a entender que Enma soubesse dos planos de Liu junto ao Makai. Teria o roubo alguma relação com aquela conspiração?

Ele olhou novamente para o pai, estranhamente mais calado do que de costume. Decidido, reuniu coragem e se aproximou, ficando a seu lado.

— O acordo de Liu com Bozukan... é verdade? — Koenma perguntou — Como você permitiu?

— Por que acha que eu tinha conhecimento?

A pergunta severa quase o intimidou, mas Koenma manteve o semblante sério.

— Ele era o chefe do Esquadrão... e você, o Rei.

Enma se virou, encarando o filho.

— Você cresceu, Koenma — disse, com um sorriso discreto — Parece que foi ontem que eu ainda te castigava com palmadas.

Koenma não respondeu, olhando para a janela enquanto o pai se afastava.

— Isso me deixa mais tranquilo para um possível desenlace dessa história — Rei Enma continuou.

— Do que você está falando?

Pai e filho voltaram a se encarar.

— De você assumir o meu lugar no Mundo Espiritual.

(...)

Kurama, Kiki e Hiei baixaram a guarda por apenas poucos segundos, distraídos pela visão macabra de seus corpos sem vida através do medalhão. O susto inicial não fora tanto pela morte estampada em seus rostos, mas sim pela reviravolta inesperada. De observadores, passavam agora a observados. Ao menos foi essa a sensação que, por um breve instante, os acometeu.

Como resultado, a atenção dos três ficou ainda maior. Eles sabiam que a margem para erros agora era nula, se quisessem sair vitoriosos. Se Bozukan pensava que os deixaria inseguros com a projeção do Olho de Jade, a estratégia não funcionaria.

O que eles falharam em perceber, no entanto, era que para o youkai, aqueles poucos segundos de distração inicial eram tudo que bastava.

Uma fina camada de fumaça já cobria a grama. Silenciosamente, ela avançou, engolindo seus pés e rastejando sobre suas pernas. Era tão discreta e veloz que eles somente se deram conta quando, em um piscar de olhos, a fumaça já os envolvia até a cintura.

— O que é isso agora? — Hiei perguntou, visivelmente irritado. Puxou a espada sem demora e a empunhou em posição de ataque. A névoa, porém, já alcançava seu peito.

— Essa merda é tóxica? É assim que esse covarde pensa que vai nos matar? — Kiki berrou, tentando, sem sucesso, dissipar a nuvem em movimentos agitados.

Kurama foi o único que permaneceu imóvel. A fumaça os consumia avidamente, cobrindo sem cerimônia cada parte dos seus corpos. E, apesar de estarem lado a lado, a neblina era tão densa que, em pouco tempo, já não conseguiam enxergar mais uns aos outros.

— Fiquem parados — Kurama falou, elevando a voz para se fazer ouvir — Não se mexam.

Ele teve dúvidas se conseguiu passar a mensagem com clareza. Até um minuto atrás, podia até ouvir a respiração dos companheiros, mas agora os palavrões e grunhidos de Kiki e Hiei pareciam distantes e abafados, como a quilômetros de distância. A única coisa que o fazia ter certeza de que permaneciam por perto era a energia inconfundível dos dois, pulsando com força ao seu lado.

— Eu sei que está aqui — ele disse em voz alta — Apareça e vamos resolver isso entre nós.

A resposta veio em forma de uma risada contida.

— Você sempre se achando superior, Kurama... — A voz de Bozukan se sobrepôs à névoa.

O chicote de espinhos já estava firmemente preso entre os dedos de Kurama. A nuvem de fumaça oprimia seu peito e fazia arder a vista, mas nada disso atrapalhou seu foco ou desviou seu pensamento.

Mesmo cercado por aquele nevoeiro espesso, que o isolava dos demais e amortecia os ruídos externos, os sentidos afiados de Kurama conseguiram captar um tímido estalido. Algo que soava como uma distante crepitação, mas que ele não teve dúvidas do que se tratava. No segundo seguinte, tal estalido se transformaria em uma sonora e perigosa explosão, mas ele precisou apenas de alguns milésimos para desviar com maestria do ataque.

A voz de Kiki chegou até ele novamente, em um lamento baixo que ele se forçou a ignorar.

— Eu falei que pouparia seus amigos, se vocês não ficassem no meu caminho — Kurama ouviu novamente a voz do youkai, sem ainda conseguir precisar sua localização, escondido pela parede de fumaça — Mas vocês quebraram o trato.

— Deixe eles fora disso — respondeu — ou sua morte será muito mais dolorosa do que o necessário.

Mais uma vez Bozukan riu, em deboche. A crepitação de antes se repetiu, dessa vez por mais tempo. Quando o raio explodiu, iluminou toda a cortina escura de neblina ao redor de Kurama, que novamente escapou graças aos seus reflexos apurados.

Não ver o inimigo era algo que a princípio o deixava tenso, mas ele sabia que não precisava depender da visão para localizar o oponente. Com todos os sentidos centrados em um único objetivo, ele esperou paciente pelo próximo estalo.

Fechou os olhos e saltou para o lado, fugindo pela terceira vez do golpe. Sua audição, seu olfato e até mesmo sua intuição o guiavam não apenas para o rumo do ataque, mas também para sua origem. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, o terreno estava muito mais claro, apesar de continuar nas mesmas condições de antes. Não era a névoa que tinha diminuído. O que tinha mudado era a percepção de Kurama.

Pulou novamente, dessa vez fazendo o chicote vibrar. Sentiu quando atingiu algo sólido entre o nevoeiro e forçou a arma a se enroscar no alvo. O puxou com força, na expectativa de ferir, ou no mínimo revelar Bozukan. O chicote, no entanto apenas tensionou, como se enganchado em algo imóvel ou pesado demais, até mesmo para ele.

O puxou novamente, mas o chicote não respondeu.

Quando Kurama percebeu que algo estava errado, o estalido surgiu às suas costas. Sua mão ainda segurava a própria arma, que, presa, não o obedecia. Um segundo se passou. O estalido sumiu, indicando a iminência do raio. Kurama seria atingido se insistisse em recuperar o controle do chicote. Mais meio segundo se fora. O choque chegaria até ele.

Sem saída, largou o Rose Whip e esquivou do ataque. Sua breve hesitação, entretanto, cobrou seu preço: o braço esquerdo recebeu a carga elétrica sem piedade, com tamanha violência que chegou a rasgar a manga do casaco, expondo seu braço. A corrente passou pelo seu corpo, atravessando o tórax e o queimando por dentro. Se sentiu sem ar, mas obrigou o corpo a resistir.

Olhou para o local em que estava no instante anterior. O chicote havia sumido — pulverizado ou simplesmente engolido pelas trevas.

Rapidamente, pegou mais uma semente de seu arsenal e a transformou em uma pétala de rosa. A pétala se multiplicou, criando duplicatas que imediatamente o rodearam, o envolvendo em uma espiral ao mesmo tempo defensiva e ofensiva. O movimento constante das flores rasgava de leve a névoa ao redor, mas nem mesmo isso era suficiente para extinguir a espessa neblina que o cercava.

A espiral se expandiu, aumentando sua área de atuação. As pétalas giravam em velocidade crescente, se transformando em um borrão avermelhado tão afiado quanto uma navalha.

— É assim que planeja me encontrar? — Bozukan falou — Vou facilitar as coisas para você.

Kurama deu meia-volta, em direção à voz. Se deparou com o youkai na sua frente, dentro do redemoinho de flores que havia criado.

— Acho que devia cuidar desse braço...

Ignorando o conselho, ele direcionou o ataque. As pétalas mudaram o movimento e se juntaram para a ofensiva como mil estilhaços a caminho do inimigo. Bozukan desapareceu nas sombras novamente, mas as rosas não se detiveram. Permaneceram a rota, já energeticamente guiadas até seu alvo.

Elas continuaram perseguindo o youkai por mais algum tempo, subindo, descendo e rodopiando sem nunca interromperem sua dinâmica. Por fim, ao atingirem seu objetivo, se desmancharam em um estouro agudo e penetrante que agitou a fumaça ao redor.

Kurama segurou o braço ferido, olhando com cuidado para o lugar do estrondo. Uma fagulha se originou de lá, se expandindo em raios finos e radiantes que o fez trincar os dentes. As centelhas ganharam volume e avançaram, cobrindo quase toda a área e deixando pouco espaço para escapar de suas potentes ramificações elétricas. Todos os pelos do corpo se eriçaram, atraídos pela estática.

Sem tempo ou lugar para fugir do ataque, ele agachou, segurando a nuca abaixada com as mãos enquanto os braços cobriam os ouvidos. Antes, porém, conseguiu lançar alguns minúsculos grãos pelo gramado, tão rápido que o gesto escapou ao olhar de Bozukan.

Os raios trovejaram, produzindo um clarão e explodindo em um volume tão alto que apenas o barulho seria suficiente para atordoar um inimigo. Kurama, no entanto, estava ileso.

As sementes que jogara momentos antes haviam se transformado em árvores de troncos lisos e robustos. Elas criaram uma barreira que atraiu e redirecionou a eletricidade para o chão, através de suas raízes profundamente fincadas no solo. Em vários pontos, os troncos apresentavam cortes de onde deixavam escorrer uma seiva cor de chumbo, que, ao menor contato com o ar, endurecia e ganhava uma consistência emborrachada. A resina cobria a parte de trás do escudo de árvores e chegava ao chão, isolando a área onde Kurama estava e minimizando o ataque. Apenas uma leve descarga colateral chegou até ele.

Kurama levantou. Encarou Bozukan por entre as plantas, que agora reaparecia com um corte no rosto — provavelmente produzido pelas pétalas de rosa do seu golpe anterior.

— Você pode ficar eternamente fugindo de mim, mas seus amigos são tão espertos assim? — Bozukan falou.

Os ataques do youkai tinham causado danos devastadores à clareira. Apesar de maior parte do terreno ainda estar sob a neblina sinistra, era possível ver alguns estragos traduzidos em folhas chamuscadas e galhos partidos ao meio.

— Já falei que isso é entre mim e você — Kurama disse.

— Tarde demais...

Kurama fechou a cara. Hiei e Kiki continuavam invisíveis sob a névoa, suas vozes nem sequer mais eram ouvidas. E foi então que ele percebeu.

Não era apenas o silêncio.

Já não conseguia sentir a presença dos amigos. As energias claras e indistintas de antes não existiam mais.

Bozukan mostrou os dentes, sorrindo ao ver no rosto de Kurama que ele tinha acabado de compreender o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA:

¹Kuroko - Para quem não está ligando o nome à pessoa, é aquela ex-detetive espiritual que Yusuke visita antes de ir para o Torneio do Makai.


	41. Peso sobre os ombros (jamais no coração)

NOTA DA AUTORA:

O titulo do capítulo foi baseado numa pequena trova de **Marcelo Zanconato Pinto:**

 _"Se a vivência, em seus assombros,_

 _me pesar, quando ancião,_

 _que me pese sobre os ombros,_

 _jamais sobre o coração!"_

* * *

Kurama se viu dividido entre o desespero pelos amigos e a raiva pelo responsável de tudo aquilo. Tentou limpar os pensamentos, obrigando-se a focar sua energia mental nos planos que traçara. Derrotar Bozukan. Capturar Liu. Minimizar os danos colaterais.

Poderia ele deixar para se preocupar com Hiei e Kiki depois? Kurama sabia que o inimigo era ardiloso e especialista em criar armadilhas psicológicas. Não seria estranho se tudo não se passasse de um truque para minar sua concentração. Caso se deixasse se consumir pela dúvida e preocupação, a vitória do youkai seria fácil.

Ao mesmo tempo, Bozukan era cruel. Matar nunca fora um problema para ele, fossem suas vítimas humanos ou demônios. O fazia sem pestanejar. O sofrimento da morte alheia era, por sinal, sua maior fonte de prazer. E a dor que a morte causava nos vivos, sua tortura preferida.

— O que você fez? — ele perguntou, apenas para ganhar tempo.

— Não prefere ver com seus próprios olhos?

A provocação do youkai era evidente. O tom da voz, o sorriso irônico, os olhos famintos, tudo só servia para alimentar o seu ódio. Sim, ele queria ver, era óbvio. Queria ter certeza de que estariam bem, que ainda estavam fortes e dispostos a lutar. Mas poderia ele? Poderia conceder à Bozukan essa vantagem? E principalmente, poderia suportar a possibilidade de rever o que o Olho de Jade já tinha previsto momentos atrás?

— Eu farei depois que acabar com você.

— Eu sabia — Bozukan respondeu — Você continua egoísta.

Ignorou o comentário. Mais uma vez conjurou as pétalas, que imediatamente seguiram o alvo. O oponente riu, desviando com facilidade ao mesmo tempo em que queimava uma a uma com as faíscas que produzia. Kurama não se importou. Eram uma mera distração, e cumpriam seu papel.

Produziu mais algumas, como precaução. Queria manter Bozukan ocupado o máximo de tempo possível, mesmo sabendo que ele logo perceberia a artimanha. Qualquer segundo, todavia, era precioso.

Kurama recuou, sem no entanto tirar o inimigo de visita. O youkai vencia a batalha com as pétalas e parecia alheio aos movimentos de Kurama, lhe proporcionando significativos momentos de liberdade.

 _Parecia._

Pois de súbito, Kurama sentiu o corpo arder. Seu cérebro explodiu com a dor inesperada, e o comichão ainda perdurou por intermináveis segundos como pequenas explosões que o atingiam da cabeça aos pés. Sabia que o ataque viria; o problema era que viera um pouco mais cedo do que o previsto.

Os dois se olharam, as pétalas restantes sobrevoando como míseros insetos ao redor, ineficazes. Bozukan sorriu orgulhoso pelo golpe bem sucedido. Apenas vacilou quando notou que Kurama fazia o mesmo.

— Do que está rindo? — o youkai perguntou.

Ele não precisou responder. Aos pés de Bozukan, uma raiz seca e escura alastrava seus dedos finos sobre a terra, se reproduzindo a cada centímetro que avançava. Timidamente, rodearam demônio, em um emaranhado frágil e sem vida.

— Mais um de seus truques? — riu-se, pisando na delicada raiz ressecada, que não ofereceu resistência. A ramificação se rompeu, criando migalhas sobre a grama.

— Eu não faria isso se fosse você...

A raiz quebrada se recompôs, dessa vez mais encorpada. O círculo continuou se fechando ao redor de Bozukan, crescendo em tamanho, e diminuindo em largura.

O demônio tirou o sorriso do rosto. Se preparou para saltar para longe, mas não conseguiu subir nem meio metro do chão: no instante em que tentou, as raízes mais grossas o puxaram para baixo.

Kurama se aproximou, já seguro de que tinha conseguido aplicar a estratégia que formulara. Bozukan soltou mais um raio, mas teve o braço igualmente envolvido pela ramificação.

— Você sabe que precisa de muito mais do que isso para me vencer, Kurama.

— Isso é apenas o começo — respondeu — Eu falei para deixar meus amigos de fora disso.

— Não sei do que está falando...

E um grito feminino ecoou pela clareira, fazendo Kurama enrijecer. O youkai estava sorrindo novamente.

— Kiki?! — clamou, mas ouviu apenas outro grito de volta. Agora, em tom masculino, grave — Hiei?!

Os gritos se sucederam, em agonia. As raízes se apertaram contra o corpo de Bozukan, reflexo da ira repentina de seu manipulador.

— Pare com que está fazendo! É seu último aviso.

— Você me vê fazendo alguma coisa?

O rosto do demônio já estava parcialmente coberto pela ramificação ressecada. Ainda assim, ele permanecia calmo, o sorriso ainda visível pelos espaços abertos.

 _— Shuichi?_

O olhar de Kurama se petrificou. Era a voz de sua mãe que agora ecoava por entre as brumas, se misturando aos lamentos dos amigos.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando espantar a sensação negativa que aqueles sons causavam dentro de si. Eles não eram reais, tentou se convencer. Sua mãe estava a salvo, em casa. Seus amigos estavam bem.

— Você ainda não entendeu, Bozukan — falou, reabrindo os olhos. Apenas a testa do demônio agora era visível — Eu não vou cair nas suas armadilhas.

Os gritos continuavam, penetrantes. Shiori, Kiki, Hiei.

— Essa não é só uma raiz seca — continuou, chegando ainda mais perto — é uma espécie rara de Sempre-Viva, uma planta reviviscente do Makai. Ela sobrevive milênios em condições adversas, apenas aguardando o momento adequado para renascer.

Kurama tocou no casulo formado pelos ramos em volta do demônio. Magicamente, cada crosta escurecida se coloriu de um verde vivo. Criou folhas, se expandiu com fartura, dobrou de tamanho.

— E elas só se contentam com sangue para se hidratar...

O invólucro vegetal comprimiu o corpo da presa. Os gritos, no entanto, não cessaram. Continuaram ocupando sua mente e deixando Kurama apreensivo. E se estivesse errado? E se fossem reais?

Apertou os punhos com força, esforçando-se para não ceder às emoções. Precisaria apenas ter certeza de que Bozukan estava morto, e os lamentos seriam suspensos. Era um risco, ele sabia, mas devia assumi-lo.

Ou não devia?

Antes que chegasse a uma conclusão, viu uma luz querendo vazar pelos poros do envoltório que havia criado. Franziu os olhos e se afastou. O casulo explodiu, com uma trovoada ensurdecedora e um clarão que fez respingar choques elétricos em tudo que estivesse por perto.

Inclusive Kurama.

Ele soltou um gemido, deixando os joelhos cederem. A eletricidade o atingiu no peito, rasgando a camisa e o marcando com uma queimadura no local afetado.

Bozukan, coberto de feridas e com as vestes igualmente rasgadas, surgiu, ofegante. Olhou para Kurama com ódio, e este se levantou, decidido a não desistir. Estava ferido, mas sabia que o youkai também estava. Não só pela Sempre-Viva, mas pelo gasto energético dessa última detonação. Com ambos naquele estado, bastaria uma pequena vantagem para vencer. E Kurama se considerava na dianteira.

Porém duas sombras dispersaram sua atenção. Sem querer, deixou o canto do olho captar as formas que surgiram de seu lado. E quando os viu, não conseguiu evitar se virar completamente.

Hiei e Kiki ressurgiram, atordoados, feridos, mas vivos. Encontrou o olhar dos dois, que em seguida voltaram-se para onde Bozukan os esperava.

Mas ele já não estava mais lá.

Hiei sacou a espada, ansioso para pegá-lo. Sabia que ele devia estar perto. A visão de Kurama foi o que o deteve. O estado do amigo o alarmou por um instante, com seus machucados visíveis, a enorme queimadura no peito e manchas azuladas que partiam de suas veias sob a pele. Hesitou, incerto se devia deixá-lo ali.

— Vá, Hiei, eu estou bem — ele falou — Não deixe ele escapar.

Foi a deixa que o demônio de fogo precisava. Hiei acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito, e sumiu na escuridão, no encalço do youkai.

Kiki também hesitou, mas não esperou que Kurama se pronunciasse. Correu até ele, o amparando quando ameaçou desabar.

— Eu estou b...

— Cala essa boca, está nada! — ela reagiu, o segurando por baixo do braço — Vamos sair daqui.

— Espere — pediu — Ouvi gritos. Vocês estão bem?

— Eu não sei o que ouviu, mas não foi a gente. Ficamos presos em algum lugar, não conseguíamos ver nada.

Kurama ouviu aliviado aquela declaração. Ainda perguntou pela mãe, ao que Kiki respondeu com uma expressão confusa. Não, ela não estava com eles, nem sequer a ouvira.

Era como se meia tonelada tivesse sido arrancada de seus ombros.

(...)

— Eu ainda não entendi o que você veio fazer aqui em casa essa hora — um Yusuke sonolento perguntou para Kuwabara, esfregando os olhos em um bocejo.

— Tem alguma coisa acontecendo e a gente não pode ficar parado! — ele respondeu, afoito. O segurou pela gola da camisa e o sacudiu algumas vezes — Ah, acorde de uma vez, Urameshi!

Ele empurrou o amigo para o lado, levantando da cama. Ainda estava tentando fazer algum sentido das palavras de Kazuma quando mais alguém invadiu seu quarto. Dessa vez, a bordo de um remo que voou janela adentro, fazendo as cortinas esvoaçarem.

— Yusuke! Que bom que está acordado! — Botan exclamou, fazendo o remo desaparecer — Preciso da sua ajuda! O Reino Espiritual precisa!

— De novo esse papo? O Reikai que se resolva sozinho, eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso!

Yusuke saiu do quarto aos palavrões. Kuwabara e Botan se entreolharam, e saíram logo em seguida ao seu encalço. Um falando por cima do outro.

— Isso é sério — a guia tentou mais uma vez — E não é só com o Mundo Espiritual que eu estou preocupada.

— Ao menos deixe Botan falar — Kuwabara pediu.

Yusuke cruzou os braços, apoiando-se na bancada da cozinha. Olhou com descrédito para a deusa, que apertava as mãos, nervosa.

— O Reikai foi invadido... espere, deixa eu explicar! — ela reclamou, quando Yusuke começou a revirar os olhos impaciente — Eu fui atacada também, está bem? Alguém invadiu, roubou as relíquias mais sagradas do Reino Espiritual e me atacou na saída. E eu estou com medo do que pode acontecer.

Kuwabara se alarmou com o relato da amiga. Mais ainda com o descaso de Yusuke.

— Quem foi o covarde que te atacou, Botan? — ele perguntou — Me diga que eu acabo pessoalmente com esse infeliz!

Ela olhou de um para o outro, assustada, com medo das próprias palavras.

— Você viu quem te atacou? — Yusuke a indagou. E ela acenou em resposta.

Mas a conversa foi interrompida pelo interfone que soou alto no apartamento. Os três mais uma vez se olharam, desconfiados e confusos. Yusuke se ausentou, indo atender o aparelho. Voltou logo em seguida com uma expressão apreensiva.

— Era Kiki — ele falou, diante do olhar inquiridor dos dois — E está com Kurama.

Botan congelou na mesma hora.


	42. Antecipação

**NOTAS DA AUTORA** : Yo! Antes tarde do que nunca!

Um capítulo com menos ação, mas nem por isso menos tenso — ai, como estou sofrendo nessa reta final!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Botan não estava mais no corredor quando Koenma deixou a sala do pai, nem em nenhum outro lugar do palácio. Se o sumiço da guia era uma boa ou má notícia, isso ele não sabia julgar — talvez por ter perdido a noção do que era bom ou ruim naquela situação. Ou do que estava disposto a encarar naquele momento.

Ele decidiu voltar para sua sala, taciturno, alegando que precisaria de um momento a sós. A conversa com o pai tivera o tom que ele imaginou que teria e o fardo agora parecia mil vezes maior. Quando foi que as coisas se tornaram tão complicadas?

Praticamente se arrastava, sem reparar no caminho que já conhecia de cor. Só interrompeu o trajeto quando avistou outros dois pés à sua frente, parados e bloqueando a passagem. Levantou o rosto para encarar o obstáculo e encontrou um oficial do Esquadrão de Defesa, devidamente fardado, olhando em sua direção.

— Senhor Koenma?

— Sim? — respondeu, um pouco ansioso. Torceu por novidades positivas para tirar-lhe daquele mar de pessimismo em que estava se afogando.

— Preciso que me acompanhe — o oficial pediu, sem se mexer.

— O que foi agora?

— Por favor, não torne isso mais complicado...

Koenma se calou. Podia ver a incerteza nos olhos do oficial, que o fitavam quase como um pedido de desculpas. Desmoronaria a qualquer momento.

— O que aconteceu? — ele voltou a perguntar, um pouco mais cauteloso dessa vez.

O oficial titubeou. Koenma achou que estava prestes a chorar.

— Sinto muito, senhor Koenma... — falou — Mas eu preciso fazer isso.

O filho de Enma recuou, sem compreender a resposta. O oficial, em contrapartida, avançou.

Um segundo membro do Esquadrão surgiu aos fundos do corredor. Andou com passos rápidos até os dois, fazendo Koenma se virar. Agora estava cercado por ambos os lados.

O segundo oficial, mais confiante, acenou para o primeiro, que correspondeu o cumprimento.

— Vamos — o recém-chegado ordenou.

Em silêncio, Koenma hesitou, ainda sem compreender a situação. Quando os dois começaram a andar, no entanto, ele obedeceu. Estava atordoado demais para contestar. E para notar que algo estava acontecendo bem na sua frente.

(...)

Botan pensou em sumir. Em invocar o remo e retornar ao Mundo Espiritual. Em inventar qualquer desculpa que a desobrigasse de permanecer ali. Ela, porém, apenas observou calada quando apoiaram Kurama na cama de Yusuke, tentando evitar a todo custo um contato visual com o ruivo.

Percebeu que ele a encarou por meio segundo quando seus olhares se esbarraram no apartamento. Ela desviou o rosto, incomodada. Propositalmente, se afastou. Deixou que os meninos se pusessem na frente e que suas perguntas preocupadas ocupassem o silêncio que em sua cabeça havia formado. Queria ir embora, mas ela, também, estava curiosa.

Foi um certo alívio que Kuwabara e Yusuke temporariamente tivessem esquecido o assunto do ataque. Ela não sabia o que sua acusação causaria entre eles. Além do mais, não conseguiu deixar de sentir uma pontada de preocupação pelo estado delicado de Kurama. Se dividiu entre o rancor e a compaixão, e, em dúvida, ficou.

Se arrependeu, entretanto, da própria escolha assim que ouviu a voz fraca do rapaz chamar seu nome. Inevitavelmente, todos se viraram para ela. E Botan se surpreendeu pela atenção inesperada.

— Posso falar a sós com você por um instante? — ele perguntou, olhando claramente em sua direção.

Kuwabara, Yusuke e Kiki a miraram com ainda mais curiosidade. Em seguida, fizeram o mesmo com Kurama, aguardando pela justificativa que ele não concedeu.

Kiki foi a primeira a deixar o quarto, calada do mesmo jeito que entrara. Passou apressada pela porta e sumiu pelo apartamento, encontrando refúgio na varanda. Seja lá qual fosse o assunto que Kurama quisesse tratar em particular, ela não estava interessada.

Os demais ainda questionaram o motivo daquilo numa hora dessas, mas a guia acabou por dar um passo a frente, finalmente encarando o ladrão. Disse que estava tudo bem e que os deixassem sozinhos. Não falou mais nenhuma palavra até que Yusuke empurrasse Kuwabara porta afora, atendendo ao seu pedido.

E quando enfim só restaram os dois naquele quarto, o nervosismo a inundou novamente.

— Você está bem? — Kurama perguntou, fazendo Botan rir sem graça.

— Acho que quem não está bem aqui é você...

— Eu sei que você me viu, Botan.

Ela não soube o que dizer.

Os cabelos vermelhos caíam desalinhados sobre a testa de Kurama, grudando na mistura de sangue e suor e quase lhe cobrindo os olhos. Ele queria afastá-los e desobstruir a vista, mas não conseguiu sequer mexer o braço. A dor nos músculos e a tensão da garota na sua frente impediam qualquer movimento.

— Não foi minha intenção te machucar, mas não espero que entenda. Ou que me perdoe.

— Onde estão as relíquias? — Foi tudo que ela conseguiu perguntar.

Kurama esperou um tempo antes de responder.

— Não estão mais comigo. Eu irei recuperá-las. Dou minha palavra, se ela ainda valer de alguma coisa para você.

— Por que você fez isso?

— Foi um acordo. Eu não faria, se tivesse outra saída. E o tempo estava correndo contra nós. Ainda está, na verdade...

Botan se aproximou, seus olhos violeta demonstrando uma firmeza que ela nem sabia se tinha. Encontrou os dele. Cansados, mas igualmente firmes.

Sentou na beira da cama. As manchas azuladas no peito e braços de Kurama quase desapareciam por baixo dos cortes abertos e das queimaduras na carne, mas ainda estavam lá. Resquícios do veneno sagrado que corriam pelas suas veias. Prova irrefutável do seu crime.

— As relíquias estão com Liu. Ele deve tentar atacar o Palácio com a ajuda de alguns aliados remanescentes do Esquadrão — explicou, desviando o rosto ao perceber a apreensão crescente no rosto de sua interlocutora — Liu é um estrategista, não fará nada impulsivamente. Por outro lado, talvez queira se aproveitar da ausência de defesas no Reikai enquanto Bozukan ainda está solto e Ayaka está ocupada com o fechamento das barreiras.

Kurama voltou a encarar a guia.

— Volte para o Mundo Espiritual e avise Koenma para estar preparado. É o máximo que posso fazer no momento, Botan. Minha prioridade ainda é Bozukan.

Botan ficou muda, ainda tentando entender o que Kurama tinha dito. Desde quando ele fazia acordos com dissidentes do Reikai? Ele não entendia que o equilíbrio do Mundo Espiritual — não, do mundo inteiro — talvez estivesse em risco?

— Eu sei que você não entende — Kurama falou novamente, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da guia — É leal demais para isso. Koenma tem sorte — Ele sorriu tristemente — Mas o Reikai estava falhando em proteger os humanos. Já tivemos mortes demais.

Ele parou, fitando o vazio atrás de Botan. Lembrou do pai de Kiki com uma pontada de culpa no peito. Iria até o fim agora. No mínimo, devia isso a ela.

— Não pretendia que as coisas seguissem por esse caminho, mas foi o caminho que me foi oferecido. E talvez a ameaça de Liu force Koenma a refletir sobre seu papel no Reikai — continuou, pensativo.

Recostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Não havia mais o que falar, apenas esperar que a guia espiritual emergisse de seu silêncio. Compreenderia se ela continuasse ofendida. Que o delatasse à Enma, se ainda não o tinha feito. Poderia a culpar por fazer seu trabalho?

Então sentiu um toque. Balançou a cabeça, ainda tentando afastar a franja, e viu Botan amparando com cuidado seu braço direito.

— Você não vai conseguir fazer muita coisa machucado desse jeito — ela justificou, um pouco sem graça, enquanto concentrava a energia na palma da mão — E que o Sr. Enma não saiba que eu te ajudei... — murmurou.

Kurama sorriu, fechando os olhos em gratidão.

(...)

Kiki observava com o olhar perdido o céu sem estrelas da cidade. Apoiada no parapeito, já tinha inconscientemente fuçado os bolsos duas vezes a procura dos cigarros ausentes. Teria fumado um maço inteiro, se não tivesse perdido tudo — cigarros e isqueiro — na correria da última hora.

Essa era a primeira vez que parava e deixava a adrenalina assentar desde que decidira acompanhar Kurama na caçada a Bozukan naquela noite. E por alguma razão, o coração acelerava em vez de acalmar.

Tinha sentido um choque quando vira a cena no quarto do pai, era verdade, mas a reação fora apenas isso: uma reação. Automática, quase. Mesmo a subida em silêncio da trilha até a clareira não a deixara concatenar as ideias. Agora, na primeira pausa da noite, ela finalmente entendeu o que sentia.

Estava assustada. Tão profundamente assustada que até evitava admitir.

Não por causa de Bozukan ou pela chance de morrer antes do raiar do dia. Esse não era o tipo de coisa que passava pela sua cabeça.

Seu medo era pelo que viria depois. A vida que teria que enfrentar quando tudo acabasse.

Era por isso que Kiki raramente pensava no futuro. O futuro era um lugar escuro e desagradável, muito pior do que o presente — por mais terrível que o presente fosse. Até o passado era melhor. Previsível e aconchegante — o que talvez explicasse o porquê dela ainda insistir em se manter presa a amarras tão antigas. O futuro não. O futuro era aterrador.

— Que noite, heim?

Yusuke havia se aproximado silenciosamente da garota na varanda, se juntando a seu lado. Ignorava o frio da noite, vestindo apenas uma camiseta de manga curta. E pela expressão introspectiva, ignorava também o pânico que a corroía naquele exato minuto.

— Meu velho morreu — ela disse, com uma naturalidade mórbida.

O assunto foi tão abrupto que Yusuke se perguntou se tinha entendido direito. Olhou espantado, procurando alguma pitada de emoção no rosto da garota, mas não teve certeza do que encontrou. Atordoado, não arranjou palavras para responder.

Kiki reparou na surpresa do garoto, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Ela mesmo não saberia explicar por que dissera aquilo, e ainda por cima daquela maneira. A frase tinha saído tão espontânea que era quase como se estivesse aguardando qualquer gatilho que fosse para ser arrancada do coração.

E no fim das contas, ouvir a própria voz a forçou a encarar o fato do qual ela tentava se esquivar. O fato de que agora estava sozinha. Até alguns minutos atrás, podia fingir que não, mas a frase em voz alta solta no ar não deixava mais dúvidas.

Estremeceu com a ideia. Sentia o corpo gelado, mas por dentro, as entranhas reviravam. A inevitabilidade do futuro ainda a atormentava.

— Tá tudo bem com você, menina? — ele perguntou.

Kiki achou a pergunta irritante. E mais ainda a resposta óbvia que morreu na garganta sem jamais ser proferida.

A tentativa de diálogo, no entanto, foi bruscamente cortada pelo vulto que agora voava na direção dos dois. Arregalaram os olhos, incrédulos. Pegos de surpresa, precisaram se jogar, um para cada lado, para desviar do corpo que cruzou o espaço entre eles com uma velocidade fora do comum.

O corpo explodiu o vidro da varanda e se arrastou até o meio da sala, obrigando Kiki e Yusuke a protegerem os rostos dos estilhaços. Quando voltaram a descobrir os olhos, viram em choque as vestes pretas tradicionais de Hiei.

Correram afobados, se jogando de joelhos ao lado do youkai desfalecido, braços e rosto cobertos de sangue. A espada já não estava mais em sua posse, e pequenos fragmentos de vidro ainda pendiam dos cabelos negros. De olhos fechados, permanecia inerte.

Kuwabara, atraído pelo barulho, olhava para os três, estupefato. Passou por eles e disparou até a varanda procurando o responsável, mas o céu noturno continuava vazio como antes.

Botan e Kurama apareceram logo em seguida, igualmente alarmados. A guia se juntou ao corpo de Hiei prontamente, enquanto Kurama fitava de pé o cenário recém-formado. Um receio inevitável irrompeu na mesma hora em seu cérebro.

— Yusuke, sua mãe! — ele exclamou apreensivo — Você sabe onde ela está?

— Não, está fora de casa hoje — respondeu, franzindo a testa ante a pergunta. Em seguida, compreendeu. Estreitou os olhos ao virar-se para a varanda e completou, com raiva — E é melhor esse filho da puta a deixar em paz.

No chão, Hiei abriu os olhos. Primeiro devagar, para depois despertar por completo. Levantou-se com dificuldade, o rosto consumido pela ira. Todos se voltaram para ele.

— Você está bem? — Kurama perguntou, mas Hiei apenas deu um rosnado baixo e irritadiço.

Cambaleou até a varanda, empurrando Kuwabara para o lado e espreitando o vazio lá fora como se fosse seu inimigo particular.

— Maldito... — murmurou.

Tateou em busca da katana, mas a bainha estava vazia. Como resultado, fechou o punho, comprimindo os dedos em uma fúria assassina. Seria capaz de matar alguém com as próprias mãos, ele sentia.

Mas não seria necessário sujá-las para isso.

Decidiu que não havia mais motivos para se conter. E lentamente, começou a desenrolar as faixas que cobriam seu braço direito.

A marca negra do dragão estava livre novamente.


	43. Cárcere

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Vixeeee, que demora! Perdoem a autora que vos escreve e boa leitura! =)

* * *

Tudo foi muito rápido no começo. Hiei, o vidro explodindo, os demais chegando no quarto. Depois, veio em câmera lenta, como se cada movimento fosse precioso demais para passar despercebido.

Kiki viu Hiei arrancar as ataduras do braço de uma maneira quase simbólica. Ficou hipnotizada pelo gesto repetitivo, assim como pela tatuagem negra que se revelou na pele do demônio. Se levantou, espetando a mão nos cacos de vidro ainda pelo chão. Deu alguns passos até a varanda. Um estrondo ecoou quando estava ainda no meio do caminho e todo o apartamento estremeceu, como em um terremoto. Precisou se escorar para não ir ao chão.

Um a um, se juntaram na varanda. Estavam todos calados, olhos aguçados encarando o escuro da noite. Ela pensou ter ouvido alguns gritos distantes, vindos da rua ou talvez de outros apartamentos, mas não teve certeza, e preferiu ignorar. Manteve o rosto firme, cravado no espaço diante do prédio, certa de que Bozukan apareceria a qualquer momento. Tão certa que a convicção a impedia de fazer qualquer outra coisa senão esperar.

E quando ele surgiu, tomou conta de todo o horizonte. Ela ficou sem ar ao vê-lo tão perto. Pregou os olhos nele e só desgrudou quando, de supetão, Hiei saltou na sua frente, tomando impulso no parapeito e mergulhando na direção do youkai. Kiki abriu a boca, estupefata.

Foi quando tudo ficou rápido novamente, como um filme de ação.

Um estrondo maior ainda se ouviu, junto de uma nova onda de gritos. As luzes dos prédios e postes subitamente se apagaram, deixando a rua ainda mais escura.

No apartamento, Yusuke e Kuwabara correram para a porta, a escancarando e sumindo pelo corredor. Kiki não pensou em nada, apenas os copiou. Kurama foi o último a os seguir, deixando Botan sozinha no apartamento às escuras. Ela partiria para o Reikai logo em seguida.

No térreo, encontraram a rua deserta — a não ser pela silhueta de Hiei ao longe, recortando o cenário noturno. Parecia fincado no chão, cabeça ligeiramente abaixada e punhos cerrados. Deram tudo de si para encurtar a distância entre eles, os pés mal tocando o asfalto. Só quando chegaram entenderam o que tanto o demônio encarava.

Uma enorme cratera, dez a quinze metros de largura, ocupava o meio da avenida. Um buraco completamente oco, com paredes internas de terra e uma profundidade que eles não conseguiam medir naquela escuridão.

— Foi você que fez isso? — Kuwabara perguntou, olhos arregalados em direção à Hiei.

Hiei bufou. Seu corpo todo estava aquecido, quase em brasas.

— Não — respondeu, um pouco contrariado — O miserável escapou do meu alcance quando pulei. Ele fez isso sozinho.

— Não vai me dizer que esse infeliz vai continuar brincando de pique-esconde com a gente? — Kiki perguntou.

Yusuke se agachou na borda da cratera. Apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar o fim daquele poço diante de si.

— Ele não está se escondendo — falou — Ele quer ser encontrado.

— Uma armadilha? — Kurama disse, agachando ao lado de Yusuke.

— Só tem um jeito de descobrir...

(...)

A madrugada era escura como sempre, apesar das luzes da cidade abaixo de seus pés. Botan nunca tivera problema com a noite ou a escuridão, mas daquela vez ela se sentia consumida pelas trevas. Navegava entre as nuvens cor de chumbo e o céu de uma tranquilidade nefasta com os pensamentos em qualquer outro lugar, deixando o remo fazer seu trabalho sozinho. Até as Relíquias, que motivaram sua ida ao Ningenkai, já haviam escapado da mente da guia.

Botan demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo ao chegar nos portões do Palácio Celestial. Estranhou a movimentação de tropas do Esquadrão de Defesa e, mais ainda, quando foi abordada por oficiais com rostos nada amigáveis.

Pensou em Koenma e também em Kurama. Teve receio pelos dois. Pensou no que o Rei Enma poderia estar fazendo, pensou nos amigos no Ningenkai, lutando sozinhos contra Bozukan. Pensou se havia algo que deveria ter feito, se, em algum momento, teria errado.

Não encontrou as respostas. Apenas o olhar inquisidor do oficial.

— Identifique-se — ele ordenou.

— Bo-botan — respondeu. Não entendia porque deveria identificar-se — Shinigami¹.

Um oficial olhou para o outro, que deu de ombros. Juntos, abriram os portões e a conduziram para o interior.

Botan tomou mais um susto. Os corredores, comumente tomados por ogros a trabalho ou outras guias espirituais, agora estavam quase que completamente desertos — a não ser por mais oficiais do Esquadrão de Defesa, que patrulhavam, vigilantes, cada espaço.

— O que está acon-

— Calada!

A guia levou um empurrão ao ser jogada para dentro de uma sala. Caiu de joelhos, enquanto ouvia a fechadura se trancando logo atrás. Olhou ao redor. Reconheceu Ayame² e mais um ou outro rosto familiar.

— Botan! — Ayame a socorreu, correndo a seu encontro — Você está bem?

— O que houve? Por que toda essa proteção?

Ayame a fitou com as sobrancelhas caídas.

— Liu invadiu o Palácio — disse, com a voz mais triste que Botan já tinha ouvido — Estamos sitiados.

(...)

A cratera era mais profunda do que eles haviam pensado. Se tivessem simplesmente pulado, a morte seria certa. Por via das dúvidas, preferiram a segurança da sugestão de Kurama, que semeou algumas plantas trepadeiras na margem da fenda. As plantas rapidamente fincaram suas raízes na terra das paredes laterais e criaram cipós que se estenderam em direção ao fundo da gruta, firmes o bastante para todos se agarrarem. Apoiados no vegetal, iniciaram a trajetória descendente.

Um leve, mas incômodo, cheiro de podridão, começou a rondá-los quase na metade do caminho. Era um cheiro acre, rançoso, como de um pedaço de carne esquecido fora da geladeira por muito tempo. A medida que desciam, mais pungente ficava o ar.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o solo, cem metros abaixo da superfície, o cheiro era tão nauseante que chegava a ser irrespirável. O odor parecia querer entrar pelas narinas e preenchê-los por dentro, ocupando cada célula até que se sentissem sufocados. Chegaram a tentar tapar os narizes, mas era completamente inútil.

Mais uma vez, precisaram lançar mão dos recursos de Kurama. Dessa vez, pequenas plantas luminárias brotaram no chão, criando círculos de luz que clarearam palidamente o local. E enfim eles confirmaram o motivo do odor estragado.

Era como estar em uma tumba violada. Centenas de corpos se espalhavam pelo local, alguns tão destroçados que sequer poderiam ser chamados assim. Pedaços gelatinosos marrons e acinzentados se misturavam a ossos e poças de sangue — algumas secas, outras ainda frescas. Crânios, unhas, vísceras: tudo parecia ainda mais cadavérico sob a luz fraca das plantas.

— Ele está tentando nos intimidar — Kurama falou.

— Não está funcionando — Hiei respondeu, se adiantando para frente do grupo.

De repente, o lugar todo se acendeu, com uma claridade tão forte que chegou a ofuscá-los. Antes mesmo que seus olhos se acostumassem com a luz intensa, puderam sentir a presença de Bozukan — não apenas pela energia maligna que envolveu o ambiente, mas pela mesma risada satírica que já conheciam.

— Bem-vindos — ele falou, surgindo do outro lado do que agora parecia uma enorme galeria. A roupa estava em frangalhos pelas lutas recentes.

O solo se estendia indefinidamente adiante. Eles deram alguns passos apressados para frente, saindo da área circular que formava o túnel vertical por onde tinham descido. Pararam alguns metros de distância do youkai.

O teto começava baixo, quase formando um hall de entrada. Depois, aumentava tanto que era impossível enxergar onde terminava. Para frente e para os lados, o espaço crescia. Paredes de rochas farelentas contornavam a câmara, com sulcos e protuberâncias a alturas irregulares.

A origem daquela luz forte era totalmente desconhecida.

— Espero que aproveitem a estadia — o demônio falou de novo. O ser que eles encaravam, no entanto, mantinha-se calado. A voz surgia de outro lado, como se viesse de um alto-falante.

Eles então se viraram na direção do som. Outro Bozukan, exatamente igual ao primeiro, os admirava com um sorriso diabólico. Kuwabara imediatamente formou sua Leiken. A espada pulsava radiante em suas mãos.

— E não se preocupem com o mau cheiro, em breve vocês já não estarão sentindo mais nada — A voz do youkai ressoou, fazendo eco na galeria. Não viera, no entanto, do segundo Bozukan.

Com um gesto rápido, se viraram para o primeiro. Quase como que por instinto, Kiki virou mais um pouco. Teve medo de estar certa.

— Merda... — xingou baixinho, fazendo os demais olharem na mesma direção.

Um terceiro demônio sorridente, tal qual os dois primeiros, agora estava de pé em uma das pontas da câmara.

Defensivamente, os cinco jovens chegaram mais perto um do outro. Tentavam manter os três youkais no seu campo de visão.

Até que ouviram uma nova risada. E mais outra, se sobrepondo à primeira. Yusuke virou o rosto, frenético, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

E viu duas novas figuras, que o garoto tinha certeza que não estavam lá antes, rindo para eles. Todos idênticos.

De costas um para o outro, o grupo se juntou ainda mais, encostando os ombros e formando um círculo. Agora, cada um se voltava para um lado da galeria. E cinco Bozukans o encaravam de volta.

— Qual é o verdadeiro? — Kuwabara perguntou. O suor começava a lhe descer pelas têmporas.

— Isso não importa — Yusuke respondeu ao seu lado — A gente acaba com todos.

Kuwabara sentiu quando os ombros se desencostaram. Olhou para o lado e viu Yusuke sair na frente, braço erguido, cotovelo para trás e o punho fechado. Voltando o rosto para frente, focalizou o Bozukan que o espreitava. Apertou a espada de energia ainda mais perto do corpo.

Correu. A adrenalina se manifestou na forma de um rugido, uma espécie de grito de guerra que ele não conseguiu controlar. Levantou os braços e desceu a espada com toda força que conseguiu. Bozukan se deslocou para o lado na mesma hora e pulou para trás do garoto.

Kuwabara girou nos calcanhares, decidido a repetir o ataque. Puxou a arma horizontal ao lado do rosto. O suor já escorregava pela nuca. A energia e a raiva aumentavam em igual proporção. Com um novo grito, empurrou a espada com força para frente. No mesmo instante, Bozukan juntou as palmas na frente do corpo, aparando o golpe. Mãos e espada colidiram.

Um campo de proteção envolvia os punhos do youkai e impedia a investida de Kuwabara. Ele ainda forçou a Leiken, mas ela parecia ter batido em algo mais duro do que aço. Nem com toda sua energia conseguiu perfurar o bloqueio do adversário.

Bozukan então afastou um pouco as palmas. O espaço criado entre as mãos ampliou a barreira energética, formando uma rede cintilante entre elas. Fagulhas se desprendiam de seus dedos.

A rede se expandiu. Agora criava uma borda de quase meio metro ao redor das mãos do demônio. Kuwabara puxou a espada de volta, tentando se afastar. E, ao mesmo tempo, Bozukan empurrou o ar com as palmas. A energia concentrada explodiu, jogando Kuwabara para longe.

Ele caiu de costas a metros do oponente. Sentiu o baque da coluna no chão duro, seus ombros se arranhando ao contato com a aspereza do solo. Quando se recuperou do choque, percebeu os restos mortais mutilados ao seu lado. O cheiro podre, que ele chegou a esquecer enquanto golpeava Bozukan, voltou a encher seu olfato.

O cotovelo escorregou em algo pegajoso quando ele tentou se levantar. Ao perder o equilíbrio, viu Kiki pelo canto de olho. A garota caía de joelhos ao escapar de um ataque, mas levantava correndo logo em seguida. Havia sangue em suas mãos, mas ele não sabia dizer se eram dela ou de Bozukan.

Voltou a querer levantar, e dessa vez, procurou apoio em um pedaço limpo do piso. Quando olhou para cima, no entanto, viu o inimigo saltando em sua direção. Ele já estava no alto, demoraria menos de um segundo para atingí-lo. E Kuwabara escorregou de novo, perdendo a janela de tempo que teria para desviar do golpe.

Como último ato de defesa, concentrou novamente a energia nas mão. Duas espadas se formaram dessa vez, uma de cada lado. De costas coladas no chão, esticou os braços para cima. Quase fechou os olhos, mas preferiu mantê-los abertos.

Gritou uma última vez ao ver Bozukan mergulhar diretamente até ele.

(...)

Koenma estava sozinho, sentado na parte de baixo de um beliche. Tinha as pernas cruzadas, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. No rosto, um misto de desalento e revolta se confundiam com as rugas de preocupação da testa.

O espaço era modesto. Além do beliche, uma pequena escrivaninha e um banheiro apertado era tudo que ele tinha. As paredes pareciam de concreto cru, exceto na frente, onde davam lugar a uma sequência de grades que iam do chão ao teto.

Aquela ala do Centro de Detenção estava praticamente abandonada, motivo pelo qual ele fora levado para lá. Isolá-lo, tinha sido a ordem. Nenhum outro ser — espiritual ou youkai — era visto pelo corredor ou em qualquer outra das 30 celas daquele setor.

De repente, ouviu passos no corredor. Koenma levantou a cabeça, atento. Os passos aumentaram o volume, um grosso pisar de botas que ecoava pelas cubículos vazios.

Com cuidado, apoiou os pés no chão e saiu do beliche. Inclinou o corpo para frente para tentar ouvir e ver com mais exatidão a chegada do visitante. Em pouco tempo, um jovem cadete, cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, surgiu na sua frente por trás das barras de metal. O mesmo que o interpelara no corredor antes de levá-lo para lá.

— Botan está no Palácio — ele falou com a voz baixa. Olhou nervosamente para os lados — A trancaram em uma das salas com outros shinigamis.

Koenma pulou até porta do cárcere, as mãos agarrando a grade.

— Me leve até ela!

— Senhor Koenma, eu não tenho autorização pa-

— Kai! — ele pediu. Era esse o nome do oficial — Por favor!

Kai recuou hesitante, o rosto pálido. Olhou novamente para os lados.

— Sinto muito, Senhor Koenma... — falou, com o mesmo tom de voz penoso que usara antes de levá-lo para a cela. Abaixou o rosto, evitando olhar para o prisioneiro — Eu nem podia estar aqui. Só queria avisar que Botan está bem.

Koenma apertou com ainda mais força as grades.

— E meu pai? E Liu? O que está acontecendo?

— Eu... sinto muito — repetiu com a voz falha. Virou-se para a saída.

— Kai! — Koenma ainda tentou chamar, mas ele já marchava de volta, a cabeça ligeiramente curvada para o chão.

O filho de Enma urrou, agredindo as barras de ferro. O grito acompanhou o cadete por todo o corredor, até definhar e virar não mais do que um zumbido.

Koenma estava sozinho novamente.

* * *

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA**

Eu acho que já expliquei esses dois antes, mas não custa relembrar:

¹Shinigami - Deus da Morte, guia espiritual na mitologia japonesa.

²Ayame - Outra guia espiritual, que fez uma breve aparição no mangá e no anime.

Aaahhhh, que esse capítulo deu trabalho, heim? Desculpa cortar a luta dos nossos heróis bem no meio, hehehe. No próximo tem mais (vou tentar demorar menos, prometo)! O clímax se aproxima (e, snif, o final. Oh, que dor!)

Um pequeno adendo sobre o Esquadrão de Defesa: No mangá e no anime, os vemos poucos, e não temos assim MUITA informação à respeito. Na minha visão, eles funcionam como um braço armado do Reikai, quase uma força militar. Por isso dei essa cara meio de exército para eles, com tropas e patentes. Imagino que deva ter alguma escola de treinamento ou algo do tipo, não?

Enfim, beijos e abraços e até o próximo!


	44. Risco e Oportunidade

A parede de pedra estalou com uma pequena explosão. Pedaços de rocha e migalhas de poeira voaram no mesmo instante, enchendo o ar com uma fina camada de pó. Os pés de Kurama tocaram essa mesma parede logo em seguida, servindo de impulso para que ele mudasse a trajetória do salto.

Pousou com os dois pés no chão, agachado e pronto para atacar ou se defender novamente. Com os olhos afiados, focalizou Bozukan — que escapara do seu golpe por milímetros de diferença.

Outras explosões ecoaram a sua volta, junto de gemidos fracos e abafados. Ele tentou umedecer a garganta, que doía pelo ar empoeirado, mas a boca estava seca. Os cabelos grudavam na nuca, a testa ardia e ele sabia que era questão de tempo para que os músculos do corpo também se contraíssem em dor. Não fosse a cura de Botan, ele talvez não resistiria tanto.

Bozukan vinha em sua direção, o corpo completamente eletrizado. Kurama respirou fundo e levantou. Deixaria para se preocupar consigo mesmo depois.

Tomou impulso, dando um salto lateral para escapar do ataque iminente. Durante o ato, recolheu algumas das sementes que trazia consigo e as reuniu na palma da mão. Assim que pisou no solo novamente, soltou-as. Em menos de um segundo, já tinham sido engolidas pelo chão.

Repetiu o gesto, fazendo arcos pelo ar e deixando os pequenos grãos por onde passava. A estratégia irritava Bozukan, que o perseguia com igual velocidade, desferindo golpes que atingiam as paredes e faziam ainda mais poeira se levantar.

Na terceira vez, parou perto de Kuwabara, que parecia estatelado no chão. Tinha os olhos arregalados e os braços erguidos, embora ligeiramente dobrados.

— Está tudo bem? — Kurama perguntou com pressa, elevando a voz para chamar a atenção do amigo.

Kuwabara piscou os olhos dezenas de vezes antes de abaixar os braços e apoiar os cotovelos no chão. Olhou para onde tinha vindo a voz de Kurama, mas tudo que viu foi um borrão, seguido de uma breve explosão. Ele virou o rosto, protegendo os olhos dos possíveis estilhaços. Uma rachadura agora marcava o solo que Kurama ocupava um segundo atrás. O ruivo já tinha sumido do seu lado.

Kuwabara se levantou correndo, o coração acelerado sem compreender o que tinha acontecido. Se lembrava de Bozukan em pleno salto, as garras e dentes afiados em sua direção. Se lembrava das espadas que produzira em ambas as mãos e erguera em uma tentativa desesperada de se defender. E elas continuavam ali, uma em cada mão. Faiscavam no ar, iluminando o espaço vazio ao redor. E só. Bozukan desaparecera.

Levou os braços para a frente de modo defensivo enquanto olhava nervosamente para os lados. As cenas pareciam vultos diante de seus olhos. Por um instante, ele ficou confuso, sem saber o que fazer.

Um novo estrondo, muito mais alto do que todos os outros, eclodiu. O chão tremeu e fez Kuwabara colar as costas na parede, sentindo os tímpanos quererem explodir com o volume ensurdecedor. Um zumbido continuou enchendo seus ouvidos mesmo depois que o barulho cessou, e ele reconheceu aquele som na mesma hora.

Procurou Yusuke com os olhos. Encontrou o rapaz deitado, a camisa arrancada do corpo, as costas paralelas ao chão e os joelhos dobrados para cima. Arquejava forte. Tinha a mão direita esticada para o alto, a esquerda servindo de apoio.

Seu primeiro ímpeto foi correr até ele. Desfez o par de espadas de energia que tinha nas mãos e se jogou para a frente, batendo os joelhos no piso. Quando o alcançou, olhou para a mesma direção que Yusuke, girando os olhos para o teto.

Nada. Nenhum sinal de Bozukan.

Olhou de novo para Yusuke, que já baixava as mãos para o lado do corpo.

— Eles estão sumindo? — Kuwabara perguntou — O que diabos está acontecendo por aqui?

Yusuke continuava deitado, a respiração pesada. Sentia um peso descomunal pressionar suas costelas. Se virou para o amigo com cuidado e apoiou um dos cotovelos no chão. Ergueu ligeiramente o tronco em sua direção. Uma pontada o atingiu em cheio, e ele fez uma careta para espantar a dor.

— Parece que a gente está perdendo tempo com mais um truque barato — Yusuke respondeu entre os dentes, irritado.

De repente, uma sombra vinda do alto os cobriu por inteiro. Instintivamente, rolaram um para cada lado, abrindo espaço para o que quer que fosse. Na mesma hora, uma enorme pedra atingiu o chão onde estavam, se quebrando em mil pedaços.

Cobriram os olhos, mas se levantaram depressa, assustados.

— Foi mal! — Ouviram alguém gritar.

Kiki estava a alguns metros dos dois, às voltas com pedregulhos de todos os tamanhos que usava para atacar e se defender simultaneamente. As lascas de pedra orbitavam em volta da garota, acompanhando seus movimentos — exceto por algumas, que escapavam do poder da menina e arrebentavam a distâncias irregulares no solo, jogando seus detritos por toda parte.

As mãos sangravam. Os olhos pareciam arranhados pela poeira e o pulmão começava a lhe cobrar mais oxigênio. Ela se esforçava para continuar de pé, lançando os pedaços de rocha que encontrava na direção de Bozukan, esperando por uma abertura. O youkai, contudo, esmigalhava as investidas de Kiki com faíscas elétricas que dizimavam qualquer tentativa.

Alterava os passos constantemente, em um zigue-zague irregular que ora a afastava, ora a aproximava do oponente. Se sentia tonta, um desespero mordaz de quem sabia que morreria lutando.

Em um breve momento, sentiu algo queimar do seu lado. Fora rápido, porém intenso; tão forte como se o próprio sol a tivesse tocado, e ainda assim, tão ligeiro quanto um sopro. Ligeiro o suficiente para ela simplesmente ignorar a sensação e seguir na sua batalha individual.

Kiki na hora não percebeu, mas fora por pouco que não se chocou com Hiei durante uma de suas manobras, o braço completamente em chamas.

Hiei, por sua vez, tampouco percebera. Em meio segundo, já estava longe da garota.

O dragão parecia querer rugir na pele do demônio, mas algo o prevenia de libertá-lo. O ódio o alimentava, era verdade, mas aquela mera cópia de Bozukan não merecia conhecer seu poder. O guardaria para o verdadeiro.

A única coisa que o incomodava era a velocidade do youkai, que quase parecia superar a sua. Hiei ricocheteava pela câmara, tentando ganhar em aceleração, mas falhava em cada tentativa. Uma fração de segundo era tudo que precisava, mas nem mesmo isso ele conseguia.

Pela câmara, as paredes chamuscavam em contato com o braço de Hiei. Alguns ossos e restos mortais que cobriam a superfície se desfaziam em carvão tão logo recebiam o calor das labaredas que o demônio tinha invocado. Eram bem menos poderosas que as Chamas Mortais, mas potentes o suficiente, ele julgava.

O calor também fazia o cheiro da decomposição humana aumentar. Eles já estavam todos com seus narizes acostumados com aquele odor, mas de repente, era como se sentissem pela primeira vez.

Hiei, mais uma vez, nada reparou.

— Ah, que se dane! — exclamou.

E, como não ganhava de Bozukan em velocidade, simplesmente parou. Foi uma parada brusca, inesperada, mas tão rápida que apenas olhos muito treinados poderiam notar. Na mesma hora, Hiei estava em movimento novamente; dessa vez, porém, na direção contrária.

A rapidez com que se locomovia não permitiu Bozukan perceber imediatamente a mudança do youkai. Antes que pudesse reagir, Hiei já estava sobre ele, o fogo praticamente entrando pelos poros. O soco o atingiu na mandíbula, com tamanha força que seria capaz de lhe quebrar todos os ossos da face.

O demônio foi arremessado em direção à parede mais distante. Hiei parou e pousou no chão, apoiado pela mão que não utilizara no ataque. Antes disso, no entanto, o terceiro Bozukan já tinha desaparecido.

As chamas se apagaram do braço de Hiei, deixando marcas enegrecidas. Ele as olhou com um ar ligeiramente vago, certo de que sumiriam em breve. E, ainda assim, o dragão se destacava.

Sorriu, só com o prazer daquela imagem.

De súbito, sentiu um desequilíbrio repentino nos pés. Os firmou no chão, tentando recuperar a estabilidade. Olhou para baixo, procurando o motivo.

Rachaduras começavam a se formar no piso ressecado, como se algo debaixo do solo tentasse ganhar vida. Hiei pulou para o lado, se afastando da fissura.

As rachaduras ganharam o chão, se espalhando pela câmara. Faziam um barulho oco, tão ressequido como aquele ambiente. Hiei as acompanhou com o olhar. Mais ao longe, Kuwabara e Yusuke faziam o mesmo.

Até que algo brotou das fendas. O chão, antes estéril, fez surgir estruturas estranhas, verde-escuras, grossas, cobertas de espinhos afiados. Igualavam em tamanho a um homem adulto, algumas até um pouco mais.

Kurama deu um giro no ar. No momento exato, um dos troncos nasceu do local onde pisava — e para onde, estrategicamente, tinha atraído Bozukan. A planta, algo que lembrava vagamente um cacto, prendeu o demônio na mesma hora com seus espinhos, tão finos e compridos que mais pareciam ferrões.

Os espinhos entravam pela sua pele, perfurando ombros, braços, pernas e tronco. Bozukan gritou de dor quando o sangue começou a escorrer dos locais atingidos, mas os espinhos continuavam avançando e se multiplicando sob o corpo do youkai.

Era quase uma completa mancha vermelha quando sumiu, a imagem desbotando como uma tv que se apaga lentamente.

— Toma isso, SEU MERDA!

O grito fez todos se virarem.

Kiki estava coberta de suor, e o sangue dos dedos parecia ter se espalhado por todo o punho. Na sua frente, Bozukan, parcialmente encurralado por uma das plantas de Kurama. Ficara preso em um dos espinhos e a garota aproveitara a brecha. O empurrou com um soco na direção do cacto, forçando seu rosto contra os ferrões.

Chegara a sentir um pouco de choque elétrico ao encostá-lo, mas dor era o que menos a preocupava naquele momento. Repetiu o soco mais duas ou três vezes, apenas para garantir. Estava exausta, mas a satisfação que teve ao esmagá-lo com as mãos era algo único.

Deixou o cansaço dos joelhos vencerem ao desabar com eles no chão. Pelos olhos parcialmente cobertos pelos fios de cabelo rebeldes viu Bozukan desaparecer — o que, por um tempo, achou que fosse apenas seu cérebro pregando alguma peça.

Mas quando se deu conta de que ele realmente não estava mais lá, teve vontade de chorar.

Aquilo era só o começo.

(...)

O olhar de Liu era desafiador. Mais do que isso, era triunfante.

Ele mantinha uma postura assertiva enquanto encarava Enma de igual para igual no Salão Principal do Palácio, com as costas retas e o queixo empinado. Alinhados às suas costas, seis outros membros do Esquadrão o serviam de apoio, fazendo crescer ainda mais a prepotência do ex-Comandante.

— Renda-se, Senhor Enma — um dos oficiais à esquerda de Liu falou — O Palácio está cercado com nossas tropas.

O Rei continuou imóvel, as mãos descansando nas costas, apoiadas uma na outra. Virou o rosto lentamente para o militar que tinha acabado de falar e o estudou por algum tempo em silêncio.

O oficial sentiu o peso dos olhos milenares de Enma caindo sobre ele, devagar e maciços. No começo, sustentou o olhar com firmeza; a medida que o silêncio se prolongava, porém, ele sentia seus ombros encolhendo, uma espécie de constrangimento com fraqueza o consumindo por dentro.

Aqueles olhos tinham o peso de uma tonelada.

— Acha que me assusta, Liu? — Enma perguntou, por fim, se voltando para o centro do grupo. O oficial que falara anteriormente soltou um suspiro imperceptível de alívio.

— Isso não foi uma sugestão — Liu respondeu — Foi uma ordem.

Enma deu um passo para frente — devagar e pesado, tal como o olhar que lançara ao oficial. Quando falou, a voz saiu grave, um ou dois tons acima do que o costume.

— Vai ter que me matar, então — falou.

Os seis oficiais imediatamente soltaram um ruído baixo de assombro. Trocaram olhares curtos, evitando desfazer a postura. Seus rostos se endureceram ainda mais.

Liu, no entanto, sorriu. Por baixo do uniforme, podia sentir o metal frio do Punhal do Guardião tocando-lhe a pele. O impulso de acabar logo com aquilo era imenso.

Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu a tensão entre os companheiros.

— Vou deixar que pense melhor no assunto — Liu respondeu, com um brilho estranho no olhar — Tenho certeza de que vai mudar de ideia.

Ele saiu da sala, mantendo quatro dos membros que o acompanhavam guardando a entrada.

O Rei podia esperar. Liu faria a limpeza do Mundo Espiritual aos poucos. E era com Koenma com quem pretendia começar.

Como Enma reagiria ao ver o corpo sem vida do filho?

(...)

— Botan, você está bem? Botan?

Ayame balançou Botan de leve pelos ombros. A guia tinha o olhar distante, e passara os últimos dez minutos em reflexão, inerte e calada, como se seu espírito estivesse em algum outro lugar.

Despertou com o toque de Ayame, ainda que as pupilas parecessem um pouco perdidas. O rosto preocupado da colega entrou em foco aos poucos.

— Você está bem? — repetiu.

Botan balançou a cabeça energicamente, como se não apenas estivesse respondendo a pergunta, mas também chacoalhando os resquícios de pensamento da cabeça.

— Temos que fazer alguma coisa! — Botan falou, se levantando apressada — Sr. Koenma, onde ele está? Preciso falar com ele!

Ayame levantou, ainda exibindo a expressão preocupada.

— Eles precisam deixar a gente sair — Botan continuou, agitada, em direção à porta — Eu preciso falar com Sr. Koenma, explicar o que houve. Ele vai resolver isso.

Girou a maçaneta e a puxou, mas a porta estava trancada e não cedeu. Repetiu o gesto, dessa vez com mais força, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Continuou girando e puxando a maçaneta, fazendo a porta dupla vibrar.

— Botan, espere... — Ayame pediu, segurando seu braço.

Botan, no entanto, se desvencilhou. Agora começava a esmurrar a porta com as duas mãos, fazendo o estrondo ecoar pela sala. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

— Abram essa porta! —ela gritou — Vocês estão cometendo um erro! Isso é um absurdo!

Ayame tentou mais uma vez conter a amiga transtornada, mas seus gestos bruscos a repeliram.

— Isso não faz sentido! Liu não pode tomar o Reikai! — Botan exclamava, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

Outras pessoas da sala começaram a se levantar, preocupadas com aquele escândalo. Agora olhavam para Ayame com receio e cobrança, como se ela fosse a responsável por controlar a colega.

— Depois de tudo que ele fez! — Botan continuava — Não é possível que ninguém enxergue o que está acontecendo aqui!

Mais murros na porta. Ayame tentou uma nova aproximação, mas de repente, as duas quase caíram de costas no chão.

A porta se abrira de supetão, por alguém do outro lado que a empurrara com intensidade.

Botan se calou.

Um oficial olhava com ar severo para as duas. Primeiro, mirou Ayame, mas logo em seguida se virou para Botan.

— Você, venha — exigiu, apontando para a guia.

Ela ficou estática, como se todos os gritos anteriores tivessem secado sua garganta e minado suas energias.

O oficial não repetiu a ordem. Simplesmente a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para fora da sala. Ayame se sobressaltou e tentou alcançar a amiga, mas a porta foi novamente fechada com um estampido e o trinco, fechado.

— O que é isso? Onde está me levando? Eu preciso falar com Koenma!

— Cale a boca! Você não acha que já está criando problemas demais?

— Por que estão fazendo isso? Por que estão apoiando Liu? Ele é-

— Botan! — o oficial gritou, apertando ainda mais seu braço — Eu mandei ficar quieta!

Dessa vez, o oficial a encarou, fitando os olhos violetas da guia. Foram apenas um ou dois segundos, mas o suficiente para deixar Botan sem fala.

Ela era praticamente arrastada pelo corredor. Tentava acompanhar o andar rápido do homem que a carregava sob o olhar de outros membros do Esquadrão, se afastando cada vez mais da sala onde estivera alguns momentos atrás.

— O que está acontecendo? — um dos militares que acompanhava a cena os interrompeu.

— Essa shinigami estava criando muita confusão — o oficial que a levava respondeu — Precisa ser separada das demais.

Botan engoliu em seco.

Em silêncio, tentava entender o caminho que estavam fazendo, e não gostou quando deixaram o prédio principal do Palácio. Sentiu uma angústia tão forte quanto a pressão que sentia no braço.

A sensação piorou quando avistou o Centro de Detenção. Sentiu as esperanças saindo do corpo quando entraram na edificação, se culpando por não ter se acalmado quando Ayame a pediu.

Começou a maquinar estratégias de fuga, uma mais mirabolante do que a outra. Desanimava sempre que lembrava que aquelas celas eram capazes de conter demônios poderosos, e que suas chances de realizar o feito eram próximas de zero.

De repente, pararam na frente de uma das celas. O oficial abriu a porta e a empurrou para dentro. O primeiro instinto de Botan foi encarar novamente o militar por entre as barras de ferro, o rosto tomado de súplica e desespero.

— Botan?

A voz viera de trás dela, do interior da cela. A guia se virou surpresa — não apenas por dividir a prisão com alguém ao invés de ficar sozinha como imaginou, mas porque reconheceu a voz imediatamente.

Koenma a olhava de volta, igualmente surpreso, de pé na frente do beliche.

Ele voltou os olhos para o oficial, um jovem cadete com os cabelos castanhos amarrados na nuca. Kai desviou o olhar, nervoso, se virando para a entrada no fim do corredor.

— Obrigado — Koenma falou.

Kai manteve o semblante sisudo, mas meneou a cabeça de leve, em retorno.

Botan ainda não estava entendendo nada.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Obrigada pela leitura e espero que tenham gostado (apesar da demora, ops =x)

Até o próximo!


	45. Destino

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Opa, olha quem chegou! =D

Desculpem por ter sumido mês passado... acho que subestimei dezembro. O fim d ano foi super corrido, mais do que eu esperava! Enfim, enjoy!

E kitkat, MUITO obrigada pelo review! Bom saber que está gostando! Espero que continue lendo e se divertindo com a história =)

* * *

Koenma permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Botan acrescentava fatos à sua narrativa. A guia falava rápido e gesticulava na mesma medida, tendo certa dificuldade em manter a voz baixa nos momentos mais tensos do relato. Koenma, no entanto, não prestava atenção nos gestos exagerados ou nas oscilações de volume na fala da guia. Atentava-se apenas às palavras.

Um leve tremor no canto do olho acompanhou seu silêncio. A sombra de Kai se projetava timidamente dentro da cela, a uma distância em que era difícil saber se o cadete estava meramente preocupado em vigiar o complexo prisional ou se havia algum interesse em ouvir a história. A ajuda do jovem oficial foi aceita sem cobrar explicações, e Kai também não se ofereceu para justificar suas motivações. Naquele momento crítico, ninguém as julgou necessárias.

— O que vamos fazer? — Botan perguntou, quase emendando a pergunta com o fim de seu relato (que recapitulou desde o roubo das relíquias até o mais recente ataque de Bozukan).

O som morreu no ambiente logo em seguida. Koenma não respondeu de imediato, e a guia aguardou, seus olhos cor de violeta igualmente vacilantes.

— Eu sei que Kurama não devia ter rouba-

— Isso é irrelevante agora — Koenma falou, impedindo Botan de continuar. Preferia não entrar no mérito de encontrar os culpados daquela situação. Intimamente, sabia que nem mesmo ele próprio sairia ileso se decidisse mergulhar naquela questão — Primeiro temos que sair daqui.

Ele se dirigiu para a porta da cela, mas não chegou a dar nem dois passos antes de interromper a curta caminhada. Ficou por alguns segundos parado, suspenso nos próprios pensamentos e sob o olhar atento de Botan.

— A General Ayaka... ela ainda não sabe disso, não é? — ele perguntou.

— Eu... não sei... — Botan balbuciou — A última notícia que tive dela foi quando ela estava indo ao Ningenkai com uma equipe para fechar as barreiras ainda abertas...

Koenma virou ligeiramente o rosto, sem, no entanto, conseguir focar em nada. Pequenas rugas de expressão surgiram em sua testa.

— Mas os meninos, Kurama, Yusuke, eles vão nos ajudar — Botan desatou a falar novamente, atropelando as palavras — Vão derrotar Liu, vão recuperar as relíquias, eu sei que eles não iriam nos abandonar, Kurama disse que viria, ele disse que...

— Botan — Koenma a interrompeu novamente. A voz firme, mas ao mesmo tempo, frágil — Eles não podem nos ajudar.

— Mas...

— Vamos ter sorte se ao menos conseguirem derrotar Bozukan.

— N-não...

— Vamos ter sorte se ao menos eles continuarem vivos.

Botan abriu os lábios novamente, hesitantes, mas dessa vez não conseguiu formar nenhuma palavra. Por um segundo, o silêncio se afundou de novo entre os dois.

— Temos que fazer isso sozinhos, Botan.

Koenma se virou novamente para a porta da cela, evitando encontrar os olhos da guia. Sabia que estariam petrificados e gostaria de ao menos conseguir oferecer algum suporte, um pouco de confiança a que ela pudesse se agarrar. Mas como poderia fazer isso se ele próprio tinha suas dúvidas?

E a solidão que antes somente o rondava finalmente se instalou em seu interior.

(...)

Eles estavam no escuro novamente, com apenas o som de suas respirações para os guiarem. O cheiro de decomposição voltou ainda mais forte assim que o sentido da visão foi prejudicado, mas era tão indiferente que era como se viesse de seus próprios corpos machucados e já fizesse parte de seus olfatos.

Nenhum deles também ousava proferir nem ao menos uma sílaba, com medo de que mesmo uma minúscula fração de segundo pudesse comprometer a atenção apurada que desenvolviam naquele instante.

Kiki chegou a fechar os olhos algumas vezes para tentar se adaptar à escuridão, mas percebeu que era perda de tempo. Não porque suas pupilas não haviam dilatado o bastante para lhe permitir visualizar as formas na sombra, mas porque percebia que era inútil querer confiar em seus olhos quando podia enxergar muito mais com seus outros sentidos.

Ela podia ouvir seu próprio coração batendo em seu ouvido e conseguia distinguir nitidamente a energia de seus companheiros. Eram fortes, ameaçadoras, mas de certa, forma, reconfortantes. Incrivelmente diferentes uma das outras, apesar da semelhança na essência. Tão únicas quanto uma impressão digital.

O que a deixava receosa, na verdade, era a energia maligna de Bozukan — a única que ela não conseguia perceber de jeito algum, por mais que se esforçasse.

Kiki apertou ainda mais os dedos fechados da mão, sentindo o sangue quase seco grudando na pele. Ela mordiscava a parte interna dos lábios inconscientemente enquanto tentava se manter quieta até que algo chamou sua atenção.

Uma ligeira, e ainda assim brusca mudança na atmosfera. Ela não compreendeu prontamente o motivo daquilo, mas foram seus instintos que a compeliram a se mover também, seguindo o fluxo que parecia se deslocar.

Quando saltou para o lado e agachou ela entendeu que os cinco agora estavam dispersos. Era a agitação dos outro quatro que criava a turbulência que havia sentido imediatamente antes de sua ação. A aura de Bozukan também viera à tona, agora bem mais forte do que sentira antes, ao lutar com uma de suas cópias momentos atrás. Não apenas isso; era devastadora, opressora. De tal forma que inundou os seus sentidos e ela se viu paralisada, a mente se agitando em sensações desconexas enquanto o corpo estagnava.

Um cheiro de queimado chegou até ela, pungente o bastante para tirá-la da inércia. Kiki se levantou com pressa e recuou, ainda incerta em como reagir. Na sua frente, ela podia sentir os vultos dos amigos se deslocando de um lado para o outro — com uma rapidez tamanha que mesmo à luz do dia seriam invisíveis. Bozukan, por sua vez, era impossível de ter a localização determinada. Era como se estivesse em toda parte.

Ela sabia que não teria a velocidade dos companheiros, muito menos sua força, mas a determinação bloqueava a racionalidade de se afastar daquele campo de batalha e buscar abrigo. Naqueles poucos segundos ela soube que quanto mais hesitasse, mais se arrependeria. E, por isso, mesmo sem saber ao certo como, ela avançou.

(...)

— Por aqui — Kai falou, guiando Botan e Koenma pelos corredores do Centro de Detenção.

Botan relutou a seguir a ordem imediatamente, e lançou um olhar interrogativo para Koenma, que apenas respondeu com um breve aceno de cabeça. Ele esperou que a guia começasse a andar para seguir depois dela, ambos alguns passos atrás do cadete.

— Ele está do nosso lado? — ela cochichou.

Koenma continuou caminhando sem alterar o passo ou se virar para Botan. Fitou com o olhar sério a figura do jovem oficial na sua frente por alguns segundos. Ele também já tinha se feito essa pergunta. Não era a exata mesma pergunta que se fizera quando Liu o ofereceu ajuda pela primeira vez semanas atrás? Ou teriam sido meses? Tudo parecia tão distante agora.

— Ainda é cedo para dizer — Foi sua resposta.

Botan não pareceu ter gostado do que ouviu, mas seguiu em silêncio a seu lado, pousando discretamente a mão no ombro de Koenma. Ele não soube dizer quem estava reconfortando quem.

Ao chegarem no fim do longo corredor de celas, o eco das pesadas botas de Kai se silenciou. O cadete ergueu a mão, sinalizando para que os outros dois também aguardassem. Ele se dirigiu para o exterior do complexo, a postura rija como um oficial em missão. Olhou para ambos os lados, o olhar arguto e o semblante sério. Quando se voltou novamente para Koenma e Botan, o rosto já tinha desfeito a rigidez inicial. Estava quase totalmente transformado, com o mesmo olhar vacilante com que ele havia encarado Koenma ao abordá-lo no corredor e ao deixá-lo na cela.

Era quase como se aqueles pequenos atos de rebeldia contra as ordens que havia recebido fossem extremamente penosos.

— Não posso seguir com o senhor… — ele falou, a voz morrendo devagar.

Botan se adiantou. Segurou as mãos do cadete entre as suas e as ergueu na altura do peito, tomando o oficial de surpresa.

— Obrigada, Kai — disse — O Mundo Espiritual não vai esquecer da sua ajuda.

Kai abriu a boca e gaguejou algumas palavras, sem conseguir esconder o quanto ele não esperava por aquilo. Em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Soltou as mãos que estavam presas com a guia e fechou a boca ainda semi-aberta, recompondo a seriedade de antes.

— Eu não estou fazendo isso pelo Rei Enma — ele disse — O Reikai precisa de mudanças. Só não concordo com os métodos do Comandante.

Koenma sabia que Kai esperava que ele mostrasse alguma reação, que respondesse de alguma forma. Mas Koenma nada fez. Apenas o encarou com uma expressão neutra, branda quase.

— Eu sei que muitos concordam comigo — o cadete continuou, o olhar um pouco mais confiante — Mas não têm coragem de se voltar contra o Comandante Liu. A ordem de execução expedida pelo Rei só os deixou mais inconformados. Nós temos lealdade para com o Reikai, mas mais ainda para com o Esquadrão.

— E por que está me ajudando? — Koenma enfim perguntou — Esqueceu que sou filho de Enma? Acha que vou me voltar contra meu pai?

Botan, que até então continuava com sua atenção voltada para Kai, de repente se voltou para Koenma.

— Não — o oficial respondeu — E admito que não compreendo sua amizade com alguns youkais. Mas você não é seu pai.

A última frase repercutiu dentro de Koenma como um eco que reverbera dentro de um túnel, se multiplicando para aos poucos sumir. A diferença era que aquelas palavras, ao invés de dissiparem, dilatavam.

Não, ele não era seu pai. Já vinha buscando sua independência há um tempo, e já ousara o enfrentar em alguns momentos. Mas ele sabia que agora seria preciso mais do que mera ousadia se quisesse seguir adiante.

Koenma jogou a chupeta para o canto da boca, pensando em uma boa resposta. Botan permanecia estática com a cena. Kai ainda o fitava.

— Você sabe onde Liu está? — ele perguntou.

— O comandante está no Palácio — Kai respondeu. Hesitou por um instante antes de continuar — Se o Rei resistir, o plano era usar o senhor para forçá-lo a renunciar. E conhecendo o Rei…

O cadete parou de falar, hesitando novamente.

— E conhecendo o Rei, ele não vai ceder às chantagens de Liu — Koenma completou — Então ele está vindo por mim.

Botan soltou uma exclamação de assombro enquanto os outros dois permaneciam imóveis. Kai não confirmou nem negou aquela suposição, mas não seria preciso. Koenma já sabia que estava certo. Assim como já sabia o que deveria fazer.

— Leve Botan para um lugar seguro — ele pediu.

Começou a caminhar sem mais olhar para nenhum dos dois, se aproximando da saída do Centro de Detenção. Segurava as mãos atrás das costas e tinha um olhar resignado de quem encontra a solução amarga para um problema mais amargo ainda.

— Koenma, espere! — Botan gritou, chegando a dar um passo em direção a ele — Onde o senhor está indo?

Koenma parou, mas permaneceu olhando para frente, deixando Kai e Botan atônitos atrás de si.

— Liu não está me procurando? Então vou encontrá-lo.

Saiu sem ouvir o resto das súplicas de Botan.

(...)

Kiki caiu pela quarta vez, agora causando um impacto ainda maior contra a parede. Tinha quase certeza que o punho esquerdo estava torcido, mas ela não perdeu muito tempo pensando nisso. Teria sorte se estivesse certa — a adrenalina a impedia de sentir as dores excruciantes do osso quebrado do braço e dos edemas que formavam na perna e outras partes do corpo. Até os cortes profundos e a perda de sangue eram ignorados, e ela lutava contra a tontura insistente que sentia todas as vezes em que era jogada para o lado como um boneco de pano.

Levantou novamente, passando as costas da mão no rosto para secar as gotas que se formavam — e que ela não sabia se eram de sangue ou de lágrimas.

Ela continuava pois sabia que não era a única a cair. Sabia que os outro quatro também apanhavam brutalmente e igualmente insistiam em levantar. Sabia que o sangue dos cinco já havia se misturado na terra seca que formava aquela câmara subterrânea macabra e sombria.

Mesmo naqueles poucos minutos de batalha já tinha presenciado golpes que a fizeram se perguntar como alguém conseguiria sair vivo daquela violência. E no entanto, eles sempre saiam. Um a um levantavam, alguns até mais machucados do que ela — não por serem menos resistentes, mas por arriscarem mais, se aproximarem mais.

Yusuke era o mais próximo dela. Viu quando ele foi jogado para trás, desviando de um golpe que o atingiu mesmo assim. Seus cabelos escuros estavam desgrenhados, um dos olhos fechados pelo inchaço, mas a determinação era exatamente a mesma desde o início.

Os ataques que o garoto atiravam já tinham causado uma onda de destruição, e pareciam tão mortais quanto os do próprio Bozukan. Ainda assim, para o youkai não passavam de meros arranhões. Era inegável que, dentre todos, o demônio era o que melhor mantinha suas condições físicas. E Kiki não sabia até quando o grupo aguentaria.

Ela, pelo menos, não tinha pretensões de sair com vida. O pensamento, em vez de a causar pânico, a tranquilizava. Para ela era muito mais fácil ignorar a defesa e partir para o ataque quando a morte não era mais um medo. Chegou até mesmo a achar que a ideia lhe fortalecera; que, em vez de esmorecer cada vez que caía, ela voltava mais forte.

Já conseguia distinguir um pouco melhor o movimento dos demais, algo que no começo lhe parecia impossível. Enxergava com alguma precisão os saltos absurdamente altos que Hiei dava antes de mergulhar com o braço em chamas na direção do inimigo. E, com surpresa, via como Bozukan parecia ter pouca ou quase nenhuma dificuldade em aparar tais ataques.

E quando Hiei congelou por um segundo no chão antes de partir novamente para a ofensiva, ela também pode ver que seu corpo igualmente sofria com aquela batalha aparentemente sem fim.

Kiki se preparou novamente para atacar, mesmo sabendo que não produziria nem cócegas no youkai. Sua esperança naquele ponto era conseguir distraí-lo por meio segundo que fosse para que qualquer um dos outro quatro pudesse produzir alguma espécie de dano em Bozukan.

No entanto, ao ir para frente, foi puxada para trás. Um pouco zonza, achou que tinha sido atacada de novo. Mas fora apenas Kurama a segurando pelo braço.

Ele estava tão machucado quanto qualquer um deles, com enormes marcas escuras pelo peito e antebraços. Parecia sem ar e, se estivessem à luz do sol, Kiki teria visto como seus olhos verdes agora estavam opacos.

A garota nada falou. Apenas olhou sem emoção para ele, esperando pela justificativa daquele gesto. Não sabia se aquela era a ideia dele de uma despedida, não sabia se era novamente sua mania de se preocupar com ela. Não sabia e isso não fez importância. Ela apenas o encarou.

— Não acabe com toda a sua energia — ele falou, um pouco rouco, a voz abafada, mas totalmente inteligível.

Kiki arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem compreender. Abriu a boca para produzir algum ruído de dúvida, mas a resposta logo veio.

— Nós vamos precisar dela.


	46. Alvorada

**NOTA DA AUTORA** : Capítulo mais longo do que o normal, mas eu não queria picotar ainda mais os acontecimentos. E serve também para compensar a demora haha S2

* * *

Botan esperneou quando sentiu Kai prendendo seu braço.

Até um minuto atrás, ela apenas observava Koenma se distanciar, incrédula e impotente. Quando ele quase desapareceu de vista, ela se mexeu, como se seus pés fossem compelidos por um impulso mais forte do que ela a seguir a silhueta que diminuia no horizonte.

Foi quando Kai a segurou. Botan, em resposta, bateu o pé no chão.

— Você não vai atrás dele?

— Eu já fiz o que podia. O resto está nas mãos do senhor Koenma. E você também não devia intervir.

Kai a soltou, e Botan murchou em desalento, os ombros caídos, mas o olhar revoltado. Ela juntou as mãos na frente do corpo e fechou uma sobre a outra na altura do peito, tentando conter a sensação de perda e vazio que começava a sentir.

Ficaram assim em silêncio por uns bons minutos. Quando Kai voltou a falar, a voz veio carregada de preocupação.

— Botan, você estava de plantão essa noite, não estava?

A guia se virou, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente curvadas em curiosidade pelo assunto que parecia não ter importância. Não em um momento como aquele.

— Você viu alguém perto da Câmara das Relíquias? Sabe de algo que possa…

— Eu não vi nada! — ela exclamou defensiva — Não vi ninguém! As Relíquias est-

Ela parou no meio da frase. Queria acusar Liu de ter tramado o roubo e estar em posse dos objetos sagrados, mas se fizesse, teria que explicar como ficou sabendo dessa informação. Teria que fornecer provas, talvez. E depois de tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite, o que ela menos queria era entregar Kurama para as mãos do Esquadrão. Mesmo ele a tendo atacado, invadido o Palácio e violado a sacralidade da Câmara dos Tesouros, ele não merecia cair nas mãos daqueles patifes.

Mas se Kai ainda estava perguntando sobre o roubo, significava que não sabia do paradeiro das Relíquias. E se ele estava com a tropa que sitiou o Palácio, será que _mais_ _ninguém_ do Esquadrão sabia que Liu as havia tomado?

— Botan, você dizia…? — Kai perguntou, vendo o terror que pouco a pouco parecia tomar conta do rosto sempre sereno da guia.

Com o olhar desfocado, Botan quase caiu ao se dar conta que o perigo que Koenma corria era maior do que havia pensado. Em seu devaneio, só conseguia visionar Liu espreitando Koenma, o Punhal do Guardião em mãos e a intenção assassina em seu rosto.

(...)

Quando Koenma entrou no Palácio sozinho, metade dos oficiais presentes não soube como reagir. A firmeza dos passos do príncipe parecia inibir qualquer tipo de comportamento, e eles apenas observaram, inseguros, enquanto Koenma abria caminho entre os corredores.

Alguns se entreolharam, como se aguardassem ordens; outros chegavam a ensaiar um passo na direção do filho de Enma, mas paravam, sem saber exatamente como se dirigir ou mesmo como se portar naquela situação que pareceu pegá-los de surpresa, dada a expressão confusa em seus olhos.

Koenma mordiscava a chupeta presa na boca enquanto passava, evitando olhar estes mesmos oficiais que não sabiam o que fazer na sua presença. Decidira assumir a forma adulta para procurar Liu, como se a imagem refletisse a confiança amadurecida que sentia e que vinha crescendo a cada passo que dava.

O que mais o preocupava era o Mafukan, usado integralmente contra Sensui há tão pouco tempo atrás — tão recentemente que ele não tivera tempo de restaurar a energia acumulada. Ao menos não a ponto de ser o suficiente para atacar Liu, caso fosse necessário. Ele ainda tinha esperanças de que não fosse ser preciso chegar às vias de fato com o Comandante, e esperava que pudesse resolver aquelas questões urgentes que assolavam o Reikai por vias diplomáticas.

Ou, ao menos, com os menores danos colaterais possíveis.

A medida que Koenma se aprofundava entre os labirínticos corredores do Palácio, a atmosfera parecia ganhar peso. Os olhares dos oficiais que encontrava pelo caminho estavam ainda mais alarmados e ele quase podia ler seus pensamentos através dos seus rostos cansados. Todos pareciam esperar ansiosos pelo fim daquela madrugada.

Koenma virou em um corredor e parou logo em seguida com o que viu. Na outra ponta, Liu vinha na direção oposta, cercado de dois militares do Esquadrão.

A aparição de Koenma os tomou de assalto e, por um instante, os oficiais vacilaram, reprimindo o impulso de ir até o príncipe e o tomar como prisioneiro. Quando resolveram agir, ainda um pouco hesitantes, Liu os interrompeu e os fez permanecerem em seus lugares.

— Soube que estava procurando por mim — Koenma falou — Pois aqui estou. Vamos resolver isso de uma vez.

— Incompetentes… — reclamou — Você deveria estar preso. Como escapou?

— Isso não importa. Mas não posso deixar que você tome o Palácio e decida sozinho o futuro do Reikai.

Liu gargalhou.

— Você é mesmo filho de seu pai… igualmente teimoso e _estúpido_.

Koenma cerrou os punhos, sentindo o rosto encandecer.

— Eu não sou meu pai, nem vim em nome dele.

Ele deu alguns passos na direção de Liu, e imediatamente os oficiais que acompanhavam o Comandante entraram em posição de guarda, os corpos totalmente tensionados. Koenma parou.

— Vai continuar se escondendo atrás dos seus subordinados? — Koenma perguntou — Ou vai ter coragem de me enfrentar sozinho?

Liu colocou as mãos nos ombros dos oficiais que estavam a cada lado, autorizando que baixassem a guarda.

— Eu não tenho medo de você, _príncipe_. Se acha que pode fazer alguma coisa, gostaria de vê-lo tentar.

(...)

As palavras de Kurama não pareciam fazer muito sentido para Kiki, mas ela, de alguma forma, compreendera o que o ruivo queria dizer.

Kuwabara, Hiei e Yusuke continuavam atacando Bozukan, e o som de metal colidindo e explosões não cessava em momento algum, deixando o ambiente cada vez mais atordoante. O cheiro de sangue já quase não incomodava, apesar de Kurama estar coberto do fluído vermelho que escapava dos machucados abertos.

Mas agora, que Kiki parou de atacar pela primeira vez desde que Bozukan aparecera, a tontura aumentava, como se a fraqueza estivesse apenas esperando uma brecha para aparecer e tomar conta do seu corpo. Com a visão escurecida, ela se apoiou, em parte na parede de pedra, em parte nos ombros de Kurama. Sentiu o nó dos dedos arderem, e ela abaixou o rosto para olhar para eles. A mão parecia inchada, vermelha e escaldante. Uma nova onda de vertigem a atingiu.

— Você está bem? Você pode fazer isso?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, achando irônico que ele, naquele estado, fosse se preocupar com ela. Em uma breve alucinação, motivada pela tontura e pelo ar repugnante do lugar, se perguntou como ele podia continuar vivo, e chegou a pensar que deviam estar todos mortos, e que aquilo só poderia ser o inferno, onde estavam condenados a lutar para sempre, sangrar para sempre e suportar aquele cheiro de morte e enxofre para o resto da eternidade.

— Estou ótima — balbuciou — Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Ele acenou de volta e olhou para frente, onde a batalha se desdobrava. Kiki se escorou completamente na pedra, tentando fazer o mesmo. Seus amigos estavam reduzidos a riscos e fagulhas que cortavam o ar enevoado, fazendo a poeira levantar e quase escurecer por completo a galeria subterrânea. Tal poeira se infiltrava pela mucosa dos olhos, boca e narinas, e ela achava que todo seu pulmão já devia estar coberto daquele pó espesso e sujo, mas que, de alguma forma, seu corpo lutava para se adaptar àquelas condições, usando uma energia que ela nem sabia que tinha.

— Como você consegue? — ela perguntou com a voz rouca, tossindo ao sentir a garganta arranhar.

Kurama olhou de esguelha para ela, mas não respondeu. E a garota podia jurar ter visto algo diferente em seu semblante. Ela já tinha visto muitas expressões no rosto de Kurama antes, mas nenhuma era como aquela. Seria culpa, arrependimento? Medo, talvez? Nunca o tinha visto com medo antes. Tinha?

Ele foi embora sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

— Oh, céus, estamos fodidos…

Ela seguiu se esgueirando pela parede, tentando contornar aquele lado da galeria. Bozukan agora agarrava Kuwabara pelo pescoço, levantando o rapaz quase um metro acima do chão. Ele, na ânsia de se soltar, não empunhava mais sua Espada Espiritual, e levava as duas mãos ao pescoço, desesperado.

Kiki olhou para Kurama alarmada. Em seus olhos, a pergunta se deveria intervir, fazer alguma coisa para libertar Kuwabara de alguma forma, mas Kurama balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Yusuke se aproximou, se jogando contra Bozukan para desvencilhar o amigo, mas foi arremessado para trás com um dos golpes do youkai — rajadas elétricas que ele disparava com a mão livre enquanto ria do rosto arroxeado de Kuwabara. Este, ainda se contorcia, os pés balançando no ar.

Quando Yusuke atentou de novo contra o oponente, Hiei fez o mesmo, partindo da direção oposta. Os dois atacaram de maneira quase cronometrada, fazendo ressoar uma explosão maior do que todas as outras.

Bozukan revidou de maneira impecável, amortecendo o ataque da dupla. Kuwabara foi atirado para longe, seu corpo fazendo uma curva no ar antes de cair, amolecido, no chão. Kiki, por reflexo, virou o rosto, se protegendo dos estilhaços que inevitavelmente voavam por toda parte, e o estampido foi alto o suficiente para quase a ensurdecer.

Foi assim que ela finalmente compreendeu o plano de Kurama.

(...)

O corredor apertado dava um clima claustrofóbico à conversa. Koenma sabia que, se fosse humano, estaria suando em bicas pela tensão que pesava no ambiente. O reiki forte de todos os presentes era algo inquestionável, e chegaria a ser intimidador para qualquer ser que não estivesse acostumado com aquele tipo de energia.

Não para ele, no entanto, tão habituado estava com o reiki do próprio pai. A energia espiritual de Enma lhe dava calafrios quando era mais novo, centenas de anos atrás. Hoje ele via o quanto aquela convivência ajudou a moldar o que ele era hoje, ajudou a suportar os baques que ele nunca imaginou que teria que suportar.

— E então? — ele perguntou.

Liu apertou os olhos, deixando sua expressão ainda mais dura do que o normal. Sem tirar Koenma de vista, acenou para os oficiais que o acompanhavam, os dispensando. Quando fez isto, no entanto, estes hesitaram. Parecia que aquela ordem lhes era incrivelmente dolorosa.

— Senhor, devemos levá-lo de volta para a prisão?

— Não é necessário — Liu respondeu secamente.

— Comandante, as Relíquias continuam desaparecidas…

Koenma franziu o cenho ao ouvir a frase do oficial. Por um instante, não entendeu o sentido daquilo. Teria Liu perdido as Relíquias roubadas? Teria alguém as roubado novamente?

Koenma observou intrigado, sem conseguir esboçar outra reação enquanto tentava fazer algum sentido sobre aquilo. A boca, ligeiramente aberta pela surpresa, quase deixava cair a chupeta, e ele só pensava em como aquilo seria mais uma dor de cabeça para ele se preocupar quando tudo estivesse acabado — se é que um dia iria acabar.

Liu, na sua frente, permanecia com o rosto fechado, o olhar ostentando um brilho incomum. Os lábios finos sofreram um espasmo minúsculo, como se reprimissem um sorriso. Ele murmurou alguma coisa e os oficiais, relutantes, enfim marcharam de volta pelo corredor, os deixando a sós.

— Espero que saiba que será julgado por isso, Liu.

— Julgado? Por quem? Koenma, seu pai praticava corrupção debaixo do seu próprio nariz. Se não fosse por mim, você nunca teria sequer descoberto a ação com a Red Society.

— Eu já falei que não vim em defesa do Rei Enma, e sim do Palácio e de todo o Reikai!

Uma risada sonora, e, ao mesmo tempo, amarga, ecoou pelo corredor.

— Você ainda insiste nisso? — Liu falou, ainda com o sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto — Pretende enfrentar todo o batalhão sozinho?

— Eu só preciso enfrentar você. Talvez você tenha conseguido ainda persuadir o Esquadrão a ficar do seu lado mesmo depois do acordo com Bozukan ter sido revelado, mas não se iluda. Quando tudo for esclarecido, vai ser difícil encontrar apoiadores... seu traidor!

Liu voltou a cerrar os olhos, evidenciando as rugas e linhas de expressão que carregava. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se estudando cuidadosamente o homem na sua frente.

— E o que você fez com as Relíquias? Eu sei que o roubo foi feito a seu mando.

A acusação suavizou o rosto do Comandante.

— Eu não sei do que está falando...

— Idiota… acha que Kurama iria deixar você se safar?

— Quer dizer que ele confessou? Que honesto da parte dele. Pena que ninguém vai acreditar na palavra de um demônio.

Koenma cerrou os punhos. Liu em contrapartida, afastou a capa do uniforme, revelando a cintura. Preso entre as vestes, quase totalmente escondido, estava um pedaço de metal reluzente. Koenma o reconheceu na mesma hora e não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

— O Punhal! Mas…

Ele não conseguiu completar o raciocínio. As Relíquias então não estavam desaparecidas? Continuavam com Liu? Por que aquele oficial havia dito o contrário?

— Nosso pequeno segredinho — Liu comentou, com a voz afetada — O Esquadrão continua a procura, é claro. Você não achou que eu ia sair por aí com isso nas mãos, não é? Que eu ia gritar aos quatro ventos que as Relíquias estavam comigo o tempo todo e que eu subornei um demônio para furtá-las.

Koenma deu um passo para trás. A chupeta caiu de sua boca e foi aparada pela mão direita, que a apertou com força. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer.

— Mas já imaginou o que vão pensar quando souberem que o verdadeiro responsável foi justamente o filho de Enma? E que precisei tirar o Punhal da sua mão e usá-lo como legítima defesa?

Liu puxou o Punhal da cintura.

— Vou ser coroado com honras como o novo rei do Mundo Espiritual por ter livrado o Reikai de você e seu pai.

— Nunca! Se renda agora e eu garanto um julgamento justo.

Koenma esticou os braços para frente. Em sua mão, a chupeta brilhava.

— Não me obrigue a usar o Mafukan.

— Não seja por isso — Liu estendeu o braço com a mão que empunhava a arma — Vá em frente. Nós dois sabemos que você não tem poder suficiente depois do último uso.

Os dois ficaram parados, se encarando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Era como um duelo, onde cada uma das partes podia atirar a qualquer momento. A diferença era que um deles blefafa. E Koenma sabia muito bem que era ele.

(...)

Kuwabara ainda estava vivo. Pelo menos parecia que sim. A visão de onde Kiki estava era parcialmente bloqueada pela chuva de pedras que caiu com a última explosão, e ela arfava, tentando encontrar fôlego.

— E se essa porra não der certo? — ela tinha perguntado assim que Kurama explicou o que ela devia fazer.

— Vai dar.

Kiki não era a pessoa mais otimista do planeta, mas quem era ela para discutir?

Adiante, os vultos se mexiam. Kurama, o vermelho dos cabelos se misturando ao sangue, parecia escorar Kuwabara, que se levantava com dificuldade. Ela podia ver o topete ruivo, coberto de poeira, cabisbaixo, como se o tronco e a cabeça estivessem pesados demais para serem erguidos propriamente.

Yusuke tinha os olhos grudados em Bozukan, que havia caído a metros de distância depois do choque parcial do último ataque. O youkai agora levantava, mostrando certa dificuldade pela primeira vez, e o encarava de volta, tomado de fúria.

Hiei era o único borrão totalmente desfocado, uma macha enegrecida que se misturava ao ar poeirento e se escondia nas sombras oscilantes da caverna.

Absolutamente todos os presentes — de Bozukan a Kiki — estavam dispostos a atacar. E todos sabiam que aquele seria o último ataque da noite.

(...)

— Botan, volte aqui! — Kai gritou ao ver a guia correr em disparada.

— Não posso! — ela respondeu, conjurando seu remo no meio do caminho e sentando de qualquer jeito em cima do objeto.

O trajeto entre o local em que estavam, ainda na saída do Centro de Detenção, onde havia se encontrado com Koenma, e o Palácio era curto, mas ela não queria arriscar perder nem mais um segundo. Ela sabia que era muito mais ligeira voando do que correndo.

Planando a pouco mais de um metro do chão, Botan sumiu entre as nuvens.

(...)

Hiei e Yusuke agora estavam de lados opostos, um de frente para o outro, deixando uma larga distância entre si. Formando um semicírculo, Kuwabara e Kurama se encontravam quase lado a lado, a meio caminho entre os dois.

Kiki era a mais distante do grupo. Encostada na parede, estava na mesma linha que Hiei, porém afastada do youkai por alguns metros.

Bozukan se encaminhava para o centro do semicírculo formado pelos quatro, seu corpo estalando da estática produzida pela própria energia maligna.

Kuwabara tinha o coração na boca. A garganta ainda doía por causa do forte estrangulamento que tinha acabado de sofrer, e as mãos pareciam em carne viva depois de todos os golpes que tentara aparar com sua Leiken.

Kurama o tinha pedido para esperar seu sinal para o próximo ataque, algo que, em teoria, parecia simples, mas que no calor da batalha, soava impossível. Atacar em cada oportunidade parecia tão necessário e automático que se controlar era quase antinatural.

Hiei e Yusuke eram os únicos desavisados da estratégia que Kurama, no desespero da luta, tentou conceber. Ele não apenas julgava que os dois não o ouviriam, mas que também agiriam segundo seus próprios instintos — e era precisamente nisso que ele se baseava e torcia para estar certo.

Os segundos que se seguiram pareceram se esticar além da duração normal do tempo.

Quando viu as faíscas dos olhos vermelhos de Hiei se pronunciarem, Kurama se adiantou. Ainda segurando com uma das mãos o abdômen por causa dos ferimentos, ele se atirou para frente ao mesmo tempo em que lançava algo no ar, rente ao chão.

O projétil de Kurama se desdobrou em um entrelaçado de ramas, uma espécie de teia vegetal que se expandiu e se enroscou nos tornozelos de Bozukan. Pego de surpresa, o youkai oscilou, se desequilibrando. Kurama foi ao chão, sem conseguir impedir a queda.

— Agora! — ele gritou.

Kuwabara já tinha sua espada formada e imediatamente foi para cima do adversário. A empunhou acima da cabeça e saltou com força sobre Bozukan, que ainda tentava se desprender das amarras lançadas por Kurama.

No ar, desceu a espada com força em direção ao demônio. Em um breve instante, seus olhos encontraram os de Bozukan, que mostrou as presas afiadas ao mesmo tempo em que ergueu uma das mãos. O raio desprendido por ele atingiu Kuwabara em cheio. O garoto foi arremessado para trás.

Nem ele nem Bozukan, no entanto, perceberam o que acontecia ao mesmo tempo.

O rápido golpe de Kuwabara não havia sido tão ineficaz quanto parecia. Na verdade, para Kurama, ele havia cumprido seu propósito perfeitamente ao distrair o youkai por aquela ínfima fração de segundo. A fração de segundo que Hiei precisava.

Um estrondo monumental fez Bozukan virar a cabeça. Ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber um enorme dragão, negro e elemental, que serpenteava pela galeria, formado pelo mais puro youki, e rugindo faminto como o animal selvagem que era.

Instintivamente, Bozukan ergueu a outra mão. Seus reflexos eram rápidos, tanto quanto os de Hiei, e foi com uma precisão milimétrica que ele conseguiu acompanhar os movimentos do Dragão das Chamas Negras Mortais.

Bozukan reuniu sua energia em uma espessa esfera de raios na palma da mão e a lançou, formando um canhão de luz que se guiou exatamente na direção do ataque de Hiei. O choque seria inevitável.

Em vez de colidir, no entanto, o sólido feixe de energia de Bozukan mudou bruscamente a rota. Da linha reta que seguia, ele virou em um ângulo de noventa graus para o lado, acertando uma das paredes. A mudança foi tão repentina que era como se um imã o tivesse atraído para aquela direção, ou como se um anzol o tivesse fisgado, o puxando com força.

A parede explodiu, e só depois eles veriam a profundidade do estrago que aquele golpe específico havia causado. Na hora, porém, ninguém se importou com aquilo.

Bozukan estava com os olhos ainda mais arregalados, sem compreender o que tinha acontecido. Hiei continuava alheio ao que ocorria ao redor, focado apenas na destruição que almejava fazer naquele infeliz.

Enquanto isso, Yusuke, ao mesmo tempo em que Hiei invocava as Chamas Negras, também concentrava sua energia na ponta do dedo. Cego pela fúria, não captou todos os detalhes do que acontecia, mas ele não precisava captar. Faria o que teria que fazer.

 _E o resto que se dane._

O Dragão continuava sua trajetória, agora cada vez mais perto. A esfera energética do Leigan aumentava.

Bozukan, alucinado, revidou novamente, lançando pequenos raios curtos contra os dois. E, de novo, os ataques de demônio se perderam no meio do caminho, não ferindo ninguém. Era como se houvesse outra força os controlando, como se seus ataques não mais o obedecessem.

Essa foi a primeira vez que o horror estampou a pele azulada do rosto do youkai.

O Leigan se desprendeu no mesmo instante em que as Chamas Negras atingiram Bozukan. Os golpes, combinados, engoliram o demônio, que gritou em agonia. Seus gritos logo foram abafados por um barulho tão grande que era como se um trovão tivesse acabado de cair naquela câmara.

A devastação consumiu aquela galeria. Primeiro, a explosão de luz, clara e escura, que cobriu todo o espaço; depois, em um tom crescente, como se brotando das profundezas do inferno, um lamento assustador, de gelar a espinha. O lamúrio aumentou para em seguida definhar, até sobrar apenas um ruído estático no ar, daqueles que a gente ouve bem no fundo do ouvido.

Quando tudo cessou, o corpo de Bozukan havia sido completamente desintegrado, queimado junto com o Dragão.

Os quatro estavam fincados no chão, em um silêncio mordaz.

E Kiki estava de joelhos, a cabeça latejando incrivelmente depois de ter concentrado toda sua energia em desviar os ataques de Bozukan.

— Deu certo… — ela falou baixinho para si própria, ainda sem acreditar — O filho da mãe estava certo...

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez em que sua telecinese atuava sobre algo imaterial. E ainda por cima, sobre algo tão poderoso.

Orgulhosa, e, ao mesmo tempo, exausta, ela ainda conseguiu dar um sorriso frágil antes de desabar completamente.

Não viu mais nada depois disso.

(...)

Mesmo metros abaixo da superfície, as energias dissipadas pelo grupo foram tão fortes que seus reflexos foram sentidos a quilômetros de distância.

No Ningenkai, foi tido como um terremoto. A General Ayaka, que terminava de fechar as barreiras com uma pequena equipe, o pressentiu antes mesmo de eclodir.

No Reikai, reverberou de tal forma que todo o Palácio Espiritual sentiu seus efeitos.

Botan foi jogada do remo quando ela já estava nas escadarias do lugar. Todos os oficiais do Esquadrão exclamaram, apreensivos, e se agitaram, tentando se agrupar e se preparar para uma possível ameaça.

Enma, em sua sala, se levantou na mesma hora. Escancarou a porta, e teria derrubado os oficiais que permaneciam guardando a porta, se estes não tivessem em total alerta desde que sentiram o que tinha acontecido. Era uma força que nenhum deles jamais havia conhecido antes.

O Rei saiu pelo corredor e dessa vez, ninguém ousou interromper.

(...)

Os pés de Koenma se desequilibraram no momento em que os ataques de Hiei e Yusuke atingiram Bozukan no Mundo dos Humanos. Jogou as costas para trás ao mesmo tempo em que tentava compensar o equilíbrio com os braços ainda mantidos a frente do corpo.

Liu, que também perdeu momentaneamente o controle sobre o corpo, caiu sem jeito para frente, o Punhal ainda firme entre os dedos. Ao ver a lâmina se aproximando, o instinto de sobrevivência de Koenma falou mais alto e ele fechou os olhos, liberando a energia do Mafukan.

Quando Enma alcançou o corredor, seguido de Botan, ambos já estavam no chão. E ele, pela primeira vez, não soube o que dizer.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA** : Estou exausta só por ter escrito isso x_x


	47. Alento

_Neblina? ou vidraça  
que o quente alento da gente,  
que olha a rua, embaça?_

 _(Guilherme de Almeida)_

A sala era fria — não pelo ar gélido, indiferente para Koenma. Mas pelas paredes vazias e estéreis, pelo silêncio que chegava a criar um zumbido no fundo do ouvido de tão pleno que era e, principalmente, pela suspensão da realidade que ele vinha sentindo desde que acordara.

A única coisa que o fazia ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era real e não uma alucinação era o machucado do ombro, um ferimento que parecia ter sido fundo, mas que agora se encontrava fechado e sob controle. A dor ainda estava lá, no entanto, bem como a recordação daquela dor. A lembrança era de algo quente, tão quente como se fosse lava que tivesse tocado seu corpo, o abrindo e escorrendo por dentro, o preenchendo até que o calor ficasse insuportável. Ele apagou logo depois. Quando acordou, já estava na sala gelada, o torso nu e uma cicatriz enorme onde o Punhal havia lhe atingido.

Preferia não pensar no que teria acontecido se a arma o tivesse atingido em algum ponto vital em vez de no ombro.

Koenma ouviu um barulho de clique. Se virou e viu a única porta da sala se abrir. Reconheceu a General Ayaka, uniformizada e cabelos firmemente presos atrás da cabeça, entrando por ela — e só então ele percebeu que ainda estava deitado. Tentou se ajeitar, sentando na cama igualmente fria que o acomodava, e sentiu a dor perfurar de novo por dentro.

Suas vestes estavam em uma cadeira próxima e ele esticou o braço para apanhá-las. Na blusa branca, uma enorme mancha vermelha escura, agora já ressecada, florescia na região onde havia sido atingido e se espalhava pela manga esquerda.

Ayaka se aproximou enquanto Koenma tentava, a despeito da dor, recolocar a roupa. Cada movimento com o braço fazia o ombro queimar e espalhava o calor pelo resto do corpo.

— O senhor está bem? — ela perguntou.

Com um esforço, Koenma terminou de encaixar a blusa no corpo e ajeitou a túnica azul, também com resquícios de sangue, por cima. A chupeta repousava delicadamente na mesinha ao lado e ele a pegou, sentindo o toque frio do objeto nas mãos. Aquele havia sido o receptáculo de sua energia por séculos, mas naquele momento mais parecia um acessório terreno comum. A chupeta estava apática em sua mão, gelada como todo o resto, sem vida — e Koenma entendeu que devia ter extraído até a última gota do pouco que ainda restava de seu reiki no ataque mais recente.

— Acho que sim… Quanto tempo fiquei aqui?

— Só algumas horas — Ela fez uma pausa — Recuperamos as Relíquias, achei que gostaria de saber.

Ele franziu o cenho de leve, absorvendo aquela informação. Levou a mão ao ombro ferido e reprimiu uma careta ao sentir o ardor novamente.

— E Liu?

O ar finalmente parecia estar se condensando dentro da sala. Já não era mais tão gelada e artificial como antes, e até a realidade parecia mais palpável.

— Liu foi capturado — ela falou — Segundo o relatório oficial, ele foi encontrado desacordado no corredor depois de ferir o senhor no ombro e foi enviado para o Centro de Detenção.

Ayaka pausou novamente, olhando atentamente para Koenma. Ele enrugava ainda mais a testa, tentando entender a resposta. Era como se tivesse perdido alguma informação no meio do caminho ou entendido errado as palavras da General.

— O que aconteceu?

— A hipótese mais aceita é que seu ataque, embora fraco, tenha sido suficiente para atordoá-lo.

Ele voltou a olhar para a chupeta nas mãos. Seria possível? Mesmo depois do desgaste que tivera com Sensuí?

— Você acha? — perguntou, após levantar o rosto para fitar a oficial novamente.

Ayaka não respondeu. Koenma não cogitou insistir. Preferiu o silêncio contemplativo que se formou entre os dois.

— A maioria dos oficiais dissidentes que participaram da tomada do Palácio não ofereceu resistência depois disso — Ayaka falou algum tempo depois, em um tom complacente — Os que aceitaram colaborar com a reorganização do Reikai tiveram sanções leves. Outros, de maior escalão, ainda estão aguardando julgamento na Ala de Segurança Mínima.

Ele ouviu, inspirou fundo e, quando expirou, já não tinha mais os olhos focados em nada especificamente. Mais alguns segundos se passaram até a General, pela segunda vez, quebrar o silêncio.

— Se o senhor precisar de mais alguma coisa...

— Liu está preso então? — Koenma perguntou de repente.

Ele meneou a cabeça para encontrar o rosto de Ayaka. Koenma tinha as costas curvadas, as mãos em concha aparando a chupeta que ele ainda não tinha recolocado e os cabelos quase escondendo o símbolo de Jr que tinha na testa. A postura da General, em contrapartida, era firme e impecável.

O espaço de tempo que se criou entre a pergunta de Koenma e a resposta de Ayaka foi como um suspiro necessário, uma antecipação para que ela selecionasse as palavras certas e para que ele se preparasse para escutá-las — ainda que nenhum dos dois tivesse consciência disso.

— Liu foi encontrado morto em sua cela uma hora atrás — ela falou. A voz era cristalina, mas, ao mesmo tempo, receosa — O relatório oficial aponta suicídio.

O susto foi evidente na expressão de Koenma e ele enfim se sentiu desperto. As costas ficaram eretas na mesma hora em forma de reflexo, e ele crispou os lábios. Aquela nova informação tinha sido como se um gongo houvesse soado dentro da sua cabeça, fazendo as vibrações reverberarem por todo seu corpo.

— Como isso foi acontecer? — A voz era bem mais firme dessa vez.

— Eu não estava presente no momento, sen-

— E quem estava? Quem encontrou o corpo?

O zumbido do gongo imaginário novamente encheu a cabeça de Koenma. A sensação de estar em alguma fantasia surreal já havia cessado completamente — e sem deixar o menor vestígio.

— A morte foi reportada pelo próprio Rei Enma.

(...)

Momentos depois, Koenma estava de pé, ganhando os corredores do Palácio, ignorando a dor lancinante do ombro cicatrizado. As vestes farfalhavam com seus passos largos que ecoavam pelos ambientes desertos. Os militares do Esquadrão Especial, que naquela noite haviam tomado conta de cada canto daquele lugar, já não eram mais visto em parte alguma — no máximo alguns onis tentando retomar as atividades, tentando fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Botan lhe veio à mente. Ele ainda não a encontrara desde que havia acordado, não tivera notícias e nem fazia ideia se ela estaria bem, mas algo o dizia que sim. No mínimo, Ayaka reportaria caso houvessem mais casualidades.

E havia ainda aquela energia, aquele poder sobrehumano vindo do Ningenkai naquela madrugada, uma onda tão forte que conseguiu até mesmo desestabilizar o Reikai. Definitivamente era algo com que eles não estavam acostumados a lidar — e Koenma nem mesmo sabia se eles sequer podiam lidar com algo daquela magnitude. Por que ninguém estava falando sobre isso? E Bozukan? E as barreiras? E as denúncias contra o pai? Haviam caído?

Eram tantas perguntas que Koenma se irritou por ter disparado daquela sala asséptica sem tê-las tirado a limpo mais cuidadosamente com a General. Mas nenhuma delas o ocorreu na hora. Na hora, ele só conseguia pensar em como parecia inusitada toda aquela situação, o suicídio de Liu, a maneira como tudo parecia estranhamente diferente, estranhamente calmo, desde que tinha acordado.

Koenma explodiu para dentro da sala do pai sem bater ou ser anunciado — uma ousadia que nem mesmo ele tinha permissão. Mas isso não o importou na hora. Não era o momento para protocolos.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — ele perguntou.

O Rei o olhou do alto de sua estatura. Mesmo quando o filho adotava a forma adulta, era infinitamente menor do que ele.

— Vejo que acordou, que bom — Enma olhou para a mancha escura nas vestes do filho — Fiquei preocupado quando vi que estava sangrando.

Koenma rangeu os dentes e tocou o ombro ferido.

— O que aconteceu com Liu?

— Liu se matou.

— Como? Por quê?

— Eu não sei — Enma respondeu, a voz tão grave como um trovão — Ele era um lunático, queria poder. Não conseguiu e não deve ter conseguido suportar o fracasso.

O Rei suspirou, pesada e demoradamente, como se o assunto lhe incomodasse profundamente.

— Eu não tenho como julgar os seres espirituais que decidem parar de existir. É isso que acontece com eles, aliás; eles param de existir. Não possuem um corpo físico separável do espírito que continua existindo após a morte. Liu queria fugir do meu julgamento, e conseguiu.

— Eu… não entendo.

— Você devia descansar, e me deixar arrumar a bagunça que restou no Palácio depois do que aconteceu esta noite — Enma deu as costas para o filho, caminhando até uma escrivaninha no fundo da sala — Já tivemos problemas demais.

Koenma sabia que aquilo era mais uma ordem do que uma recomendação. E, por mais que ele ainda estivesse cheio de perguntas, por mais que não mais temesse o pai como temera no passado, ele acatou.

A notícia da morte de Liu era o tipo de alívio que ele se sentia estranho por ter. Ao mesmo tempo, se sentiu culpado por simplesmente não aceitar e agradecer que tudo tivesse corrido com o mínimo de problemas possível. Se alguém tinha que morrer naquela noite, que fosse Liu. Que deixasse o Reikai em paz.

Era apenas difícil de acreditar que, depois de tudo, aquele pesadelo tinha acabado. Mas ele tinha. Ao menos em parte, a pior parte.

Aquela seria uma nova era para o Reikai. E para Koenma também.

(...)

Kiki só se lembrava de flashes. Da aridez da parede de pedra ao subir de volta para a superfície. Do horizonte ganhando uma coloração dourada por cima do céu azul-marinho e anunciando que a noite tinha enfim terminado. Das palavras, dos abraços, de ser conduzida junto com alguém e para algum lugar.

Quando piscou, já não estava mais na rua. Estava numa casa, numa sala, com alguém (uma moça?) com um pano úmido limpando sua testa. Sentiu o aroma acre de cigarro e ouviu uma voz desconhecida, seguida por outra, conhecida. Vozes irritadas. Não, preocupadas. Ouviu perguntas e as respondeu mesmo sem entender.

Tudo ficou escuro novamente, Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, já estava mais lúcida, mais consciente. Levantou com cuidado da cama que estivera dormindo e ficou de pé. Olhou primeiro para si mesma, notando que os machucados já estavam tratados, alguns devidamente protegidos. A dor tinha amenizado também. Ela estava inteira, e isso por si só já era um alívio.

Depois, olhou para o ambiente. Não estava na sua casa, aquele não era o seu quarto. Era um quarto estranho, que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. De familiar, apenas o mesmo cheiro de cigarro de antes.

Abriu a porta de onde estava e saiu para o corredor. A casa estava silenciosa, apesar da claridade vinda das frestas das cortinas fechadas indicarem que o sol já estava alto.

Andou até uma outra porta fechada no corredor. A afastou um pouco e espiou para dentro. Viu Kuwabara dormindo confortavelmente, roncando baixinho, com faixas onde antes haviam feridas, o quarto com posters na parede e a mochila jogada no chão. E então ela entendeu que aquela devia ser a casa dele.

Na sala, uma mulher dormia no sofá. Ao contrário de Kuwabara, não tinha machucados. E, também diferente dele, tinha um cabelo liso e castanho, comprido a ponto de cair pelos ombros. Um cinzeiro com um restinho de cigarro amassado estava na mesinha de canto. Kiki não a conhecia, mas soube de imediato que tinha sido ela quem cuidou de seus ferimentos. Sabia também que Kuwabara tinha uma irmã, e deduziu que só podia ser aquela, assim como deduziu que era em seu quarto que havia dormido.

Se sentiu estranhamente acolhida naquela casa, apesar de nunca ter pisado ali antes. Era como se a aura fosse positiva demais, aconchegante demais. E, por um instante, quis que a irmã de Kuwabara estivesse acordada, queria agradecer pelo que tinha feito e passar o resto do dia ali, compartilhando cigarros e histórias. Rindo um pouco, para variar.

Mas logo depois apagou a ideia da mente. Achou bom que ela estivesse dormindo, e Kuwabara também. Agora que estava acordada, que a dor havia passado, que o silêncio havia se instaurado, Kiki se sentia ansiosa. E ela sabia que teria que sair e encarar o que a esperava, a vida bagunçada de sempre, e que teria que dar um jeito de arrumá-la.

Ela não tinha tempo para jogar conversa fora, ao menos não agora. Poderia fazer isso depois que descobrisse o que faria dali pra frente.

Pouco tempo havia passado desde que tudo aquilo havia começado, naquele bar onde encontrou Kurama pela primeira vez — Dois meses? Mais? Menos? — mas ela sentia que anos separavam a Kiki de antes da Kiki de agora. E, de uma vez por todas, ela teria controle da sua vida. Controle de verdade, não a mentira que costumava contar para si mesma.

Resoluta, procurou por papel e caneta na mesinha do telefone e rabiscou algumas letras. Prendeu o papel por um imã na geladeira e saiu do apartamento.

Quando Kuwabara e Shizuka acordaram, a cama onde Kiki passara a manhã dormindo já estava fria. Se preocuparam no começo, Kuwabara mais, Shizuka menos. De alguma forma, ela sentia que estava tudo bem.

E teve certeza quando encontrou o papel na porta da geladeira. Leu com um sorriso e repassou para o irmão.

"Obrigada! E até mais =)"

E encerraram o assunto.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA** : Apenas um aviso de que o próximo capítulo deverá ser o último!


	48. Compromisso

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** E chegamos ao fim (na verdade, tem mais um epílogo a seguir, que achei melhor separar para amarrar as últimas pontas soltas).

Espero que gostem =)

* * *

" _Mas todos os fins são também começos._

 _Embora, quando acontecem, não saibamos ainda"_

(Mitch Albom)

 **Três semanas depois**

A casa do fim da rua já começava a dar sinais de abandono. Era só uma janela quebrada por enquanto, mas Kurama sabia que, se continuasse assim, logo as demais estariam no mesmo estado. Era uma casa pequena aquela, com seu único andar térreo e paredes cor de creme. Pequena e vazia. Além da janela quebrada, mais nada indicava algum movimento por lá.

A faixa amarela da polícia já havia sido retirada. Os restos mortais do pai de Kiki também, coletados como evidências de um crime que nunca seria solucionado pelas autoridades humanas. Provavelmente seria arquivado em breve, junto das outras mortes de Bozukan.

Desde a saída da polícia, a casa não recebia mais ninguém. Estava sempre igual, fechada e esquecida, com a única novidade sendo a janela que um dia amanheceu quebrada. Ele sabia disso pois passava por ali com frequência, uma tola esperança de ainda reencontrar Kiki.

Quando Kuwabara falou que ela havia ido embora no dia seguinte, Kurama não soube o que dizer. Leu o bilhete deixado na geladeira do amigo em silêncio, e imaginou quanto tempo aquele "até mais" significava.

— Eu não vi quando ela saiu, senão ia tentar fazer ela mudar de ideia — Kuwabara tinha dito em um tom de desculpas — Ela ainda estava bem machucada, sabe? Mas achei que pudesse ter ido falar com você ou coisa assim…

Kurama tentou sorrir para tranquilizar o rapaz. Kiki detestaria aquele excesso de preocupação. A garota precisava do seu tempo, ele sabia. O problema era que saber disso não aliviava o que vinha sentindo.

Kurama olhou o relógio. Passava das seis da tarde quando ele decidiu se despedir da casa vazia. O dia já havia praticamente morrido no horizonte. Um parque cercado por grades ficava logo adiante — o mesmo parque com a trilha escondida que ele conhecera justamente através dela. Em outros dias, Kurama chegou a refazer a trilha e sentar na borda da clareira por alguns instantes. Dessa vez, no entanto, desistiu da ideia. Sabia que não a encontraria ali, assim como no fundo sabia que não a veria vagando ao redor da casa. Se alguém perguntasse, não saberia nem explicar por que continuava indo até lá. Ele só sabia que continuaria indo.

Voltou para casa já com o caminho iluminado pelas luzes artificiais da cidade. Aproveitou para pensar mais um pouco em todos os desdobramentos das últimas semanas. E das próximas. Kurama gostava desses momentos a sós. Ultimamente, ele _precisava_. Aqueles eram assuntos que o faziam imergir em si mesmo por horas, e até mesmo sua mãe notava que havia algo estranho.

Ele chegou em casa a tempo para o jantar. Se esforçou para convencer a mãe que estava tudo bem. Ajudou com a louça como sempre e perguntou sobre os preparativos do casamento — ela iria se casar novamente em breve e ele ficava feliz em vê-la feliz. Conversar com sua mãe era sempre uma boa maneira de fazê-lo se distrair dos pensamentos amargos que o cercavam às vezes.

— Ah, sua amiga esteve aqui hoje — a sra. Minamino falou. Tinha acabado de ligar a TV — Deixou um bilhete.

— Que amiga? — ele perguntou com uma voz cansada ainda da cozinha.

— A que jantou com a gente outro dia. Cabelo curtinho.

Kurama tomou um susto com aquele pequeno pedaço de informação inesperada. Kiki tinha sido a única visita feminina recente na hora do jantar. Sua mãe costumava ter uma boa memória, mas só a havia visto uma vez. Poderia ter se confundido assim?

— Tem certeza que não era alguém da escola?

— Tenho sim, eu lembro dela. E estava sem uniforme — a mãe respondeu, distraída.

Ele engoliu em seco. Ainda com o pano de prato na mão, andou até a porta que dava para a sala.

— Ela disse o que queria?

— Não, só falar com você, acho — a mulher tirou os olhos da tela e se virou para o filho — Eu disse que ela podia esperar e jantar com a gente de novo, mas ela não quis. Acabou deixando um bilhete, está na sua mesinha.

Kurama assentiu. Agradeceu a mãe, largou o pano de prato e forçou seus pés a não correrem apressados até o quarto.

Um pedaço de papel dobrado o esperava no centro da escrivaninha.

(...)

O bar ainda estava semivazio quando ele chegou.

Kurama achou que não a veria, mas ela já estava esperando por ele. Sozinha, no fundo do estabelecimento, a silhueta de Kiki se destacava entre as mesas desocupadas. Ela acenou quando o viu, levantando a mão direita. A esquerda estava apoiada na mesa, com um gesso envolvendo o punho.

Kiki sorriu suavemente sob a luz difusa do bar. Kurama teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas apenas parou diante dela e sorriu também. Na mesa, um cinzeiro sujo, um copo d'água e dois yakitoris¹ — um deles pela metade.

Ela fez um gesto indicando a cadeira vazia à sua frente. Ele entendeu o convite e sentou. Por que aquelas três semanas tinham parecido tão longas?

— Logo aqui? — Kurama perguntou.

Ela pegou o yakitori já parcialmente comido e mordeu um pedaço.

— Sei lá, foi o primeiro lugar que eu pensei. Pelo menos aqui ninguém vai nos atrapalhar — respondeu, dando de ombros — Fiquei com medo que não fosse vir.

— Por que eu não viria?

Kiki continuou mastigando, sem responder. Os olhos estavam focados no espetinho que segurava com as duas mãos.

O bilhete que ela deixara na casa dele era simples e curto. Pedia para ele a encontrar no bar onde se conheceram, e mais nada. Nenhuma data, nenhum horário, endereço ou assinatura. Uma frase apenas, escrita com pressa, talvez inventada de última hora. Se ele estivesse em casa, ela teria conversado com ele lá mesmo? Teria ficado para o jantar?

Kurama decidiu sair assim que leu o recado, mesmo sem saber se ela já estaria lá. Depois, vendo as cinzas e restos de cigarros acumulados no cinzeiro, se perguntou desde que horas ela o estava esperando.

— O que aconteceu com seu braço?

— O pulso está quebrado, acho que foi quando estava lutando com Bozukan. Estava doendo muito, tive que imobilizar — Ela largou o espetinho vazio na mesa e olhou para o gesso — Eu meio que conheço um médico, é uma longa história. Ele fez de graça.

— Você tem tantas longas histórias que me pergunto se um dia vou conhecer todas.

— Algumas você não ia gostar. Quer? — Ela apontou para o último yakitori. Kurama recusou. Kiki pegou e mastigou em silêncio novamente.

— Eu achava que estivesse no templo, com Genkai…

Kiki balançou a cabeça negativamente. Kurama já sabia disso. Estivera no templo há poucos dias, com Hiei, Yusuke e Kuwabara, e tanto Genkai quanto Yukina negaram que a garota tivesse sequer passado por lá.

— Não, eu queria ficar sozinha mesmo, não queria que ninguém…

Ela parou de falar. Voltou a atenção para a comida nas mãos.

— Que ninguém te encontrasse?

— Não era nada pessoal — justificou — Eu só precisava ficar longe dessa confusão um pouquinho. Aliás, como ficou tudo? Botan, o pessoal lá de cima… — Kiki meneou a cabeça para o teto, mas ele entendeu que ela se referia ao Reikai.

— Ainda confuso, acho. Liu morreu, mas os últimos acontecimentos fizeram o Mundo Espiritual acirrar ainda mais a relação com youkais… — Kurama fez uma pausa, pensativo — Depois do ataque de Yusuke e Hiei à Bozukan, nós voltamos a ser uma ameaça.

Kiki, com a boca cheia, grunhiu um "sério?".

— Koenma ainda está tentando segurar as pontas — ele continuou — Mas acho que vai demorar um pouco até tudo esfriar.

— É por isso que você vai voltar pro Makai?

Kurama a encarou espantado. Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, Kiki mastigando a carne do yakitori enquanto pela primeira vez o olhava nos olhos.

— Como você sabe?

— Kuwabara me contou — ela baixou o espetinho para a mesa — Estive na casa dele antes pra agradecer os cuidados. Ele disse que Yusuke e Hiei já foram. Não está muito feliz com a história.

— É, eu imagino que não…

Kurama lembrou do encontro no templo de Genkai. Kuwabara estava revoltado com a perspectiva de ver os amigos retornando para o Mundo dos Demônios. E mais ainda com a anuência do Mundo Espiritual. Os três haviam sido convocados por poderosos nomes do Makai — Raizen, Mukuro, Yomi — e estavam todos dispostos a atender o chamado, cada um com seus próprios motivos.

Nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que esperar.

— Então é verdade? — Kiki perguntou, os olhos curiosos ainda sobre ele — Você também vai?

— Sim, eu acho que sim.

O rosto da garota gritava "por quê?!", mas ela mesmo não disse nada.

— É só por um tempo. Ao menos para saber o que está acontecendo. Minha vida é aqui, não mais no Makai — ele explicou, sem querer entrar em detalhes. A verdade é que não queria falar sobre Yomi com ela. Kiki não era a única da mesa a esconder parte do seu passado.

— Você 'tá falando isso pra me convencer, ou é pra convencer você mesmo?

Kurama franziu o cenho. Ela desviou o olhar, brincando com os palitos remanescentes dos yakitoris.

— Você acha que eu não devia ir, é isso?

— Eu acho que você tem que fazer o que quiser, Kurama. Eu só fiquei surpresa, só isso. Fiquei com medo que já tivesse ido, que eu nunca mais fosse te ver. Eu... não quero que você morra.

Ela falou ainda com a atenção voltada para os palitos na mesa, escondendo o rosto sob a luz fraca do ambiente. Kurama fingiu não perceber a quebra na voz que ela tentou disfarçar.

— Que seja, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos — ela falou, largando os espetos.

Uma garçonete passou pela mesa deles na mesma hora, mas não demonstrou o menor sinal de ter ouvido alguma coisa da conversa. Kiki aproveitou para pedir mais dois yakitoris; ele, uma água.

— Eu também fiquei com medo que você não fosse voltar. Ou que voltasse depois de eu ter ido — ele falou — Eu não estava planejando que as coisas acontecessem como aconteceram. Mas você não estava aqui e eu precisava tomar uma decisão.

Kiki apertou os lábios, forçando um sorriso sem jeito.

— Eu sei, eu… eu estava em Chiba — ela falou com cuidado, aguardando a reação dele — Na casa de Akira.

— O quê? — De todos os lugares, aquele era o que Kurama menos esperava — Como assim? Por quê?

— A casa está vazia, eu queria ficar sozinha. Ali ninguém ia me achar. E ninguém apareceu lá nesse tempo todo, acho que não é muita gente que tem aquele endereço. Aliás, acho que nem deve ter muita gente que sequer sabe que Akira bateu as botas, pra falar a verdade.

— Ainda assim…

— É eu sei, não foi a melhor ideia do mundo... Pelo menos achei mais um monte de coisa da Red Society — Ela baixou a voz nessa última parte. Não havia esquecido que aquele bar tinha servido de ponto de encontro da quadrilha antigamente — Pensei em fazer uma denúncia anônima pra polícia com o endereço da casa ou algo assim.

Kurama concordou, ainda um pouco surpreendido com aquela escolha. A garçonete voltou com os pedidos, recolhendo o prato vazio anterior e o substituindo por um novo. Eles esperaram ela se afastar.

— Foi estranho ver tudo aquilo de novo, lembrar de Akira de novo. Mas também foi bom, sabe? Eu consegui encarar e colocar um ponto final nessa história. Não posso deixar isso me assombrando pra sempre. Muito menos ficar fugindo.

Kiki fez uma pausa; Kurama aguardou.

— Acho que eu precisava fazer as pazes comigo mesma. Andei pensando um bocado sobre tudo que aconteceu, sobre a morte da minha mãe, sobre umas coisas que você me disse… Descobri que eu não estava com raiva do mundo, eu estava com raiva era de mim! Eu já estava começando a me sentir culpada pela morte do meu pai também, acredita? Ficava pensando "E se eu não tivesse insistido pra ir junto com você aquela noite? E se eu tivesse ficado em casa?", um monte de coisa assim. Tá bom que minha relação com ele era uma merda, mas ele não merecia morrer daquele jeito, né?

— Kiki, nada disso…

— ... é minha culpa, eu sei. Eu sei. É difícil me convencer disso depois de tantos anos pensando o contrário, mas eu sei. O problema era que não era só isso. Eu estava meio que em choque, sabe? Fui embora da casa de Kuwabara aquele dia porque não queria falar com ninguém. Pra mim sempre foi mais cômodo pensar "minha vida é uma droga, mas que se dane, é assim que as coisas são", e parar por aí. Mas eu cansei disso. Cansei de deixar as merdas acontecerem e não fazer nada a respeito. De achar que bastava levar todas as culpas do mundo que ficava tudo certo.

Ela pegou um yakitori, mas não o comeu. Ficou segurando com uma das mãos, olhando para ele, mas sem ver exatamente nada.

— E ficar sozinha é libertador, de certa forma, mas também é assustador… te obriga a pensar em coisas que você não queria pensar.

— Do que você está falando?

Kiki largou a comida no prato de novo. Tamborilou os dedos por um segundo, como se estivesse ponderando algo, e acabou se virando para mexer na mochila encostada do lado da cadeira. Puxou um papel completamente amassado, o abriu e empurrou em direção a Kurama.

Ele reconheceu na mesma hora. Era a ficha com os dados pessoais do homem que matara a mãe da garota anos atrás.

— Eu tinha pensado em ir atrás dele, lembra? — Kiki falou, e Kurama acenou, cauteloso, concordando — Mas se eu for, e depois? O que acontece? Pensei muito nisso esses dias.

— E depois, nada — ele falou — Talvez você se sinta melhor, talvez não. Mas pela minha experiência, vinganças nunca curam feridas, apenas abrem outras novas. E acho que você não precisa de mais nenhuma.

Kiki balançou a cabeça pensativa. Seguiu-se um breve silêncio, que terminou com um suspiro.

— Sim, foi meio que a conclusão que eu cheguei também… eu acho que você tem razão. Eu sou a rainha das péssimas escolhas, mas acho que finalmente estou aprendendo a pensar antes de decidir alguma coisa.

Kurama sorriu.

— Os corações mais fortes geralmente têm as maiores cicatrizes — ele disse — Não é qualquer batalha que vale a pena lutar.

Ela sorriu também. Empurrou o prato com os espetinhos para o centro da mesa, afastando o papel amassado. Pegou um dos yakitoris.

— Vai, pega o outro. Não quero comer tudo sozinha.

Kurama aceitou, mesmo estando sem fome por causa do jantar recente. Em volta deles, o bar começava a encher.

— Por que nunca falamos sobre aquela noite que você apareceu no meu quarto? — ele perguntou depois da primeira mordida. Aquela era a primeira vez que eles falavam diretamente sobre o único beijo trocado entre eles. Depois que ela se levantou daquela cama, o assunto nunca mais surgiu entre os dois.

— Porque eu não gosto de lembrar o que me levou até lá.

— Não foi um assaltante, não é? Que fez aquele corte em você.

— Foi o meu pai.

Ele parou de mastigar e olhou para ela. Kiki continuou comendo, mas evitou o olhar. Kurama sempre desconfiou de algo, no fundo. Ela sempre tinha mais machucados do que o normal, machucados que não batiam com os que ela fazia nos treinos, e uma mania de evitar ficar em casa que ele nunca entendera direito. Ter aquela confirmação, no entanto, foi mais doloroso que ele esperava que fosse.

— Eu sinto muito, Kiki…

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que ele entendeu como um "tudo bem", e não falou mais nada. Kurama não conseguiu continuar o assunto. " _Algumas histórias você não ia gostar,"_ ela tinha dito mais cedo. Pela primeira vez ele percebeu que as cicatrizes de Kiki talvez fossem bem mais profundas do que ele tinha imaginado.

— E agora, o que você vai fazer?

A garota mordeu os últimos pedaços, mastigou de qualquer jeito e empurrou a carne pela garganta com um gole de água.

— Eu preciso de um lugar pra ficar — Kiki limpou a boca com as costas da mão — Não queria voltar pra minha casa, nem, sei lá, ir parar em algum orfanato ou coisa do tipo. A escola eu meio que já desisti mesmo.

— Algum lugar em mente?

— Kuwabara sugeriu eu ficar com Genkai. Disse que eu podia treinar lá, se quisesse. Que ia ser bom pra mim.

— É uma boa ideia.

— É, talvez. Se ela me aceitar.

— Ah, tenho certeza que sim. Você não pode ser pior do que Yusuke quando ele foi pra lá a primeira vez. Acredite, eu sei o que estou falando — Kurama comentou, fazendo a garota rir.

Ele riu junto com ela, e os dois perceberam que não riam havia um bom tempo. Tanto tempo que mesmo um comentário simples como aquele era tudo o que eles precisavam. De repente, até o bar parecia mais alegre por causa daquela risada.

E ficaram assim por alguns minutos, sem ousar interromper aquele instante, temendo que ele fosse se despedaçar a qualquer momento. Era algo tão frágil que mesmo um sopro seria o suficiente.

— Ah, Kurama, não seria bom se todos os dias terminassem assim?

Ele esticou o braço sobre a mesa e alcançou a mão dela. A apertou entre os dedos. Se pudesse, não soltaria nunca mais.

— Com certeza — ele disse — com certeza seria, Kiki.

Com a mão livre, pegou o yakitori pela metade e deu mais uma mordida.

E aquele, ele pensou, era o melhor que já tinha comido na vida.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:** ¹Yakitori - Espetinho de frango grelhado muito popular no Japão


	49. Epílogo

— Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, sr. Koenma?

Koenma olhou para a General Ayaka na sua frente. Estava segurando algumas pastas que Koenma havia acabado de lhe entregar, enquanto ele próprio pegava mais algumas de uma série de prateleiras. Botan compartilhava a sala com os dois, acompanhando em silêncio a conversa a alguns passos de distância.

— Eu não acho que temos muita escolha, não é?

A General não respondeu. Koenma depositou mais algumas pastas em sua mão. Ele andou até a próxima prateleira e começou a ler os arquivos, como se estivesse a procura de algo. Ayaka foi atrás.

— E se as suspeitas estiverem corretas?

— Então acho que vamos ter que tomar alguma providência.

Koenma não sabia se aquela possibilidade o deixava eufórico ou desanimado. O que estava prestes a fazer era o tipo de mal necessário que ele encarava com o mesmo tipo de resignação que se encara um remédio amargo.

— E Botan — ele se virou para a guia — conseguiu falar com Kurama?

— Sim, sim — Botan se aproximou — Ele prometeu procurar Mia de novo quando for ao Makai. Vai tentar convencê-la a depor.

— Ótimo — Koenma murmurou. Era o mínimo que esperava dele depois de ter acobertado a sua autoria do roubo das Relíquias. A culpa recaíra sobre Liu e, depois que elas foram recolocadas no relicário, nem ele nem Botan contradisseram o fato. Ter ajudado a livrar o Mundo dos Humanos de Bozukan e devolvido o Olho de Jade aos cofres do Reikai era mais do que um bom motivo para Kurama ter saído impune.

Koenma precisou subir em uma escada para alcançar as prateleiras mais altas. Pegou mais algumas pastas e as dividiu entre ele e Ayaka.

— Acho que com isso já dá pra começar — falou para a General — Me avise se encontrar alguma coisa.

Ela concordou. Pediu licença e saiu da sala, deixando Koenma e Botan a sós.

Passado um tempo do conflito com Liu — e cada vez mais desconfiado do suposto suicídio — Koenma decidira reabrir as investigações sobre o pai. A princípio, pensou em fazer o trabalho sozinho, mas acabou preferindo dividir o fardo com a General. Ela e Kai haviam mostrado integridade o suficiente diante de todo aquele caos, e Koenma mais do que nunca precisava de aliados.

— Você ainda vai precisar de mim? — a guia perguntou.

Koenma foi até sua mesa com a pilha de pastas. As largou de qualquer jeito e se acomodou na cadeira. Olhou demoradamente para os documentos que estava prestes a vasculhar, e, em seguida, para Botan, que aguardava uma resposta.

Ela era a única que estivera com ele em todos os momentos, do começo ao fim. Um trabalho que ultrapassava e muito as funções de uma guia espiritual.

Ele ainda não sabia, mas em alguns meses, as investigações se revelariam bem sucedidas. Enma terminaria sendo deposto e Koenma assumiria o seu lugar à frente do Reikai.

A presença de Botan seria seu maior conforto naquela transição.

— Eu vou sempre precisar de você, Botan.

* * *

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Pra você que chegou até aqui, um MUITO OBRIGADA!

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que se dispuseram a ler essa fanfic. Leitores, fantasmas ou não, vocês moram no meu coração S2

Queria fazer agradecimentos nominais a cada um, mas corro o risco de deixar alguém de fora. Então sintam-se abraçados individualmente.

Mas acima de tudo, obrigada Myara/Amalaleteia, a primeira pessoa a dar uma chance pra essa história. Obrigada pelos incentivos e por ter ficado comigo até o fim.

(e se você chegou aqui, deixe um comentário e diga o que achou!)

Beijos e nos vemos por aí, pessoal ^^


End file.
